Deseando vivir
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru es una mujer joven con su matrimonio y sus sueños hundiéndose. Kenshin está de paso en Japón y cae rendido ante ella, pensando en alargar su viaje para convencerla de quedarse con él. Lemon. :D FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Declaro que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, que Kenshin, Kaoru y el resto de personajes pertenecen intelectualmente a Nobuhiro Watsuki y los de la Sony y los de la Warner, menos a mi.

 **Deseando vivir**

 **Capitulo uno**

El final

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Bradicardia fetal. Desprendimiento de trofoblasto.

Qué palabras tan horribles. Que destino más nefasto para el que comenzaba a vivir.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, Kaoru pensaba una y otra vez en esa palabra. No veía pasar a las personas, su mente estaba en otro mundo. En la consulta del especialista que la había atendido hacía menos de una hora.

-El ritmo cardiaco del feto es demasiado bajo. Me gustaría decirle algo que la ayudara, pero los casos que he visto como el suyo, no han sobrevivido. Vaya a su casa. Acuestese, relájese y espere. Venga la próxima semana y repetiremos la ecografía. Si el corazón del embrion se detuvo, haremos un procedimiento de vaciado.

No. Ella no podía pasar por eso de nuevo. Ni quería mirar en los ojos de Enishi cuando le dijera que perderían el tercer embarazo.

Enishi era su esposo, el compañero que eligió para toda la vida. Con tres años de matrimonio, habían decidido que era el tiempo de tener hijos. Ella dejó los anticonceptivos de lado y él comenzó a mimarla más. Perder el primer embarazo fue un golpe duro que no se esperaban.

"A más de una le pasa" le dijo él con dulzura mientras la cuidaba en casa de su primer aborto. "Es lo que dice mi madre. Todo irá bien."

Pero no fue mejor. Ella pudo notar su impaciencia cuando pasaron los meses y ella no pudo embarazarse de nuevo, hasta que sucedió. Y al igual que el anterior, se perdió.

Muchas veces, Kaoru sintió estar en una especie de competencia, en que debía demostrar que era tan capaz como Tomoe, la hermana mayor de Enishi a quien él decía "mamá", que tenía dos pequeños de seis y ocho años.

"Cuando acabe el proceso de aborto, acérquese a su médico de confianza para indagar por qué usted pierde sus embarazos. Son varios exámenes, pero estoy seguro que sea cual sea el resultado, podrá revertirlo y ser madre. Usted es una mujer fuerte, señora Yukishiro." había dicho el doctor antes de despedirla.

Kaoru había sonreído a través de su dolor y le había dado las gracias, llevando con ella una carpeta con papeles de sus embarazos anteriores, ecografías y epicrisis. Había sido una maestra de kendo en un afamado gimnasio de la ciudad. Era una mujer sana, muy sana... no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo una gripe y no entendía qué era lo que podía ir tan mal en su cuerpo que no podía ser madre.

Tenía 23 años. Era bonita, no una belleza espectacular, pero se sabía bonita. Ojos negros, cabello negro, lacio, casi hasta la cintura y piel ligeramente morena. Delgada, estatura media. Iba con una cartera cruzada y su carpeta. Pantalones ajustados, botines y un sweater largo a medio muslo de color morado.

Tenía apenas seis semanas de embarazo, casi no se notaba pancita. Menos con el sweater.

Llegó a una máquina expendedora y pagó por un refresco de piña, pero lo cierto es que salieron dos. Extrañada por el desperfecto, trató de devolver la lata sobrante por alguna parte, pero no pudo, asi que la puso en su bolso y siguió.

En el parque encontró un banco desocupado y se instaló con su jugo y sus tristezas. Realmente había pensado que ese embarazo iba a resultar. Eso decía en los libros que leía: "Piensa en lo que deseas como si ya existiera y llegará", pero no había resultado.

Su educación era lo que la estaba evitando echarse a llorar en medio de la ciudad, de la gente, pero aunque no se notaba, estaba desesperada. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse más mal por la tarde, cuando regresara Enishi y la culpara por no cuidar el embarazo. Hacía unos días la había reñido por encontrarla levantada lavando unos platos en la cocina y le había gritado que ella no estaba haciendo nada por ese hijo.

-Señorita, ¿me puede ayudar?

La calma voz masculina sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos. Al mirar hacia arriba, notó a un hombre con una mochila de viaje al hombro, y una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza. Llevaba jeans y una chaqueta de cuero desgastada.

-Busco una dirección. En realidad, una pensión donde quedarme por unos días. Me dieron como referencia el parque, pero no estoy seguro si era a la derecha, o a la izquierda.

Al inspeccionarlo de nuevo, Kaoru reparó en una cicatriz que marcaba su cara, en la mejilla izquierda. Le dio un poco de miedo, aunque pensó con cierto humor negro que si se trataba de un asesino, le haría un favor si la eliminaba y lanzaba su cadáver al río.

Decidió ayudarlo.

-No sé donde queda el lugar que usted busca, pero podemos buscarlo con mi smartphone, ¿Le parece?

-Si. Muchas gracias. El mío se quedó sin batería y no tengo cómo recargarlo.

Kaoru ingresó los datos que el desconocido le dio y tras unos segundos apareció la dirección que buscaba en la pantalla de su móvil. Kaoru se puso de pie y notó que él era apenas un poco más alto que ella.

-Está a un par de cuadras de aquí, y hay otros lugares donde reciben huéspedes. Podríamos ir a ver.-

-¿Me va a acompañar?

-Claro. Por si se le olvidan mis indicaciones.

El desconocido sonrió ampliamente y le estiró la mano. Enseguida cambió de parecer e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin. Encantado y agradecido de conocerla.

-Mi nombre es Yukishiro Kaoru... Usted no es de aquí, cierto? Tiene un acento raro.

-Soy japonés, nacido en Tokio, pero he vivido en Estados Unidos desde los ocho años hasta hace un par de días.

-¿Y se viene a establecer acá?.-

Habían comenzado a caminar.

\- No. De ningún modo. Sólo estaré un tiempo. ¿Me espera un poco? Necesito beber algo. Tengo sed. Voy a comprar...

Kaoru recordó la latita sobrante y se la dio. Él la miró con los ojos brillantes y ella se preguntó si era idea suya o el hombre tenía los ojos de un color tan raro como su acento.

Como si fueran color violeta.

En el albergue que él buscaba no había cupo. Pero en el segundo le fue mejor. Contento, le agradeció a Kaoru. La anfitriona le enseñó su cuarto y las comodidades de las que disponía y él quedó conforme pero Kaoru preguntó algo y con eso, consiguió que las condiciones del cuarto mejoraran aún más. Kenshin la miró emocionado cuando se quedaron solos.

-Usted es un ángel. Me sentía muy perdido acá. Llevaba desde la tarde dando vueltas.

Ella sonrió, feliz de haber sido útil. Tomó la correa de su cartera con la mano izquierda y fue así que Kenshin notó el anillo dorado en su dedo anular. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al notarlo y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Himura?

Él se cortó un poco.

-Me preguntaba si me quisiera acompañar un café... se lo pregunto con mucho respeto, ya que al parecer alguien la espera en casa. Es para agradecerle...

El recordar a Enishi y su embarazo a punto de expirar causó un efecto inmediato en Kaoru. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas. Al intentar cubrirse la cara, dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba a sus pies y volaron algunos papeles. Kenshin, sorprendido, no sabía si consolarla, ofrecerle un pañuelo o un vaso de agua y optó por recoger los papeles. Aunque trató de no mirarlos mucho, entendió un poco de qué iba la cosa.

Le ofreció la única silla que había en el cuarto y cuando ella se sentó, se acuclilló a su lado. Le frotó la espalda hasta que ella se calmó.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Kaoru.- No ha sido un buen día.-

-Descuide. A todos nos pasa, supongo. Esto es un poco incómodo. Me gustaría alegrarla, pero creo que es muy difícil. Vi sus papeles, sin querer. ¿Se siente usted bien o prefiere que la lleve a su casa para que descanse? Tengo un auto que alquilé a algunas cuadras...

-No quiero llegar a mi casa.

Kenshin la miró, conmovido. Él sabía un poco lo que era ese sentimiento, aunque por otros motivos. Sintió una fuerte tentación de tomarle una mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero en su país natal las personas no eran tan de piel como en Oregon, sería irrespetuoso tocarla y él ya estaba irrespetando a otro hombre por tener a su mujer en su cuarto.

A su linda, dulce y triste mujer.

Kaoru inspiró, cerrando los ojos y tocándose la frente con la mano.

-Lo siento. No quería cargarle mis problemas.

Kenshin se puso de pie y caminó al otro lado de la habitación. Era necesario hacerlo. Ella le estaba causando algo muy fuerte.

-Mi querida hermana, Brenda, pasó por eso. Bradicardia, legrado... ha sido difícil para ella. Yo no sé qué siente usted exactamente, pero a través de mi hermana intento entenderla. La puedo acompañar hasta su casa, si gusta.

Kaoru estuvo tentada de volver a su hogar, pero cambió de idea al mirar su espalda.

-El café me parece estupendo. Le puedo recomendar un lugar aquí cerca.

Sonriendo al volverse, Kenshin se sacó la gorra de béisbol. Kaoru pudo notar con sorpresa que su cabello era rojizo aunque no pudo precisar su edad.

-Será todo un honor tomar ese café con usted.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

-Entonces usted es maestra de kendo?- le preguntó él rato después, mientras les servían café.

-Asi es.

-Una auténtica guerrera japonesa.

Kaoru había reído mientras sorbía su café.

-No lo creo. Hay cosas de otras culturas que llaman mi atención.

-¿Por ejemplo?

Inconsciente de su mirada seductora, ella le había sonreído.

-Durante un tiempo bailé flamenco.

-Flamenco... ¿español?

-No sé si exista otro además de ese. Soy admiradora absoluta de Sara Baras y mi sueño es viajar a España a conocerla. Quiero ir a una de sus presentaciones y pedirle un autógrafo.

-Jajajaja... es usted toda una otaku. Pero cuénteme por qué no siguió en flamenco si le gustaba tanto.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se había desvanecido poco a poco. Tomó un poco más de café. De un aromático capuchino. Él pidió un café solo.

-Mi novio... ahora esposo, consideró que estaríamos mejor mudándonos a esta ciudad. Y me retiré. Al llegar aquí encontré una academia de danza flamenca, pero lo cierto es que ya me fue muy difícil retormarlo.

-¿Y qué tan buena es bailando?

-Hace tiempo no practico. Aún tengo mis zapatos, pero yo era muy buena. ¿Ha visto ese video de "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesias? Yo puedo hacer todos los pasos de la chica.

Al recordar la canción y el video que una de sus sobrinas le había mostrado una y otra vez en Califormia, a Kenshin le quedó claro sobre quién estaban hablando.

-Incluso yo podría decir que esa canción lleva el ritmo de un tango flamenco.- dijo ella llevando un compás con sus manos.

-Yo creo que usted debe verse muy guapa bailando flamenco. Tiene el cabello largo y tiene una linda cara.

Kaoru le habia sonreído encantadora y él se había tenido que recordar otra vez que era casada.

-¿Y ayuda a la gente muy a menudo?

Kenshin estaba fascinado con ella. Kaoru se relajó en su asiento.

-No. No soy una buena persona. Vivo encerrada en casa todo el día, salgo muy poco. Y este último tiempo ha sido complicado por mis... mis problemas de fertilidad. Mi esposo no quiere que haga fuerzas, que camine mucho, que...

-Pero al menos él la sacará de paseo.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza.

-No. Él quiere ser atendido en casa durante sus dias de descanso.

Algo en el gesto de ella le hizo pensar a Kenshin que la atención era en todos los sentidos. Si él tuviera a una mujer como ella, la llevaría al pueblo, a las fiestas de la frambuesa, al parque de paseo, al lago, al río, a la playa... tendería una manta sobre la hierba, bajo la sombra del viejo roble...

Se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza para mirarla y no perderse detalle.

Había evitado hablar de él mismo a propósito, porque quería escucharla. Aunque le tuvo que revelar que vivía en el campo y que el viaje lo hizo por su padre que lo quería ver.

-Y bueno, pensé quedarme un tiempo más para conocer. Lo iré a ver en unos días más. Ahora soy un turista. Ustedes tienen cosas realmente económicas para turistas. El tren es más barato, por ejemplo.

-Pero no pasas por turista. Eres japonés.

-Nacionalizado estadounidense. Mira, acá tengo mi licencia de conducir.

Habían pasado un rato ameno riendo, divirtiéndose. La despedida llegó cerca de las siete y media. Ella no quería marcharse, y él entendía que era por el esposo. Se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella dijo que debía enfrentarlo sola.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Kaoru llegó a casa a las ocho en punto. Enishi lo hizo unos minutos después, cosa inusual en él, porque siempre llegaba pasadas las nueve.

-Tu madre me llamó y me dijo que te había ido pésimo en la consulta del doctor.

Ni siquiera la había saludado. Kaoru, que estaba echada sobre un sillón, reprimió las ganas de llorar.

-El doctor me dijo que guardara reposo, pero que no había mucho que hacer.

-¡Te dije que guardaras reposo y no me hiciste caso! ¿Tú no quieres tener hijos, verdad? Por eso estabas lavando platos, ¡para perderlo!

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- estalló Kaoru.- ¿Te estás ecuchando a ti mismo? Yo quise a este hijo que tendríamos, pero hay alguna razón por la que lo estoy perdiendo, asi como a los anteriores y según el médico, no tiene nada que ver con mis actividades. Además, no sé qué tanto piensas que hago. ¡No me dejas trabajar, ni bailar, ni salir de esta maldita casa!

-Asi que piensas que esta es una maldita casa.- dijo él con una voz peligrosamente calma. Kaoru no supo qué decir.

Enishi se dirigió entonces al dormitorio. Kaoru, temblorosa, lo siguió.

Él sacó una maleta y luego abrió los armarios. Sacó la ropa de ella y rabiosamente, metió un poco en la maleta, hasta que ella saltó sobre él.

-¡Pero qué haces! Deja mis cosas.

-¿No te gusta tu casa? Entonces ve y búscate otra que si te guste.

-Enishi, no hagas esto. Por favor, hablemos, lo resolveremos... no puedes echarme a la calle.- dijo ella completamente asustada de su reacción.-Te prometo que cuidaré el próximo embarazo, que no me levantaré de la cama y tomaré todo el ácido mefenámico que quieras darme...

-¡Lo único que te pedí fue un hijo y no has sido capaz de dármelo!-

-Pero entiende, el doctor dijo que me haría exámenes y averiguaríamos...

Kaoru, que forcejeaba con él para que dejara su ropa en paz, salió disparada hacia la pared. Luego cayó al suelo. Enishí la miró unos instantes y luego siguió haciendo la maleta de Kaoru.

-Yo te quise. Te quise mucho, Kaoru. Compré este enorme maldito departamento para tí, te he comprado la mejor ropa, los mejores muebles y las mejores joyas y me he deslomado para darte todo lo que necesites, para tenerte como una reina en este lugar y así me lo agradeces...

Kaoru, un poco mareada, gateó hasta la cama, hasta él.

-Yo también te amé... pero siempre ha sido tu voluntad por sobre la mía...

-Mentirosa! Tú no haces lo que yo te pido. Mira la facha en la que andas. ¿No tienes ropa mucho mejor?

-Pero esta es más cómoda. Enishi... hablemos esto.

-Te irás.-

-Pero no puedo irme de aquí. ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? Necesito descansar, cuidar de mi hasta que esto termine.

-!De tí, de tí, de tí! Todo esto se trata de tí, de lo que tú quieres y no de tus obligaciones como esposa. Soy la verguenza de mi familia por ser incapaz de tener un hijo. Hasta mi jefe me pregunta que cuándo nace el crío. Tú no entiendes la presión social que siento.

-Pero... mi amor... sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Los exámenes nos dirán qué tenemos que hacer.

Kaoru había alcanzado la maleta y la cerró para que él no siguiera echando cosas. Furioso, Enishi bufó y lanzó la maleta lejos.

Jaló a su esposa de la muñeca y la arrojó sobre la cama. De inmediato se puso encima.

Enishi era uno de esos hombres rabiosamente atractivos que uno se encuentra pocas veces en la calle. Con su metro ochenta y su cuerpo esculpido de hombros anchos y estrechas caderas, llamaba la atención allá donde iba. Era un hombre que sabía dar amor y placer en la cama, que sabía ser ameno anfitrión y un gran hermano, pero también podía ser manipulador y espantosamente cruel si se lo proponía. Y en ese momento él había decidido humillarla.

-No quieres mi casa ni mi ropa ni mis hijos. Pero tampoco te quieres ir. Mientras decido qué hacer contigo, más te vale que me complazcas.

-No podemos tener sexo, el doctor dijo que...

-¿Quién dijo que tendríamos "ese" tipo de sexo?

Se puso se rodillas sobre ella, mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. Kaoru no podía creer que él hubiera sostenido alguna vez que la amaba, mientras sin ninguna piedad, le enseñaba su miembro erecto exigiendo sexo oral. Kaoru cerró los ojos y movió la cara hacia un lado, entonces él la jaló del cabello.

-¡Lo harás y suplicarás quedarte!

Kaoru se apoyó en los codos y lentamente se acercó a él. Necesitaba quedarse en la casa. En otras ocasiones Enishi le había echo la misma brutal exigencia por otros problemas que habían tenido y ella había terminado cediendo. Una vez más no sería problema. Comenzó a hacerlo.

Lo miró hacia arriba y notó su sonrisa burlona. Si se quedaba en casa, tendría más de eso. Si salía afuera... ¿Qué había afuera?

Recordó el olor y el sabor de un cafe capuchino.

Su corazón latió más rápido y cuando su esposo le puso la mano en la cabeza para llevar el ritmo, Kaoru sacó fuerzas de alguna parte y de un empujón lo tiró de la cama. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la puerta de entrada. Alcanzó a tomar su bolso y su carpeta, mientas Enishi lidiaba con los pantalones a media rodilla.

-¡Quédate en tu maldita casa con toda tu maldita mierda!- le gritó al salir. De ahí corrió al ascensor y afortunadamente llegó pronto. Ya en el primer piso corrió a la calle y tomó el primer taxi que encontró.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Kenshin se acostó tarde esa noche porque estaba muy emocionado. Lo que pudo haber acabado en un desastre al final salió muy bien cuando compartieron una taza de café.

Kaoru resultó ser una mujer tan cálida y amable. No esperó encontrarse a alguien como ella y le daba un poco de frustración saber que fuera casada.

Le dio sed y se levantó a buscar agua embotellada de la que venía entre sus cosas, pero encontró la latita que le dio Kaoru.

-Vas muy a prisa, cowboy.- se dijo con una sonrisa. No debía volar tan alto con sus pensamientos. Encontró solo una botella vacía y decidió ir a comprar otra. Se puso los jeans y la chaqueta y salió a la calle. Frente a la pensión había un negocio abierto y ahí compró agua y otras cosas. Al salir, le pareció ver a Kaoru entrando en la pensión. Ya había empezado a alucinar con ella... estaba perdido.

Sonrió. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella lo hacía sonreír.

Entró con paso relajado a la pensión y la vio en la recepción. ¿Era cierto entonces, que estaba ahí?

-Por favor, revise otra vez. ¿No le queda un lugar? No importa el precio, puedo pagarlo.

-Lo lamento, señorita. No queda nada desocupado para una persona. Pero para dos, hay una habitación.

-La tomaré.- dijo Kaoru, pasándole su tarjeta de crédito. La señorita pasó el plástico por la máquina, pero había un problema.

-La tarjeta está bloqueada. Lo lamento.

Kaoru soltó el aire pesadamente, mientras le pasaba otra tarjeta a la recepcionista, pero fue el mismo problema.

Maldito Enishi.

Buscó en su bolso algún dinero. No había mucho. En ese momento Kenshin decidió hacerse notar.

-Hola. ¿Pasa algo?-

Kaoru lo miró con un dejo de verguenza.

-No crea que... lo estoy siguiendo pero... sólo aquí quedaban cupos en la tarde y... No puedo ir a mi casa.

Kaoru estaba incómoda. Sin duda la de la recepción sobraba para que ella le contara su problema. Decidió hacerse cargo.

-Hagamos una cosa. Señorita, tomaré la habitación doble. Tiene dos camas, ¿verdad?

-Dos futones, señor. Es muy cómoda.

Kenshin sonrió... otra vez.

-Me parece bien. Aún no he tenido ocasión de dormir en los futones. Cancele la otra habitación, por favor. Me mudaré ahora mismo.

La recepcionista no hizo comentarios sobre el arreglo, y Kaoru se dejó llevar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Perfectamente sentada sobre sus rodillas, Kaoru le contó a Kenshin que había tenido que dejar su casa con lo puesto, sin entrar, desde luego, en detalles. Él en cambio ya no sentía las piernas y al intentar levantarse, descubrió que se le habían dormido y cayó de lado sobre su futón.

Al verlo, Kaoru se puso a reir.

-Realmente usted es estadounidense.

Gratamente molesto, Kenshin decidió sentarse sobre su maleta de viaje, que le brindó un poco de altura y comodidad occidental.

-Pues pienso que su marido es un bruto. Es decir... según recuerdo de mi hermana, ella debía hacer reposo y pienso que usted necesita descansar y no ser lanzada de casa. Si vino hasta aquí, asumo que no tiene parientes cerca o no puede acudir a ellos.

-Algo así.- dijo ella con las manos sobre los muslos. Su madre le había indicado no contradecir a Enishi y que en esa casa no la recibirían si llegaba por algún problema.

Kenshin la miró por momentos y se levantó de su maleta. Buscó algo que prestarle para que pudiera dormir.

-De donde yo vengo, no existen motivos que impidan que uno ayude a su familia. - dijo, y le alargó una camiseta negra con el logo de "Ramones".- Con esto será más cómodo dormir y ya mañana veremos.-

Kaoru no quería pensar en lo que sería de ella el día de mañana. Pero todo se complicaba. Le habló de sus temores a Kenshin. ¿Por qué era tan fácil hacerlo? Tal vez por la desesperación que tenía.

Necesitaba trabajar para ganar dinero, pero todavía estaba el asunto de finalizar el proceso de aborto. No podía buscar un empleo mientras. Y por otro lado, le quedaba un poco de dinero en la bolsa, pero no suficiente.

-Mañana volveré a mi casa y sacaré mis cosas. Tengo ropa, joyas...

Por una vez, Kaoru se arrepintió de no gustar de llevar joyas. Sólo tenía el anillo de matrimonio. Lo giró entre sus dedos.

-¿Está segura de que quiere ir allá?.-

Ella bajó los hombros.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. Estoy soñando demasiado. Lamento haberlo molestado, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva mañana a mi casa. Me encantaría poder seguir sin necesidad de tener que verle la cara a ese... a ese... pero qué digo. Estoy atrapada.

Kenshin se dio vuelta para que Kaoru se cambiara de ropa y luego él apagó la luz y se quitó la suya. Ya no se sentía feliz. Ahora estaba desganado. De pronto exclamó sorprendido.

-Guau! Qué cómoda es esta cama.

Escuchó la risita de Kaoru a pocos centímetros de él. El cuarto no era muy grande y los futones se tocaban. A pesar de eso, Kaoru no se puso remilgosa con eso y sólo salieron palabras de agradecimiento de su boca. Amó escucharla.

-Kaoru, por favor, déjeme ayudarla. Deme el día de mañana qué podemos resolver y si no lo logramos, pasado mañana yo mismo la llevaré a su casa. ¿Está bien?

Kaoru se movió dentro de su futón y lo miró. ¿Qué le exigiría Enishi si la veía en casa? No quería pensarlo.

-Está bien.-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Posiblemente el mal rato fue el que causó que las cosas se aceleraran en Kaoru. Cuando fue por la madrugada al baño, notó su ropa interior manchada de forma considerable. También sentía el ya conocido dolor en la cola y la presión uterina.

Limpió lo mejor que pudo su ropa interior y puso mucho papel higiénico en el. Luego se vistió y tomó su cartera y su carpeta. Antes de salir, se acercó a Kenshin.

-Me voy al hospital. Cuando salga vendré aquí.

Con ese susurro, Kenshin abrió los ojos. Fueron las mismas palabras de su madre cuando él era niño y se fue a tener a Brenda. Pero él ya no era niño y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Lo estoy perdiendo.- dijo ella tranquila. Estaba en ese punto en que el dolor... ya no duele.

-Bien, bien, yo la llevaré al hospital.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es. Ahora está bajo mi protección.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras sobresaltaron a Kaoru. Alguien decía que la protegería. Eso era lindo. Alguien la protegería sin condiciones. Kenshin salió sin ningún pudor del futón, enredándose al levantarse y se puso los jeans y todo lo demás. La guió al auto.

-¿Se siente muy mal?

-Es soportable.- dijo Kaoru estoica, a cada momento más pálida.

Ella lo guió al hospital y una vez allá la llevaron a hacer un examen ecográfico. El embrión no tenía latidos y al examinarla, decidieron dejarla interna para ayudarla con el proceso.

Cuando estuvo en el cuarto de procedimientos ginecológicos, entró Kenshin a verla. Ella tenía suero goteando a sus venas.

-Harán el legrado esta tarde.- dijo ella.-Mañana me darán el alta.

-Todo estará bien.- dijo él.- Ya lo verá.

-Yo he pasado antes por esto, pero estoy asustada. No me gusta cuando ponen esa corriente en mi espalda que inmoviliza mis piernas.

La mano de Kenshin alcanzó la cabeza de ella y le amasó el pelo hacia atrás, en un gesto lleno de ternura. Kaoru recordó a Enishi, que en cambio tomaba su cabeza para someterla a sus gustos. Dejó que su alma se relajara con eso.

-Señora Himura.- dijo el médico que fue a revisarla. Kenshin tuvo que salir un momento para dejarlos, levemente shockeado y al volver, la miró interrogante.

-No quería que avisaran a Enishi que estoy aquí.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Kenshin llegó al día siguiente con la ropa de Kaoru limpia, y después que le dieron el alta, la sacaron en silla de ruedas hasta el exterior del hospital. Con algunos días de reposo relativo ella estaría bien.

Kenshin, además, le llevaba a Kaoru su smartphone y mientras iban de vuelta al albergue en el auto, ella miró sus mensajes.

"Ya llené los formularios de divorcio. Falta que lo hagas tú para que lo entreguemos y acabemos con esto de una vez. Están en casa. Ve y llénalos. No quiero verte."

Kaoru le contó a Kenshin sobre el mensaje y luego de discutirlo, él la dejó en casa. Se quedó aguardando por ella y la joven bajó cuarenta minutos después, con una maleta.

-Estoy lista, Kenshin. Vamos al albergue, pero mañana, a donde tú quieras.

Kenshin sonrió y por un momento malévolo, pensó en el aeropuerto Tokio Narita.

-Está bien.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Fin Capitulo uno

El Final

Mayo 14, 2015

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Aquí una idea ambientada en la época actual. Ojalá que les guste, suframos, riamos y amemos con ella.

Un beso a todas.


	2. En seis dias

Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capítulo dos

En seis días

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru acabó de acomodar en su cartera las cosas que traía en ella y miró su dedo anular, desprovisto del anillo matrimonial. El tiempo que lo había usado había dejado una marca pálida en la base de su dedo y sentía raro no llevarlo.

Lo había dejado en su casa después de firmar los papeles, reafirmando su posición de separarse de su marido, pero la valentía se le había ido al cerrar la puerta tras ella. Ahora que le estaba tomando el peso a la situación, estaba dudando de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Si no hubiera sido porque vio a Kenshin esperándola en el auto, seguramente se hubiera quedado. De alguna forma, verlo le dio fuerza. No podía quedarle mal y volver a la jaula ahora que él la ayudó en su libertad. Pero se veía tan segura esa jaula...

Sabía que era bueno alejarse de Enishi para ella, pero sentía mucho temor por lo que pudiera venir a futuro. Estaba aterrada y no quería pensar aún en eso, asi que prestó atención al camino. Hizo un mohín al reparar en que iban por el centro de la calle, traspasando el eje de la calzada.

Miró a Kenshin. Cuando la llevó al hospital le había parecido que hacía lo mismo. Eso era un poco riesgoso, ¿no?

-Kenshin... hem... ¿pasa algo?

Él se veía bastante tranquilo, muy atento a todo.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Va por el medio...

Ella notó algo. Fue un gesto ligero. Muy ligero de entrecerrar los ojos, pero eso no afectó su sonrisa. Kenshin rectificó el volante y se acercaron a la vereda. En lo que le pareció ya un gesto propio de él, se tocó el brazo izquierdo, a la altura del bíceps.

-Debe ser que estoy acostumbrado a guiar por el otro lado de la calle. Discúlpeme.

Kaoru se acomodó en el asiento y logró relajarse. Era fácil hacerlo con Kenshin. Suspiró, pensando en toda su ayuda y preocupación a pesar de ser un desconocido venido del otro lado del mundo.

-Le quiero agradecer... - comenzó, pero sonó su teléfono. No quiso contestar al ver el nombre en la pantalla, pero cuando timbró por tercera vez, Kenshin divertido dijo que si ella quería, contestaría él y diría que era el ladrón que lo robó.

Aunque no dijo nada, Kaoru pensó que esas cosas no pasaban mucho en Japón. Contestó.

Era su madre.

A momentos, su voz era tan alta, que Kenshin podía escucharla sin problemas y supo que estaba atrapado en una situación incómoda. Kaoru, roja, trataba de hablar, pero su madre no se lo permitía, y estaba sumamente enfadada con ella.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando lo dejaste?! ¡¿Es que eres estúpida?! Nunca encontrarás a un hombre como él...

-Pero mamá...-

-Nos deshonraste. ¿Estás contenta ahora? Tu padre está muy disgustado contigo. ¿No te enseñamos acaso que el matrimonio es un vinculo sagrado y eterno? Enishi es un buen hombre, puede tener sus cosas, pero tu deber es hacer la vista gorda a eso porque lo más importante es mantenerse unidos...

-Pero mamá, yo no podía... -

-Escucha, no me importa lo que te haya pasado con él. Resuélvelo y regresa a tu casa. Yo acá no te recibiré, tú lo sabes. Harto nos costó que le hicieras caso... -

-Él tampoco me quiere. Firmamos los papeles del divorcio... esto es lo mejor.

Al parecer, su madre se había enfadado aún más. Tras varios segundos de silencio, estalló.

-¡No puedes ser tan imbécil! ¡Ya nadie se querrá casar contigo, qué no lo entiendes! ¡No quiero volver a saber de tí!-

Y cortó.

En ese momento llegaron al albergue y rápidamente Kenshin se bajó para sacar la maleta. Al rodear el auto y abrir la puerta de Kaoru, notó que ella ni siquiera se había sacado el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba en shock.

Él se agachó junto a ella.

-Tranquila...

Kaoru asintió y bajó lentamente. Kenshin se arrepintió de haberla emplazado a contestar y cargando la maleta, subieron a su habitación. Kaoru se recostó de inmediato y él, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, decidió concentrarse en la comida y bajó a la recepción. Media hora más tarde les subieron algo para comer. Tras saciarse, Kaoru buscó en su maleta el pijama y se vistió en el baño para dormir. Pensaba en tomar una siesta, pero antes...

-Kenshin, pude recuperar mi clave de acceso a mi cuenta de ahorro. Tengo dinero ahí y me gustaría pagar mi parte del alquiler de este cuarto y luego mudarme para empezar de nuevo. No quiero molestarlo más.

-Creo que podemos conversar eso más tarde, pero lo primero es que duerma lo que necesite. Yo saldré a caminar un poco para conocer.- dijo Kenshin. Kaoru le sonrió, deseando acompañarlo, pero sintiéndose muy cansada y adolorida en el bajo vientre, intentando ignorar esa sensación de "vacío" que tenía, asi que se arropó y cerró los ojos, durmiendóse de inmediato. Kenshin dejó las bandejas con los platos vacios fuera de la puerta como le indicaron y regresó para poner la maleta de Kaoru en su lugar y buscar una bufanda. Estaba en eso cuando se volvió para mirarla dormir. Regresó su atención a la bufanda, y se topó con su propio futón enrollado en el armario. Había algo muy práctico en ese tipo de cama que se armaba y desarmaba según uno lo necesitara y era muy cómoda. De pronto, le empezaron a pesar los párpados y salir ya no le pareció tan atractivo. Desde que llegó a Japón no había descansado viajando del aeropuerto a Kobe y luego buscando donde dormir y tras conocer a Kaoru y llevarla al hospital, menos pudo hacerlo. Además, mientras Kaoru había sido operada el día anterior, él había tenido asuntos que atender, siguiendo en vigilia.

Kaoru se veia feliz durmiendo, como si su vida no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Le parecia una mujer muy fuerte y envidió que estuviera descansando. Y él podría estar haciendo lo mismo, total, las cosas que quería ver, sin duda estarían allí más tarde. Estiró el futón por ahí y se acostó, no sabiendo más de si en pocos minutos.

Un rato después, Kaoru entreabrió los ojos y al notar que Kenshin dormía destapado, le puso el cobertor encima y volvió a lo suyo.

Ambos estaban agotados. Durmieron toda la tarde y tras pedir algo de comer, siguieron toda la noche.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o– O

Yukishiro Enishi miraba por la ventana completamente abatido. Había pensado que obtener la firma de Kaoru lo aliviaría, pero la verdad es que se sentía aplastado. Sobre la mesa estaban los papeles que él mismo fue a buscar al ayuntamiento para el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo y reconocía sobre ellos el timbre con la firma de ella.

Como un tigre enjaulado, se movió con la soltura y gracia que caracterizaba a su atractivo cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta negra y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Luego se sirvió un vaso de vodka bien frío y tras eso, bebiendo fue a la habitación.

No faltaba nada, salvo algunas piezas de ropa. Kaoru sólo se llevó las prendas que usaba en su soltería. Desde entonces su figura poco había cambiado y sin duda las podría usar de nuevo. De pronto, descubrió sobre el velador el anillo de matrimonio y eso fue mucho para él. En un arrebato, Enishi estrelló el vaso contra la pared, emitiendo lo que pareció un rugido.

-¡Kaoru... !-

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y se tomó la cabeza. Kaoru... Kaoru... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar asi?

Pero era mejor, después de todo. Ella era incapaz de darle un hijo y por su causa, no lo ascenderían en el trabajo. El presidente había sido muy enfático. Su empresa apoyaba las tradiciones familiares, por ende, sólo sería gerente el que tuviera una familia bien constituida, con descendencia y todo.

Hacía cuatro años había entrado a esa empresa, tras terminar la universidad con sus objetivos claros: El máximo cargo posible. No era fácil lograrlo tan rápido en un ambiente en el que se miraba mal el individualismo y se exigía que siempre estuvieran todos a la par, pero había trabajado duro, había soportado las humillaciones máximas de sus superiores sin chistar, aunque acumulando rabia en su interior que desquitaba en el gimnasio cuando estaba de novio con Kaoru y ya después, casado, se la guardaba. El no conversaba de sus problemas, aunque ella demostraba interés y decía con dulzura que quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Era tan ingenua.

Pero así como sus superiores le humillaban y la tradición de la jerarquía le obligaba a aguantarse, él empezó a ascender sobre ellos... y a cobrárselas. Su trabajo era tan absolutamente perfecto que nadie podía pararlo. Al que más placer sintió de cobrárselas fue al cerdo de Takamura. Al que sorprendió en más de una ocasión tocando a las mujeres del área.

Todavía lo recordaba. Rata miserable. En sus primeros días de trabajo cometió un error de principiante. Nada grave, por lo que pudo saber después, pero Takamura lo descubrió y lo chantajeó de una forma asquerosa. Lo hizo quedarse una noche a realizar trabajo extra para arreglar su error, y cuando Enishi estaba a punto de irse, lo condujo aparte y le pidió sexo oral.

-Olvídelo. Jamás haré tal cosa.

-Está bien. Tu error lo conocerá Banjo y puedes olvidar tus aspiraciones de salir de mi departamento algún día. Me pregunto si podrás mantener una familia con tu sueldo de practicante. ¿No te casas el próximo mes?

Apretando los puños y pensando en su futura familia, Enishi esa noche cedió a la petición de Takamura. No hubo nada mas que eso. Sólo dar y recibir sexo oral, en esa vez. Suficiente para que vomitara camino a casa y Tomoe le preguntara si se sentía bien al verlo llegar.

Pero el tiempo le ayudó a cobrárselas. Su inteligencia e ingenio y por sobre todo, paciencia, le ayudaron a esperar el momento apropiado para hacer caer Takamura, tendiéndole una trampa tan, pero tan fabulosa que ese pervertido chantajista cayó redondo en ella. Enishi tomó su cargo, y Takamura descendió, aunque siguieron en el mismo departamento.

Habiendo descubierto el nuevo poder que tenía, Enishi no se quedó conforme con sobrepasar a Takamura. Quería destruirlo por completo. Por tradición, no podía hacer que lo despidieran, pero podía convertir su vida en un verdadero infierno, por aquella media hora para olvidar que le había hecho vivir en el baño de varones.

Era cierto que otros superiores le habían hecho pasar malos ratos, pero él entendía que era parte del juego entre el recién llegado y el de nivel superior. Pero Takamura...

Le asignó trabajos que él mismo boicoteaba con placer, a escondidas. La incompetencia de Takamura fue algo que incluso los superiores de Enishi pudieron ver. Cuando cumplió el primer año de casados con Kaoru, Takamura nuevamente fue "reubicado" y Enishi escaló otro peldaño. Ya en ese puesto, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles. Todos en ese departamento eran muy competitivos bajo la fachada de "trabajamos en equipo"y eso le gustó. Estar a la cabeza, ser reconocido como el más eficiente, el de pensamiento más lógico y racional, pero a la vez sumamente ambicioso. Ya era cosa de niños boicotear a Takamura, ahora competía con gente a su altura y por eso, él mismo estallaba cuando alguien de nivel inferior hacía mal algo que él le había pedido. Su cabello empezó a blanquear. La presión laboral era mucha.

Y sin embargo, le gustaba.

Cada noche, al llegar a su casa, Kaoru estaba allí, esperándolo, cálida y cariñosa como siempre. Era una belleza, más con toda la ropa y alhajas que le compraba, pero ella quería hacer otras cosas y él, que sentía que ya no podía vivir sin tener las cosas bajo control no podía permitírselo.

-No vas a trabajar y olvídate del baile. Si quedas embarazada este mes, de todos modos tendrás que dejarlo.

-Pero mi amor... ¿y si estudio algo? Me aburro mucho todo el día en casa sola.

-Puedes ir de compras.

-Pero mi amor, eso no me motiva.

-Querida, no trabajaras ni estudiarás ni bailarás. Te quedarás en casa y te embarazarás de nuestro bebé.

-Es que no es justo. Enishi, yo necesito...

-¿Me estás contradiciendo?-

Enishi no sabía a ciencia cierta si su personalidad siempre había sido así o el trabajo lo había envilecido más. Nunca la abofeteó o le aplicó algún castigo físico. Pero la dominaba de forma sexual, llevándola a la cama. No siempre Kaoru estaba con ánimos de ceder, pero desde que a Enishi se le metió la idea del hijo en la cabeza, siempre tenía hacerlo.

A él le placía la idea de haber dominado a la muchacha de caracter apasionado que conoció en las afuera del instituto. La chica que no quiso darle su nombre cuando se lo preguntó, ni hablar con él cuando se le plantó delante, la que lo dejó hablando solo en un montón de ocasiones... la que dijo que él no era su tipo, aunque él estaba muy consciente de su atractivo.

La que lloró en la primera cita que tuvo que tener a la fuerza con él cuando astutamente se ganó a su familia. La que un día, rabiando, le había confesado que muy a su pesar se había enamorado de él.

Kaoru no era una mujer cualquiera. Era algo así como una fuerza de la naturaleza y él lo sabía. Y esa fuerza él la había encerrado para sí entre cuatro paredes y la poseía cuando quería. Y ella hacía lo que él pedía.

Aún cuando después del segundo aborto ella se derrumbó y aún así, cedió a sus peticiones. Kaoru era suya, y siempre lo sería... pero no le servía.

Sin embargo, en la última pelea... esa pelea... Enishi levantó la cabeza al recordarla. La forma en que Kaoru le habló y luego cuando él le exigió, como otras veces, complacerlo... y esa mirada que le dirigió de odio al salir por la puerta... Era como si de alguna forma, aún estando pulverizada, la vieja Kaoru que tenía la voluntad para ignorarlo hubiera vuelto de algún modo. Como si de entre sus cenizas se estuviera reconstruyendo. Se preguntó a qué se debería. Tal vez ya no lo querría. Quien sabe.

Pensó arrugar los papeles y buscarla para traerla de regreso, pero aún teniéndola, no podría ser padre. Tal vez le resultaría más fácil divorciarse, ligar alguna chica y casarse con ella. Estaba consciente del efecto que causaba en una mujer con cosas tan simples como rozarle una mano. A una mujer normal podía embarazarla en pocos meses. Con ese hijo tendría su ascenso a gerente y su esposa, en tanto, tendría una buena posición, dinero... estaría protegida. No le parecía tan malo el intercambio.

Pero si le pareció malo cuando rato más tarde, se acostó a dormir y no encontró a Kaoru tibia y abrazable bajo las sábanas. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado como estaba a ella, ardió de impotencia al no sentirla. No era sólo una cuestión física. Aunque con su lógica y ambición intentaba aplastar sus sentimientos, la echaba en falta, aunque rabiosamente se recordaba que ella no podía ser madre.

Mientras, a esas horas, Takamura acababa de terminar de imprimir y luego fotocopiar una cantidad inacabable de hojas. Puso todo en orden y con un bostezo, apagó las máquinas para marcharse. Tenía que hacer este trabajo bien, después de todo, lo habían reubicado sin ayudante en ese lugar hacía tres días y la cantidad de hojas a fotocopiar cada dia era infernal.

Y si lo reubicaban de nuevo, sería más fácil ir al bosque a colgarse.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o– O

Despertó temprano y consideró que no valía la pena quedarse en la cama... ehh... futón. Kenshin tenía algo que hacer y sacó la ropa de su bolso para elegir qué ponerse con cuidado. Cuando Kaoru despertó, ya estaba duchado, peinado, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris, zapatos de vestir y se hacía el nudo de la corbata.

Kaoru siempre vio a Enishi, su marido, como uno de esos hombres que sin problema podía posar para una revista y ser el objeto de deseo de una gran cantidad de mujeres. Era algo que saltaba a la vista y nunca le había pasado considerar que otro hombre pudiera comparársele. Pero ahora, mirando disimulada la espalda de Kenshin y el modo en que se angostaba hacia la cintura... él era un hombre bajo y delgado, pero de un modo distinto, lucía atractivo.

O eso le parecía.

-¿Y esa ropa?

-Tengo una cita para hoy, Kaoru. Y no puedo ir informal. Supongo que en USA y Japón esto es formal, ¿no?.

-Podría conseguirse una yukata y sorprendería a su cita.- se burló ella. Kenshin le puso una cara mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Si, si, si... y los obi y esas cosas. Prefiero mi ropa occidental.-

Rieron. Qué agradable complicidad tenía con él, pensó Kaoru. Enishi en general era dado a las ironías un poco más densas cuando ella buscaba juego. Echó su cobertor hacia atrás.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Cree que me puedan traer algo de comer?

-Claro. Ya pedí el desayuno. Debe estar por llegar, aunque si quiere, puedo cancelarlo y bajamos al comedor.

-No. Aquí está bien. No quiero que se atrase para su cita por mi culpa.

-Tengo mucho tiempo. Es al mediodía.- dijo seguro y en eso llegó el desayuno. Comieron con avidez y terminaron pronto.

La miró y quiso decirle que iría con tiempo por si se perdía, porque aunque le encantaría ser acompañado, pensaba que ella necesitaba descanso y que tal vez no les interesaba salir. Tenía sus problemas.

-¿Pero sabe llegar a donde va?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Ya aprendí a usar la aplicación del mapa.

-Recuerde guiar por el carril izquierdo.

Kenshin suspiró, mirándola. Había tantas cosas que ella no sabía de él... se puso la chaqueta y una bufanda.

-Desde luego.

Sonriendo, fue hacia la puerta, pero percibió que ella se movía y se volvió.

-¿Necesita algo?

Kaoru, que se había sentado, lo miró por un momento, confundida.

-No. Es decir... tal vez... ¿está seguro que sabe llegar?

La sonrisa de Kenshin para evitarle preocupaciones a la joven se convirtió en una sonrisa real.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?- Dijo apresurada. No se quería quedar sola. Sentía que se derrumbaría.

-Tal vez le vendría mejor descansar otro poco... - dijo Kenshin con cautela al notar su cara de tristeza.-La doctora...

-Ya no quiero dormir más, aunque... tiene razón...- dijo arrepentida de su arrebato.- Por favor, vaya a su cita. Además, yo saldré a caminar. Me vendrá bien.- acabó, fingiendo optimismo.

Kenshin la estudió un par de segundos. Avergonzada, Kaoru tomó su cabellos y los retorció entre sus dedos.

-Discúlpeme. No soy su responsabilidad.

-Eso es algo que yo decido. Vamos, vístase. Sea mi guía y luego vemos donde comer y a dónde pasear. Recuerde que soy un turista más aquí. Mi madre me pidió que llevara muchas fotos y no tengo ninguna.- dijo sacando una enorme cámara de su bolso.

Media hora después, en el auto, Kaoru preguntó a Kenshin sobre el lugar al que se dirigían.

-Voy al Kobe Adventist Hospital.

La joven lo miró un momento mientras ponía el auto en marcha y desechó preguntar a qué iba. Ya mucho estaba interfiriendo en sus vacaciones como para más encima, indagar en sus cosas. Se preocupó de darle las indicaciones y de sintonizar una estación de radio. Encontró un tema que le gustaba y como Kenshin parecía bien con eso, lo dejó. Incluso notó que él seguía el coro en inglés luego de subir el volumen un poco torpe, con la mano izquierda.

-"Fight Fight till yours fears they go away..."

A ella le costaba el ingles, asi que tarareaba hasta que la canción terminó y empezó otra, al parecer, menos interesante porque él apagó la radio.

-Mi padre trabaja en ese hospital.- soltó Kenshin de pronto.- Mi cita es con él.

Cuando llegaron, Kaoru echó su asiento para atrás, de modo que quedó horizontal. Él se sorprendió por lo práctico del vehículo.

-Vaya con su padre. Yo mientras me quedaré y haré algunas llamadas. ¿está bien?-

-Bien. Pero antes... digame... ¿cuál es el modo más... educado para dirigirme a mi padre? Aquí no es como en Oregon, donde yo puedo abrazarlo y decirle, "hola, viejo". No nos vemos hace tiempo.-

-Si su padre es un médico importante... creo que tendría que decirle algo así como... - Kaoru dijo una frase sumamente educada que Kenshin repitió y ella corrigió enseguida.

-Lo haré pésimo. Me echará a patadas...

-Tranquilo. Le irá bien. Sólo digalo de nuevo, y recuerde la postura de su cuerpo...

Pero Kenshin, que caminaba siempre sumamente derecho, se sentia torpe con la reverencia. Se tapó la cara con las manos y desesperado, giró sobre sí mismo.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen que ser tan complicados con las relaciones? ¿Soy sangre de su sangre y no lo puedo abrazar?

-En ese caso, si le echará a patadas.

Suspirando, Kenshin le pasó las llaves, ajustó la calefacción del auto y dejó a Kaoru sola, preguntándose a quien llamaría y para qué. Cuando se encontró en el comedor con su padre, Himura Kenjiro, lo saludó tal como le indicó Kaoru. Notó la sorpresa en la cara de su padre.

Recibió de vuelta un saludo muy cortés. Entonces Kenjiro le indicó un asiento.

Hablaron sobre algunas cosas, como el viaje, lo cómodo del albergue donde Kenshin se quedaba y luego sobre lo bien que se encontraba Noriko, la madre de Kenshin, junto a Seijuro, su padrastro. Luego pasaron al verdadero motivo de la visita.

-Akagi, mi colega, está muy interesado en tu caso y por eso te hizo venir hoy para la entrevista. Debes sentirte muy afortunado de que una eminencia como él haya puesto sus ojos en ti, por eso, después de ver tu carpeta antes de ayer, te citó de inmediato.-

-Realmente me siento muy honrado. Y agradecido. Nadie en mi país ha podido ayudarme.

Kenjiro consultó su reloj.

-Vamos. Te dejaré con él y me voy, porque tengo una operación y he de prepararme en quince minutos más.

-Muchas gracias, padre.

-De nada, Kenshin.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru se sentía culpable por arruinar las vacaciones de Kenshin, asi que decidió llamar a Misao, la mejor amiga que había tenido antes de que Enishi se mudara a Kobe con ella. Si todo salía bien, se iría a quedar a su casa unos días.

Desde luego, no contaba con que Misao, feliz con su llamada, le contara que esperaba a su primer hijo. ¿Acaso tenía una pareja?

-Me casé hace unos meses. Te llamé, pero tu esposo me contó que... estabas pasando un mal momento.-

Kaoru no recordaba haber sido informada de esa llamada. Por las fechas, debía tratarse de su segundo embarazo.

-Si. Fue... complicado. Lamento no haberte llamado.- balbuceó la joven sin saber cómo continuar.

-Aoshi, mi esposito, está super emocionado y yo también. Pero... ¿Qué te habías hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Has podido tener hijos?-

Kaoru le contó la verdad, aunque no que acababa de perder al tercero, y se dispuso a escuchar de su amiga lo que le decía todo el mundo en su situación. Primero, que creyera en alguna entidad superior y que no perdiera la fe, y luego una lista de mujeres a las que conocía Misao, que después del primer aborto fueron madres y otros milagros para concluir, finalmente, que sólo tenía que relajarse y dejar de estar "ansiosa", entonces los hijos llegarían. También le sugirió en "pensar de modo que el universo conspiraría pronto para que fuera madre.

Hábilmente, Kaoru guió de ahí en adelante la conversación con el fin de no tener que hablar de Enishi ni de los hijos. Luego fingió algún imprevisto que la obligaba a cortar y prometió a Misao llamar de vuelta otro día.

-Soy un desastre. ¿Cómo espero que me ayude si ni siquiera sabía que se había casado?- Se dijo a si misma reacomodándose al sentir su cuerpo agotado, más que mal, el procedimiento de aborto era muy violento. Salió del auto y buscó un baño, resuelto ese asunto, regresó a la comodidad de su asiento.

Tras pensar un poco, resolvió que lo mejor sería volver a su natal Nara... no, ahí estaban sus padres y no querían verla. Entonces podría empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. En su cuenta personal de ahorro tenía dinero suficiente para subsistir algunos meses mientras se recuperaba y conseguía un empleo.

El albergue donde se encontraba con Kenshin era económico. Tal vez podría quedarse allí un tiempo más, o mudarse a un lugar donde aún fuera más barato vivir, en tanto se rearmaba. Entonces recordó a Tae.

Tae era otra amiga del instituto, pero se había mudado antes de que ella conociera a Enishi. Ellas mantuvieron el contacto y Tae vivía lejos, en Chiba. Rápidamente recurrió a su smartphone, la buscó mediante facebook y le solicitó amistad.

La buena fortuna estaba de su parte. Al parecer, Tae estaba en línea. De inmediato su amiga le envió un mensaje.

"Kaoru, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?"

Kaoru no estaba segura de qué ponerle. Lo mejor sería ir al grano.

"Mal. Necesito ayuda urgente"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Me separé de mi marido. Necesito irme de aquí. ¿Crees que encuentre donde vivir en tu prefectura?"

"En mi casa hay espacio para tí. Ven en cuanto puedas y aquí lo hablamos. Te envío mi dirección y mi teléfono"

Al rato llegó a Kaoru un mensaje de texto con esos datos.

"Muchas gracias. En cuanto resuelva lo de mi viaje te aviso"

Tae envió de vuelta una carita feliz, y le anunció a Kaoru que tenía que volver a su trabajo.

Había sido una comunicación mágica y Kaoru sintió que ahora todo empezaba a mejorar. Si Tae le ayudaba, sería fácil encontrar un empleo y empezar a subsistir sola... pero de pronto, con esa idea se empezó a asustar.

Todavía le quedaban por delante tres semanas de reposo. No era un reposo absoluto, pero no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar esos días. Además, sabía por experiencia que pronto podría sobrevenir algún tipo de depresión... si tan sólo pudiera volver a su casa podría llorar a solas, sin molestar a nadie hasta que pasara. De pronto sintió la necesidad imperiosa de volver a su casa. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y debía hacer la vista gorda a las malas actitudes de Enishi... esas cosas pasarían y volverían a ser una pareja.

Estaba muy confundida, pero como fuere, aunque Enishi, por alguna razón milagrosa rehiciera su vida de pareja con ella, seguiría dejándola sola todos los días para ir al trabajo y tomándola en cuenta sólo para "procrear" y ella ya no quería más de eso.

Kenshin tocó la ventana, sobresaltándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me contaron que el casino del hospital es económico y la comida muy buena. ¿Se anima?

La joven salió del auto y lo siguió. Él la miraba y sonreía.

Qué fácil era vivir con Kaoru e incluirla en su día. Incluso dormir con ella al lado era simple. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero por alguna razón no tenía problemas en dominar sus deseos. Era como... era tan raro pero... era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era como si él estuviera seguro de que nunca se separaría de ella.

Y desde luego, la realidad era muy distinta.

-Tengo una amiga en Chiba. Ha aceptado ayudarme y pienso que mañana mismo me marcharé con ella. Podrá seguir sus vacaciones más libremente.- le había dicho Kaoru.

-¿Pero está segura de que quiere hacer eso? ¿Dónde queda Chiba?-

-Hacia el norte. En un dia estaré allá.

-Pero a mi no me molesta su compañía. Realmente usted no entiende eso.

-Entiéndame usted a mi, Kenshin. Acabo de perder un hijo y terminé mi matrimonio de manera abrupta. No quiero estar aquí cuando me derrumbe, o cuando quiera regresar con Enishi. Necesito estar lejos y establecerme para cuidar de mi. Tae me ofrece esa ayuda y no seré una molestia para ella. En cambio usted debe querer hacer cosas que no puede por mi culpa y su tiempo ha de ser limitado en este pais.

Kenshin no la había querido mirar mientras la guiaba al comedor, pensando en sus propios asuntos. Él también debía buscar donde ser cuidado... él no estaba de vacaciones en Japón.

-Si quiere marchar, déjeme llevarla a Chiba. Si está hacia el norte, entiendo que Tokio queda por allá y también tengo que hacer, como llevar cartas a la familia de mi madre.

Era japonés, hijo de japoneses y hablaba el idioma, pero en esas tierras se sentía muy perdido. No se lo dijo, considerando los argumentos de Kaoru aplastaban cualquiera que él le diera y que lo correcto era dejarla ir.

-Está bien.- había concedido ella.- Nos separaremos en Tokio.-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La tarde había sido tranquila y Kaoru guió a Kenshin a los lugares interesantes de Kobe para compensar el tiempo que le había quitado y le tomó algunas fotos, aceptando, de mala gana salir en algunas con él. Faltaron algunos sitios que ver, pero quedaron de hacerlo al día siguiente. Por la noche, ya pudieron regresar a dormir, como ella necesitaba.

Estaba exhausta, asi que nada más tumbarse se quedó dormida. Kenshin también estaba agotado y tras ordenar su ropa de forma perfecta, se acostó. Durmió un par de horas y el dolor lo despertó. Un dolor punzante, terrible que iniciaba en el hombro izquierdo y se extendía hacia abajo por el brazo y por el mismo lado en la espalda.

Trató de controlar su respiración para calmarse y un gemido ahogado se le escapó. No había caso intentar bajarlo por medios propios, él bien sabía que era imposible dormir una vez empezaba. Se trató de incorporar y el dolor se intensificó.

Un nuevo gemido, y esta vez el sudor empezó a cubrirlo con una fina capa. Dolía, por Dios que dolía... se apretó el hombro con la mano derecha, como si así pudiera controlar el dolor y en eso, se encendió una luz muy tenue. Kaoru había despertado.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Con el rostro congestionado, resoplando, Kenshin intentó ignorarla por unos momentos, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Kaoru se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un infarto?

-No... No. ¡Dios!... Duele...- dijo en inglés, con una voz cansada.

Kaoru notó el sudor y supo que él no exageraba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Tiene medicamento o debo ir a buscar uno?

Kenshin trató de levantarse, pero ella no lo dejó.

-Digame.

-Búsquelo en mi bolso... -Gimió.-Mi bolso está...

-¡Pero hábleme en japonés! No le entiendo...

-Bolso... bolsillo interior... una caja no... no hay otra.

Kaoru corrió al bolso y buscó la caja que le pedían, pero para hacerlo tuvo que retirar un poco de ropa y unos documentos dejándolos por ahí. Al tener la caja en las manos, sacó las pastillas y le dio a Kenshin una botella con agua. Éste bebió con avidez. Encogió las rodillas y se puso la mano sobre los ojos, agachando la cabeza. Ella solo se limitó a esperar que el medicamento hiciera efecto y a poner las cosas del bolso donde estaban. Le daba mucha pena escuchar los quejidos de su amigo.

Tras quince minutos eternos para ambos, se empezó a calmar. Entonces se puso de pie. Quería ir al baño y lavarse la cara.

-Lamento haberla despertado. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- dijo al regresar.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?-

Kenshin la miró, inseguro de contarle.

-Seguramente hice algún mal movimiento.

-Eso no puede ser un mal movimiento, Kenshin. ¿Lo ha visto un doctor?

Él asintió, tomándose el brazo con un gesto que ella le había visto otras veces. ¿Acaso le dolía siempre?

-¿Entonces?

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe. Esto no impedirá que viajemos mañana. Mejor acuéstese y descanse.

Kaoru no se acostó. Se quedó a su lado, mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Es serio? Dígame. Lo vi muy mal. Me asusté.

Tomó aire para enfrentar una puntada leve del dolor y la miró. Ella le había hablado de su aborto y le había permitido ayudarla. Era justo entregarle algo de él.

-Es secuela de un... de un accidente que sufrí, hace seis años. Me destrocé el hombro y los médicos tuveron que reconstruirlo, hacer varias operaciones pero el dolor... es lo que ha quedado de forma crónica y leve. El dolor intenso no pasa siempre, ni todos los días, pero...

-¿Le ha dado desde que nos conocemos? La caja de calmantes es japonesa y le faltan pastillas.

-Si. La noche en que nos conocimos y la que usted pasó en el hospital.

-Pero eso es muy seguido.

Kenshin evitó su mirada y se levantó. Fue a la ventana y miró la calle. Enseguida se acostó de nuevo.

-Yo también lo pienso. Pero en fin... ¿Puede apagar la luz? Intentaré dormir y usted debería hacer lo mismo. Necesita descansar y reponerse.

Kaoru hizo caso, de mala gana. Quería seguir preguntando cosas. No podía evitarlo, la curiosidad la mataba, pero entendió que él estaba cansado.

A pesar de eso, Kenshin tuvo un sueño intranquilo y ella lo sintió moverse bastante, pues tampoco podía dormir mucho. Al rayar el alba, ambos recogieron sus cosas, anunciaron su salida, pagaron luego del desayuno y se marcharon.

Durante el trayecto, Kenshin habló muy poco, aunque siempre cuidó de ser agradable con ella. En alguna ocasión Kaoru notó que llevaba la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y luego se arrepentía. Se preguntó como alguien que sufría de esa manera todo el día, pudiera ser tan amable con ella.

Se tomaron el viaje con calma y llegaron a Tokio por la noche. Kenshin quería seguir de largo hasta Chiba, pero ella prefirió tomar un tren desde allí.

-No puedo permitirlo. Kaoru. Aqui vamos muy cómodos, sus carreteras son lentas, pero muy seguras y manejar es un placer. Además, escuchamos música y paramos donde queremos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador? Y lo peor es que no podía decirle que no. Kaoru miró a Kenshin preocupada: Enishi por lo general tenía que dominarla, pero con Kenshin ella se dejaba llevar. Ciertamente eso nunca le había pasado con ningún hombre. Además... dejaría de verlo al dia siguiente. Un poco más de su compañía no le vendría mal. Kenshin era tímido, o más bien, reservado. No del modo en que lo era un japonés usualmente, sino más bien... de otra forma. Sin duda haber absorvido la cultura occidental lo hacía interesante.

Pararon en un hostal para turistas y esta vez consiguieron habitaciones separadas. Ella no dejó de preguntarse si él estaría bien antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Chiba, hasta la casa de Tae, que los esperaba en la puerta. Luego de las presentaciones y de bajar su equipaje, Kenshin fue invitado a comer algo. Nerviosa, Kaoru vio pasar las horas hasta que su amigo, finalmente, se levantó para marcharse.

-Debo bucar donde dormir. Mañana exploraré un poco antes de marcharme.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero puedes quedarte aquí.- repuso Tae.- Yo dormiré con Kaoru y tú... -

Kenshin sonrió, mirando a Kaoru.

-Creo que todos estos dias Kaoru ha necesitado una amiga para desahogarse y contarle sus cosas y yo, aunque me esfuerce, no puedo ser eso para ella y si me quedara, ella no podría hacerlo. Me hubiera encantado ser suficiente, pero ya ve, estamos acá. Por favor, cuídela. Ella tiene que tomar un analgésico hasta pasado mañana cada 12 horas, y deben llamar en diez dias más al hospital para saber cómo resultó la biopsia de rutina que le hicieron.

Boquiabierta, Kaoru no sabía qué decir. Enishi jamás supo de las biopsias de rutina.

Fueron a despedirse, pero él se notó un poco inseguro cuando ella se inclinó ante él.

-En mi país, cuando nos despedimos de un amigo, nos abrazamos.- repuso. Eso fue demasiado para Kaoru, quien sintió primero su nariz picar y luego el escozor de las lágrimas llegar hasta sus ojos.

No dijo nada, pero cuando él abrió ligeramente los brazos, ella se dejó llevar hacia ellos, y lo rodeó con los suyos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo.

-Muchas gracias a usted.- dijo Kenshin.-Cuídese. Y llámeme si tiene un problema. Usted tiene mi número.

Se obligó a soltarlo y lo vio caminar al auto. Tuvo la idea de llamarlo pero se contuvo y pronto, él enfiló por el medio de la calle a algún lugar sin ella.

No lloró por el que dejó de ver después de tres años de matrimonio, pero si por aquel al que conocía de seis dias. Nada de eso comentó a Tae, quien la acogió dentro de su hogar y le preparó un te para que calmara su llanto y empezara a contarle qué había pasado.

Kenshin en cambio, estacionó en una estación de servicio, echó el asiento para atras y se dispuso a pasar la noche como solía en Oregon, en su vieja y enome camioneta Chevrolet: con vista a las estrellas. Si volvía a ver a Kaoru le hablaría de eso. Se tomó el brazo y no quiso pensar en nada más.

Mientras, Kaoru fue a buscar algo en el bolsillo lateral de su maleta y entonces lo vio.

Una libretita azul, con la palabra "Passport" en dorado, y un escudo.

No tuvo que abrirla para saber que era de Kenshin.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto dos

En seis días

Julio 1, 2015

Notas de autora.

Hola!

El fragmento de canción que sale corresponde al tema de "Figth the Nigth" de One Ok Rock y para efectos de este fanfic, funciona como parte importante de la banda sonora.

Pensaba contar en este capítulo la historia de Kenshin, pero decidí aplazarlo un poco. Primero me pareció bueno narrar los seis primeros días de ellos.

No tengo mucho más que agregar. Tal vez contar una "historia de Blankiss". Si a la Blankiss de hace 20 años le hubieran preguntado cómo debía ser su hombre ideal, sin dudar hubiera contestado: Moreno, alto, espalda ancha... claro, supongo que el tipo de hombre que cualquiera disfruta mirar, pero a la mera hora de querer, las hormonas se me fueron por otro lado. En ese aspecto, puedo entender bastante a Kaoru en esta historia.

Por estos días se aproxima la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Espero comer un poco de pastel después de cerrar mi negocio. Soy bien simple.

Un abrazo a todas. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Blankiss.


	3. La puerta que se abre

**Deseando Vivir**

Capítulo tres

La puerta que se abre

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru miraba la foto del pasaporte cuando sintió que venía Tae. Sin duda, Kenshin ya había llegado. Se ordenó un poco el cabello y se puso una bata encima del pijama para salir a verlo.

-Creo que se cayó en mi maleta cuando busqué su medicamento.- le explicó al pelirrojo al pasarle su documento.

-Me alegra que me haya avisado antes de alejarme mucho. Iba a necesitarlo. ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

"Hablando de ti en vez de mis problemas" pensó Kaoru, pero lo que Kenshin escuchó fue un:

-Tae y yo nos llevamos bien. Teníamos mucho de que hablar. Nos amanecimos.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y usted? ¿Su noche? ¿Durmió bien?-

-Claro que si.- Sólo había necesitado un analgésico. La miró enigmático.- Esta mañana, mientras venía, me han hablado mis tios. Les prometí llegar esta tarde a verlos, asi que debo ponerme en marcha. Los próximos días los tendré muy ocupados, pero si tengo tiempo libre, le avisaré.

-¿Avisarme? ¿Y por qué?

-Es que pienso que tal vez, podríamos salir por ahí... no lo sé. Me gustaría que pensara en ello.

-Me encantaría. En unos días, puede ser.

Feliz, Kenshin puso una mano en su brazo.

-Cuando tenga tiempo, llámeme. Hem... recuerde que yo no estoy familiarizado con la escritura de aquí, asi que no me envíe mensajes de texto.-

-Lo tendré en consideración.- dijo Kaoru.- Espéreme, iré a vestirme y lo despido- dijo al desaparecer en el cuarto de baño con un bulto bajo el brazo. Tae mientras salió a dejar a Kenshin a la puerta.

-Cuidela mucho. Ha pasado días muy duros.- dijo él.

-No se preocupe. Kaoru es una chica fuerte.- repuso Tae.

-Estoy seguro que saldrá adelante y le irá muy bien. Yo la apoyaré en lo que pueda. Tendrá un buen trabajo, quizá retome el kendo y algún día, si todo sale bien, formará una familia...-

Algo en la cara de Tae hizo sentir a Kenshin un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

Tae, una graciosa mujer de ojos entrecerrados, miró hacia la casa y luego lo encaró.

-No sé de donde venga usted, pero no es bueno que le diga esas cosas a mi amiga.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué saldrá adelante?-

Tae asintió, cruzando los brazos.

-Es incapaz de tener familia y se acaba de divorciar. Ni siquiera tiene estudios superiores por haberse casado. En este momento ella no vale nada y ninguna familia la querrá para su hijo, salir adelante será una ilusión, a menos que se case o se largue de aquí. Tal vez lo mejor que pueda pasarle es que Enishi la reciba de vuelta.-

-¿Pero cómo puede usted decir eso si es su amiga? Ella puede salir adelante. Es joven, es inteligente... ella podría formar un negocio, estudiar, ser profesora de baile... No necesita volver con él.

-No se confunda. Yo quiero a Kaoru y tendrá mi casa y mi apoyo siempre, pero acá las cosas son distintas. Son muy difíciles para las mujeres solteras, peor aún cuando cargan con el estigma de ser divorciadas. No espero que lo entienda porque aunque luce como japonés, nuestra cultura le es ajena. Yo administro el restaurante de mi padre y éste ya está en plan de casarme con alguien, porque sin importar mis méritos, para él una mujer vale sólo si tiene hijos y sólo puede encontrar la dignidad como ama de casa.

Sorprendido, Kenshin la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No puede ser así.

-Pregunte allá donde vaya, a quien conozca, qué piensa de un caso como el de mi amiga. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con este sistema y me lo tengo que bancar, por eso le hablo tan abiertamente de ello y no me importa decírselo. A quienes pregunte, seguramente se abstendrán de responder abiertamente, por eso esté muy atento a sus reacciones. Después, cuando nos veamos, hablaremos.

-Muchas gracias por aclarármelo.- alcanzó a decir cuando salió Kaoru de la casa.

Se veía muy linda y Kaoru se acercó sonriendo a él. Tae los dejó solos.

-Kenshin, le quisiera preguntar algo antes de despedirnos, y es que me dejó muy intrigada.

-Dígame.

-En su pasaporte pone... que usted nació en el año 1981. Es decir...tiene... 34, cierto?

-Los cumpliré en Junio. ¿Por qué?

-Es sólo que... pensé que era mucho más joven. Creí que tenía mi edad, pero, es mucho mayor.

-Supongo que no se me ocurrió decírselo antes. ¿Le molesta?

-Es raro, pero... no. No me molesta.-

-Está bien. Entonces, ahora si me marcho.-

Se despidieron mucho más formalmente que en la noche anterior y él se fue, esta vez, de modo definitivo. Kaoru se quedó mirando el auto perderse en el horizonte.

Volvió al interior de la casa, un poco decaida y Tae para animarla, la puso a trabajar haciendo aseo. Entre dos y con música, se pasaba mejor.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin fue bien recibido por su familia materna gracias al saludo super cortés que le enseñó Kaoru, y pudo entregar sus cartas a sus tíos y conocer a su primo Hibiki y su esposa Ren, madre de dos pequeños y mujer encantadora y callada, quien abrió con gracia los sobres de las cartas. Era un placer mirar a tan delicada criatura. Las japonesas tenían ese algo que inspiraba cosas agradables al mirarlas actuar y Kenshin sonrió pensando en su madre cuando era joven.

Su madre... ella le había pedido que se quedara mientras sus tíos leían para esperar reacciones, pero a decir verdad, él supo que las cosas no estaban bien cuando tras leer, lo miraron sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Sabes qué dice esta carta?- preguntó su tío Tetsuo. Su tía Sakura se ubicó tras el esposo y Ren, con las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas, miraba el piso.

-Lo ignoro.

-Acá dice que te operarán y que podrías necesitar cuidados post operatorios. Que eres algo así como un héroe de guerra.

Humilde, Kenshin asintió.

-Serví a mi pais con orgullo, dignidad y valentía. Luego de haber recibido tantas cosas buenas de ellos, quise retribuir.

-¿Cómo qué cosas?

-Un hogar, tío, donde mi madre vive tranquila con nuestra familia. Recibí educación e instrucción cuando la necesité.

-Lo que pasó en tu brazo fue consecuencia de servir a tu país.-

-Asi es.

Tetsuo se acomodó en su asiento. Kenshin empezó a sentir una molestia en su brazo izquierdo, pero se contuvo de tocarlo. No se mostraban debilidades frente a los demás.

-Por favor, lee lo que puso tu madre, mi hermana.-

Kenshin recibió la carta de su tío y antes de poner su vista en ella, miró en torno, a Hibiki que estaba muy serio. Luego intentó leer algo, pero sólo vio garabatos.

-Vamos. Dime qué dice allí.- insistió Tetsuo.

-Dice que... dice... No lo sé. No leo japonés.

-Está bien. Entonces yo te diré qué dice esa carta. Habla de una mujer que se fue a otro pais con su esposo durante su especialización como médico y ella decidió quedarse allí cuando él regresó. Esa mujer deshonró a su familia, fue la verguenza de nuestros padres y la mía. No contenta con eso se quedó con su hijo, al que educó en otra cultura y no en la nuestra. Esa mujer hoy me pide ayuda en su carta para un hijo que lucha por una bandera ajena y yo te digo que desconozco a ese sobrino.

Kenshin se puso de pie de inmediato. Erguido como estaba, miró a su tío con desprecio y no se molestó en usar el lenguaje formal.

-No entiendo lo que dices, porque aprendí otro idioma. Tampoco espero que tú ni tu familia me entiendan. Ignoraba lo que puso mi madre en la carta y no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda. Sólo lamento haber venido a perder mi tiempo. Finalmente, debo decir que tú no sabes el motivo por el que mis padres se separaron, y pienso que sin duda fue una buena decisión para ambos. Si yo, que he sido el afectado en esto no los juzga, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Acto seguido, Kenshin sacó un documento que enseñó a su tío, al que le faltaba la firma.

-Mi madre me instruyó diciendo que si aceptaban la carta, yo debía aportar con esta cantidad a su familia por los gastos que pudiera generar en mi recuperación. De más está decir que no hay trato.

La esposa de Tetsuo, Sakura, miró la cifra en el papel e hizo rápidos cálculos. Les iban a pagar una pequeña fortuna y saldrían de varias deudas con ella.

-Pero sobrino, no te pongas así. Desde luego que podemos cuidarte...- comenzó servil. Tetsuo la apoyó.

-Por favor, podemos hablar sobre esto.

-Primito...-

Kenshin guardó su documento.

-El ejército me brindó una profesión gracias a la cual hemos salido adelante con mi madre, y queriamos compartir el fruto de nuestro trabajo con ustedes. Ya da igual.- Luego se inclinó formalmente.- Muchas gracias por su tiempo. No espero volverlos a ver.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se retiró con paso seguro. Estaba enfadado y sentía ganas de romperle la cara a alguien. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara así de su madre? ¿Su madre que se merecía el cielo y las estrellas? Sólo Dios sabía cuánto había trabajado para aprender el idioma inglés y sacarlo adelante, antes de conocer a Seijuro y aunar fuerzas. Ella, menos que nadie, podía "deshonrar" a una familia. Su madre era lo más lindo del mundo. Y su padre... cierto que no tenían relación, pero Kenshin lo respetaba y trataba de entender sus motivos.

Al verlo salir, Tetsuo se quedó pálido, plantado en el sillón. De pronto reparó en su hijo y lo mandó a correr tras Kenshin y arrodillarse frente a él para recuperarlo, pero no fue posible.

Kenshin ya estaba acelerando en el auto. Ni siquiera miró por el espejo retrovisor.

No era fácil hacer enfadar a Kenshin, pero cuando sucedía, el calmo pelirrojo podía llegar a ser realmente implacable y rara vez echaba pie atrás sobre alguna decisión tomada. No lo conmovieron las posteriores llamadas de su tía hablándole sobre los plazos de una hipoteca o que el nieto entraría a la escuela pronto. Él había llegado solicitando ayuda de la forma más humilde y se dieron el lujo de despreciar a su cultura y a su madre. Y eso, eso nunca, pero nunca lo iba a perdonar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras hacer una diligencia en el banco, Enishi hizo una pasada rápida por el ayuntamiento para dejar los papeles firmados por él y Kaoru para el divorcio de común acuerdo. Había esperado unos días pensando que ella aparecería pidiendo clemencia, pero nada de eso sucedió y él decidió finiquitar el asunto de una buena vez. Entró resuelto al lugar y salió minutos después.

Con tanto trabajo como tenía, era poco el tiempo que podía dedicar a pensar en ella y analizar lo que él de verdad quería. Bloqueó sus pensamientos al entrar en el edificio y nada más sentarse en su escritorio, fue llamado por el presidente.

-Quería informarte que dentro de dos semanas celebraremos el aniversario de la empresa. Puedes invitar a tu esposa, porque será una fiesta familiar.

-Agradezco su invitación, señor Miyagi, pero no será posible llevar a mi esposa.

Algo en la expresión dura de Enishi motivó al señor Miyagi a señalarle el asiento y a pedir dos té a su secretaria. Cumplida la petición, ella cerró con discreción la puerta.

-Quiero que me diga qué pasó con su esposa.- dijo Miyagi resuelto.

-Los detalles de todo esto son problemas que como pareja manejamos en reserva. Lo que le puedo contar es que ella me engañó al decir que quería formar una familia conmigo. -

-¿Acaso no quería hacerlo?-

-Exacto. Por eso, señor Miyagi, vendré solo a la fiesta de la empresa.

Miyagi se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y entrecruzó los dedos a la altura de su pecho.

-Me gusta tu decisión, muchacho. Realmente valoro eso. Vuelve a tu puesto y espero verte en esa fiesta.

Enishi salió con una sonrisa en los labios del lugar y se dirigió a su escritorio. Necesitaba evaluar un informe que acababa de llegarle y pedir unos datos sobre la competencia. Se entretuvo tanto en eso que se la pasó la hora volando.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Mientras Kenshin, muy temprano, regresaba a Kobe para buscar dónde vivir e iniciar una batería de exámenes pre-operatorios, Kaoru se ponía un delantal para ayudar en la cocina del restaurante del padre de Tae. No sería nada complicado, sólo ayudaría un poco a limpiar y a despejar los espacios. Eso era mejor que quedarse sola en casa y se lo agradeció a su amiga.

Un par de días después encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo que le exigía poco esfuerzo físico como cajera en una tienda de artículos de cocina. La paga era decente, pero que su jefe pasara a llevar su cadera con la mano de vez en cuando no la convencía. Sentía ganas de gritarle algo y golpearlo cada que pasaba, pero sólo podía agachar la cabeza y aguantarlo.

Una tarde su jefe le pidió que se quedara un poco más para cerrar correctamente la caja. Kaoru accedió a la petición y estaba contando el dinero cuando él cerró la cortina de la tienda tras echar a la última empleada, quien miró a Kaoru con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar. Entonces su jefe se abalanzó sobre ella. Ansioso, quería tocarla y nada más que eso, sus pechos y su cola antes de dejarla ir. No fue violento con ella, pero para Kaoru fue tan asqueroso que llegó muy descompuesta a la casa y le contó a Tae lo sucedido. Su amiga la consoló a su manera.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, querida. Así es el mundo para nosotras.

-¿Pero y si lo denuncio en alguna parte?

-Puedes intentarlo, pero te aseguro que si esto le ha pasado a tus compañeras, no te apañaran por mantener su puesto de trabajo. Kaoru... yo sé que ya no querías estar con tu marido, pero al menos en tu casa estas cosas no te pasarían.

Cabizbaja, Kaoru reflexionó en las palabras de su amiga. Tenía razón. Su jaula era la protección y ahora no contaba con eso. Era cierto que Enishi la dejaba sola todo el día y por la noche la demandaba en la cama, buscando al hijo, pero al menos ella sentía que estaba "bien" porque era su mujer y era su deber formar familia con él. Además, tampoco era siempre. A veces llegaba muy cansado y respetaba sus periodos.

Se preguntó en ese momento por qué había sentido que debía salir de la casa. Su matrimonio no había sido nada del otro mundo.

-Pero no puedo volver con él. Ya salí de allí.

-Kaoru, el mundo para nosotras es difícil y para triunfar en él debes ser fuerte, debes apretar los dientes y seguir adelante, no hay otra forma. Si quieres renunciar a tu empleo hazlo, pero tu jefe no es la excepción que encontrarás. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Sólo debes ocuparte de hacer tu trabajo. Con el tiempo tu jefe se aburrirá de tí, te lo aseguro.

Insomne, pensó que ahora dependía de si misma. La única opción sería seguir de cajera, mientras buscaba otro empleo que le permitiera salir de allí.

Al día siguiente tomó su bolso para ir a trabajar y así pasó una semana, hasta que el jefe le anunció nuevamente que tenía que quedarse a trabajar más tarde.

No quería hacerlo y salió a tomar su colación fuera del local para pensar en cómo salir de la situación. ¿Debía aguantar como le indicaba su amiga Tae? Entonces sonó su teléfono y contestó. Era Kenshin.

Lo saludó con cortesía, sintiéndose feliz de escucharlo. Él le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Bien.-Respondió insegura.

-¿Le pasa algo?

Kaoru se dio cuenta que su voz la había traicionado.

-No... nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno... en realidad tengo un problema.

-¿Y lo puedo saber?

-No es nada serio.

Kenshin se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando.

-Kaoru... cuando una situación no le gusta, sólo puede hacer dos cosas: dejarlo como está o salir de allí. Dejarlo pasar es lo más fácil. Salir es algo que usted ya ha hecho. Sabe que puede ser doloroso, pero tal vez le abra otras puertas.

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas. Luchó por sacar la voz.

-Muchas gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Tengo... tengo algo que hacer. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

-Desde luego. Tengo un asunto que tratar con usted.

Cortaron. Más tranquila, Kaoru regresó a su lugar tras la caja y al cerrar tras salir su última compañera, su jefe puso una mano en sus pechos. Entonces algo dentro de ella se rebeló. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió a la salida. La cortina estaba bajada y sintió pánico al estar atrapada, sobre todo porque su jefe la tomó por la cintura y la ajustada falda tubo que debía usar no le permitía mucho movimiento como para agredirlo con la rodilla.

Frenética, buscó cómo abrir la puerta en la cortina con la mirada en tanto sentía las manos de jefe apretarla y jadeando, le puso una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. El hombre quedó descolocado y ella aprovechó de abrir la puerta, salir y correr hasta que se detuvo por ahí a tomar aire. Temblaba notoriamente y estaba asustada. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar y de esconderse, meterse a la cama o ser protegida.

Por un segundo sintió que extrañaba su antigua vida, que nada de lo que Enishi pudo haberle hecho la hizo sentir tan miserable como lo que ese viejo asqueroso de su jefe le hizo. Al menos, para bien o mal, ella se entregó por voluntad a su esposo.

Rechazó ese pensamiento al recordar las veces que él la doblegó. Suspiró. Su mente era un caos. Debía aprender a cuidar de si misma.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y fue a su trabajo. El jefe le pidió hablar un momento a solas con ella. Kaoru accedió, y él le pasó un sobre, donde venía el dinero que le correspondía por los días trabajados. Ella nada objetó y se retiró de allí tan derecha como pudo.

La sensación de que eso se trataba de un nuevo fracaso la golpeó duramente. Tae le había dicho que debía aguantar, Kenshin algo sobre puertas que se abrirían. Caminó sin apenas prestar atención a la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos y de pronto pensó en Kenshin, viajando solo por un lugar que no entendía y sufriendo dolor. Él si era valiente... y seguía adelante. No lo había llamado como prometió y ahora adoraría tenerlo en frente en ese momento. Se prometió llamarlo en cuanto llegara a casa. Le parecía que todo era más simple con sólo escucharlo.

Ya más contenta con la vida dobló la esquina y entonces vio al pelirrojo con un pequeño bolso a la espalda.

-¡Kenshin!-

No pensó en nada más que la felicidad que le provocaba verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos en un gesto espontáneo, lanzando lejos su bolsa. Tae la miró con total asombro. Kenshin, por su parte, la abrazó con cariño.

-Pensé que nunca diría esto por estas tierras, pero me siento como en casa.-

Escuchó una risita emocionada de la joven y se complació con eso.

Kaoru lo soltó. Sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Kenshin. ¿Pero, qué hace aquí? ¿Y el auto?

-Sobre el auto, lo devolví al alquiler hace pocos días. Ahora me muevo en tren. Sobre qué hago aquí, vine a proponerle un trato, aunque Tae me dijo que consiguió un empleo.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con cierto asombro. Le pareció un hombre sumamente instintivo...

-Ya no tengo empleo. Quiero ver qué puertas se abren para mí.

Tae miró boquiabierta a su amiga e hizo pasar a la pareja a su casa. Kaoru no quiso contarle a Kenshin lo que le había pasado y él respetó su decisión.

-Decidí venir hasta aquí porque se me acabó el plazo que me había autoimpuesto para conseguir apoyo.-dijo Kenshin muy serio a Kaoru y Tae que estaban sentadas a la mesa con él.- Y por eso pensé en Kaoru. Usted puede ayudarme en lo que necesito, a cambio, yo la ayudaré con ingresos para iniciar esta etapa nueva en su vida.

Interesadas, las amigas prestaron toda su atención.

-Kaoru, usted conoce en parte mi dolencia. Yo vine a este país porque mi padre forma equipo con un importante médico, el señor Akagi, especializado en dolor. Él asegura que puede curar mi hombro o minimizar en gran medida el dolor que siento, pero tras estudiar mi caso, dice que se deberá realizar en dos cirugías, con un mes de diferencia entre cada una. Todo ese tiempo deberé vivirlo aquí para asistir a los controles y ser seguido por el equipo del señor Akagi que quiere documentar mi caso. Por esto, el costo de las cirugias no me será alto.

Kenshin tomó un poco de agua del que le ofreció Tae. De inmediato siguió.

-Mi madre y yo tenemos una empresa en USA. Ella es arquitecto y yo constructor. Ella no pudo acompañarme a este viaje porque está a cargo de Norken, por eso solicitó a sus parientes que me acogieran en sus hogares en Tokio. No me fue bien con ellos y quienes si tuvieron la dispocisión para hacerlo no tenían el espacio suficiente para mí. Finalmente mi padre, Himura Kenshiro alquiló un departamento para mí en su mismo edificio para verme, pero por su trabajo estaré sólo gran parte del día y tampoco pretendo molestarlo durante su descanso, asi que pensamos en una persona que me pudiera asistir. Y esa persona, Kaoru, es usted.-

-¿Yo? Pero... Kenshin, yo no sé nada de enfermería... -

-Le puede parecer un poco retrógado lo que diré, pero no necesito una enfermera. Necesito una mujer que haga labores de casa. Mi brazo izquierdo estará inmovilizado un mes, quizá más tiempo. No podré cocinar, por ejemplo, o preparar el computador para comunicarme con mi mamá. A cambio de sus labores domésticas, yo le pagaré un sueldo y le dejaré tiempo libre para que haga lo que guste. Puede vivir conmigo en el departamento o bien en algún lugar que con gusto alquilaré para usted. ¿Qué dice?

Chiba le gustaba a Kaoru, pero extrañaba Kobe. La idea de vivir con Kenshin era tentadora y por otro lado... ¿Su mamá llevaba una empresa? Moría de ganas por saber más de ella. Miró a Tae.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ni lo pensaría.

A Kaoru le parecía un poco raro cobrar a Kenshin por el servicio doméstico, pero él se veía muy propio hablando de pagarle por eso. Seguramente, de dónde venía eso tenía una paga. Aceptó la oferta.

-Lo que si debo decirle es que debemos partir esta misma tarde o mañana muy temprano, porque me interno en pocos días, asi usted queda instalada.-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras agradecer a Tae su hospitalidad, Kaoru emprendió el regreso a Kobe. Su viaje fue muy ameno y ya en la ciudad conoció al padre de Kenshin con cierto recelo, tras lo vivido con su jefe. Se dio cuenta entonces que sólo con Kenshin se sentía segura porque confiaba en él plenamente.

El departamento era muy parecido al que fue su hogar con Enishi y enseguida se sintió cómoda. Kenshin le enseñó las habitaciones y notó que tenía mucho espacio. Además, el le estaba cediendo la habitación más grande.

-Probemos un tiempo. Me quedaré aquí y mientras, buscaré un alquiler con calma.- dijo Kaoru.

Acomodó sus escasas pertenencias y se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada para amoblar el lugar. Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de comprar cosas, porque regresaría a su país, sin embargo pensó en Kaoru. Tal vez podrían servirle a ella.

Se fueron sin perder el tiempo, de tiendas. Compraron un par de futones y sus respectivos cobertores, un calentador eléctrico, un hervidor de agua y algunas cacerolas. Kaoru evocó los días en que estaba armando su casa con Enishi y tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Kenshin la notó pensativa cuando le preguntó por tercera vez qué platos quería llevar. Ella entonces se repuso y le indicó los de color blanco. Luego compraron cubiertos, una mesa plegable con dos sillas que no eran muy bonitas pero sí económicas y Kaoru se empezó a divertir con las compras. Incluyó un par de pocillos y los utensilios para cocinar además de los de aseo. Kenshin la miró asombrado, porque no había pensado en eso.

Tras eso, acomodaron lo que pudieron y después de comer algo por ahí, fueron por víveres y cosas de uso personal como jabon, shampú y papel higiénico. Ya por la noche, agotados, terminaron de acomodar todo.

Se sentaron en sus sillas plegables a mirar su hogar temporal, cada uno con un sentimiento especial. A Kenshin le parecía que su departamento se veía vacío, acostumbrado como estaba a su casa llena de fotos en las paredes, flores y un cómodo sofá sobre el que había un paño tejido por su madre. Kaoru en tanto se sentía conmovida... había dejado una casa llena de lujos para fracasar en un empleo... con esos pocos muebles sentia que empezaba a reconstruír su vida.

-Compraremos un sofá.- dijo Kenshin de pronto.- No me importa lo que nos cueste, pero yo necesito un sofá.

"Lo que nos cueste", pensó Kaoru.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Al tercer día en Kobe, ya estaban bien establecidos y con un lindo sofá de color verde musgo delante de la ventana. Su casa seguía viéndose vacía según Kenshin, pero estaba contento y listo para enfrentar su operación. Cuando se levantó aquella mañana, se encontró a Kaoru preparando el desayuno y canturreando.

Se veía muy a gusto en el desprovisto espacio de la cocina. De pronto, reparó en algo nuevo sobre la mesa. Era algo así como una bolsita de tela, muy pequeña.

-¿Y esto?

Kenshin hizo ademán de abrirla para mirar su contenido, pero Kaoru corrió a detenerlo.

-No lo haga, déjelo!

La joven tomó la bolsita de sus manos y luego, de modo solemne, se la entregó.

-Le deseo una buena operación y una buena recuperación. Por favor, conserve este amuleto cerca suyo.

A Kenshin le pareció recordar algo de su infancia. Esas bolsitas...

-"¿Omamori?" ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Fui al templo temprano, a pedir por su salud. Mañana es su ingreso al hospital, por eso le traje uno. Todo saldrá bien.

Kenshin puso el Omamori en el bolsillo de su camisa. Él no creía mucho en esas cosas, acostumbrado como estaba a rezar, pero si a ella le hacía ilusión, estaba bien.

-Gracias.

Salieron a hacer la última compra: Un televisor. Cuando iban a la tienda y Kaoru le hablaba del Omamori, alguien casi choca con Kenshin. Este se detuvo y recibió una cordial disculpa de un hombre alto, entonces escuchó la voz de Kaoru.

-Enishi...-

-¿Cómo estás, Kaoru? Tanto tiempo.

-Más de un mes... - se obligó a decir ella.

-¿Y tu amiguito... ?- preguntó con voz sedosa. Kaoru, que conocía ese tono, intuyó que miraba en menos a Kenshin y eso la molestó, de tal modo que sonrió y miro al pelirrojo.

-Este hombre que está aquí es Yukishiro Enishi.

Enishi de inmediato se percató que ella lo provocaba al mostrarle más respeto a su amigo dándole su nombre. Sonrió peligrosamente. Kenshin entonces decidió presentarse.

-Ya veo. Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, señor Yukishiro.

Enishi prestó mas atención al acompañante de Kaoru. Había algo raro en él. Era más bajo sin duda, pero pudo sentir que en cierto modo, eran equivalentes. No podía entenderlo.

No había conocido a otro hombre que le diera esa sensación y no le gustó.

-Kaoru, supongo que en honor a los viejos tiempos, podríamos tomar algo por ahí y conversar.

-Justo en este momento íbamos a hacer algo con Kenshin.

-Pero supongo que al señor Himura no le molesta que me acompañes, ¿cierto?-

Sabiendo que Enishi lo ponía en una dífícil situación, Kenshin miró a Kaoru. Ella no había hablado mucho sobre Enishi en una actitud que él consideró muy madura de su parte. Pero sabía algo: Ella estaba muy asustada de su reacción ante la pérdida de un hijo y decidió salir de la casa tras un incidente que no quiso revelarle. Y él, lejos de protegerla, le bloqueó el acceso al dinero.

Miró a Enishi con una sonrisa cordial que no llegaba a sus ojos. Ese hombre en vez de contener a su esposa, la había castigado. Propuso un divorcio sin dialogar primero. No merecía que él se hiciera a un lado. No en ese momento.

-Kaoru y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver, por cuanto necesito la opinión de ella para decidir y no podemos postergarlo.

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Kaoru?

Kaoru estaba echa un lío. Pero una rápida mirada a Kenshin la orientó.

-No puedo acompañarte ahora, pero a las cinco estaré desocupada. ¿Puedes?

Enishi entrecerró los ojos. Kaoru sabía que a esa hora él solía mirar una serie de detectives, su única debilidad.

-Si te desocupas antes...

-No lo creo, Enishi. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día...-

-Está bien. Será a las cinco. Te espero en el Café de la Sakura. Lo abrieron hace poco...

-No. Ahí no.- dijo Kaoru convencida, recordando que ahí tomó su primer café con Kenshin y no quería manchar ese lugar en su memoria con Enishi.- Mejor en el Cory.

-Como digas.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Kenshin y Kaoru comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo. Enishi quedó atrás, mirándolos, y luego de sonreír y acomodarse las gafas oscuras que llevaba, siguió su camino.

Se compraron unos refrescos más allá y Kenshin notó que las manos de Kaoru temblaban de tal forma que no podía abrir la lata. Si él estuviera en su país, podría tomarle las manos o abrazarla para infundarle ánimo y seguridad, pero no podía allí en la calle. Se sintió impotente, aunque de inmediato le quitó con delicadeza la latita y la abrió para ella.

Algo era algo. Kaoru lo miró agradecida.

-Si quiere, nos podemos ir a casa. El televisor no es tan urgente.

-No, no es necesario. Es sólo que... solo que... tengo demasiadas emociones encontradas. No lo quiero, pero me golpeó verlo otra vez, esa es la verdad. Kenshin... ¿Hice bien aceptando su invitación?

Llegaron a la tienda.

-Pienso que a usted y Enishi les faltó una conversación más. Sea para cerrar esto definitivamente o tal vez para empezar de nuevo. No quise decir esto delante de él para no darle poder sobre usted, pero es lo más correcto.

Compraron el televisor rápidamente y regresaron a casa. Kaoru estaba muy callada pensando y cuando faltaban unos minutos para las cinco, tomó su bolsa pesadamente y salió. Ni siquiera se arregló un poco. No se veía feliz. Incluso lo miró como pidiéndole que la acompañara, a lo que él negó despacio, pero se ofreció a ir a buscarla.

Cerca de las cinco y media, tomó una ducha. Se colocó una yukata que Kaoru insistió que comprara y estaba lidiando con el obi cuando lo sorprendió la puerta al abrirse.

Kaoru entró a la casa. No se veía muy bien.

-¿Enishi no fue a la cita?-

-Fue.- repuso ella. Se veía muy cansada, como si soportara un enorme peso.

-¿Hablaron?.

Muy triste, Kaoru asintió y se apoyó en la puerta. La confusión que tenía era absoluta.

Enishi le había pedido que volvieran y ella dijo no. Insistió en que lo pensara y la respuesta fue la misma. Pensaba que quemaba sus naves tras ella de manera definitiva y entonces él le dijo que seguían casados.

"Fui a dejar los papeles, pero me arrepentí. Podemos volver a intentarlo, porque no creo que ese tipo con el que estabas sea tu amante. Aquí los tienes. Velos tú misma".

-No supe que decirle y corri hasta aqui.- dijo ella después de un rato, mientras compartían un te.- Sólo sentí que no quería volver con él. Tal vez consiga un abogado, no lo sé.-

-¿Pero usted de verdad no quiere nada con su esposo? Es decir... si él le pidió que volvieran debe extrañarla. Quizá esté dispuesto a cambiar alguna actitud que a usted no le guste.

¿Enishi, cambiar? Kaoru lo dudaba.

-Aunque cambiara, él nunca sería como...- Kaoru se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Para salir del paso dijo.- Nunca sería como prometió al casarnos.

Relajado, Kenshin tomó las tazas y las llevó al fregadero. De pronto la taza que llevaba en la izquierda se deslizó entre sus dedos, cayendo y rompiéndose. El dolor había vuelto. Se dobló tomándose el brazo y apretando los dientes.

Ninguna postura corporal lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor y Kaoru buscó su medicamento y se lo díó. Pasada media hora Kenshin se instaló en el sofá, agotado, tomando agua.

Kaoru lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Cómo fue su accidente?

A Kenshin no le gustaba hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero pensó que tal vez eso distraería a Kaoru de sus propios problemas.

-Yo serví al ejército de los Estados Unidos durante algunos años.- dijo sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.- A cambio, ellos me dieron una profesión y me brindaron la posibilidad de conocer excelentes amigos. En 2009, poco tiempo antes de finalizar mi contrato, me enviaron en misión a Afganistán por seis meses. Pocos días antes de mi regreso, me sucedió esto.

Detuvo un poco su relato para pensar bien qué contar. Quería ser breve.

-Íbamos transitando por la polvorienta calle de una ciudad de barro, aparentemente abandonada. Mi amigo Chris hizo un juego conmigo y me envió a buscar algo que se le había caído del jeep. Me bajé y di unos pocos pasos, entonces una bomba de los talibanes cayó sobre mi amigo y cuatro camaradas más. Yo salí volando por la explosión, y mi cuerpo quedó ensartado en unos metales que sobresalían de una muralla.

-¿Ensartado? Kenshin...

-Si, Kaoru, quedé ensartado. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo. El desgarro de mis músculos y el dolor eran horribles. Dos de los metales traspasaron mi cuerpo, el resto se enterró o sólo cortó. Algunas piedras que volaron cortaron mi cara...

-La cicatriz...

Kenshin encogió un poco las rodillas para apoyar sus brazos allí.

-No sé cómo sucedió, pero apareció después de eso. Fue... horrible ver a mis compañeros muertos y no poder asistirlos. La ayuda llegó varias horas después, aunque de eso ya no me acuerdo porque perdí la conciencia. Desperté después de ser operado de urgencia para salvarme el brazo y su movilidad. A pesar de lo horrible que se pudo ver, los metales no hicieron daño en órganos vitales. Me enviaron de vuelta a mi país y allí los médicos acabaron de mejorarme en lo que pudieron, pero el dolor me quedó de remanente.

-Lamento lo que le ha pasado. Lamento lo de sus amigos.

-Yo lo lamento mucho más. Sobre todo por Chris. Era un gran muchacho y planeábamos vivir muchas aventuras juntos. Él iba a casarse... cuando regresara. Era como mi hermano.

El pesar en su voz no dejó indiferente a Kaoru. Él no quiso seguir hablando y ella pensó en una trivialidad para aligerarlo.

-Hace un tiempo vi en el cable el programa de un tatuador famoso, y a veces salen casos de soldados que se tatuan el nombre de sus amigos porque no pueden ni quieren olvidarlos. ¿Usted lo ha pensado?

Kenshin lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Me deja descubrirme el torso?

Ella asintió y Kenshin abrió la yukata un poco, deslizándola por sus brazos y le enseñó su espalda. Una horrible cicatriz sobre el omóplato izquierdo, zurcada de varias más en la espalda y en el brazo la dejaron horrorizada, especialmente por profundas que se notaban. Con los ojos cerrados, dominando sus nervios, Kenshin enseñó la parte de adelante donde las cicatrices pequeñas eran menos, pero había una grande que terminaba bajo la clavícula, con forma circular. Kenshin se volvió a cubrir.

-Creo que esto es suficiente recordatorio. Aunque intentarán mejorar su aspecto durante la operación, no se irán.

Kaoru se quedó mirando a Kenshin sin saber qué decirle. Finalmente optó por lo más sencillo y sincero que se le ocurrió.

-Muchas gracias por contarme esto. Realmente lo aprecio mucho.

Se quedaron escuchando música y se fueron a acostar al rato. Kaoru se quedó pensando en Kenshin y en lo que ella estuvo a punto de decir en la mesa. Que Enishi jamás sería como él, por eso no regresaría. Lo pensaba sinceramente. Antes había rondado por su cabeza la idea de volver con él, pero ahora que Enishi se lo pidió, supo que no podría. Volver a ver a Kenshin fue suficiente para que pensara en dejar esa puerta abierta... aunque fuera para asistirlo el tiempo que necesitara.

Sin embargo, aunque se reconocía que le gustaba Kenshin, sabía que la suerte estaba echada. Él regresaría a su país tras poco tiempo y aunque se fijara en ella, no podrían formar una familia por sus problemas de fertilidad. Pero si hubiera una posibilidad... Si él pensara en ella.

Ignoraba que Kenshin lo hacía. Y se sentía nervioso por eso.

Él le había enseñado parte de su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que a ella no le había gustado. Pero lo peor era que el médico no le había podido asegurar el éxito de la operación para quitar el dolor. Cierto que el dolor era fuerte, pero Kenshin había notado que se había incrementado con los años a niveles a veces, insoportables. El había pensado que si no sanaba, no se permitiría vivir mucho tiempo más sufriendo eso y lo lamentaba por su familia.

No contaba con que conocería a Kaoru y que las cosas se darían con ella. Pero no podía insinuarle nada mientras no supiera qué pasaría con él. Además, estaba el caso que aún era casada y eso le disgustaba, porque sabía que ahora menos que nunca, se permitiría buscar una relación más allá de la amistad con ella.

Al día siguiente, con el Omamori sobre su mesita de noche en el hospital, dejó que lo prepararan para operarlo. Y con los ojos cerrados, le pidió a Dios que todo saliera bien.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin capítulo 3

La Puerta que se Abre

6 de Julio de 2015

Notas de autor:

Hola!

En momentos que escribo estas líneas, aún es mi cumpleaños. Quisiera agradecer con todo mi corazón a quienes me saludaron por diferentes vias. Realmente fue un cumpleaños un poco raro, pero lindo. Dentro de todo este día hubo un destello maravilloso que me sacudió. Dios es bueno conmigo.

Esta semana me había propuesto subir un capítulo de "Después de Perderte", pero tengo ganas de seguir con esta historia.

Me costó mucho decidir algunos hilos argumentales, como que Kaoru y Enishi siguen casados, y otro tipo de cosas que no puedo adelantar. Al menos a Kenshin lo dejamos en su cirugía y en buenas manos en su nuevo departamento.

Quiero pedir disculpas por los reviews, yo también espero que me sean respondidos los que pongo. En mi cotidiano yo no trabajo frente a un computador o cerca de uno. Mi trabajo es más físico y necesito mis dos manos y mi concentración en ello para no accidentarme, eso me deja tiempo para escribir, corregir y repensar por la noche, a veces para contestar reviews y revisar face. Pero no siempre puedo hacer todo eso y me quedo dormida. Ahora que tengo un celular puedo mirar face un poco, pero nada más.

Espero que se hayan entretenido. Les dejo. Un abrazo a todos y mucho amor.

Blankiss.


	4. La Propuesta

Deseando Vivir

Capítulo cuatro

La Propuesta

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru esperó en el hospital todo el tiempo que duró la operación de Kenshin, que fue bastante más de lo previsto debido a complicaciones.

-Él está inconsciente. No sabe que estás aquí. No lo sabrá hasta que lo despertemos y aunque lo hiciera, no podrás verlo hasta la hora de visitas. Mejor ve a casa y descansa.- le dijo Kenjiro al verla en la sala de espera.-Yo te contaré más tarde como salió todo, aunque no deberías preocuparte, porque Akagi es el mejor.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.- pero esperaré hasta que salga del pabellón. No importa si no puedo verlo, tampoco si él no sabe que estoy aquí, pero él me dijo que estaba solo en Japón, y a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, él me ha ayudado y ha cuidado de mi. No puedo simplemente irme en este momento. No espero que me entienda pero preferiría que no me inisista en lo de irme.

Kaoru se acomodó en su asiento y sacó una galleta de su bolso. Tras mirarla, Kenjiro se marchó porque estaba de turno.

Kenjiro era, a juicio de Kaoru, la versión madura de Kenshin, pero de cabellos y ojos negros y un poco más alto y recio, si se podia decir. Iba siempre muy serio y no hablaba más que lo justo. Por lo poco que ella lo conocía, le daba la impresión de que era un hombre profundamente casado con su trabajo. En su vida no había espacio para las relaciones sociales pero al parecer, eso no le importunaba y a Kenshin, tras toda una vida asumiéndolo, tampoco.

Se entretuvo mirando un periódico y pensando en Kenshin que no lo podía leer. Después de eso dio un paseo por el pasillo a paso lento y cuando ya estaba pensando en preguntarle a alguien a qué hora terminaba la operación, el doctor Akagi apareció un poco cansado pero sonriente en la puerta.

-El tejido sobre el trabajamos estaba más dañado de lo que pensamos... - dijo.- Mañana podrá venir a verlo, porque ya es muy tarde y se terminó la hora de visitas y él aún debe salir de la anestesia.

Feliz, Kaoru tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de voz a la madre de Kenshin, Noriko, para contarle como estaba todo. Era parte de las indicaciones que él le había dejado antes de irse al hospital.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru no dejó de ir a cada hora de visita y compartir su tiempo con Kenshin. La buena noticia es que aunque demoró, en la operación llevaron a cabo todo lo que habían planeado, de modo que ahora debían esperar que sanara y desinflamaran los tejidos. La mala es que el dolor aún no se iría y peor aún, podría intensificarse, de modo que los medicamentos que usaba Kenshin ahora eran más fuertes, y por lo mismo, debía tomar otros para proteger su estómago.

Cuando Kaoru llegaba de visita, las enfermeras notaban que se iluminaba la cara del pelirrojo

y veían cómo sumiso, se dejaba peinar por ella. Kaoru se encargaba de dejarlo bien presentado antes de abrir el computador portátil que llevaba para que Kenshin pudiera hablar por videoconferencia con su madre. Otras veces salían amigos de Kenshin saludando y de inmediato él hablaba un perfecto inglés fluído, con algunos modismos incluso. Se recuperaba rápido y tras un par de días le dieron el alta.

Feliz, Kenshin llegó a su departamento, con Kaoru cargando sus cosas, ya que cualquier fuerza con el brazo derecho le hacía sentir dolor en el izquierdo. Se sentía muy delicado y lo único que quería era refugiarse mientras terminaba todo eso. Lo sorprendió el que Kaoru cambiara algunas cosas de lugar y de algún modo, todo acabó luciendo muy hogareño.

-¿Qué quiere hoy de comer? Puedo prepararle cualquier cosa.- dijo Kaoru muy animada antes de enumerar todas las cosas deliciosas que podía preparar. Kenshin ni se lo pensó.

-Quiero una hamburguesa.

-¿Qué?

-Una hamburguesa. La quiero con queso, tomate, lechuga y en ese pan con semillas...

-Pero... ¿Esto es una broma?Le puedo preparar el más delicioso...

-Está bien. Si no quiere hacerme una hamburguesa, prepare lo que usted quiera comer.- dijo Kenshin desanimado, caminando a la ventana y apoyándose en el barandal. Tenía el brazo izquierdo encabestrado y ella sabía que le dolía la espalda. Kaoru se sintió culpable por no hacerle más amena su tarde.

-Vamos de compras. Yo no sé qué cosas específicas lleva la hamburguesa, asi que usted debe acompañarme.- dijo fingiendo optimismo. Kenshin sonrió y una hora después, Kaoru acababa de cocinar la hamburguesa, de calentar el pan y de preparar los otros ingredientes que pudo encontrar bajo las indicaciones de Kenshin. También tuvo que conseguir una lata de "Pepsi"... bueno, dos. Comerían lo mismo.

Kenshin se quedó mirando su hamburguesa en el plato, sintiendo su boca hacerse agua, un poco fastidiado por no poder usar las dos manos. Se repuso y tras el primer mordisco que le dió declaró que era lo más sublime que había comido en mucho tiempo. Y aunque la Pepsi no era cerveza, estaba bien también.

Se le vio más contento luego de eso y tras comer otra hamburguesa, declaró sentirse agotado. Kaoru se quedó limpiando el espacio de la cocina y luego descansó sentada en su sofá.

Había extrañado mucho a Kenshin durante su estancia en el hospital y se había alegrado de ir a buscarlo, pero ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, no era lo mismo. Él era más reservado que antes y aunque se decía a sí misma que era por el dolor, no estaba segura de que fuera eso lo que lo contenía.

Pensaba en eso cuando Kenshin llegó a sentarse con ella.

-No me resulta fácil usar el futón ahora. Tal vez podría dormir aquí mientras me acostumbro.

-El sofá es grande, pero no tanto para que duerma estirado. Le puedo ayudar a acostarse, si quiere.

-Está bien. No sabe cuánto he extrañado mi cama.

-¿Su cama en Oregon?-

-Si. Le confieso que estoy impaciente por regresar. Allá está mi familia, mis amigos, las calles por las que corrí, los campos y los bosques donde me escondí. Está todo lo que soy.

-¿Pero Japón no le gusta para nada?

-Aquí ustedes tienen cosas muy buenas y su comida debe ser la más sana del mundo pero... Oregon es mi lugar en el mundo. En cuanto el doctor me de el alta en un tiempo más, me subiré al primer vuelo que me lleve allí.

Kaoru no quería seguir escuchando más y le propuso hacer algo. Encendieron el televisor y se entretuvieron con un programa. Kaoru miraba de reojo a Kenshin, sintiendo que era muy plácido estar con él. Si fuera posible prolongar esa sensación, pero sólo tenía poco más de un mes por delante. La desilusionó que se quisiera ir a Oregon.

Se le ocurrió que antes de seguir ilusionándose con él, lo mejor sería averiguar un par de cosas.

\- ¿Había alguna muchacha?- soltó tan repentinamente que ella misma se soprendió. ¿En qué momento sus pensamientos llegaron a sus labios? Él la miró extrañado.

-No hay ninguna muchacha esperándome, ni yo pensando en alguna de las de allá. Pero si se refiere a tiempos pasados, tuve algunas relaciones.- respondió, intrigado por la pregunta.

-¿Ha sido casado?-

-No. Aunque estuve a punto de llegar al altar, una vez.

-¿Hijos?

-Ninguno, que yo sepa.

Kaoru sonreía cuando lo miró. Tenía un rubor leve en las mejillas. Kenshin se animó.

-Me toca a mí.

-Usted ya sabe que soy casada.

-Si. Pero quiero saber por qué se casó. ¿Amaba a su esposo?

-No.

Esa respuesta tan rotunda descolocó a Kenshin.

-No me diga que usted se casó por compromiso como lo hacen acá.

-Si yo le cuento mi historia, usted debe contarme aquella de cuando estuvo a punto de casarse.

-OK.

-Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba en el instituto, conocí a Enishi. No sé dónde me vio, creo que en alguna fiesta de alguna amiga, no lo sé, pero un día se apareció y preguntó mi nombre. Lo traté muy mal y por supuesto que no se lo dije. Regresó al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Insistió mucho.

-¿Y usted se enamoró de él? Por lo que vi es un hombre atrayente para las mujeres.

-No. No le negaré que me sentí halagada por su insistencia. Pero en algún punto me empezó a fastidiar. Entonces se ganó a mi familia y ellos lo ficharon de inmediato como yerno ideal. Nos organizaban citas y todo eso.

"Mi padre tiene un pequeño comercio que en algún momento pasó por apuros económicos serios. Estuvieron a punto de embargarlo, entonces Enishi consigió el dinero para salvarlo y ya no pude librarme de él, porque mis padres y su hermana mayor acordaron un compromiso. A fuerza de verlo tanto me acostumbré a él... ya me daba lo mismo y la presión de mi familia sobre nosotros se volvió brutal. Asi que simplemente nos casamos."

-Me hubiera gustado poder presionar de ese modo a Audrey.- dijo Kenshin mirando hacia el ventanal.- pero ella no quería estar conmigo, asi que no tenía mucho caso. Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando se casaron?

-Mi familia fue feliz, Tomoe fue feliz y Enishi fue feliz.

-¿Y usted?

-Usted es la primera persona que me lo pregunta.

-Pero...

-Enishi es un hombre... no sé cómo describirlo. Intenso, terco... en general es buena persona. Ayuda mucho a mi padre aún, siempre está pendiente de su hermana, pero conmigo perdió la paciencia desde el mes de casados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Usted era mala esposa?

Kaoru se levantó del sofá y fue a su barandal.

-No podía decirle "te amo" Por eso fue nuestra primera gran discusión. Él dijo que había esperado, que había luchado por mí... que yo era una... malagradecida. No quiero entrar en detalles pero... tuve que decirle que... me había enamorado de él, a la fuerza. No fue fácil decirlo. Es decir, yo podía decirle "te quiero" que era cierto, y que me sentía cómoda con su forma de cuidarme hasta ese momento. El siempre supo lo que yo sentía pero no entiendo por qué... A veces desearía que no me hubiera visto.

Kenshin llegó al lado de Kaoru para cerrar la ventana. Se había puesto helado.

-Pero ahora usted se ha apartado de él. Puede construir una vida en base a sus decisiones y no a las de los demás sobre usted.

-Nada me gustaría más que eso, pero ya ve. Enishi no quiere el divorcio. Ahora mejor cuénteme su historia... ¿Lo dejaron plantado?

-Mi historia no fue fácil y me dañó profundamente hasta hace poco. Creo que me dolió menos lo del brazo que eso.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-A diferencia suya, yo conocí a una chica y nos enamoramos. O al menos, eso pensó ella de mí. Estaba muy ilusionado y fijamos fecha para casarnos pero dos semanas antes de la boda dijo que no podía. Estaba embarazada de otro hombre, de uno que conoció en el verano que la hizo olvidar nuestro compromiso.

-Oh, Kenshin.

-Entenderá que al saberse la noticia fui el hazmerreir del vecindario por un tiempo. Por esa fecha llegó un nuevo compañero a mi sección, Chris con quienes hicimos amistad de inmediato y meses después nos enviaron a la misión a Afganistan. La casualidad quiso que supiera que él era el hombre de Audrey, cuando me mostró la foto de la novia que lo esperaba. Él iba a casarse con ella y no sabía nada de mí, pero... cuando hizo ese juego y me hizo bajar del jeep.

"Cuando salí del hospital, Audrey me buscó. No quería reconciliarse conmigo ni nada de eso. Sólo que había sabido que yo era compañero de Chris y quería que le hablara de él y sus últimos seis meses. Yo aún sentía que la quería y pienso que si se hubieran dado las cosas, me hubiera ofrecido a casarme con ella y criar a su hijo pero lo cierto es que ella amaba sinceramente a Chris y yo no podía hacer nada por eso. No tenía una fórmula mágica para lograr que me quisiera a mí y sólo pude ofrecerle algo de ayuda mientras se establecía por ahí. Al final se mudó a Denver y no supe más de ella.

-Usted... ha sentido que debió haber muerto en vez de Chris, ¿cierto?

-Si. Pero no sólo en lugar de él. Mis otros camaradas que fallecieron tendrían vidas hermosas si eso no hubiera pasado. Lo pensé mucho entonces, cada día. Chris estaba destinado a tener mi vida en cierto modo. Pero quedé yo. Y aquí estoy, tratando de entender por qué hablo de estas cosas que ni mi madre sabe, asi que por favor, no le comente nada de esto.

-¿Su mamá...?

-No sabe lo de Chris y Audrey. Y no quiero que sepa. Lo que hice o dejé de hacer con respecto a ellos fue mi decisión y no quiero juicios sobre ella.

-Ojalá Enishi hubiera sido como usted.- dijo Kaoru.- Asi hubiera respetado mi opinión.

-En realidad... mirándola... uno entiende por qué Enishi no la quiere dejar ir.

Seguían parados frente a la ventana y emocionada, Kaoru miraba a Kenshin con rubor en las mejillas. Él iba a decir algo, pero un sonido llamó su atención.

Sonaba su teléfono y vio el nombre de Enishi en la pantalla. Suspirando, pensó en dejar la llamada pasar, pero Kenshin tenia razón sobre lo de la última conversación y contestó. Su marido le pidió juntarse nuevamente pero en casa y Kaoru sintió pánico de regresar allí, sin embargo, sería poco íntimo hacerlo en otro lugar como un café. Necesitaban conversar tranquilos y a solas.

-Está bien. Si, pasaré por casa de Tomoe... en dos horas. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres.-

Cortó. Miró a Kenshin preocupada.

-¿Se juntará con su esposo?- preguntó.

-Asi esi. Quiero zanjar de una vez todo esto. Me tiene tensa el no poder poner un punto final.

-Es bueno terminar en definitivo las cosas, para iniciar el duelo y esas cosas.

Kaoru estaba de acuerdo.

-No sé que pudo haber hecho su esposo para que usted no quiera volver a casa, pero sería bueno que, en esa conversación, usted se lo expusiera claramente, sin rodeos, antes de cualquier decisión. Terminen o sigan, las cosas han de quedar claras. Asi, tal vez, él no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tomoe se estaba arreglando cuando llegó Kaoru. La recibió con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba y le invitó a sentarse. Estaba un poco seria.

-Me enteré hace un rato de lo que sucedió cuando Enishi me pidió la casa y no puedo creer que mi hermano me lo haya ocultado.- le dijo.- Kaoru... esta separación... ¿por qué es?

-Es algo complicado.-

-¿Complicado? No puedo creer que haya algo más complicado que el modo en que empezaron su relación.

-¿Y dónde está Enishi?- preguntó Kaoru para cambiar el tema.

-Querida, tú te adelantaste un poco.

Con la cabeza en Kenshin, Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Mi hermano te agredió?- soltó Tomoe sin perder el tiempo.- Dime. Tú sabes que nunca he traicionado tu confianza.

-No... no. Nunca ha habido... violencia entre nosotros.- respondió Kaoru desviando la mirada. Tomoe la miró especulativa.

-Mi hermano tiene una personalidad muy intensa. Es un buen hombre, pero su caracter...-

-Yo sé... sé que es un buen hombre. En algunos aspectos, un gran hombre.- dijo Kaoru con sinceridad.- pero en cierto modo... es sólo que a veces siento que carga con muchas responsabilidades y eso lo ha vuelto un poco... tenso.

-¿Lo quieres?

Ante esa pregunta, Kaoru miró a Tomoe a los ojos. Bajó la mirada.

-Tú sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo puedo decir que ya no quiero seguir siendo su esposa.

Tomoe se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego se agachó, quedando a la altura de su cuñada.

-Yo sé que esta historia nunca ha sido fácil para tí y siempre me pregunté por qué mi hermano no dejaba de perseguirte. Es que él se enamoró de tí con locura, si lo podemos poner de algún modo y sólo pensaba en conseguirte y cuando después de todo lo que hizo, le dijiste que si... creéme, yo nunca lo había visto más feliz en toda su vida. Pero mis sentimientos estaban divididos porque yo sabía lo que sentías tú, y por eso siempre me he sentido agradecida de que le dieras una oportunidad y permanecieras con él este tiempo. Pero ahora... yo no había querido llamarte antes porque sabía de un tercer embarazo y no quería que pensaras que te presionaba para hablar sobre eso. Pensé que si tu embarazo resultaba, me llamarías y si no, te daría tu espacio pero no esperaba nada como esto.

-Lamento no haberte llamado antes, Tomoe, pero es que este tiempo ha sido confuso para mi. Estuve viviendo en Chiba y regresé hace menos de una semana.

Tomoe podía sentir la tristeza de Kaoru, pero también conocía la de su hermano. Los quería a ambos, pero estar al medio la imposibilitaba de hacer algo importante por cada uno.

-Kaoru, ¿piensas que se puede arreglar todo esto?

La imagen de Enishi buscando humillarla para "perdonarla" la hizo cerrar los ojos.

-No. De ninguna manera. Tomoe, yo deseo lo mejor para Enishi, pero ahora más que nunca comprendo mi error al dejarme llevar por él y por la presión de mis padres. Espero que me perdones por causar esto en tu familia.

-Creo que no hay nada que perdonar. Yo te entiendo. Tenía la esperanza de que tu matrimonio fuera tan bien como el mio y Kiyosato.

-Tu esposo es excepcional, Tomoe. Se nota con verlos lo bien que están.

Tomoe se puso de pie, al percibir que alguien venia llegando. Abrió la puerta y recibió a Enishi quien venía del trabajo, de terno negro destacando sus anchos hombros. Le puso un juego de llaves en las manos y cogió su cartera antes de salir.

-Yo iré al cine con Kiyosato y los niños. Es un poco tarde, pero está bien. Ellos se adelantaron y están en el parque esperándome. Regresaremos en dos horas, asi que si se van antes, dejen la puerta con llave, por favor. Y... espero que resuelvan las cosas.

Tomoe se marchó y Enishi se quedó de pie frente a Kaoru. Ella luchó contra las ganas de pararse, porque sentía con lo cerca que estaban, que él podría abrazarla y no quería eso. Finalmente él se sentó en un sillon junto a ella.

-Muchas gracias por conseguir este sitio para que hablemos.- dijo Kaoru.- Ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

-Gracias a ti por venir. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

-Yo me serviré un poco de té. ¿De verdad no quieres?-

-Está bien. Dame un poco.

La casa de Tomoe era, en realidad, el lugar donde los hermanos Yukishiro habían pasado su infancia, de modo que él estaba familiarizado con todo y con esa misma seguridad se movía.

Enishi fue a la cocina y regresó casi enseguida con las tazas.

-Mi hermana dejó el agua hervida.

Bebieron en silencio los primeros sorbos. Enishi se veía cansado. Seguramente había discutido con Ichigo, un practicante que le daba la lata. O tal vez si la extrañaba. No quería pensar en eso.

-Kaoru, quiero que vuelvas.- dijo sin más preámbulos.- Somos un matrimonio. Debemos estar unidos.

-No quiero volver a casa. Quiero divorciarme de ti. Hoy fui al ayuntamiento y también pedí los papeles para separarnos. Sólo tienes que firmar y yo misma los dejaré. No te pediré nada. No quiero dinero, ni la mitad del auto, nada.

-¿Acaso tan mal lo hice en estos años que no quieres seguir conmigo?-

Con las piernas levemente separadas, los brazos apoyados en cada una y la cabeza de cabellos blancos entre las manos, a Kaoru le pareció que Enishi estaba especialmente desesperado. El volvió a sentarse derecho.

-Yo sé que a veces me exaspero contigo, pero Kaoru, yo te elegí, tú eres mi mujer. Tienes que estar conmigo.-

Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella. Le tomó las manos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga por tí? Lo que pidas, lo haré, Kaoru, pero no te vayas.

El corazón de Kaoru se estrujó. Ella sentía afecto por Enishi y no podia abstraerse de ellos, pero...

-No quiero seguir contigo.

-¡Pero por qué!

No era fácil hablar sabiendo de antemano lo que podría suceder si sus palabras no le gustaban a Enishi. Con delicadeza se soltó de él y se puso de pie. Necesitaba romper la tensión y dejar de tener la sensación de que lo rompería.

-Enishi... no me gusta la vida que llevamos tu y yo. No quiero esto para mí, ni para ti.

-Está bien. Cambiemos.

-No. No es tan fácil. Yo... Tú quieres a un tipo de mujer que yo no soy. Enishi, yo no tengo nada en contra del ser dueña de casa, pero quiero hacer otras cosas. Desde que nos juntamos dejé de lado mis estudios, mis actividades como kendoka, mis clases de baile. A mis amigas. Fui cediendo a cada una de tus peticiones, pero tú no cediste a ninguna mía.

-Tu lugar es en nuestro hogar, preparándolo para formar una familia.- dijo Enishi muy seguro, aunque sin ánimo de violentarla.- No veo qué de malo tenga eso. Sobre mí, mi deber es guiar y procurar a la familia y hago lo que debo hacer. Trabajar y poner los recursos. Yo en eso he cumplido.

-Pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona que simplemente se puede poner a sacudir mientras espera que su vida cambie. Yo no soy así, Enishi, nunca lo he sido. Tú... tú has podido desarrollarte fuera de casa y yo sólo me extingo dentro de ella.

-No deberías hablar así. Me he esforzado en que las cosas sean buenas para tí. No te dejé seguir tus actividades más físicas para que pudieras embarazarte. En el fondo fue por tí. Para evitarte la pena de volver a perder...

-¡Pero los perdí de todos modos! Enishi... yo no dudo de que muchas cosas las hagas por mi bien, pero no es la manera. Ya no soy la chica de la que te enamoraste.

Decidido, Enishi se levantó, caminó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hubo tal gentileza en el modo, que Kaoru no pudo objetar, ni escapar de ellos.

-Pero ahora te amo más.-

Al respirar su aroma varonil, los sentidos de Kaoru le gritaron que allí estaba la seguridad, mientras su esposo bajaba lentamente la cabeza para besarla. Sus labios hicieron contacto y Kaoru cerró los ojos.

-Yo te quiero... - murmuró él contra su boca.- y sé que al menos tú me deseas.

Era cierto. No podía quejarse de Enishi en lo íntimo y en ese aspecto, hacían buena pareja. Buscó un argumento en su mente que la sacara de su situación, ¿pero cuál? El pelirrojo que dormitaba en el departamento se marcharía y quedaría sola, el mundo era difícil afuera y sus padres volverían a hablarle si regresaba con su esposo. Los brazos de Enishi eran poderosos y la cuidarían y si ella entreabría los labios y le permitía acceder, ese asunto quedaría zanjado y no tendría más miedo, pero tendría que soportar...

"No sé que pudo haber hecho su esposo para que usted no quiera volver a casa, pero sería bueno que, en esa conversación, usted se lo expusiera claramente, sin rodeos, antes de cualquier decisión."

Enishi la besaba suavemente y poco a poco su lengua la acariciaba pidiendo entrar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba, cuando a su boca llegó el sabor salado de las lágrimas de su esposa. Con estupor notó que ella había puesto las manos sobre su pecho para hacer palanca y apartarse de él, pero no había podido por la fuerza de su abrazo. Cuando la soltó con una disculpa, ella bajó la cabeza un momento para rearmarse y se alejó un par de pasos.

-¿Por qué dices quererme si sólo luchas contra mi naturaleza?

-Kaoru...

-Yo nunca te amé. No pude hacerlo. No importó todo lo que hiciste y lo siento. Lo siento de verdad porque tal vez podría haber sido como querías y estaríamos bien los dos, pero no pude y por eso te desesperabas conmigo y me doblegabas y ya no quiero más de eso. Me he sentido el ser más miserable y te he odiado con toda mi alma cuando me has obligado a hacerte... - se sintió muy incómoda, pero debía seguir.- ... cuando he debido hacerte alguna felación sólo porque tú consideraste que era el modo de dejarme pasar alguna falta. Cuando me has obligado a suplicar perdón he sentido ganas de escupirte. Creo que en muchos aspectos has sido un buen esposo pero esas cosas que me obligaste a hacer no las quiero nunca más para mi vida. Básicamente eso me decidió a salir de casa. En vez de contenerme tras mi última pérdida, quisiste que te complaciera y luego me dejaste sola en la noche con las tarjetas bloqueadas. Perdí nuestro embarazo al día siguiente, pero eso qué puede importarte.

Enishi se giró hacia la ventana y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, golpeado por sus palabras. No quería que ella viera su consternación.

-Asi que eso era. Te recuerdo que tú sola quisiste salir a perderte por ahí. Lo que te pasó después de traspasar la puerta fue tu culpa.

-Cualquier cosa era mejor a seguir en casa contigo encima de mí.- dijo Kaoru empezando a perder la calma.- Por eso te dejé. Y no quiero regresar. Tú siempre has sabido que no te quiero pero podría haber podido seguir casada contigo si hubieras tenido más respeto por mi persona, pero no es así y esto ya no lo soporto.

Enishi se giró lentamente. La estudió unos segundos. Bajo el elegante traje temblaba.

-¿Y ese hombre con el que estabas ayer tuvo algo que ver con esta... repentina valentía y defensa de tus derechos?

-No. De ninguna manera.- se apresuró ella a aclarar. Enishi sonrió peligrosamente.

-Si tu naturaleza te incita a ir contrario a mí, está más que claro que te empuja hacia él. Noté la forma en que lo mirabas cada vez que ibas a hablarme. ¿Dónde lo conociste?- dijo acercándose y tomándola por los brazos. - ¡Contesta! ¿Acaso lo has llevado a la casa, a nuestra cama?-

-No, no, nada de eso. Enishi, cálmate... juro que no hay nada entre nosotros... es sólo un amigo.

-Un amigo... ¡Maldición! Solo yo quiero ser tu amigo.

El cambio de Enishi fue rotundo. Kaoru necesitaba calmarlo.

-Por favor, escucha... Enishi, me estoy separando de tí por las razones que ya te dije, nada más. No me gusta cuando te pones... así como ahora.

Resoplando, Enishi se alejó de ella.

-Me estás volviendo loco... - se pasó una mano por la frente.- Me estás volviendo loco, Kaoru- dijo en un tono más alto.- Sería mejor si regresaras. Tú y yo sabemos que acabarás cediendo.

-No echaré pie atrás en esto. Dejémoslo. Sé que podrás rehacer tu vida. Tal ve encuentres a la mujer que por distraerte conmigo no has podido...

Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, y parte del peso de su cuerpo en ellas, Enishi miró a Kaoru con la desilución en cada facción de su rostro.

-No quiero a otra. Te quiero a tí.

-Pero...

-Si sé. No me quieres y ya no me soportas. Lo entiendo.- Se enderezó y se pasó una mano una mano entre sus blancos cabellos.- Escucha. Tengo los papeles del divorcio en mi maletín. Están listos, con firma de los testigos y todo. Te los daré para que tú misma vayas a dejarlos.

El rostro de Kaoru se iluminó. ¿Era todo eso verdad?

-A cambio, quiero que pases una noche conmigo. Quiero que tengas intimidad conmigo. ¿Aceptas? Será nuestra despedida. Y antes de que digas nuevamente que no me amas, lo sé, como también sé que eso no fue impedimento para compartir la cama antes, asi que no lo pongas como excusa.

Una sensación dolorosa partió en el estómago de la joven y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No. No quería. No ahora que había luchado y resistido tanto para mantenerse lejos de él.

-De lo contrario, puedes ir buscándote un abogado, porque yo no te daré el divorcio ni iré a mediaciones ni nada de eso. Elije. Espero que el dinero que tienes ahorrado te alcance para cubrir los honorarios de alguno.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron de rabia y lágrimas. Fue automático llegar hasta él y golpearlo en el pecho.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? No es justo, no lo es... Enishi, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Soportando la agresión, Enishi la miró solemne. Kaoru dejó de golpearlo y él la sujetó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

-Somos marido y mujer. Qué de malo tiene hacerlo un par de veces más. ¿Y quién pierde más con esto? Cuando llegue la mañana te irás a buscar tu ansiada libertad mientras yo me quedaré solo sin la mujer que amo.

Enishi temblaba cuando la apegó a su cuerpo. Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentirlo, con un nudo en la garganta ante la tristeza que sintió en sus palabras. Ella quería alejarse de él pero sin tener que dañarlo. Ella no lo odiaba, no le deseaba mal... Se sentía muy mal.

-No te hagas esto.- dijo Kaoru a su oído cuando él se acercó más.- Será muy triste para tí. Enishi, pon otra condición si quieres, pero esa...

-Esa es la que quiero.

La besó suavemente y por un momento ella dejó de luchar. Estaba cansada. Se separó de sus labios.

¿Qué más daba? Él tenía razón, eran marido y mujer. Tener relaciones sexuales no era ilícito entre ellos. Conocía su cuerpo como la palma de su mano y él el de ella, pero se lastimarían. Estaba segura.

-Me equivoqué la última vez que estuvimos juntos.- Confesó Enishi en su oído.- Y sé con mirarte que esto termina aquí y que lo fastidié todo con mi mal genio y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Pero por favor... pasa esta noche conmigo en nombre de la familia que quisimos formar.

-No ruegues a la mujer que va a dejarte...- Dijo Kaoru con una dureza que desconocía en ella.- ... porque nada de lo que hagas me hará dejar de buscar divorciarme. Cuando llegue la mañana tomaré esos papeles y me iré. Si tengo sexo contigo será por eso. Me voy a prostituir por ellos y no sentiré nada por tí.

-Sé mi ramera, entonces.- dijo Enishi, besándola con ansiedad. Acostumbrada como estaba a él, Kaoru no tuvo problema en responderle y pudo soportar sus manos acariciando y buscando la piel desnuda de su cuerpo. Enishi la condujo al cuarto de invitados y acabando de desnudarla, se quitó toda la ropa él. La penetró sin dejar de besarla ni de adorarla, ni de decirle cuánto la había extrañado en esos días.

Él la conocía, con sus manos y con su movimiento le proporcionó placer y ella no se molestó en ahogar sus gemidos. Cuando terminó, Enishi se dejó caer sobre ella y la acunó entre sus fuertes brazos. La arrulló unos minutos antes de indicarle que debía recoger sus cosas para salir.

Se fueron a la que fue su casa a pasar el resto de noche. Apasionado como solía ser, Enishi no le dio mucha tregua, pero Kaoru no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que se sentía hacerlo de esa manera, esperando que pasaran rápido las horas. Antes el sexo lo usaron para hacerse compañeros y luego buscando una familia y en esas instancias ella no tuvo mayores contradicciones ante su falta de romanticismo hacia él. Pero ahora, con cada beso que le daba sentía que se desgarraba y cada caricia le parecía una enorme mentira. Cada palabra de amor que él le dedicaba la hería pero sabía que él también agonizaba. Sólo por eso, Kaoru no puso objeción a nada de lo que pidió, con excepción de quedarse.

Cuando llegó la mañana, ella se vistió y lo besó en los labios. Con un susurro le deseó lo mejor en la vida y se pasó por el comedor.

Allí, sobre la mesa, estaban los papeles originales. Enishi podía ser un hombre difícil en algunos aspectos, pero tenía palabra. Por eso ella había accedido a su petición. Sin embargo, su mano tembló al tomarlos y al asir el picaporte de la puerta. Con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas enfrentó la cegadora luz de la mañana, entendiendo que lo de la última noche había sido una muy mala idea.

Mientras, en su cuarto a oscuras, con una mano sobre los ojos, Enishi apretó la mandíbula para no delatar que estaba despierto mientras la sentía salir. Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el tintineo de las llaves y rogó para que ella se quedara, pero no fue así. Se levantó al baño para lavarse la cara al saberse solo y se contuvo con una voluntad de hierro para no llorar por ella. No es que sintiera que no merecía sus lágrimas. Es que tenía que irse a trabajar y ya por la noche podría descansar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin estaba preocupado y dormir fue más difícil que otras veces. Kaoru se había marchado el día anterior y cerca de las diez de la noche le llegó un escueto mensaje de voz donde le decía que no llegaría.

¿Qué podía pensar de eso? Sabía que iba a encontrarse con Enishi, y sabía que él no quería dejarla ir. Para él estaba claro que se estaban reconciliando y le hervía la sangre al imaginar cómo, pero era la suerte de quien llegó primero a su vida. Lo envidiaba.

Se levantó con dificultad del futón y decidió prepararse un café. ¿Qué pasaba si ella regresaba a buscar sus cosas? O peor aún... ¿Si ya no volvía? ¿Kaoru sería capaz de eso? No lo quería pensar. Pero si había pasado la noche con su marido, no había mucho que él pudiera objetar.

Pasar la noche con su marido.

De pronto sus pensamientos tomaron otro cariz. ¿Cómo sería Kaoru en la intimidad? ¿Qué sensación tendría al sentir sus manos sobre piel? ¿Sería una mujer fría o más bien cálida y tierna?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. Sin duda ya jamás lo sabría. Lo mejor sería seguir la sugerencia de su padre e irse a vivir con él. Ponerse la ropa le resultaba un problema, a juzgar por la camisa sobrepuesta del pijama.

Se tensó al escuchar la llave en la cerradura. Su café estaba listo y lo dejó sobre la mesa cuando ella entró.

-Kaoru, bienvenida... - dijo al recibirla. Ella lo miró, como si estuviera en shock.

-Buenos días.

Se notaba un poco rara. Traía unos papeles en la mano.

-Kaoru... ¿Pasa algo?... Enishi... ¿Le hizo...?

Sabiendo que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, Kaoru dijo en voz baja.

-No me hizo nada.

Kenshin la miraba atentamente, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. Le quitó los papeles de las manos y aunque no entendió qué decían, las firmas y los timbres de cada persona lo orientaron.

-¿Él se los dió? ¿Son los de divorcio?

La joven asintió a las dos preguntas. Entonces Kenshin reparó que no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Kaoru... ¿Usted estuvo con él...?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Si.- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara, afectada.- Sólo así pude terminar todo pero... me siento tan mal...- acabó en un sollozo.

Kenshin la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, y ella no puso resistencia a ello. Podía entender lo que había pasado porque entre sus muchos errores, también estuvo el de la última noche. No podía juzgarla porque él mismo aún no se había perdonado y quizá nunca lo haría. Esperaba que al menos pudiera perdonarse ella

Más tarde fueron al ayuntamiento a dejar los papeles. Estaba todo en orden. Los sorprendió el que recepcionó el documento al comentar sobre las cláusulas especiales.

-La señora Kaoru recuperará su apellido de soltera y recibirá una compensación económica de ...- y mencionó una importante cifra en yens.

La sensación de sentirse culpable y basura volvió a aplastar a Kaoru ante esas consideraciones de Enishi. Regresó al departamento cabizbaja y ya en su dormitorio se acostó. Kenshin se sentó en su sofá sin saber qué pensar de todo eso, pero algo le había quedado claro. Enishi había hecho una muy buena jugada. Había dejado libre a Kaoru, pero la había dejado dañada para enfrentar cualquier relación y él no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ayudarla.

¿O sí?

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin capitulo cuatro

La Propuesta

Julio 15, 2015

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Si. Kaoru lo hizo. Y no se trató de un sueño ni nada de eso.

La idea de una escena entre ella y Enishi siempre estuvo presente, aunque originalmente sería un poco más triste que esto. Pero decidí adelantarla y ver que pasa con Kenshin y con su entorno.

Cariños y amor a todas.

Eliana 231: Querida, espero alcanzar a poner esto antes que llegues a este capitulo. Muchas gracias por escribirme. Estoy leyendo tus reviews, pero no puedo responderte más que por este medio. Es un poco complicado lo de Kenshin pero así como Kaoru, tal vez él también esté llegando al final al de su dolor. Supongo que este capitulo te sorprendió un poco más que los anteriores y lo único que puedo decir es que Enishi no es tan malo y que Kenshin se pondrá aún más bueno. Besos.

Blankaoru.


	5. Nuestras Historias

**Deseando Vivir**

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **Nuestras Historias**

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras dormir dos horas de siesta, Kaoru se encontró sola en el departamento. Sobre la mesa había una nota, escrita en un japonés tan precario como el de un niño que lo aprendió hasta los ocho años.

"Estoy donde _Kenshiro_ ". Esa última palabra escrita en romanji. Si Kenshin no sabía escribir el nombre de su padre en japonés, ¿Sabría escribir el suyo? Posiblemente su madre le había enseñado, aunque estaba más acostumbrado a escribir con el alfabeto latino.

Sonrió con cierta ternura, pensando en el pequeño pelirrojo que llegó a un país de costumbres tan distintas al suyo. Durante los días en que prepararon su departamento, tuvieron mucho tiempo para charlar. Kenshin era un conversador ameno, sus historias le mostraron a un niño asustado ante el abandono del padre y el brío de una madre que se aferró a la independencia que encontró en los Estados Unidos, trabajando en lo que podía mientras él aprendía el inglés en la escuela y se lo enseñaba a ella. El niño que sufrió burlas por su raza y su baja estatura y que ya adolescente se hizo de amigos con quienes vivió momentos tan memorables como formar una banda de rock del que fue vocalista, adoptar un perro moribundo o fracturarse la clavícula cuando voló en bicicleta tras sortear un montículo de tierra, teniendo un mal aterrizaje durante un desafío.

El que ya mayor, decidió enrolarse en el ejército por la gratitud que sentía de haber sido acogido en esa patria.

Le gustaban las historias de Kenshin, amaba escucharlas. Las de ella en cambio no tenían nada especial. Alumna regular, algunas amigas, el tipo de joven a la que los chicos no querían, ingresó al club de kendo a los quince años y no lo dejó hasta poco más de los veintiuno. La que pensaba que tenía el futuro en sus manos hasta el día en que Enishi la vio cuando aún estudiaba en el instituto y ya no pudo escapar de él.

Tomó una silla y se fue a instalar al balcón, a mirar la tarde convertirse en noche. Encontró el reproductor de música de Kenshin y se puso los audífonos para evadirse con las canciones mientras pensaba en la historia de ella. Realmente su vida no tuvo nada especial, sólo sueños sin cumplir. Le gustaba cantar e imitar a sus idols favoritas, pero nunca tuvo una banda. Fue la chica que quiso adoptar un perrito pero sus padres se opusieron. La que fue tratada de tonta por sus amigas por negarse a participar en salidas con hombres mayores para ganar dinero como lo hacían ellas.

Pensó que si hubiera sabido que Enishi vendría, no se hubiera molestado tanto en guardar su cuerpo y su inocencia para el hombre al que entregaría su corazón. De sólo recordar su noche de bodas, le entraban ganas de llorar.

La brisa marina movió sus cabellos en la penumbra y estaba intentando contenerlos cuando se sobresaltó al ver aparecer delante de ella una taza con té humeante. La tomó y al mirar a su lado, vio a Kenshin sonreírle. Luego acarreó una silla y se sentó junto a ella. Kaoru se quitó los audífonos.

-Muchas gracias por el té.

-De nada.

La noche se cerró sobre ellos y miraron las luces encenderse del edificio del frente. El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, pero se rompió porque Kenshin no sentía paz. Su corazón estaba agitado desde la noche anterior cuando ella no volvió y después de saber el motivo, los celos y la incertidumbre lo estaban estrujando. Todo porque le gustaba Kaoru, y ¡Maldición! Estaba hecho un lío.

-¿Por qué estuvo con él?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué?

-Quiero saber por qué pasó la noche con Enishi.- repuso Kenshin sin mirarla y sorbiendo el líquido oscuro de su taza. Kaoru pasó saliva.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Acaso le disgusta?

-Si. Me disgusta.- reconoció Kenshin tan tranquilo, pero por dentro bullía.

Avergonzada, Kaoru pensó en levantarse y escapar. Él lo percibió. Se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntarle, pero él era así, directo. Eligió esta vez sus palabras.

-No tiene que contarme la historia si no quiere.- repuso.- Tampoco estoy juzgando su proceder. Mi motivo para preguntar es tan mío como esa historia suya. Si usted confía en mi, tendrá al más leal compañero a su lado, como hasta ahora y también confiaré en usted mi motivo. Si no me quiere contar, seguiremos tal cual. Absolutamente nada cambiará. Como sea, no tiene que temer de mi.

Se levantó y acercándose al barandal, acabó de beber de su taza. Tras mirar a las personas que caminaban por la calle, decidió volver al interior. Sentía celos, era cierto, pero podía lidiar con eso. Lo que lo estaba superando era la tristeza con la que ella había llegado por la mañana y él no sabía si podía ayudarla o no. En tanto, Kaoru se preguntaba qué podía disgustarle de su encuentro con Enishi. Tal vez el que lo haya dejado solo durante la noche siendo su cuidadora. Se lamentó por ser tan irresponsable y le pidió disculpas. Él las aceptó y se metió al departamento, para volver casi de inmediato.

-Necesito que me ayude con el aseo, porque saldré con Kenjiro dentro de una hora y ayer no pude bañarme.

Kaoru asintió e ingresó al lugar acarreando las sillas y las tazas. Estaba tranquila porque era un tema que habían hablado con anterioridad. De inmediato se ocupó de las toallas limpias, del botiquín con vendas, gasas, apósitos y otras cosas, preparando el baño y sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo por estar con él en una situación tan íntima, más allá del hecho de verlo medio desnudo, pero se esforzaría en tratarlo bien. Kenshin entró y se sentó sobre una silla de plástico en el espacio de la ducha sólo con unos pantaloncillos de baño y por unos segundos, Kaoru se olvidó de respirar y se dio la vuelta con la excusa de acomodar mejor las toallas. Por Kami... ¡Había sentido algo al verlo! Es decir... estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo desnudo de su atractivo esposo y por eso creyó que ayudar a Kenshin en el baño no le produciría mayor emoción pero ahora... miró sus manos temblorosas... le había agradado lo que vió y no estaba preparada para experimentarlo.

Tenía que calmarse. Si seguía así, él podría escuchar los latidos de su corazó ía un trabajo que hacer. Ella era su cuidadora, era responsable de él. Kenshin la miró con curiosidad y ella se puso tras su espalda, para empezar a retirar las vendas. Se concentró con una fuerza sobrehumana en lo que hacía y su cuerpo y mente se normalizaron. Así pudo examinar la zona de los puntos.

-Se ve todo bien según lo que indicó su padre.- informó ella.

Kaoru decidió empezar por lavarle la cabeza y le puso shampoo mientras Kenshin mantenía el brazo izquierdo encogido, como si aún tuviera el cabestrillo. Para distender el ambiente, él decidió iniciar una pequeña conversación.

-¿Sabe, Kaoru, qué me gusta de usted?-

La pregunta la desconcentró un momento, haciéndole más difícil lo que hacía. ¿Algo de ella le gustaba? Su corazón brincó pero pensó que él debería quedarse callado y contárselo cuando ella saliera de ese espacio y dejara de verlo. Sin embargo la curiosidad la embargó. ¡Quería saber! Aparentando profesionalismo temperó el agua de la ducha teléfono para enjuagarlo.

-No lo sé. Dígame.

-Me gusta su voz.

-¿Mi voz?

-Si. Cómo suena y su forma de hablar. Dijo él mirándose la mano derecha.- Me he dado cuenta de que aquí algunas mujeres adultas y maduras que he conocido hablan como si fueran... niñitas. Usan un falsete que me descoloca, no entiendo por qué hacen eso. Usted en cambio no, al menos conmigo y lo agradezco.

-Usted es el primero que me lo dice.

-¿De verdad?

-Mi madre y mis amigas insistían en usar un tono infantil para algunas situaciones pero a mí eso me daba pudor. No le diré que no lo he usado, pero a modo de diversión. Pero... ¿por qué no le gusta?

Acabado de aclarar el cabello y de poner una toalla para absorber el agua, Kaoru tomó una esponja y enjabonó la parte de adelante de su cuello, hombros, brazos, pecho, abdomen.

-Porque me gustan las mujeres que parecen mujeres a la vista, que se comportan como una y hablan como tal. Un poco de voz infantil-tierna-kawai podría ser para momentos de intimidad, pero no para comunicarse con todo el mundo. Son cosas de cultura, supongo. Espero que no me exilien por pensar de ese modo aún siendo japonés.

Kaoru levantó los brazos de Kenshin para jabonar bajo ellos.

-No hay problema. Es su gusto.- Kaoru lo enjuagó y se mojó rotundamente la ropa. Comentó que la próxima vez ella también usaría traje de baño. Rieron y ella se concentró en lavar su espalda con el mayor de los cuidados.

Él estaba muy tranquilo, sentado y el ambiente se aligeró. ¿Por qué con él era todo tan distinto, tan calmo? Kaoru pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho en el balcón y que ella no había respondido. Llevaba ayudándola un tiempo y era natural que quisiera saber qué pasaba y por otro lado, ella si quería hablarle de su matrimonio, sólo que siempre le había dado pudor hacerlo porque tal vez, si ella se hubiera esforzado más, hubiera resultado y no quería escuchar esa sentencia de otra persona. No era fácil hablar de un fracaso con alguien al punto que ni Tae conocía la historia completa pero... se había sentido tan confundida y sola esa mañana cuando se fue para siempre de su jaula de oro y sin embargo, había encontrado fuerzas cuando Kenshin la acompañó al ayuntamiento más tarde y la invitó a comer. Él le había confiado algunas cosas, mostrándole sus debilidades, sus errores y fracasos como parte de la vida. No siempre era el más rápido, ni el más fuerte, ni el que tenía la razón. Era sólo un hombre que se esforzaba en perseguir sus metas, como todo el mundo.

Ella podia descansar en él.

-¿Kenshin?

-Dígame.

-Yo nunca pude querer a Enishi. No lo quise anoche. No lo quiero ahora.-

Se sorprendió a sí misma con esas palabras. No era lo que él le había preguntado, pero sintió en ese momento que era lo que él quería saber. Pudo notar su espalda hincharse cuando él tomó aire y luego lo soltó, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por aclarármelo. Si esa es su respuesta, debe intuír mi motivo.

Kaoru no respondió de inmediato. Sentía que el terreno que pisaba estaba cambiando y antes de decidir cómo proceder sobre eso, decidió empezar a liberarse de su carga.

-¿Le puedo contar mi historia o lo dejamos para mañana?

-Kaoru, ¿Se siente mal?

-Pesa demasiado.- reconoció. Recordar a Enishi en ese momento había cambiado por completo su estado de ánimo y ya no quería que él siguiera persiguiéndola de esa forma. Tal vez se liberaría si lo hablaba. Debía intentarlo.

-Hablemos.- repuso Kenshin con sencillez, poniendo toda su atención.

Kenshin tenía una querida hermana adoptiva, Brenda, varios años menor que él. Solía pedirle consejos que nunca seguía y él llegó a sospechar que esa era la excusa para hablar sus problemas con alguien. Kaoru no contaba con el apoyo de sus padres, a juzgar por las veces que le colgaban el teléfono o no le contestaban. Tae estaba lejos, Misao embarazada a la que Kaoru no le cargaría sus cosas. Estaba bien. Él quería escucharla.

-Anoche pasé la noche con Enishi porque él me propuso entregarme los papeles de divorcio...- comenzó, mientras limpiaba su herida y notaba que se erizaba su piel.-Y sólo pensé que desesperadamente quería librarme de él.

-Usted me ha contado muchas cosas, pero nunca me ha hablado de la relación con su esposo. ¿Acaso él la violentó de algún modo?

Kaoru le empezó a secar el cabello con una toalla. No era fácil responder esa pregunta.

-Mis padres me entregaron a Enishi y se desentendieron de mí.- respondió.- Con toda sinceridad, llegué pensar que nuestro matrimonio funcionaría. Mi madre me habló de la resignación, paciencia y abnegación con el fin de ponerlos en práctica y que asegurarían la estabilidad, pero al año me di cuenta que perdía el tiempo aunque seguí poniendo de mi parte. Es decir, Enishi ponía los recursos y yo administraba, como se esperaba. Era un compañero ameno y a veces nos divertíamos, me cuidaba y me compraba lo que quisiera. Solía ser muy gentil y paciente y yo podía acoplarme a esa personalidad sin mayores problemas. Llegué a pensar que duraría toda la vida, pero cuando perdí el primer embarazo, Enishi empezó a presionar para el segundo y yo no podía embarazarme de nuevo, no sé por qué. Él se obsesionó con que yo no era amorosa, que no lo quería, ni quería formar familia y empezó a violen..., a chantajearme para que yo... obtuviera su perdón y pudiera quedarme en casa... desde ahí no quise seguir aplicando lo que mi madre me enseñó aunque ella decía que era mi deber. Mis padres no quisieron escuchar quejas hacia mi esposo, lo consideran un gran hombre y en muchos aspectos es así y simplemente me quedé en casa, sobrellevando la relación, que era lo que esperaban de mí.- dijo triste.

Kenshin notó su tono afectado. Sentía que ella se echaba la culpa en parte de lo que había pasado, aceptando a su vez el juicio de sus padres y su propio marido, sufriendo y dudando de cada paso que daba por eso. En cambio, para él estaba muy claro que la realidad era de otra manera.

-Tranquila.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Kaoru decidió guardar silencio. Había acabado su labor en el baño y salió, dejando a Kenshin solo para que aseara el resto de su cuerpo. Ella se quitó la ropa mojada, se puso una yukata y se sentó en el sofá. Algunos minutos después Kenshin llegó vestido sólo con el pantalón para salir, impresionándola una vez más por como lucía y sacándola un momento de sus pensamientos al poner otro tipo de sensación a recorrer su cuerpo. Se repuso y procedió a poner un parche limpio sobre la herida de la espalda.

Vendar a Kenshin fue un poco difícil por la falta de práctica y tuvo que repetir la acción hasta obtener un resultado más adecuado. Después lo ayudó con la camisa, una chaqueta y luego el cabestrillo. Siguió con los calcetines y finalmente ordenó su largo cabello rojizo. Kenshin en tanto, tenía una opinión en base a lo que había escuchado que necesitaba dar, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera escuchar tal cosa.

-¿Puedo expresar un punto de vista de un hombre... hacia otro hombre?

Un poco nerviosa, ella aceptó. Sería juzgada y debía aceptarlo por su incapacidad de guardar su secreto y mostrarse débil. Ya estaba hecho.

-Estoy seguro de que Enishi es un buen ciudadano fuera de casa, Kaoru, pero no es su culpa que él haya llegado a la desesperación y a la ira para violentarla. Eso fue responsabilidad de él. Por lo que usted me ha contado, él se empecinó en conseguirla y sus padres lo ayudaron. Fue una violación civilizada, con consentimiento de todos, contra usted. Quizá muchos soñamos en algún momento con raptar a la mujer que amamos pero en la práctica, la mayoría la dejamos ir porque eso... es lo que hace alguien enfermo. ¿Entiende mi punto de vista?

Un sonido proveniente la nariz de Kaoru al tomar aire le indicaron a Kenshin ella estaba afectada.

Y entonces sucedió.

Aquello que Kenshin esperaba desde que supo del aborto y que le extrañó no ver en todo su esplendor, se desató. Karou soltó el peine, se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar de un modo desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas. Todo lo sucedido desde que vio a Enishi por primera vez hasta la noche anterior pasó por su mente y el sentimiento que la embargó fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Tranquilo, Kenshin fue a su habitación y le marcó a su padre para decirle que no saldría. Luego regresó con una cajita de pañuelos desechables y arrodillándose al lado de Kaoru y renegando de la chaqueta que no lo dejaba moverse bien, intentó contenerla. Lo frustraba no poder usar sus dos brazos para acogerla, pero ella se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

-Me quitó mi libertad, mis ganas de ser madre, de ser mujer... mi dignidad y ellos... fueron incapaces de defenderme!- decía entre lágrimas, libre de culpa por primera vez y expresando lo que sentía.-Por eso lo odio y lo odio tanto que me acosté con él y le dije que lo hacía por los papeles, para librarme ya de su horrible presencia. Le escupí que nunca lo quise, que ni su dinero ni su atractivo físico le habían funcionado... pero yo no soy así, Kenshin... no quería lastimarlo aunque se lo mereciera... porque igual me cuidó y fue bueno conmigo y yo no pude quererlo.

Kenshin se repuso al pensamiento de haber deseado estar en el lugar de Yukishiro y hacer las cosas de otra manera. No tenía derecho a pensar esas cosas, después de todo y se arrancó la idea. Si élla estuviera entre sus brazos, sería para despertar a su lado al día siguiente, y el siguiente... y toda la vida. Para hacerla feliz y preguntarle al comenzar el día, qué quería ella hacer.

-Eso ya terminó. Ya salió de allí... no se sienta culpable.

Kaoru se apegaba a su cuerpo porque su calidez la confortaba y él no ponía reparos en eso. Le susurró promesas de un mejor futuro y puso a su disposición toda la ayuda que estuviera en sus manos brindarle.

Se mantuvieron así muchos minutos y acabaron sentados en el sofá. Kenshin se enteró de detalles y de cosas que si no fuera por su brazo lastimado, hubiese ido a buscar a Enishi para darle de golpes. Historias de soledad en una jaula de oro donde el final del día dependía del especial humor de su carcelero. Kenshin sintió indignación pura y se conmovió al punto que sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Kaoru le contó todo aquello que guardó celosamente para sí misma durante todo ese tiempo.

-No creo que haya sido deshonroso salir de esa casa, si no una cuestión de supervivencia, eso sólo me hace pensar que usted es una mujer valiente que no murió del todo en esas cuatro paredes y que desea vivir. Si de mi hubiera dependido, esto no hubiera pasado. Si hubiera sabido antes cómo eran las cosas, no la hubiera dejado nunca ir sola con él y le contrataba al mejor abogado para librarla. Kaoru, yo no puedo arreglar su vida si usted no quiere... pero puedo decirle que yo quiero que usted empiece a ser feliz.

-Pero si yo soy feliz aquí con usted. Aquí estoy tranquila, tengo paz. Este departamento es mi verdadero hogar.- dijo ella con la sinceridad brillando a través de sus lágrimas y enterneciendo el corazón de Kenshin.

-Mi Kaoru... - murmuró él, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho, llamándola con su brazo derecho estirado para que buscara apoyo. Kaoru no tardó en captar el llamado y refugiarse en él.

Él lo sabía. Kaoru era a su parecer una mujer especialmente fuerte y a la vez, frágil y de cuidado. Las lágrimas que ella se avergonzó en derramar, por considerar que demostraban su ineptitud para manejar su vida, a él sólo le mostraron que ella no era un ser excepcional y al estar más cerca de la tierra que del cielo, Kenshin entendió que era una mujer de carne y hueso, a la que un simple mortal como él podía acceder. Por la que un hombre debía reponerse para cuidar y caminar a su lado.

Con esa importante verdad asumida y sintiéndose feliz, le propuso buscar algo en la tele para ver juntos. Kaoru preparó unos bocadillos y bebidas mientras se decidían por una película. Al regresar con una bandeja, se apoyó en él y se dio cuenta de que si la abrazaba, no podía comer al usar su brazo libre, asi que se sentó a su lado un poco avergonzada y minutos después rió con la historia, pero Kenshin intuía que seguía triste, aunque no todo era tan malo.

Kaoru finalmente había iniciado el duelo por la joven Kaoru que caminó al altar y a modo de ver de Kenshin, a partir de ese momento empezaría a sanar y a buscar quien quería ser.

Y eso era algo que él no se podía perder.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Pasados unos días, Kaoru se levantó de buen ánimo. Luego convenció a Kenshin de comer una preparación especial de pollo cuando él pidió estofado de res. Lo sorprendería, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, a Kenshin al parecer le gustaban las cosas condimentadas y su pollo en ese aspecto no cumplía los requisitos.

Se puso un delantal y se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta, con el fin de estar más cómoda. Kenshin estaba en la mesa ocupando el notebook, haciendo un presupuesto que le había pedido su madre relacionado con un galpón para tractores, cuando se le ocurrió mirarla y todo lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento se fue al diablo.

¿Dónde rayos había conseguido Kaoru esos jeans? Y esa silueta... ¿Siempre estuvo ahí? Tenía la impresión de que ella había ganado algo de peso en lugares más que interesantes, como su trasero, sus muslos...

-... el puerto. Entonces, ¿qué dice?- preguntó ella con una risita antes de darse vuelta. Kenshin la miró sin entender y pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a la realidad real de planificar un paseo.

-Disculpe... estaba haciendo un cálculo de figura... digo, de contorno... o sea, de perímetro. Es un galpón muy... creo que no le puse atención.

Adorable, ella rió. Estaba picando algo. Kenshin no supo que era, porque cayó en cuenta de su polera ajustada y miró como andaba el contorno de busto, pero eso fue un vistazo rápido.

-Le decía que podemos ir al puerto esta tarde, además, buscan a una vendedora de cosméticos a dos calles de aquí y me preguntaba si podía ir a ver ese tema.-

-Me sacarán los puntos mañana y podré recuperar la movilidad de mi brazo izquierdo. Usted tendrá mucho tiempo libre entonces, pero piense que dentro de unas semanas me volverán a operar y deberá ayudarme de nuevo. Quizá le vendría mejor, con las horas que le dejo disponibles, aprovechar estos días para hacer algún curso de algo que la ayude.

Kaoru pensó un poco.

-Tiene razón, Kenshin. Eso haré.

Regresó su atención a la cocina y Kenshin su atención a ella.

-Se le ve muy bonito el cabello recogido. Sabe?-

-Gracias, Kenshin.

La figura de Kaoru le gustaba. Era definitivo. Si tuviera su brazo izquierdo libre, se acercaría a ella por la espalda y la atraparía por su pequeña cintura. Entonces, se inclinaría sobre ella a mirar lo que hacía y como al descuido, le dejaría un millón de besos sobre el cuello mientras buscaba el borde de su polera para tocar su piel; de a poco subiría sus manos despacio hasta abarcar cada seno con una mano y ella tendría que dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró el espacio de la cocina en general y encontró el lugar idóneo para apoyarla, subirle la polera y chupar sus pechos. Si ella se dejaba, él no debía dudar y la sentaría en el mueble...

Se movió un poco incómodo. Desde sus años de adolescencia que no le pasaba tener una erección con semejantes ideas. Eso le pasaba por hacer caso a su amigo Bill que lo inició en el porno, gracias a quien tenía esa mente mugrosa. Se concentró primero en bajar la erección y miró su hoja de cálculos. Para hacer lo que quería, Kaoru debía quererlo, desearlo y desde luego, estar de acuerdo pero en ese momento de la vida ella tenía las cosas un poco confusas. Haría una pequeña prueba para ver sus posibilidades y necesitaba la mente fría para leerla, asi que cuando tuvo sus deseos bajo control, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. Invadiría un poco su espacio personal, situándose justo detrás. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, sin tocarla. Estaba revolviendo algo en la olla y olía bien, pero el aroma dulce de su cabello empezó a interferir con su escrutinio. Cerró los ojos y se reconcentró en observar su reacción.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Veo qué hace.

Sentirlo tan cerca en una situación cotidiana la puso alerta. Kaoru lo miró de reojo, nerviosa. Sentía el calor de él traspasar su ropa y llegar a su espalda y repentinamente, la tentación de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás fue poderosamente fuerte. Tanto así que se acercó un poco a él y rozó su cuerpo, pero no se atrevío a más. Sin embargo, ese pequeño indicio bastó a Kenshin, quien se acercó lo que faltaba, brindándole respaldo. Acto seguido, posó su mano derecha en la cintura de la joven. Ella no se retiró.

Esto no lo percibió como cuando su asqueroso jefe la había tocado de un modo tan soez. Ahora que Kenshin, cuyo calor corporal para ella era sinónimo de protección y abrigo, estaba teniendo contacto con ella, sólo la hacía sentir halagada y deseaba que se prolongara más ese momento al punto que llegó a relajarse. Si para él eso estaba bien, para ella no había dudas. Le gustaba.

-Huele muy bien.- dijo Kenshin cerca de su oido.

-Me alegro que le guste la comida.- repuso ella. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que dejara lo que hacía y se diera la vuelta, pero la cordura que le quedaba la hizo concentrarse en la olla.

-Si, también huele bien.

Respirando pausadamente, Kaoru puso la tapa a la olla y bajó el fuego de cocción. Con todo bajo control, se dio la vuelta lentamente y apoyó su cuerpo en el mesón. Kenshin le sonrió de modo inocente. Con la mano derecha le tomó el cabello de la coleta y dejó que se deslizara entre sus dedos.

-Realmente se ve muy linda el día de hoy. No la molesto más.

Más que satisfecho, Kenshin regresó de vuelta a su estación de trabajo y sonrojada, Kaoru se lo quedó mirando, deseando que volviera. Al entender que no sería asi se resignó y empezó a limpiar el tiradero. De vez en cuando se volvía y encontraba a Kenshin con la vista en la pantalla y tecleando con una sola mano, sonriendo.

Ese hombre tenía algo. Un algo que le encantaba. Algo que ahora que su vida anterior quedaba atrás, necesitaba explorar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

-Esta es la página web de "Norken".- dijo Kenshin.- Ahora usted verá exactamente qué es lo que hacemos.

Kaoru prestó atención a la pantalla, después del delicioso almuerzo (que Kenshin se repitió) y le gustó mucho el diseño de la página. Aunque su inglés era muy limitado, entendía la forma de contactar con ellos y navegar. Kenshin le enseñó la galería de fotos.

-Estas son imágenes de los proyectos que hemos hecho. Galpones, quinchos, casas, casas sustentables, piscinas. Con mamá queremos contratar a un paisajista para dar servicio de diseño de jardines y entornos. Con el cambio climático y el agua más escasa, es preciso usar especies resistentes a la sequía.

Las fotos eran en general, muy buenas y Kaoru se sorprendía con las construcciones. Kenshin diseñaba y ejecutaba las obras, Noriko hacía todo lo que era planos y le indicaba a su hijo qué ideas eran factibles. El resto era un electricista, un gásfiter, carpinteros...

-Me encanta esa casa.- dijo Kaoru muy entusiasmada con un lugar de aspecto rústico, fabricado en madera.- Tiene algo... oh, Kenshin, realmente me gusta. Sería genial vivir en un lugar así.

-Ese fue el tercer proyecto de Norken.- repuso Kenshin.- Y fue más bien experimental. Tiene techo con paneles solares y un calentador solar de agua. Los paneles del techo cubren un porcentaje pequeño de electricidad, pero para una persona sola está bien. En el jardín hay un recipiente para compostaje...

-¿Aquí vive sólo una persona? Pero es muy grande!

-Acá sus casas son muy chicas. Esa es mi casa. Yo la diseñé y también me gusta mucho, asi que si quiere saber qué tan maravillosa es... pues es muy maravillosa. - Kenshin pasó las fotos para enseñarle el patio trasero y el lugar donde hacía las barbacoas con sus amigos.

-¿De verdad es su casa?- preguntó Kaoru muy seria.- Lo lamento, yo no sabía...

Kenshin le enseñó una de las fotos que llevaba en su computador, de él en esa casa. Salía con un hermoso Golden Retriever.

-Ese es Rey, mi mascota. Somos grandes amigos, aunque ya está algo viejo. ¿Y? ¿Aún quiere conocer la casa?. Tengo una habitación especial para invitados provenientes de Japón.

Kaoru no respondió de inmediato y Kenshin no iba a presionarla. Tomó su chaqueta porque tenían un paseo pendiente.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El calor al mediodia era insoportable y el sol abrasaría aún con más fuerza conforme avanzara la tarde. Por eso había decidido salir al amanecer para algo que ya no podía recordar. Delante de él el paisaje se movía haciendo ondas y daba la impresión que había algo que sabía, no encontraría allí.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a moverse envuelto en ese aire caliente con su ropa militar, se empezó a fatigar, cada vez más y más. Alrededor sólo había ruinas de casas de barro, bloques de piedra y sobre todo, arena. El sonido del viento lo sobrecogía y por instantes, la luz lo cegaba. Cargaba su pesado fusil y una mochila a la espalda cuando el dolor comenzó y al mirar a su costado, vio las puntas afiladas sobresalir entre su pecho y su hombro izquierdos; de inmediato la sangre a borbotones. Aterrado al punto de ser incapaz de gritar, con el pecho oprimido de angustia, pudo ver sus piernas agitándose en el aire mientras un gemido apenas audible se liberaba de su garganta.

No quería estar ahí, suspendido, mientras sentía que con cada movimiento que hacía se desgarraba su carne. Entonces, de entre las sombras fantasmagóricas del horizonte, vio que surgían siluetas oscuras que se desprendían de ellas y venian hacia él.

Lo matarían, estaba seguro.

Quiso disparar su arma pero se tornó tan pesada que no pudo sostenerla con una mano y quedó completamente indefenso cuando ésta cayó al vacio. Las sombras extendieron sus brazos hacia él y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia abajo. La desesperación ante lo que sucedería desató sus lágrimas y sus jadeos fueron en aumento cuando sintió su piel abrirse. Un sudor frío cubrío todo su cuerpo mientras escuchaba palabras en una lengua que no comprendía y tiraban de él más fuerte. Se desgarró.

Su cuerpo se separó de su brazo izquierdo. El dolor se hizo insoportable y cayó rápidamente al vacío.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Durante su paseo, Kenshin se inscribió en una piscina púbica y le había contado a Kaoru que en la secundaría había practicado la natación y llegó a ser capitán del equipo de su escuela. Incluso había competido estando en el ejército, con muy buenos resultados, pero que ahora sólo nadaba para entretenerse o descargar tensiones.

Eso explicaba la forma en V de su espalda que le encantaba, desde que lo vio vestido formal en el albergue. Todo él le gustaba, al punto que repasó en su mente varias veces lo sucedido en la cocina y sintió algo que creyó, nunca llegaría a sentir. Su intensidad la abrumaba, pero le causaba curiosidad explorar esas emociones. Después de ser "encarcelada" por otras personas, sentía que se debía a sí misma esforzarse por hacer algo que deseaba y acercarse a él era una de esas cosas.

Suspiró y se quedó dormida. Despertó al rato. Escuchó como un gemido que venía del otro lado de la pared y aguzó el oído. Escuchó otro. ¿Kenshin?

¿Le dolería la herida?... trató recordar si había tomado la última dosis del día de calmantes...

No pudo seguir pensando. Claramente algo le dolía y se levantó para verlo. Cogió un viejo sweater que se puso sobre el pijama mientras salía de su pieza y entraba a la de él. Lo primero que notó al encender la luz es que se tomaba el hombro, que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y que su piel estaba cubierta de sudor. Pero había algo más. Tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Una pesadilla?

No estaba segura cuál era el modo correcto de despertar a alguien en ese estado, pero notó que lágrimas corrían por sus sienes. Los gemidos fueron cada vez más fuerte y ella lo jaló del brazo derecho, llamándolo.

Kenshin gritó al abrir los ojos. Al tener conciencia de que estaba despierto, se sentó y se llevó una mano a la frente, jadeando. De inmediato fue conciente de que el dolor no se había ido con la pesadilla y se agarró el brazo.

-Kenshin, ¿se siente bien?

Con la respiración alterada y su corazón disparado, Kenshin intentaba llenar sus pulmones con bocanadas de aire. Pero el cuarto en el que se encontraba la parecía muy pequeño y las paredes se le venían encima. Apartó el cobertor y buscó levantarse, gimiendo de dolor al apoyar su brazo izquierdo y sintiendo la garganta muy apretada. Cuando Kaoru lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, corrió a la puerta y de ahí a la salita. Enseguida salió al balcón a sentir el aire frío de la madrugada, con tal premura que Kaoru temió se lanzara al vacío.

En el balcón encontró un lugar en el que podía sentir el fresco de la noche en su cara, lo que lo ayudaría a despertar, pero, consciente de que Kaoru estaba en pie y lo acompañaba, sintió mucho pudor. Con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas, se sintió avergonzado de que ella lo viera así, y encorvándose un poco, de dolor, se movió hacia un rincón del balcón que quedaba a la sombra, como si así consiguiera que ella no lo viera. La joven de inmediato llegó a su lado y lo tomó con delicadeza del brazo derecho.

-Vamos adentro. Si sigue aquí cogerá un resfriado y el médico dijo que no se debía enfermar. Además, le daré un sedante...

-Aquí estoy bien.

-Pero el frío...

-No me importa el frío.- dijo, con una voz muy cansada.- Allá siempre hacía tanto calor, estaba tan caliente...

-¿Dónde?

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Miró a Kaoru de reojo. Ella aún lo tenía del brazo.

-¿Dónde hacía tanta calor?

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Afganistán. Incluso de noche costaba dormir con ese calor...

Kaoru buscó en su mente algo que supiera de ese lugar. Imágenes de un desierto fue lo único que llegó a ella, pero no estaba segura que fuera eso.

-Vamos adentro, Kenshin, y hablamos de eso.-

Kenshin, apoyado en el barandal y mirando hacia las estrellas, la ignoró. Una ráfaga de aire frío movió sus cabellos y obligó a Kaoru a soltarlo, para arroparse mejor con su swéater. A pesar que estaban lejos del puerto, la brisa llevaba la fragancia del mar. Al percibirla, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de lo que para él era el infierno y tomando una bocanada de aire, se empezó a calmar.

-Sólo... deme unos minutos aquí. Lo necesito.

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos, a pesar de que él esquivó sus ojos. Entonces ella se quitó el swéater y con cuidado, lo puso sobre sus hombros. Estaba sobrecogida por la tristeza que percibía en él, sobre todo cuando agachó un poco la cabeza al sentir el calor extra. Entonces ella, un poco insegura, se acercó más a él. Abriendo sus brazos, lo ciñó por la cintura. Kaoru con cuidado apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

No dijo nada, y él a su vez, se permitió apoyarse en ella y cerrar los ojos.

Kaoru no escucho sollozos, pero sintió el cuerpo de Kenshin estremecese suavemente contra el de ella, y pudo percibir la humedad que se abría paso por la tela de su pijama hacia su piel. Ella en su abrazo, se reacomodaba para quedar más cerca y procuraba envolverlo para que no sintiera frio. Sentía su brazo derecho sobre la espalda y el izquierdo, apoyado débilmente en la cintura. Cuando pareció que se había calmado, ella lo soltó.

-¿Ahora sí vamos adentro?.-

Más tranquilo, Kenshin la siguió.

En el interior, estaba temperado, porque Kaoru había encendido el calefactor. Cuando él se sentó a la mesa, ella le puso té, sus medicamentos y le preguntó si quería comer algo más. Él dijo que no y ella lo acompañó con te y un par de galletas.

-Lamento haberla despertado, Kaoru. No me di cuenta.- dijo con la vista puesta en su taza, el swéater aún encima.

-¿Usted soñaba con ese lugar?

Kenshin asintió.

-¿Esto le pasa muy seguido?

Kenshin acabó su té y corrigió su postura, sentándose derecho. Entonces la miró. Su rostro pareció endurecerse.

-No. Sucede a veces, unas dos al año, como mucho.

-¿Pero es como eso que le llaman... estrés postraumático o algo así?

-Puede ser.

-Entiendo. Lo que le sucedió a su brazo fue muy fuerte y...

-Lo que me pasó a mi y a mis camaradas fue sólo la última desgracia que me tocó ver.- dijo Kenshin interrumpiéndola.- Vi repatriar a compañeros mutilados, me salvé de un par de emboscadas y ayudé a morir a otros. Tomaba sus manos y los abrazaba y les decía: "todo estará bien", pero no lo estaba, Kaoru, porque todos eran jóvenes y ninguno debió haber estado allí. -

-Pero Kenshin...- dijo consternada.- Usted volvió de ese lugar...-

Kenshin se puso de pie y caminó al ventanal. Kaoru lo observó desde su sitio.

-Nunca regresé de ese lugar.- dijo sin mirarla.- ¿Usted cree que el mismo Kenshin que fue allí, con ánimo de servir, fue el mismo que volvió? ¿Cómo podría? Yo me enrolé en el ejército para defender y ayudar a mi patria. Pero cuando partí a Afganistán, para "mantener el orden y la amenaza a raya" no esperé ver lo que encontré allí. El gobierno nos puso allá como propaganda de un país poderoso que defiende a sus ciudadanos de la amenaza talibana o del Estado Islámico, como quiera usted llamarlo, pero lo cierto es que una vez allí nos dejaron completamente solos. Los talibanes nos atacaban en cualquier momento del día, armados hasta los dientes y teníamos que aguantar como podíamos con nuestras armas, luchando contra el clima y situaciones adversas. Los talibanes se podían mover por la zona. Nuestro superior tenía que pedir permiso desde días antes a cada jefe de cada tribu para que nos dejara transitar por sus tierras. Yo fui hasta allá pensando que con mi fuerza podría proteger a las personas que amo, pero después que eso terminó...

Las lágrimas de Kenshin se habían secado y la piel por donde pasaron brillaba. No quería mirar a Kaoru por pudor aunque entendía que por cultura ella no las miraría mal. Pero él en cambio había aprendido que los hombres no lloran. También que la vida podía llegar a ser muy corta y que llevar esos recuerdos a cuestas y solo, en una noche como esa, podía ser una carga pesada si quería volver a dormir. No podía dañar a Kaoru lo que él le contaba porque ella sólo podía imaginarlo y quizá, le serviría como una historia que contar en alguna conversación.

-Pero usted ya no es militar... -repuso ella, levantándose. Puso las tazas en el fregadero.

-No, pero soy reservista hasta dentro de algunos años más y espero que nunca me llamen para volver. Obama está retirando las tropas de allí y pensando en quienes están hoy, eso me alivia un poco, porque las cosas cada vez se ponen peor... Nosotros podemos prestar apoyo a un pais que lo necesite, es algo que sigo pensando, pero pretender reformarlo completamente a punta de armas es imposible porque no entendemos sus códigos, su cultura, ni vamos con mayor informacion y en eso somos muy distintos. Yo creo en un Dios de amor, ellos arrasan en nombre del suyo. En las filas nos los pintaban a todos como unos hijos de perra que destruirían a mi país y te imaginabas a hombrones fornidos, pero cuando veías a una mujer andrajosa con sus hijos correr hacia tí, con bombas rodeando su cintura, apretar el gatillo para salvar a tu tropa te sacaba lágrimas.

Kenshin nunca antes le había hablado de esas cosas y Kaoru se sentía superada. Incluso parecía que había más cuando la miró, con una media sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuénteme su pesadilla.-

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y narró lo que recordaba.

-Siempre es la misma. De todos modos, Kaoru, ya estoy tranquilo. Entenderá que soñar algo así es bastante perturbador y cuando desperté me sentí desorientado.

Por primera vez, Kaoru estaba viendo una faz de él que no pensó existía y estaba abrumada. Conociéndolo, no se le ocurrió pensar que una parte de él se había quedado detenido en el tiempo, el horror y el dolor... tal como ella en los días que habían pasado, pero él llevaba años.

Kaoru llegó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó, encogiendo las piernas y cubriéndose con una manta que había encima. Lo miró y en su corazón nació una necesidad fuerte e ilógica de protegerlo de aquello que podía lastimarlo. De abrazarlo y arrullarlo y amanecerse si era necesario para cuidar que durmiera bien. Por un momento deseó haberlo conocido para 2009 y evitar que fuera a Afganistán. Confundida con esos deseos poco usuales que él le despertaba, paseó su vista para evitar mirarle directamente, se topó con el reproductor de música y se puso a jugar con el.

-Entiendo que esas cosas lo hayan marcado. Sinceramente no puedo imaginar cómo fue porque acá todo es tan diferente, pero al menos yo me he sentido muy respaldada por usted en estos días difíciles, y si puedo ayudarlo en algo, incluso a despertar de un mal sueño... para mí sería el más grande honor. Hacer cualquier cosa por usted es muy importante para mí.-

Kenshin, emocionado, suspiró y la miró enigmático. Luego se sentó junto a ella.

La guerra era sólo una parte de todo lo que había en su cabeza por esos días, pero sin duda, era algo que podía explicar a Kaoru y ella aceptaría como algo lógico que le causara malos sueños. Omitió deliberadamente lo perdido que se sentía en ese país tan extraño a pesar de ser su patria de nacimiento, lo mucho que extrañaba su entorno. Pero por sobre todo, su temor a que la operación no resultara o que algo saliera mal.

Las cosas se habían estado complicando en el último tiempo con respecto al dolor a su brazo. Los medicamentos contra el dolor debían ser cada vez más y más fuertes y ya había visitado el hospital cuatro veces por sobredosis, porque solía pasarle que cuando le dolía el hombro y la espalda por las noches, se levantaba medio dormido hasta tres veces, y las tres veces se medicaba, sin contar del par de veces que se medicaba más de la cuenta de manera consciente, como un adicto. Pudo controlarse tras contactar con Akagi y recibir esperanzas de que su caso tenía solución, pero sentía el temor de ser incapaz de controlarse en la ingesta de medicamentos si algo salía mal y de hacer sufrir a su madre y hermana con sus hospitalizaciones. El dolor tampoco daba tregua, por eso pensaba en terminar sus días de forma prematura antes que seguir padeciéndolo cuando pasara al siguiente nivel pero con Kaoru, el dolor seguía ahí, solo que ya no le parecía tan terrible. Sólo mirándola parecía que todo iba mejor. Escuchando su voz que adoraba, se sentía infinitamente acompañado y cuando la miraba y ella le sonreia de vuelta, se sentía comprendido.

-Kenshin...

-¿Si?- dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

-Me gustaría que me dijera qué dice una canción en inglés.- Dijo ella con un audífono puesto.

-Vamos, escuchémosla.- dijo él repentinamente animado.

Kaoru se acercó a él para compartir los audífonos, y como algo muy natural, él extendió su brazo derecho. Ella se acomodó sin dudarlo en el espacio que le ofrecía y con cuidado le puso un audífono. Apenas comenzó la música, Kenshin sonrió.

-Esa es mi canción.

-Lo sé. También me gusta, asi que también es mía.

Kenshin pensó un poco.

-Por lo que dice, puede ser para los dos. Asi que no pelearemos y la compartiremos.

\- Está bien. ¿La tengo que ir deteniendo?

-No es necesario. Me la sé de memoria. Dice: "Aquí viene la lluvia, muchas cicatrices nunca desaparecen. Este es el precio de la guerra y lo pagamos con el tiempo"

Kaoru miró a Kenshin quien traducía simultáneamente con la canción. ¿De verdad decía eso? Se emocionó.

-"Vamos a luchar, lucharemos hasta que no haya nada más que decir. Cueste lo que cueste. Luchar, luchar, hasta que tus miedos se vayan. La luz se fue, y sabemos que una vez más, vamos a luchar, luchar hasta ver otro día."-

-Realmente la canción es suya.- observó ella en la breve cortina musical. Kenshin sonrió y siguió.

-"Sigamos adelante, es tarde. El sol está saliendo, una vez más. Este terreno está conectado con la valentía. Almas en consuelo. Vamos a luchar, lucharemos hasta que no haya nada más que decir. Cueste lo que cueste. Luchar, luchar, hasta que tus miedos se vayan"- dijo, mirando a Kaoru como si le dijera esas palabras a ella.-. "La luz se fue, y sabemos que una vez más, vamos a luchar, luchar hasta ver otro día. Otro día. Cueste lo que cueste..." A partir de aquí se repite todo lo que ya le he dicho.- repuso, antes de cantar ahora en inglés.

-Usted canta muy bien.- dijo Kaoru cuando la canción terminó, sintiendo los ojos un poco pesados, pero sin ánimo de irse aún.

-Fui vocalista de un grupo.-

Kaoru rió. Luego se incorporó un poco.

-Kenshin ¿Está incómodo? El brazo.

-Mi brazo está muy bien. Los dos. ¿Por qué?

-Ya es tarde.

-Tiene razón. Si seguimos aquí nos dormiremos.

Estaba muy cómodo. Ya ni se acordaba de la pesadilla. Quería estar así, mucho rato con ella.

-No me molesta dormir aquí.- dijo Kaoru luego de unos instantes, sintiendo una adorable anticipación que bajaba a su vientre.

-A mi tampoco.- dijo Kenshin repentinamente feliz. Se miraron y sonriendo, despacio, ella volvió a acomodarse bajo su brazo. Él amó ese movimiento.

No dijeron nada más y cerraron los ojos, mientras la música del reproductor seguía sonando. Cuando la batería del reproductor se agotó, estaban profundamente dormidos.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin Capitulo 5

Nuestras historias

Agosto 14, 2015.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

He estado atareada. Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus reviews y les envío miles de abrazos.

La letra de la canción corresponde a "Fight the Night", del grupo One Ok Rock.

Blankiss.


	6. Mi brazo izquierdo

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, siendo todos sus personajes obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo tomo estos personajes y los pongo en otros escenarios, por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 _ **Dedicado a Pola Himura**_

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capítulo 6

 _Mi brazo izquierdo._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Despertó con su mejilla reposando plácidamente sobre el pecho de Kenshin, como si de una almohada se tratase. Habían girado durante la noche y él estaba recostado sobre el sofá y ella a su vez, acomodada a su lado. Con el calefactor y su manta, estaban calentitos para recibir el nuevo día.

No podría decir que estaba incómoda y le parecía milagroso el modo en que cada uno se acopló al espacio que le dejaba el otro mientras dormían. Pensó divertida que debían ser una muestra de tetris humano y sonrió, para luego tomarle el peso al asunto: Había dormido abrazada a Kenshin, aún lo tenía ceñido por la cintura y sentía en lo más íntimo de su ser que estaba con la persona correcta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Kenshin hizo un ruido con la garganta... como un ronroneo de agrado y ella cerró los ojos para fingir que seguía durmiendo.

Él alzó la cabeza y medio dormido estiró la manta para cubrirla mejor con ella. Estaba un poco doblado pero no podía importarle menos. Tener a Kaoru plácidamente relajada con él valía todos los dolores musculares que tendría a lo largo de la jornada. Como seguía con sueño, se movió lo suficiente para reacomodarse y trató de dormir de nuevo. Entonces reparó en que ella lo tenía sujeto por la cintura... con la mano bajo el pijama, tocando su piel.

-Se siente tan bien... - Murmuró en inglés. Kaoru no pudo entender sus palabras aunque las escuchó, pero intuyó por su tono de voz que debía tratarse de algo bueno. Decidió moverse un poco y enseguida él abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, Kaoru.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.

Kenshin se veía gracioso al despertar. Tenia ojeras y su cabello era un desastre pero a pesar de no lucir tan atractivo como todos los días, ella lo consideró lindo de todos modos. Le pareció curioso que dormir con él y despertar así, a su lado, le pareciera tan natural, como si llevara años en esa rutina.

Debía ser fabuloso tener rutinas con él y saber que nunca terminarian. Kenshin se movió un poco y sentenció:

-Es muy temprano aún. Durmamos otro rato. Tengo sueño.

¿Esa era su voz de la mañana? Profunda y ronca... ¡Kaoru con escuchar eso y ya tenía el corazón a mil! Se repuso. Debía salir de ahí.

-Tengo que levantarme ahora, pero usted quedará más cómodo...

-Yo estoy bien.- E hizo ademán de dormir.

-Pero tengo que bañarme... Kenshin, tengo que ir al baño... y no puedo saltar sobre usted.

"¿Por qué no?" Pensó Kenshin malicioso. Ella retiró la mano de su cintura y lo movió un poco.

-Déjeme salir.

Kenshin abrió los ojos pesadamente y como pudo, se sentó. Estaba renegando de ella cuando Kaoru en un gesto enérgico lanzó la manta hacia atrás y ella y Kenshin quedaron en shock.

Se había quitado el pantalón del pijama durante la noche. Sus blancos muslos y sus bragas color rosa quedaron a la vista. Enseguida se volvió a sentar, roja de la vergüenza, estirando el borde de su camiseta sobre sus piernas.

-¡GUAU!- exclamó Kenshin, poniéndose de pie bien despierto. Trató de disimular la enorme y espontánea sonrisa que acudió a su rostro al verla en ese estado, pero no podía. Sólo pudo pensar que lo que distinguió bajo el jeans el día anterior era tal cual lo imaginó y sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa. Su lado de caballero estaba sucumbiendo ante el hombre que acababa de vislumbrar algo que le gustaba cuando notó que ella estaba verdaderamente atormentada. Seguía sentada con las piernas muy juntas y buscaba tanteando con la mano su pantalón.

Solía pasarle a Kaoru que cuando sentía calor por la noche, se quitaba la ropa. Suerte que había dormido con ropa interior, si no estaría lista para el harakiri. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de no preveer esa situación? Sin duda Kenshin era muy calentito para dormir y... y... ¿Él se habría dado cuenta antes?

¿La habría tocado?

No tuvo que formular la pregunta, porque él lo entendió en su mirada. Se señaló el brazo izquierdo encogido tal como pasó la noche sobre su pecho. Luego se levantó un poco la polera y se puso la mano sobre la panza. Kaoru entendió que ella era la que había pasado el límite.

-Lo siento.-

-No hay problema.- dijo Kenshin de un humor inmejorable.- Oiga, no se ponga así... no es tan terrible enseñar un poco de piel.

-Pero... pero...- dijo ella, buscando las palabras que explicaran su tormento.-Me dio vergüenza.

Kenshin odiaba que Kaoru sufriera del modo que fuera, asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Torpe y rápidamente se quitó los pantalones de su pijama, quedando en polera y calzoncillos.

-Bien, ahora estamos a mano.- repuso. -Ya no es terrible que yo la hubiera visto porque usted me ve a mi. Repóngase y sigamos adelante.

Kaoru le echó un rápido vistazo y contra su voluntad, sus labios se curvaron. De inmediato, desvió la mirada.

Tras analizar su gesto, Kenshin miró al cielo.

-Dios, no me diga que estoy...-

Kaoru hizo una adorable mueca de no saber qué decir y asintió. No lo quería mirar pero... se mordió el labio mientras echaba una miradita rápida. Luego intentó reponer la compostura. Kenshin suspiró al ver su sonrisa.

-Oiga, a excepción de mi lado izquierdo, todo funciona de maravillas en mí. Digo... no es propaganda pero usted, que ha estado casada, ya sabe que... que mi estado es completamente normal por las mañanas.- dijo intentando aparentar que no le importaba.

¿Normal? Disimuladamente Kaoru trataba de calcular si ese bulto era normal... es decir... para su estatura baja...

Finalmente la joven se puso de pie. Ya no se sentía avergonzada. Kenshin estaba exponiendo mucho más y agradeció que su cuerpo de mujer guardara mejor ese tipo de secretos. Además, no encontró los pantalones de dormir que no sabía, estaban tirados por el otro lado del sofá. Embelesado, Kenshin admiró la forma en que ella caminaba hacia él, que estaba en su camino hacia el baño.

-Gracias.- dijo, y se tapó el trasero con las manos abiertas al pasarlo. Kenshin tuvo la tentación se seguirla al verla correr tan graciosamente y convencerla de bañarse juntos. Había dado un paso hacia el baño cuando se detuvo. Tenía un brazo que no podía usar.

Es decir, de poder moverlo, podía, pero el médico le había dado indicaciones para esos días sobre las limitaciones que debía imponerse por su bien. Se moría por abrazarla, por decirle que le gustaba y todo eso, pero para él el acercamiento físico era importante y por eso prefirió aguantarse. Mientras, la seguiría mirando y deleitándose con sus reacciones hacia él, porque él lo sabía. No le era indiferente a Kaoru.

Ya más tranquilo, ella lo llamó al cuarto de baño para asearlo, porque tenían una cita con el médico. Cuando ya estuvo limpio, Kaoru se hizo cargo del desayuno y de ayudarlo a vestirse. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana salieron a caminar y tras un rato, llegaron al hospital. Justo antes de entrar, Kenshin recordó su sueño de la noche anterior y sintió un escalofrío. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Akagi lo examinó en un cuarto donde habían otros jóvenes especialistas como él anotando y sacando fotos. Hizo un examen visual y luego le pidió que realizara algunos movimientos que usualmente Kenshin no podía hacer, de forma muy lenta. Sorprendido, él miró al médico cuando pudo levantar su brazo sobre la cabeza, con apenas un poco de dolor.

-La cicatrización es perfecta y pudiste recuperar rango de movimiento. Seguirás llevando el cabestrillo una semana más por precaución, pero puedes quitártelo durante la noche. Si llegaras a necesitar de tu brazo, puedes usarlo para movimientos que no requieran fuerza. No puedes cargar objetos o cargar el peso de tu cuerpo en el brazo. Puedes usarlo para bañarte siempre que te enjabones de manera lenta...

El médico siguió dando indicaciones que Kaoru se preocupó de anotar. Salieron rato después de allí, con Kenshin citado para la próxima semana para otra revisión y exámenes. La fecha de la próxima operación fue confirmada por Akagi y sintiéndose tan feliz, Kenshin solicitó ir a la playa. Kaoru lo acompañó.

Allí se sacó los zapatos, jugó con el ir y venir de las olas y caminó por la arena. Kaoru lo veía hacer.

Se veía tan cómodo al aire libre, tan... tan él mismo. Tan relajado, tan parte de la geografía. Kaoru lo miraba y por un momento sintió un poco de envidia de él. Ella en algunos aspectos era más tímida y él siempre iba muy seguro. Se acercó y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Al otro lado de este mar está mi mamá.- dijo Kenshin al percibirla.- Y le estoy enviando todo mi amor. ¿Qué sería de mí si ella no me hubiera enseñado a aguantar? Si llego a sanar, será porque ella me tomó de la mano hasta el aeropuerto.

Maravillada con sus palabras, Kaoru logró emocionarse. Pensó de una forma muy respetuosa y llena de admiración hacia Noriko. Sintió entonces que él posaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Y llegando aquí, me tomó usted.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Enishi terminó de realizar un informe y le pareció una buena hora para salir a estirar la piernas, además, había perdido una apuesta sobre el resultado de un partido de béisbol y necesitaba conseguir dos docenas de pastelillos. Ese día le pareció perfecto para saldar su deuda y relajado, bajó al primer piso.

Durante esos días había extrañado a Kaoru, pero no tanto como pensó. En realidad, el primer mes que estuvieron alejados él ya se había hecho a la idea de lo que podía pasar. No es que no la quisiera. Realmente consideraba que Kaoru era de él, pero tampoco pensaba rogar más de lo que ya lo había hecho esa última noche con ella. Porque si, le había rogado, le había suplicado que se quedara con él, le había prometido todo tipo de cosas y ella no dio su brazo a torcer.

Los primeros tres días habían sido especialmente críticos para él luego de esa noche. Había realizado su trabajo durante el día, y estuvo a punto de reventar su hígado con alcohol por las noches. Había ido de antro en antro bebiendo todo lo que soportó, otras veces en su propia casa hasta que su hermana fue a su rescate. Preocupada por no tener noticias suyas, Tomoe había decidido hacerle una visita y lo encontró en mal estado.

Le preparó una cena ligera mientras lo había enviado a bañarse. Luego hablaron sobre Kaoru.

-Déjala ir, hermano. Está bien. Ya hiciste todo lo que consideraste que debías hacer. Suéltala, tal vez llegue algo mejor para tí.

-Kaoru es la mejor.

-Mi querido hermano menor... Kaoru es una de las personas que más aprecio, pero no es para tí. Por qué quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con quien no te ama. ¿Tanto te complace hacerla sufrir?

-No, no es eso, pero...

-Hermano, Kaoru no estaba bien y lo sabes. Sólo déjala ir. Yo seré la primera en darle la bienvenida a la próxima chica. Por favor, hazlo por mí. No pienses en ella.

Enishi no pensó en lo que dijo su hermana hasta que unos días después, en la soledad de su dormitorio, recordó un malentendido que habían tenido. Kaoru se había comprado un vestido especialmente bonito que le había hecho mucha ilusión usar el dia nacional de los cerezos en flor. Se lo estaba probando con unos zapatos a juego cuando él llegó del trabajo y la sorprendió en el dormitorio. Unos celos irracionales lo atacaron. Una parte de él sabía que Kaoru no lo quería y pensó que posiblemente venía de estar con algún novio. La sangre le hirvió al pensar que le había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre y cuando le arrancó la prenda para tener intimidad con ella, notó que tenía su periodo.

El vestido quedó con el cierre roto e inutilizable sobre el piso. Kaoru, sin emoción alguna, le aclaró que sólo lo había comprado y él... no supo qué decir.

A diferencia de otras veces, ese día ella no lloró, no reclamó ni gritó. Sólo se puso unos jeans desgastados y un sweater grueso en absoluto silencio e hizo sus quehaceres. Luego se acurrucó por ahí a ver la televisión. No le habló en varios días.

\- ¿Por qué dices que me quieres, si sólo me haces daño?- le preguntó una mañana antes de que él se fuera al trabajo, tras prepararle un obento.-¿Me lo puedes explicar? ¿O es sólo que no soportaste verme tan joven y tan feliz que tuviste que tenerme como un entomólogo a sus mariposas? Porque así me siento, como una mariposa en un cuadro, cuyos colores se destiñen y no puede volar ni opinar ni defenderse de ti. Y lo peor es que ya no importa porque siento que he envejecido a tu lado y me da lo mismo lo que suceda. Vete tranquilo. Me encontrarás en casa como siempre, al regresar.-

Pero es que ni él entendía qué le había pasado con Kaoru y terminar siendo... un marido aberrante. Recordar ese episodio fue fundamental para empezar a conectarlo con otros, con conversaciones que tenían, con sus silencios cada vez más prolongados y sus miradas cada vez más vacías. Poco encontraba de Kaoru en la mujer del último semestre, pero notó que algo había cambiado en ella, o tal vez regresado cuando la vio esa última noche. Por eso le había preguntado si había otro hombre, ¿o acaso el cambio se debía a que estaba lejos de él?

Nunca tuvo la intención de quitarle sus alas y sus colores, pero la progresión en su pequeño álbum de fotos reveló otra cosa. Le dio rabia sentir que había sido tan estúpido y ahora lo único que podía hacer mientras pasaban esos horribles días era soportar hasta que las cosas cambiaran. Y aunque los pastelillos nunca le habían hecho gracia, al menos compartirlos con sus compañeros le haría sentir mejor unos momentos.

La pastelería cercana a la oficina estaba cerrada, al parecer por remodelaciones. Enishi se lo explicó a sus compañeros al regresar y prometió cumplir su parte de la apuesta apenas abriera. En eso pasó a ver a su colega Hibiki, para pasarle unas carpetas. Le llamó la atención ver a algunas personas en la sala de espera contigua a su oficina.

-Vienen al puesto de ayudante en la sección de Takamura, el pobre viejo ya no da abasto con las máquinas de fotocopias. Es un trabajo sencillo y estos jóvenes necesitan el dinero para sus estudios.

-Ya veo, pero ¿qué hace una mujer aquí?

-Ahh... ella. Acá está su nombre.- dijo Hibiki estudiando una lista.- Su nombre es Hiru Seiko. Es una belleza, ¿no?-

Enishi miró hacia la joven que esperaba en medio de unos cinco varones. Para su gusto estaba excedida de peso. La llamó a la oficina y ella se puso de pie y obedeció.

-¿Por qué buscas empleo aquí? Para hacer carrera no es bueno partir de tan abajo.- dijo enfrente de Hibiki. Saiko, cuyo cabello negro enmarcaba un rostro redondo de labios plenos, le respondió.

-No me interesa hacer carrera aquí. Estoy finalizando mi carrera en otra área pero necesito unos ingresos extra.

-Entiendo que el anuncio que puso mi compañero pedía varones para este trabajo. ¿Por qué vino?

-Por la posibilidad de quedar, aún siendo mujer.- dijo ella.- El trabajo no parece ser pesado y sólo hay que manejar pequeños volúmenes de papel.

-En efecto, no es pesado físicamente, pero por algo pedimos varones.

Enishi miró a Saiko. Era un poco más alta que Kaoru y llevaba gafas que le sentaban bien. Pero al parecer se estaba poniendo nerviosa, según notó en el modo pausado en que respiraba. Su pecho subía y bajaba y reparó en la piel que quedaba expuesta entre su mentón y el respetable escote redondo de su camiseta, donde su tono cremoso llamó su atención. Se obligó a concentrarse.

-Retírese. No hay posibilidades de que quede aquí. Y por favor, la próxima vez no piense que puede quedar en un puesto si los requisitos son otros. Hibiki, te dejo.

Salió de lugar con la soltura que le caracterizaba y pronto alcanzó su oficina. No tenía intenciones de contratar a una chica que sería presa fácil en las garras de Takamura, ocultos todo el día en la infame sección de fotocopias.

Apartó el asunto de su mente y regresó al trabajo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Como seguía contento, Kenshin pidió una hamburguesa llena de cosas en un local de comida rápida y como quería compartir su felicidad, encargó otra para Kaoru. Llegaron con su tesoro al departamento y se instalaron.

Kaoru miraba disimulada a Kenshin comer haciendo una demostración pura de elegancia y destreza masculina. ¿Cómo le hacía para no derramar ni un poco de aderezo, ni un trozo de lechuga? Ella tenía la cuarta parte de su hamburguesa desparramada sobre el plato y aunque la tomaba a dos manos como veía hacer a él, no había caso, por algún lado se le escapaban los ingredientes que si no ponía cuidado, llegaban a su ropa. Atormentada, decidió usar los cubiertos y dejar de ensuciarse los dedos... y los bordes de la boca.

-Es imposible.- sentenció. -A mí denme ramen. Yo no me puedo comer esto.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad cuando Kenshin empezó a mirar con ganas alimenticias el trozo de hamburguesa que ella había dejado. Se tapó la cara tras regalarle sus sobras.

-Usted es un cerdo.

-Soy un hombre con hambre.- repuso Kenshin antes de seguir engullendo. Kaoru prefirió preparse algo y se levantó justo cuando sonó la alarma de videollamada. De inmediato Kaoru ubicó el computador sobre la mesa, atrás de sus platos.

Noriko se emocionó al ver a su hijo tan repuesto. Un enorme japonés a su lado, el segundo padre de Kenshin, le dijo que tenía suerte de tener a una cuidadora tan linda, pero había una sorpresa, y era el motivo por el cual hacían la videollamada. Una preciosa mujer rubia y de hermosos ojos azules apareció en la pantalla.

-¿¡Brenda!?- dijo Kenshin emocionado. Kaoru recordó haber escuchado su nombre de alguna parte... _Andrew_ era la novia que lo había engañado, entonces, ¿quién era Brenda?

La joven habló en inglés y Kenshin de inmediato le respondió en ese idioma. Lo veía desenvolverse tan sonriente, tan seguro, que le parecía impensable lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Su voz en otro idioma sonaba muy masculina a su gusto. En realidad, todo él era a su gusto. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Se ruborizó ligeramente con ese pensamiento. Moviéndose de modo casual, fue a servir algo de beber para ocultar sus mejillas. Le puso a Kenshin un vaso con agua y lo vio reír con algo que decía Brenda.

Kaoru miró discretamente a Kenshin mientras reía con otra mujer. Él no era casado, dijo, ni había dejado novia. Pero se estaba riendo con una rubia preciosa y daba la impresión de querer estar de vuelta en su casa.

-Wait... wait...- escuchó que le decía a la pantalla y de inmediato tomó a Kaoru de una muñeca para sentarla frente a la pantalla.- Kaoru, mi hermana quiere conocerla.

¿Hermana?...

¡Claro! La hermana que había perdido un embarazo... hablaron de eso cuando se conocieron.

-Brenda dice que usted es muy guapa.- dijo Kenshin haciéndolas de traductor.

-Oh... no es cierto.- repuso Kaoru.- Dígale a su hermana que ella es muy hermosa. Hem... _very beautiful_.- dijo un poco torpe a la cámara. Kenshin y Brenda rieron, pero de un modo en que ella sintió que entendían su esfuerzo por comunicarse, en ningún caso fue una burla.

-Kenshin, dile a tu novia que tiene que venir a vernos. No es tan lejos. Tráela. Es demasiado linda. Además, podrá conversar con mamá Noriko.-

-Se lo preguntaré más adelante, pero no frente a ustedes, para que no se sienta presionada.

-Perfecto, hermano...

Se hizo una pausa. Kenshin intuyó por la expresión de su hermana que algo se estaba reservando.

-Hermano...- dijo Brenda, tras ser animada por su Noriko.- Tengo algo que contarte y no, no estoy embarazada.- se apresuró en aclarar.-Hem... Dereck firmó contrato para trabajar en una importante viña en lo que él se especializó. Enología. Está muy emocionado.

-Oh!- dijo Kenshin, tras explicarle a Kaoru rápidamente lo que sucedia.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Dereck ama la vida al aire libre en las viñas, trabajando en terreno y catando vino. ¿Y dónde encontró ese empleo? California, ¿no? ¿Seguirás viviendo donde siempre?

-El lugar se llama Casablanca, hermano. En un mes y medio nos vamos a la zona central de Chile.

-¿Qué?... dónde queda eso...

-Hemisferio sur, hermano.

Kenshin obligó a su mente a visualizar un mapa. Miró a Kaoru.

-¿Sabes dónde queda Chile? ¿Cerca del canal de Panamá?

Kaoru sólo se encogió de hombros, pero lo resolvió con su smartphone. Kenshin miró a Brenda con los ojos llenos de sentimiento.

-¿Tan lejos?

-Es un lugar bonito. Hay un mar cerca, a los niños les encantará.

-Pero ya no te veremos.

-Vendremos para la navidad, ya lo verás.

-Pero... pero Brenda, en un mes y medio más y recién podré salir de aquí. Tal vez no alcance a verte.

-Yo sé que alcanzarás, hermano. Cuando regreses llámame y yo vendré de inmediato para estar con ustedes. Sólo debes recuperarte y no tener retrasos.

-No, no los tendré.- dijo Kenshin emocionado.-Yo llegaré a tiempo y nos despediremos, y me verás mover mi brazo y yo... ¿Pero no había un trabajo más cerca?

Brenda, con los ojos llorosos, sólo atinó a sonreír y encogerse se hombros.

-Dereck se merece esta oportunidad.

-Lo sé. Realmente le deseo lo mejor.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras la emotiva reunión familiar, Kenshin y Kaoru cenaron y él le habló un poco sobre la procedencia de Brenda, pues Kaoru quedó impresionada de que su hermana fuera claramente norteamericana.

-Cuando nos quedamos solos en Estados Unidos, mi madre fue apoyada por la madre de Brenda. Ella fue fundamental para nuestro asentamiento, nos ayudó mucho y nos protegió, pero falleció de cáncer de seno cuando yo estudiaba en la secundaria y Brenda tenía cinco años. Mi madre no dudó en cuidar de ella y por eso para mí, ella es mi hermana. Y yo soy su hermano mayor aunque a veces me siento más como su padre.

-Pero... ¿usted no tiene más hermanos naturales?-

-No lo sé, es decir, hijos de mi madre, no. Por parte de padre, no lo sé, aunque creo que no.

-Y el señor Hiko, de dónde salió.

Kenshin se acomodó en su sofá y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No siempre fui esta bien portada persona que usted conoce. De baja estatura y extranjero, en la escuela tuve problemas por eso. Bullyng le dicen ahora... entonces mi madre decidió buscar un lugar donde pudieran enseñarme a defenderme. Y claro, cuando vio un gimnasio de artes marciales, no dudó en inscribirme allí cuando notó que el maestro era japonés. Hiko me enseñó el kendo y yo le enseñé a la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Mi mami.-

Su sonrisa era encantadora. Pero un dato llamó poderosamente la atención de ella.

-¿Usted sabe kendo?

-Le apuesto lo que quiera que con el palo de esa escoba hago picadillo a cualquiera.-dijo muy tranquilo.

Kaoru lo miró, asombrada.

-Kenshin, hablo en serio.

Kenshin se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. Adoptó algunas posturas de forma correcta.

-Hace años no practico, por razones obvias. Por eso no se lo mencioné antes.

Se instalaron en el sofá a mirar la tele antes de acostarse. Kenshin había trabajado durante la tarde en unos presupuestos y Kaoru lo ayudó a calcular. Pero ahora, lejos de concetrarse en la película, Kaoru pensaba en Noriko.

Parecía una madre tan... tan especial. Kenshin siempre hablaba bien de ella y por las videollamadas se podía notar el amor con que le hablaba a su hijo. Por un momento sintió envidia y al pensar en eso, se fue al ventanal y luego al balcón con su teléfono en la mano. Marcó a sus padres y no le contestaron. Insistió y nada. Llevaba haciendo eso todos los días y tomando aire para dominar su frustración, se apoyó en el barandal.

Ella siempre fue una buena hija. Hizo y dejó de hacer todo lo que le pidieron y ahora que por una vez fallaba le quitaban su respaldo.

-No es justo.- pensó. No se lo merecía. Al voltearse, Kenshin estaba tras ella. No tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado, él estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Sabe, Kaoru? Yo pienso que es muy fácil no contestar un llamado. Pero por lo que mi madre me explicó sobre ustedes, es que no pueden decir "no" cara a cara. Vamos mañana a visitar a sus padres.

-¿Y si se enojan conmigo?-

-Ahora no le hablan. No sé en qué podría empeorar.

Kaoru iba a decir algo, pero no supo como objetar. Kenshin tenía razón. Sin embargo... ella no estaba segura de poder enfrentar la situacion adecuadamente.

-¿Me acompañará, cierto?

Kenshin le iba a decir que después de lo de Enishi no volvería a dejarla sola con gente así. Pero prefirió asentir.

Cansada, Kaoru medio sonrió y luego se fue a acostar. Kenshin se quedó un rato con su televisor y sintió que le faltaba ella recargada en su costado. Miró a la puerta de su cuarto y pensó en golpear y entrar.

Enishi se había obsesionado con ella nada más verla y por presionarla lo había echado todo a perder y la había dañado. ¿Y él? Estaba en una situación parecida. Nada más verla en el parque esa tarde, tuvo que acercarse a preguntarle algo que ya sabía. Cada día que pasaba sentía que el departamento se hacía más y más grande, y que ella debería estar más y más cerca de él. Rapidamente su brazo derecho se había acostumbrado a cobijarla y necesitaba sentir ese calor extra que ella le brindaba. Por Dios, quería todo con ella y estaba seguro que podía tenerlo pero debía recordar que estaba de paso. Había cosas que podía disfrutar con ella, hasta cierto punto. Podía lastimarla... o podía convencerla de irse con él.

Miró su mano izquierda. El sueño que habia tenido no había sido premonitorio y estaría bien muy pronto. Si hacía las cosas bien y con calma, tal vez podría convencerla de viajar...

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O – o

El tren era muy veloz. Al desocuparse un asiento, Kenshin se lo ofreció a Kaoru. Ella sonrió y lo usó, a falta de otras personas y de que él no quería sentarse.

Kenshin era muy amable con ella y tenía costumbres que le gustaban. Eran detalles, sin duda, pero amaba cuando él abría la puerta del taxi para ella, o de donde fuera que tenían que entrar. Era protector, pero le daba su espacio y la instaba a descubrir el mundo por ella misma. Tras el desayuno, Kaoru se decidió y antes de llegar a la estación de trenes, se inscribió para un curso de inglés que empezaba en unos días.

-Así entenderé lo que dice Brenda.- argumentó. Pero mientras, ya que iban a ver a sus padres, le pareció bien repasar con él lo de los honoríficos que Kenshin no usaba con nadie por falta de costumbre. Se los explicó y él escuchó atento. En eso, el tren llegó a la estación y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Entonces a su padre he de decirle "Kamiya-san" y no, "Hey, Kojiro, ¿qué pasa?"- dijo con un tono norteamericano, lo que hizo que algunos pasajeros se dieran vuelta a mirarlo. Kaoru se sintió mortificada de verguenza y él, como si nada.

-No, no se le ocurra, o nos echará a patadas.

-Y a usted, ¿cómo le digo?

-Kaoru-san puede ser. Pero no pasa nada si me sigue llamando sólo Kaoru.

Bajándose del tren, Kenshin pensó un poco.

-Y qué palabra más... hem... honorífica que esa hay además del "sama"... ¿sensei?-

-Hay una... "Dono", pero ya no se usa.- repuso Kaoru, buscando el cartel que indicaba la salida.- Por aquí, Kenshin. Hem... dono es lo más formal.

-¿Más que "san"?

-Desde luego.

Cuando se separaron del gentío de la estación de trenes y buscaron un taxi, Kenshin se sintió iluminado.

-Kaoru-dono.- murmuró.- Me gusta como suena.

-¡No puede decirme Kaoru-dono! ¡No soy importante!

-Para mí lo es, Kaoru-dono. Usted es muy importante para mí. Usted... usted es mi brazo izquierdo, mi guia turística, mi profesora de etiqueta... no vuelva a decir que no es importante.

Kaoru se detuvo con esas palabras y Kenshin le sonrió. Luego suspiró. En plena calle, ni siquiera pensar en abrazarla. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza, con las mejillas enrojecidas. En eso, les paró un taxi y pudieron seguir su camino.

Ninguno habló durante el trayecto, pero tampoco había nada que decir. Las cosas entre ellos estaban muy claras, aunque Kaoru pronto reparó que él se quitaba el cabestrillo. Ella lo ayudó.

-Me parece mejor si esto lo guardamos.- propuso. Kaoru pensó que tal vez Kenshin no quisiera sentirse disminuido físicamente mostrando una dolencia ante su familia y guardó la órtesis en su cartera. Se bajaron del vehículo frente a la casa y Kaoru, mirándola, tomo aire. Luego apretó el botón del intercomunicador, pero fue Kenshin quien se anunció.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin y vengo con su hija. Con Kaoru.

La puerta se abrió y ambos pasaron, pero Kaoru se quedó detenida en el jardín, sujetando fuertemente, con ambas manos, la correa de su cartera.

-Vamos.- le dijo Kenshin. Reparó en su mirada preocupada. -Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- dijo él tomándola de la mano.- Ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Hubo tal ternura en su forma de hablarle y tal delicadeza en su forma de tomar su mano, que se animó y le dirigió una sonrisa. Al proseguir su avance, notaron que Kojiro estaba en la puerta de la casa, esperándolos. Kenshin decidió soltarla pero ella aferró sus dedos con fuerza a su palma. El padre sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta y entró. Ellos lo siguieron.

El padre de Kaoru era un hombre alto, al menos, más que Kenshin y delgado. Debía rondar los cincuenta años. Vestía una yukata celeste y había mucha calma en sus movimientos. La señora Kamiya Hotaru era bella a pesar de que tenía la misma edad de su esposo. Sin duda Kaoru había heredado mucho de ella.

Kenshin reparó en que los padres no saludaron a Kaoru ni se acercaron a ella, a él en cambio si. Los guiaron a la sala de estar y les ofrecieron sentarse. Hotaru corrió a la cocina a preparar algo para los recién llegados.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de su visita, señor Himura?- preguntó Kojiro. Kenshin miró a Kaoru que tenia la vista clavada en sus rodillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tanto temor o respeto sentía hacia ellos?

Kojiro sonrió, intentando ser amable, pero Kenshin se sentía muy a la defensiva. Decidió hablar.

-Quiero que Kaoru sea feliz. Que se sienta bien, pero ella los extraña, por eso he venido.

-Lo que Kaoru sienta en este momento, ella misma se lo ha buscado.- dijo Kojiro tan tranquilo.- La familia es lo más importante y ella ha desbaratado la suya. Ha elegido apartarse de nuestro camino.

-No, papá.- dijo Kaoru, mirándolo.- Yo elegí apartarme de Enishi, no de ustedes. ¿Cómo podría... ?

Kojiro levantó una mano para hacerla callar. Hotaru entonces trajo algo para beber y comer y se instaló cerca de su esposo.

-Kaoru sabía cual era su deber y no lo cumplió.- dijo Hotaru.

-Pero... ¿de verdad ustedes no quieren verla nunca más?

-Si.- repuso Kojiro sin dudar un momento. Hotaru con su silencio lo apoyó.- Sería muy bueno que se fueran de aquí. Sólo los recibimos por la molestia que se tomaron en llegar hasta acá.

Kenshin miró preocupado a Kaoru. La situación era tensa y sabía que era difícil para ella. Intercambiaron miradas y él trató de infundarle valor. Ella asintió. Kenshin miró con decisión a Kojiro.

-Usted no sabe qué tipo de hija se está perdiendo. No sabe qué tipo de maravillosa mujer se está perdiendo.

-Su falta ha sido muy grave, señor Himura. Ella no vale...

Kaoru no quiso seguir escuchando y desvió la mirada a una mesita de arrimo que se encontraba en la habitación. Vió un marco de fotos que no recordaba se encontrara allí y se levantó para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Cómo?- saltó Kenshin.- ¿Qué no vale nada? ¿Por dejar al esposo psicópata que tenía ella no vale nada?

-Señor Himura.- repuso Hotaru con calma y educación.- Si Kaoru hubiese sido paciente, sin duda Enishi hubiera superado cualquier defecto...

Kaoru tomó el marco y miró la fotografía que llamó su atención. Reconoció a los invitados y se congeló la sangre en sus venas.

-...por menos de lo que le hizo Enishi a Kaoru encarcelan a los tipos en mi país...- escuchó a Kenshin decir airado y se sorprendió al verlo de pie. Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él comprendió que tomaría la palabra.

-Entiendo que el juicio tan duro a mi comportamiento se debe a que ustedes siempre han visto en Enishi al hijo que no tuvieron en mí. Puedo ver que a pesar de nuestra separación, él ha seguido viniendo a verlos cuando a mí me han cerrado las puertas de mi casa y me han obviado de las celebraciones familiares, porque en esta foto del cumpleaños de papá, al que no fui invitada, se ve él en medio de ustedes, abrazándolos. Si tanto lo quieren como hijo, si lo ven tan perfecto, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Yo ya no los quiero como padres. No me merezco esto porque yo no fallé, fueron ustedes. Gracias por recibirnos.- dijo con calma y educación.- Vamos, Kenshin.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los días pasaron y tras obligarse a pensar que era huérfana, Kaoru borró el número de sus padres de su teléfono. A Kenshin le llamó la atención que ella estuviera tan decidida a ignorarlos, aunque lo entendía. Quizá con el tiempo menguara su rabia y dolor e intentara acercarse a ellos de nuevo. Esperaba entonces, estar a su lado para apoyarla.

Kaoru inició sus clases de inglés. Luego repasaba en casa y Kenshin la ayudaba y le enseñaba algunas palabras extra para conjugar los verbos que aprendía. También le explicaba formas de componer las oraciones y llegó el dia en que el profesor felicitó a Kaoru por su avance. Ella sonrió, pensando en el secreto que guardaba en el departamento.

Las cosas en el departamento seguían tranquilas. Kenshin se preocupaba de hacer cotizaciones para su madre y eventualmente la ayudaba con algunos planos. Aunque estaba sentado frente al computador trabajaba mucho y se esforzaba y luego por la tarde salía a caminar con Kaoru. A la hora de la cena, Kenshiro los acompañaba a veces y les contaba algunos casos interesantes que llevaba. Por la noche veían alguna película y aunque retrasaban el momento para irse a acostar, no volvieron a dormir juntos pero siempre que podía, flirteaba con ella. Cualquier cosa le servía para decirle lo linda que lucía, si acaso un nuevo peinado o alguna prenda que llevara encima. Ella seguía ocupada de la casa, de ayudarlo en lo que podía con sus planos y presupuestos.

El siguiente control médico reveló en Kenshin una evolución muy positiva y sus exámenes salieron buenos. El médico le indicó dejar el cabestrillo por completo, pero le prohibió hacer algunos esfuerzos, aunque lo autorizó para nadar, siempre que fuera en un estilo que no esforzara mucho su brazo izquierdo, asi que Kenshin ese día invitó a Kaoru a la piscina y tras comprarse un traje de baño, partieron. Con simpleza y elegancia, él se sumergía en el agua y luego se quedaba flotando, o nadaba bajo el agua. No movía sus brazos mientras Kaoru lo miraba plácidamente desde la orilla, donde chapoteaba. Luego se animó a seguirlo y nadaron juntos en medio de otras personas.

Finalmente llegó el último control médico de Kenshin. Akagi lo autorizó a realizar los movimientos que quisiera.

-Evita lesionarte, porque el próximo miércoles ingresas a pabellón y trataremos el dolor. Ya pronto terminará todo esto, muchacho.

Muy agradecido y feliz, Kenshin se despidió de Akagi. Por fin podía usar su brazo izquierdo como quería y aunque fuera por siete días, ya tenía una idea de cómo.

Regresaron caminando por la playa y ella se apartó para comprar un par de refrescos. Kenshin siguió hasta donde el agua mojaba sus pies y aunque le gustaba ese lugar como escenario, pensó que lo mejor sería declararle sus intenciones a la joven a puertas cerradas y reuniendo el valor, su corazón se aceleraba de anticipación.

Kaoru, mientras, lo miraba al acercarse con sus latitas. Sólo pudo pensar en el modo en que había entrado a su vida, cambiándolo todo.

"Como una fuerza de la naturaleza"

Pudo notar como su cabello rojizo se movía con el viento y aunque estaba feliz de que por fin llegaría el fin de su dolor, la entristecía pensar que el tiempo empezaba a agotarse para disfrutar de su compañía, porque simplemente amaba levantarse por la mañana y verlo. Preparar el desayuno y cocinar jamás lo había disfrutado tanto. Sus conversaciones y sus pequeñas historias sobre la vida en Occidente le encantaban, tanto como el tono de su voz, además que sin saberlo, él le enseñaba tanto...

Él no se rendía. Nunca lo hacía. Sufría dolor pero nunca más lo vio llorar como la noche de la pesadilla, ni él dejó de lado su amabilidad hacia ella. Nunca más hizo preguntas sobre lo sucedido con Enishi. Sólo se ocupaba de su bienestar a pesar que no era su obligación. Lo admiraba. Lo admiraba al punto que podría hacerle un altar.

Aunque siempre supo que él estaba de paso, no creyó que vislumbrar el final de esa etapa la afectaría tanto. Odiaba sentir que en su vida, las buenas temporadas acababan en algún momento.

Kenshin jugaba descalzo con las olas, los zapatos en una mano. Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, él se volvió. Había tal paz en su mirada violeta, y otra cosa que no pudo descifrar, que se quedó plantada en su sitio, mirándolo. Y entonces supo que la suma de todas las emociones que él la hacía experimentar sólo con estar cerca suyo era amor. Y el saber que por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorada llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.- repuso Kaoru bajando la cabeza.- Es sólo que... me entró un poco de arena. Ya es tarde. El sol se ocultó y debemos volver a casa.

-A nuestra casa.- dijo él, a modo de corrección. Ella sonrió con la idea, pero su mirada no cambió el tinte triste que tenía. Como quería que fuera su casa.

Kenshin se puso los zapatos al salir del arena y luego caminaron por espacio de media hora, bebiendo de sus latitas. Compraron algunas cosas en la tienda de abarrotes y siguieron hasta su edificio.

-¿Por qué está tan triste?- preguntó él cuando subían en el ascensor.

-No estoy triste. Sólo un poco cansada.-

-Yo me siento bien. Ya tengo mi brazo izquierdo libre y puedo hacer las cosas que quiero hacer con él.

-Como escribir sus mail secretos.- dijo Kaoru intentando animarse, al salir del ascensor.

-Claro, mis mail secretos a todas mis novias. También iré a la piscina a nadar vigorosamente y usted me tiene que acompañar, pero antes de eso, haré algo mucho más importante. Tiene que ser hoy mismo.

Kaoru suspiró entrando al departamento.

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante que no se pueda aplazar?- preguntó, mientras Kenshin cerraba la puerta.

No dijo nada, pero la miró.

Al encontrar sus ojos, Kaoru tuvo una sensación de caída libre en su estómago y se quedó plantada en su sitio. Su corazón se aceleró y él se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

Se tenía que declarar, se lo tenía que decir, pero algo pasó. Supo que podía besarla en ese momento, estaba seguro y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Puso sus labios sobre los de ella con la intención de darle sólo un beso, nada más que uno, pero al probar su boca algo pasó. Ella lo besó de regreso y su sabor y textura anularon su juicio. Algo parecido a la pólvora se esparció por sus venas y en vez de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba la acorraló contra la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. La besó hambriento y desesperado y aunque por la mente de Kaoru pasó hacerse la ofendida, un deseo repentino y nunca antes experimentado la golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Respondió con todo lo que sabía al beso de Kenshin, con un apremio que desconocía en ella y permitió que él con sus manos acariciara su contorno y no se molestó cuando sintió sus palmas frotar sus senos. Nunca todo estuvo tan claro en su mente... iría tan lejos como él la llevara. Tras años de hacer lo que querían los demás, ese momento estaba dispuesto a vivirlo plenamente para ella porque quería hacerlo. Porque lo deseaba.

Mientras el beso se intensificaba ella no tardó en desabotonarle la camisa. Al exponer su torso, sus manos palparon su pecho y tetillas y con un gemido ahogado, Kenshin la sujetó por las caderas para que ella pudiera sentir su excitación contra ella. No se lo pensaron más y se fueron al dormitorio de él.

Ninguno habló, ni con algún gesto se pidieron permiso para quitar tal prenda. Cada uno desnudó al otro, acarició y besó como si llevaran años haciéndolo. Kaoru presionaba la cabeza de Kenshin contra su cuello mientras él causaba sensaciones placenteras con su lengua y ella cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia y jadeaba excitándolo más con su sonido. Pronto sintió los dedos de él en su entrepierna, impregnándose de su humedad y aunque por un momento tuvo la sensación de que él intentaba decidir algo, dejó de pensar cuando él se apoderó de uno de sus senos, succionándolo. Quería que lo hiciera, que fuera más fuerte incluso y Kenshin así lo entendió cuando ella se arqueó y le clavó un poco las uñas en la espalda. Él estaba dispuesto a eso y más luego que ella con delicadeza encontró un punto vulnerable tras su oreja.

Quería darle todo y hacerle todo. Sentía que no tenía límites en lo que haría por ella pero, por otro lado, sentía temor de que todo eso se tratase de un sueño y terminara. Quería hacerla suya, quería penetrarla ya. No tuvo dudas cuando ella separó las piernas y lo recibió encima, abrazándolo de inmediato. Entonces puso su miembro en ella y fue Kaoru quien hizo el movimiento que le permitió quedar dentro.

Ella sintió cierto dolor, pero no se molestó con eso, porque su excitación pronto la hizo olvidarlo. Kenshin la penetraba ritmicamente y ella sin dejarse intimidar con el movimiento, lo siguió sin cuestionarlo. ¿Quería tomarla? Ahi la tenía. Ella había deseado ese momento. Por Kami que lo había hecho.

Notó que Kenshin cargaba su cuerpo al lado derecho y recordó lo de su hombro. Le puso una mano en el pecho y él se detuvo. Se movió un poco y respirando un poco fatigados, cambiaron de postura, situándose ella sobre él.

Kenshin quedó, a su modo de pensar, favorecido con el cambio al poder acceder con facilidad a los senos de Kaoru mientras ella se movía y cuando se cansó y se recostó sobre él unos momentos, se sintió en la gloria. La joven volvió al ataque y mostrándole su fuerza, él guio sus caderas. Kaoru pronto alcanzó el orgasmo. Se repuso para ayudarlo a él a conseguir el suyo.

Lo sintió terminar en ella y agotada, se recostó nuevamente sobre él. Intentó moverse para un lado, pensando que le molestaría, pero Kenshin habló por primera vez.

-Usted se queda conmigo.- dijo, atrapándola por la cintura. Kaoru cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre él, sintiendo como su miembro cambiaba de tamaño a uno más pequeño y salía de ella. También el líquido, pero con sus problemas de fertilidad no le dio mayor importancia.

-Kenshin...

Sus ojos violeta habían oscurecido y comenzó a besarla esta vez más tranquilo. La abrigaba con sus brazos y ella ya no intentó bajarse. La segunda vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales fue de un modo mucho más calmo e incluso más placentero. Kenshin se tomó su tiempo en acariciarla y besarla, guiándola para que se arrodillara frente a él y por un momento, ella pensó que le pediría una felación, sin embargo se arrodilló frente a ella para seguir con su juego.

Un juego en el que ambos eran iguales.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Se quedaron dormidos en el futón y cuando Kaoru despertó, Kenshin la tenía por la cintura desde la espalda, y la besaba en el cuello.

-Kenshin.- dijo dándose la vuelta, y entonces él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Antes de que diga cualquier cosa y tengamos un malentendido como sucede en esas series que suele ver mi hermana, Kaoru-dono, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerle desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando supe que había dejado su casa.

Ella puso cara de no entender. Kenshin puso todo su encanto y seducción en la sonrisa que le dedicó a continuación.

-Kaoru-dono, usted... Tiene pasaporte, ¿verdad?-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto 6

Mi brazo izquierdo

Septiembre 2, 2015

Notas de autora:

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Se lo preguntó! Después de cinco capítulos pudo hacerle esa pregunta :D

Soy tan feliz, si, feliz. Me encanta pensar en eso.

El calor empezó a azotar mi país de nuevo, mis ventas bajan y me entretengo en otras cosas, asi que aquí estamos.

El domingo fuimos con mi esposo a comer un poco de deliciosa comida chatarra y entonces pude notar como sin problemas él engullía su "Pollo Granjero" mientras el mío quedaba desparramado sobre la bandeja, junto a todas las servilletas que suelo usar para limpiarme y pensé: Voy a incluir una escena como esta sólo para preguntar si sólo yo soy el desastre o le pasa a alguna otra chica que su marido-novio-hermano-amigo-etc tiene más estilo para engullir este tipo de sándwich. Según recuerdo, mi madre también comentaba que mi padre siempre fue estiloso para comer y ella no, y puede que al final sea una cuestión de genes.

Asi que ahí lo tienen.

Sobre el resto, no hay mucho que explicar. Vamos al capitulo que sigue.

Un abrazo.


	7. Sosteniendo tu mano

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Esta historia está dedicada a Pola Himura. Algunas líneas de este capitulo para Lica._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capitulo siete

 _ **Sosteniendo tu mano**_.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La pregunta descolocó a Kaoru. Hizo una mueca de no entender y miró a Kenshin con atención. ¿Preguntó si ella tenía pasaporte? Se sentó en la cama y nerviosa, se pasó el cabello tras las orejas.

Él la miraba divertido, con una sonrisa que ponía a su corazón a dar vueltas, como si la pregunta no fuera suficiente para hacerla tambalear y hacerle difícil el pensar bien en qué le estaban queriendo decir. Tardó un par de segundos en abrir la boca con el asombro y también la duda pintados en la cara al comprenderlo.

-¿Acaso usted quiere que yo... ?- empezó ella. Se calló al ver que Kenshin también se sentaba y aunque ella tenía el torso descubierto, él sólo se concentró en tomarle las manos entre las suyas y acercarlas a su pecho, como si fueran un preciado tesoro para él. Las besó.

-Venga conmigo a Norteamérica. Por favor.-

La frase, dicha con suavidad y cierto temblor en la voz, conmovió a Kaoru al darse cuenta de qe, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, él estaba nervioso. Sonrió y cerrando los ojos, bajó un poco la cabeza.

-No puedo creer esto.

Sintió que Kenshin le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Por favor.- repitió.- Me queda menos de un mes aquí y no es suficiente tiempo para nosotros... ¿entiende?

-Usted... me quiere llevar a su casa.- repuso ella, mirándolo de reojo.- ¿A mí? Yo, que no tengo nada de especial...

Un beso sobre sus labios le hizo notar que él tenía otras ideas sobre eso. Se separaron lo suficiente para poder mirarse a los ojos con comodidad.

-Yo no me puedo ir y dejarla atrás. Le prometo que quería hacer esto de otra forma pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sucedió esto... - dijo sin poder contener una risita de alegría.- ... Y yo sólo sé que si usted está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, no puedo dejarla atras. Entiendo que sea muy pronto pero... -

-Yo... tampoco esperaba nada de esto... - expuso Kaoru.- Y si le dijera que no había pensado en su marcha con pesar, le mentiría. Y yo sólo sé... que de algún modo... esto está bien. Que es correcto porque... me siento bien en este momento. ¿Me puede comprender?

Con los ojos brillantes de alegría, Kenshin asintió. Kaoru singuió hablando.

-Tengo la impresión que cada paso que di, desde que nos conocimos, me trajo a esto, de un modo tan... no sé. Tan perfecto, quizá. Todo lo que dejé atrás... -Kaoru rió, avergonzada.- ¿Estoy divagando, verdad?

Una leve carcajada salió de la garganta masculina. Kenshin la miró, esta vez con decisión.

-¿Entonces, sobre el pasaporte?-

-Bolsillo interno de mi maleta, junto con otros documentos.- reveló ella. Kenshin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un gesto triunfante.

-¡Sii!-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

-Bien. Hemos hecho todo al revés.- dijo Kenshin saliendo de la habitación con Kaoru de la mano y algunas toallas.- Pero hay cosas que requieren ciertas formalidades. Y otras sólo informalidades. Por ejemplo, me parece bien que ahora que nos hemos acostado, nos bañemos juntos.

Kaoru, sonriendo, pensó en que en su experiencia, no todas las actividades soñadas con la pareja funcionaban como uno las pensaba. Con Enishi jamás se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la temperatura del agua y desistieron de bañarse juntos antes de los dos meses de matrimonio. Cuando regresó al presente tras pensar en eso, Kenshin ya estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de la ducha, percibiendo el agua.

-Está deliciosa. Venga.

La joven, cautelosa, metió un pie primero y notó que el agua no estaba tan fría, aunque tampoco tan caliente como le gustaba a ella, sin embargo no era del todo desagradable y tras unos minutos se acostumbró y acabaron de asearse.

La cena fue preparada entre ambos... es decir, Kenshin siempre estuvo tras ella tomándola por la cintura. A Kaoru le costaba creer que hacía un par de horas habían entrado en ese lugar en plan de amigos, aunque él claramente no venía con esas intenciones, y ahora, ¿Qué podía decir? Amaba sus malas intenciones, amaba que se la quisiera llevar y aunque no resultara, no tenía fuerzas en ese momento para alejarse de él por su propia voluntad. Sólo quería vivir ese momento, había estado deseando vivir esas cosas con Kenshin y ahora que era una realidad, no podía sentirse más agradecida con la vida.

-¿Dormiremos en su cuarto, en el mío, o separados?-

-Separados.- repuso Kaoru apoyada en él, ambos sentados en su sofá, entregados a los abrazos y arrumacos.- Es lo que corresponde. Sólo duermen juntos los que están casados.

-¿Acaso me está poniendo una condición?

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Kaoru enrojeció furiosamente.

-¡No!, no es eso... yo no quería decir... es solo que... -

-La próxima semana me operan. Entonces no debería dormir acompañado cuando regrese aquí pero yo quiero dormir con usted unos días. Y si nos vamos a USA, no estoy seguro que mi madre permita... Tal vez usted tenga razón y sea mejor dormir aparte.- acabó no muy convencido.

-Realmente usted hace las cosas al revés.- dijo Kaoru, considerando sus palabras.- Probemos esta noche, si no es demasiado problema, seguiremos así.

Kenshin la miró encantado. Él pensó que ella se enfadaría con él tras tener relaciones sexuales por la tarde, o que se haría la ofendida, o la avergonzada, o quizá que declararía querer irse del departamento, pero nada. Kaoru se lo había tomado de un modo tan natural y se dejaba llevar por él, que sólo le podía indicar que estaba, como él, convencida de que eso tenía que suceder.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Guiando su auto con seguridad, Enishi regresaba a casa. Había estado en una convención fuera de la ciudad y regresaba satisfecho de su desempeño, pues pudo conseguir tres clientes más que el año pasado. Sin duda eso sería considerado para el puesto que queria y contento con la idea, tomó una curva.

Al salir de ella percibió un cierto olor a quemado al que no le dio mayor importancia, pero unos minutos después el volante se le trabó y tuvo que frenar de emergencia. Ni siquiera pudo enderezar la conducción, asi que quedó detenido en la carretera. Fastidiado, se bajó y se puso en un lugar seguro y de inmediato marcó a la asistencia en ruta para que lo apoyaran. Quince minutos después apareció la grúa, cuando Enishi ya tenía desplegados los elementos de seguridad que indicaban que su auto estaba estacionado.

El vehículo de asistencia lo llevó a un taller mecánico que quedaba en la entrada de la ciudad de Kobe, que era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Por suerte era domingo y no tenía trabajo. Enishi se quedó en el taller junto a un sujeto de apellido Hiru que tenía que salir, pero lo dejaba en las mejores manos según él. Enishi pudo ver unos pies bajo un vehículo, con unos toscos zapatones negros y sin duda un mono azul de trabajo para evitar manchar su ropa y tras cinco minutos a solas con esos pies, se empezó a impacientar.

Tampoco quería pasar su domingo mirando pies y autos.

-Oye, ¿te falta mucho? Puedo llevar mi auto a otra parte si no puedes.

No hubo respuesta por espacio de varios segundos y sonó su celular. Era Hibiki, con una duda sobre un negocio. Enishi le respondió autoritario sobre el cierre de una manufactura y le cortó. Entonces Enishi pudo ver que los pies bajo el auto se movían y al apoyarse en el piso, lograban que el resto del cuerpo saliera hacia afuera

Se sorprendió cuando después de los muslos, la figura adelgazó considerablemente para empezar a ensanchar otra vez. ¿Una mujer?

Con todo el cabello metido en un gorro elasticado, la mujer se puso de pie delante de él, limpiándose las manos con un paño. Su rostro era de una extraña belleza, de mejillas sonrosadas y labios gruesos. Le pareció familiar.

-Lamento no poder terminar más rapido, señor Yukishiro.- repuso ella, caminando hacia el auto que supuso era de él. Enishi se sintió asombrado.

-¿De dónde me conoce usted?- preguntó él, intrigado porque ella lo llamó por su nombre. La joven lo miró de reojo y pasó de largo a ver el auto. Quiso saber qué había pasado y cuando Enishi se lo explicó, se agachó cerca de la rueda del copiloto y examinó en donde se unía al auto.

-¿Empezó hace mucho tiempo a oler a quemado?-

-Ehh... desde esta mañana...-

-Esta mañana sin dio la falla, pero debió haber avisado antes con el olor a quemado. Unos días antes, tal vez.

-No lo sé, no suelo usar mucho el auto. Lo usé el día jueves...- repuso, y recordó de golpe que si habia tenido un problema de olor al que no le dio importancia.- Puede ser que haya presentado olor.-

La mujer examinó más a fondo. Enishi sólo podía mirarla algo perturbado. Algo extraño había ahí en el modo en que se sentía con ella y su mente trataba de decirle algo. La mujer se puso de pie.

-Este problema es relativamente común, pero hay que cambiar una pieza. Sugiero que acepte uno de los vehiculos que pondré a su dispocision mientras consigo el reemplazo. Podría tardar hasta tres días según la disponibilidad...

-¿Mi vehículo ya no andará?

-Puede andar. Posiblemente se pueda marchar en el ahora que está frío, pero es vital cambiar esa pieza o volverá a trabarle la dirección y podría tener un accidente. Es mejor no arriesgarse...

-Me parece bien. En tal caso me lo llevo.

-Pero señor Yukishiro.

-Usted me parece demasiado joven como para poder reparar mi auto. Ya sé qué tiene y que puedo seguir usándolo. Por eso me lo llevo.

La joven lo miró con el mentón ligeramente alzado.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de efectuar este trabajo. Por otra parte, su seguridad está en riesgo.

-Tomo la responsabilidad.- dijo.- Asi que me lo llevo, señorita... ?-

-Haru, Seiko.- respondió ella, sacándo un pequeño estuche del bolsillo del pecho de su mono y extrayendo unas gafas que no hicieron otra cosa que enfatizar sus labios cuando se las puso, pero su mirada no era tan adorable cuando lo escudriñó. -Haga lo que quiera. Usted sin duda ya emitió un juicio sobre la situación y me encontró incapaz, nuevamente, tal como el día que fu a buscar trabajo en su empresa. ¿Pero sabe? Yo no entiendo qué hace un hombre arriba de un auto cuyas fallas claramente no percibe y que desde mi punto de vista no está capacitado para guíar; menos entiendo qué hace en una empresa apurando a un subordinado para que cierre una manufactura y deje gente sin trabajo por hacerlo con los chinos cuando usted debería estar desligándose de ellos. China simplemente no podrá seguir manteniendo mucho tiempo el ritmo de producción a bajos precios que lleva, y eventualmente arrastrará a varios en su caída y le resultará más caro reabrir su manufactura en un año más que mantenerla funcionando. Yo no haría negocios con ellos, al menos no ahora. Busque alguien que haga el trabajo por un precio justo y no por bolitas de dulces. Por eso el mundo está como está, nadie quiere pagar los precios reales de lo que obtiene.

-Usted es una metomentodo. No tiene por que ocuparse de mis conversaciones privadas.- dijo Enishi furioso tras escuchar el monólogo.

-Y usted claramente es el tipo de persona incapaz de ver el desastre que se cierne frente sobre usted, porque ignora las señales. No me extrañaría que su vida no vaya bien y de todos modos no es mi problema. Llévese su auto y no se vuelva a presentar más ante mí, pero antes pague mi servicio.- dijo, extendiendo una boleta sobre la que puso un precio.- Porque me tomó mi tiempo revisar su auto, y eso que no le incluí la asesoría sobre economía que le acabo de dar.

De mala gana, Enishi pagó y se fue en su auto. En efecto, no tuvo problemas en llegar con él hasta la casa y lejos de pensar que el problema debía resolverlo, se le ocurrió que no existía ninguna panne y que Seiko sólo quería cambiar la pieza para hacerle gastar de más.

De todos modos, esa noche antes de dormir, vió sus sensuales labios.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru ya llevaba un rato despierta, acariciando su cabello rojo y estudiando su rostro a sus anchas. Mirando las cicatrices del hombro con detención y pensando que parecía tan irreal dormir con otro hombre que no fuera Enishi y sentir que había descansado a su lado.

Teniendo aún fresco el tacto de su ex esposo sobre su piel, no fue difícil comparar, pero porque no pudo evitarlo. Cada caricia de Kenshin, cada beso y cada susurro fue sobrepuesto en su mente a lo que ya conocía. Tal vez, sin desearlo por él, también fue comparada a algún antiguo amor y siendo así las cosas, Kaoru procuró no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque ambos tenían sus historias. Kenshin sin duda era diferente en su trato, en su ritmo y le encantaba, preocupado de cómo se iba sintiendo ella. Enishi tenía fuerza y pasión, pero Kenshin, además de eso, tenía la sensibilidad para llegar a su corazón en todo momento.

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos, ella le sonrió.

-Buenos días.- dijo él en inglés.

-Buenos dias.- respondió Kaoru en el mismo idioma. Era una de las pocas frases que podía decir sin problemas.

Entre besos se levantaron y prepararon el desayuno. Entre risas hablaron algunas cosas, como sus planes para el día.

-Mis amigos me encargaron todo tipo de juguetes para fanáticos y he pensado que podríamos hacer la compra entre hoy y mañana. Tengo apuntadas las direcciones de las tiendas que debemos visitar y una lista.- dijo Kenshin.- Como ahora mi brazo está bien puedo hacer esa tarea tranquilo. En una semana más volveré a estar encabestrado.

A Kaoru se le hizo divertido pensar en buscar figuras de animé y comprometió su ayuda. Compraron enormes bolsas en el comercio que fueron llenando con figuras de acción, de hentai y algunos mangas. Ella también le enseñó en las calles, máquinas expendedoras de bebidas en cuyas latas había impresa algún personaje de animé. Kenshin encontró una figura de Rurouni Kenshin del personaje principal y, tras ser confundido con Takeru Sato, a pesar de que su cara era un poco más redonda y sus colores de nacimiento. Eso, hasta que llegó el hermano mayor del vendedor.

-No, no es parecido. Al que se parece más es a Ken Nihimura, el que actuó en la primera serie, la del año 96. La señorita también se parece a Kaori Hayahama. Ustedes hacen una buena pareja, si hicieran cosplay, arrasarían.

Tras decidirse a comprar la serie completa en Blueray y las películas de acción real, Kenshin obtuvo un generoso descuento en sus compras totales, tras mostrar su licencia de conducir con su verdadero nombre y aceptar hacerse unas fotos con los dueños de la tienda. Kaoru también apareció. Fue un momento freak.

Regresaron a casa cansados, pero felices.

-Se gastó mucho dinero a pesar del descuento por ser famoso.- observó Kaoru. Kenshin rió.

-No es dinero mío. Mis amigos lo repondrán en casa. Por eso pedí que escribieran el nombre de cada cosa en su respectiva boleta, asi no nos perderemos. Ahora, Kaoru, quisiera plantearle algo.

-Digame.

Se tomaban un té, sentados en su balcón mirando hacia el edificio del frente. Había algunas galletitas en un plato sobre el regazo de Kaoru.

-Como viajará conmigo a USA, tal vez sea bueno que se familiarice con el inglés. Entonces, he decidido darle instrucciones simples en ese idioma cuando estemos aquí en casa de aquí en adelante. Así aceleraremos el proceso y ayudaremos más a sus clases. ¿Está bien?-

-Si. Me parece bíen, pero no sea muy duro conmigo si no entiendo enseguida.

-Tranquila. Ahora mismo empezaré.

Un poco nerviosa, Kaoru asintió.

-Kaoru, dígame.- dijo Kenshin ya en inglés.- ¿Usted aceptaría ser mi novia?

Kenshin la miró, esperando que ella comprendiera sus palabras. Kaoru escudriñó en sus ojos violeta, para responder un poco insegura tratando de componer la frase en ese idioma, pero inmensamente feliz de que esa fuera su primera comunicación.

-Si. Yo aceptar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El dolor en el brazo de Kenshin lo seguía despertando por la noche, y era Kaoru quien se apresuraba a darle su medicina y el vaso de agua. No era fácil lidiar con eso para él, y ella se sentía muy descolocada e inútil por no poder hacer más. Cuando se calmaba, ella lo recibía sobre su pecho y él, menos adolorido y más confortado, podía dormir tranquilamente.

Pero fue en una de esas noches que Kaoru se empezó a preguntar sobre la verdadera naturaleza del dolor de Kenshin, acariciándole el cabello tras una crisis. Es decir, ella sabía que el origen estaba en una herida recibida en la guerra y que era muy intenso, y precisamente eso era lo que la preocupaba. Sentía que había allí algo más sobre lo que él no le había hablado, algo que no estaba bien, pero no estaba segura de qué. Se recordó que él sería operado para resolver ese problema y tal vez, no tendría que preocuparse por eso, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir pesar por lo que había tenido que vivir.

Despertó por la mañana muy contenta y dejó a Kenshin descansando para ir a preparar el desayuno. Los calmantes siempre lo ponían un poco aletargado y no importaba si dormía un poco más. Estaba acabando de preparar una sopa cuando sintió que él venía. Traía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-¿Todavía doler?- preguntó en inglés, tal como habían acordado. Kenshin no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se puso dos calmantes al hilo con un vaso con agua. Kaoru vio esto con espanto, pensando en su estómago, asi que lo sentó para darle de comer de inmediato. Tomándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y apoyándose en la mesa con el codo, Kenshin soltó aire pesadamente y apretó los dientes.

-Es mucho.- dijo a la par que se le caían un par de lágrimas. Kaoru entró en pánico y corrió a llamar a Kenjiro. Este, que acababa de llegar del hospital, no tardó en bajar, justo cuando Kenshin no pudo contener sus gemidos y se tomó el brazo con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.

-Tendrá que ir al hospital.- dio Kenjiro al interrogarlo sobre la intensidad de su dolor y examinarlo.- Hablaré a Akagi para que te espere.-

Kenshin miró a Kaoru. No quería separarse de ella pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Recordó el sueño en que le arrancaban el brazo y cayeron más lágrimas. No podía con eso. Se lo llevó una ambulancia.

Akagi y su equipo lo recibieron y de inmediato comenzaron a estabilizarlo. Sólo la morfina hizo efecto mientras Kaoru, con el corazón en un puño, lo acompañaba y lo veía dormir. Tuvo que pasar todo ese día en el hospital y temprano, al día siguiente, le dieron el alta. Ella lo había ido a buscar llevándole una chaqueta, porque hacía frío y salieron juntos a enfrentar el día. Caminaron a la casa en completo silencio y al entrar, Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru y se apoyó en la puerta, atrayéndola con él. Suspiró y la besó. Ella respondió su beso y fueron hasta el futón para reconfortarse mutuamente sobre lo sucedido.

Desnudos, no se atrevían a expresarse verbalmente el uno al otro cuánto se habían extrañado ese día y esa noche, pero lo hicieron con sus manos y con sus besos. Kaoru fue especialmente cuidadosa con él y Kenshin la mimó y la acarició. No hubo penetración. No lo necesitaron porque sus almas quedaron fundidas con eso y quedaron más que satisfechos y recargados para seguir con su día.

Esa misma tarde retomaron algunas actividades, como ir a la piscina y nadar un rato, o invitar a Kenjiro a una cena para contarle que estaban de novios. Sobre contárselo a Noriko, Kenshin decidió hacerlo esa noche, cuando se comunicaran, aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió contárselo en persona. Se rieron con las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar.

La mañana anterior a la internación de Kenshin, Kaoru se encontraba preparando la comida. Kenshin estaba ocupado viendo unos presupuestos y escribiendo sobre una consideración al diseño que le envió su madre, que era inviable en el material que querían, pero posible en otro. Al enviar el mail y levantar la mirada, vio a Kaoru de espaldas y notó su cintura y el mundo se puso a girar en torno a él. Ya había vivido eso y si no, al menos había querido vivirlo.

Las cosas sucedían a veces con tanta naturalidad y sincronía en ellos, que cuando Kaoru sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura, sonrió para sus adentros. Hasta que por fín se había animado. Con toda calma y revolviendo la sopa, sintió las manos de Kenshin llegar hasta sus pechos y meterse bajo el sostén, apretujándolos, mientras él se hacía cargo del lóbulo de su oreja. La sensación fue tan extrema, que Kaoru apagó el fuego de la cocina a la par que sentía la boca de Kenshin ahora mordisqueando ligeramente su cuello y haciéndole notar su masculinidad abultada tras sus caderas. Un poco asombrada de su propia respuesta, deseos y emociones, pensó que incluso con una misma persona, el sexo se podía sentir muy diferente, y eso era todo un descubrimiento. ¿Qué más le podía enseñar Kenshin?

Tras unos momentos, él acabó sentándola en el mueble, tal como en una fantasía que tenía, y ella ansiosa por vivirla, no puso ningún reparo. Ese día comieron un poco más tarde, pero Kenshin no estaba ese día para dar quejas. Kaoru lo miraba de manera cómplice y sobre la mesa se tomaron una mano.

Durante la noche, Kenshin le pidió un favor especial, y era que lo acompañara en algo. Cuando él se arrodilló en su cuarto y bajó la cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces, él le habló a Dios y pidió por su salud, que guiara las manos de los médicos y que cuidara de Kaoru mientras él no podía hacerlo.

Ella no comprendía muy bien cuál era la naturaleza del Dios de occidente, pero Kenshin se veía muy humilde y confiado pidiendo algunas cosas. Si era importante para él, con mayor razón lo sería para ella y en su corazón, Kaoru le pidió a Dios por él.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Con todo arreglado y los pasajes comprados, Kenshin fue a internarse para la última operación. Al parecer le implantarían un aparato que bloquearía las señales defectuosas que enviaban dolor al cerebro, porque físicamente no había nada que lo produjera. Estaban todos muy expectantes e incluso había un par de periodistas de revistas científicas. Kaoru acompañó a Kenshin tanto como pudo, infundándole valor y sosteniéndolo con su ternura pero por sobre todo, con su buen humor. Entonces, los médicos hicieron salir a Kaoru para preparar al paciente y ella salió a caminar, porque se sentía un poco nerviosa. Buscó una máquina que expendía té cerca de la entrada y en eso un grupo de enfermeros que irrumpieron asisitiendo una emergencia llamó su atención, pero se quedó helada cuando una conocida cabeza cana se asomó entre ellos. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, más atrás distinguió a Tomoe, que entró corriendo seguida de Akira. Los médicos les prohibieron el paso y Akira corrió a encargarse del papeleo. Descolocada, Kaoru caminó hacia su ex cuñada.

-¿Tomoe?

La aludida se volvió a ella con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Kaoru se asustó.

-Tomoe, ¿qué pasó? ¿Enishi?

La mujer estaba claramente devastada.

-Mi hermano, Kaoru, mi hermanito...

-Pero... ¿qué...?

-No sé, no sé, un accidente, me dijeron. Perdió el control del vehículo en carretera y se estrelló contra un muro de contención. No sé cómo pudo pasar esto.- dijo con voz nasal.

-¿Pero viene muy mal?

Sorbiendo poco decorosamente para contener la humedad de su nariz a falta de pañuelo, Tomoe intentó dominarse por todos los medios. Trató de secarse las lágrimas con el puño de su blusa y le explicó que Enishi había tenido un paro cardiorespiratorio en la ambulancia.

Kaoru nunca antes la había visto llorar por algo y no tenía referencias sobre que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez. Abrazó a su cuñada, algo que le resultaba tan natural con Kenshin y que, aunque a Tomoe le incomodó un poco, acabó aceptando. Se quedaron así un par de minutos y ya con Tomoe más calmada y pañuelos y con Akira listo tras hacerse cargo del ingreso del paciente, le preguntaron que qué hacía ella ahí. Entonces Kaoru recordó a Kenshin.

-Estoy acompañando a... a mi... - No le vió caso a mentir.- A mi novio. Él será operado dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Tienes un novio?.- dijo Tomoe, por primera vez más animada.-Oh, Kaoru, no sabes cuánto me alegro. Espero que sea un buen joven para tí.

Para Kaoru, alguien de treinta y tres años encajaba en la categoría de joven, sobre todo viendo a Kenshin. Sonrió.

-Me dijeron que podría saludarlo cuando lo llevaran a quirófano. Vuelvo enseguida.

Con preocupación por lo de Enishi y cierto pesar, Kaoru corrió al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Kenshin. Los camilleros se lo estaban llevando.

-Todo estará bien, cariño.- le dijo ella poniendo toda su esperanza en su mirada para que él la captara, pues notó que temblaba ligeramente. Estaba nervioso.

-Lo sé.- repuso él, sacando una mano de debajo de la manta con que lo cubrieron, con el omamori que ella le regaló entre sus dedos.- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este día, me preparé y tengo fe que todo irá bien.

Kaoru tomó su mano, y le quitó suavemente el omamori, porque no podía llevarlo con él.

-Quiero que sepa que le dejé una tarea.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kaoru caminando a su lado por el pasillo sin soltarlo.

-Dejé una canción escrita para usted bajo la almohada. La tiene que traducir al japonés, pero sin hacer trampas. Sólo diccionario o ayuda de su profesor de inglés. Nada de internet, a menos que quiera escucharla.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Está bien. Cuando despierte la tendré traducida.

Al mirar hacia el frente, Kaoru notó que ya estaban en la puerta que los separaría.

Se miraron.

-Te amo.- dijeron a la vez y se soltaron.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los padres de Kaoru ya habían llegado cuando ella bajó para saber sobre Enishi una hora después. La sorpresa fue grata hasta que ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esto es lo que querías, no? Ver al pobre de Enishi mal.

-¿Mamá, de qué hablas?- repuso Kaoru.- Enishi tuvo un accidente. Nada que ver conmigo, hace un mes que no nos vemos.

-Pero nadie cuida de él, vive solo. ¿Crees que no lo sabemos?.-

-Bueno, pero... ¿y eso qué?-

-Si no lo hubieras dejado y cuidaras de él como una buena esposa, él no estaría tan estresado y hubiera puesto más atención a la curva.- dijo la madre. Kaoru simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Mamá... ¿estás escuchándote? Yo no soy responsable de Enishi, su felicidad o lo que pase con él. No sé por qué fue el accidente, si porque él no estaba atento o si el auto falló, pero yo aquí no tengo nada que ver.-

Para fortuna de Kaoru, apareció Tomoe, quien se acercó a ellos.

-Ya despertó de su inconciencia, ahora lo están revisando, pero preliminarmente dicen que tiene golpes en el tórax y el más grave en la cabeza, que por suerte llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. El auto quedó destruído en la parte de adelante y que Enishi tiene una pierna rota.

Internamente, Kaoru rogó que saliera bien de todo eso.

-Cuando lo consideren oportuno, me llamarán para ir a verlo.- dijo Tomoe.- Le agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero parece que dentro de todo lo malo, él está bien. Mi hermano es muy fuerte y saldrá de esto.

Contenta, Kaoru fue a la máquina expendedora y sacó dos vasitos con té, uno de los cuales los compartió con Tomoe. Hablaron de algunas cosas, pero Kaoru se cuidó mucho de hablarle sobre Kenshin, y menos de su viaje a norteamérica. No quería que sus padres se enteraran en esa situación tan delicada. Transcurrida una hora Tomoe pudo pasar a ver a Enishi y ya más tranquila, salió al cabo de un rato para hablar con los demás. Estaba el jefe de Enishi y un par de sus compañeros de trabajo. Hotaru se acercó a Kaoru.

-Enishi posiblemente tendrá una larga recuperación, a juzgar por lo de su pierna. Tomoe ya tiene bastante trabajo con su familia, tal vez puedas ayudarle a cuidarlo.

Helada con la idea, Kaoru intentó disimular su espanto.

-No lo veo posible, madre. Él y yo estamos separados. La sentencia de divorcio ya salió, es legal, no queda nada de nuestro matrimonio.

-Pues es lo menos que puedes hacer por él luego de estos años casados. ¿Qué acaso no te brindó todo lo que necesitaste? Deberías ser más agradecida...-

Harta, Kaoru se levantó se golpe y salió al exterior. Se estaba haciendo de noche y ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. Kenshin estaba siendo operado y lo de Enishi no era menor, y ahora los reclamos sin sentido de su madre, quien le dió alcance.

-Enishi le hizo un fuerte préstamo de dinero a tu padre.- dijo la madre de Kaoru a su lado, sin mirarla.

-Eso ya lo sé. Desde que lo hizo que ustedes no dejan de presionarme para unirme con él, pero ese no es mi problema. Ya no. No quiero nada más con él. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?

-Tu padre no ha podido pagarlo.

-¿Acaso Enishi les ha cobrado?

-No, pero Kojiro consideró que debía saldar esa deuda ahora que ustedes se han separado, no ha podido y eso lo tiene muy mal. Duerme muy mal por las noches.

Kaoru palideció, mirándo a su progenitora.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es. Y si fueras una buena hija nos ayudarías con esto, al menos cuidando de Enishi mientras tu padre reúne el dinero.

-Mamá... ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Estás comprendiendo lo que me hicieron y me quieren seguir haciendo? Me usaron de moneda de cambio y por eso ya no soy ni practicante de kendo, de flamenco ni profesional porque me cortaron las alas. Si papá se metió en ese préstamo, él debio preveer cómo pagarlo y tuvo más de tres años para hacerlo.

-Bueno, las cosas no se dieron...

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar con eso. Yo ahora estoy en una relación. Una relación que yo elegí libremente, donde quiero estar. No retrocederé cuidando de Enishi, no nos obligues a ambos a estar en una relación que no nos aporta nada.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para salir, su madre claramente estaba molesta.

-¿Es ese pelirrojo que te acompañó el otro día, ¿verdad?-

-Se llama Kenshin, madre. Y si. Es por él. Es mi novio.

-No puede ser un hombre decente si se involucró contigo estando casada.-

Suspirando, Kaoru no le vio caso a seguir en esa conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Calculando que aún quedaban algunas horas de cirugía por delante, decidió simular que se iba y accedió por otra entrada al hospital, para aguardar, a solas, la salida de Kenshin de pabellón.

Ella realmente se sentía enamorada y quería pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor. El viaje a USA unos meses antes lo hubiera rechazado sin dudarlo, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba salir de ese entorno y encontrar paz y tranquilidad en otro sitio. Ya había intentado irse con su amiga Tae para poner distancias y aunque no había resultado, eso hablaba de un intento, no de huir, sino de empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. No era tonta. Sabía que sólo con su pasaporte, su tiempo de estancia en USA podría ser apenas de algunos meses, pero con eso tenía para mantenerse cerca de Kenshin. Después ya vería, tal vez esperaría un tiempo prudente para volver, aunque no le hacía gracia pensar en un amor a distancia, hablando mediante un computador. Kenshin la habia acostumbrado a rodearla con sus brazos y hablarle al oído, y a enredar sus piernas entre las suyas por las mañana. A mirarla animado cuando ella le ponía el desayuno... realmente era un placer servirlo y ayudarlo con sus trabajos de cálculos mientras aprendía el inglés.

Entendía que si se queria quedar en USA más tiempo, una buena idea era casarse con alguien natural de allá o llegar casada, pero ella no podía hacerlo al menos en Japón hasta dentro de seis meses más y claro, tampoco podía pedirle matrimonio a Kenshin apenas a dos meses de conocerse. Y aunque le gustaba su relación tal como estaba, no estaba segura tampoco de querer casarse de nuevo. Apartó esa idea de su mente y se rió. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas esperando a que él saliera.

Le gustaban sus ojos. Eso sin duda. Y la forma en que sonreía. Y cuando la miraba y le sonreía era como una bomba, amaba eso y sentía que se derretía. También le gustaba su cuerpo y eso no podía negarlo. Evocó su figura parte por parte y se sonrojó con la idea. Sonrió y entonces apareció el doctor Akagi.

-Señorita Kamiya, la operación salió bien, no hubo complicaciones. En unos momentos llevarán al señor Himura a la sala de recuperación y podrá visitarlo mañana.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Kaoru.- Ya no sufrirá dolor.-

-Eventualmente algo podria pasar del dispositivo, pero no demasiado. Estoy seguro que su calidad de vida se verá mejorada sustancialmente.

Caminando entre algodones, Kaoru regresó contenta a su departamento donde habló a Noriko explicándole cómo estuvo la operación. Durmió en el futón de Kenshin y abrazó una camisa de él. Se levantó muy temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarse para verse guapa, porque quería que él la viera linda y muy animada, regresó al hospital. En la entrada se topó con Tomoe.

-Enishi pasó buena noche.- le informó la mujer con su voz suave.- Preguntó por tí. Quiere saber si querrías hablar con él.

Al recordar su última noche, Kaoru se sintió avergonzada. No quería verlo.

-Entiendo si te es incómodo.- repuso Tomoe ante su silencio.- Pero podrias considerarlo, después de todo están separados. Tú estás rehaciendo tu vida pero para él esto ha sido muy difícil. Quizá quiere verte para seguir con la suya.

-Primero iré a ver a mi novio.- dijo Kaoru saboreando esa palabra, aunque conmovida por lo de su ex marido.- Luego veré el tema de Enishi. Lo prometo.

La joven salió con rumbo a ver a Kenshin, llevando en su cartera la letra de la canción que él le dejó, un diccionario y el smartphone para que pudiera charlar con su madre si le apetecía. Noriko estaba avisada de que podría recibir esa llamada durante lo que era su madrugada, pero grande fue la impresión de Kaoru cuando vio a sus padres sentados con Kenshin y este la fulminó con la mirada al entrar.

-Pero ¿qué...?

-Estamos hablando con el señor Himura sobre tus deberes para con tu esposo.

-Ex esposo.- aclaró Kaoru muy tensa. Una rápida mirada a Kenshin le indicó que estaba muy molesto, y sabía que luego de la operación, posiblemente estaba muy adolorido.-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Es lo de menos. Sólo le hablamos a Himura sobre el accidente de Enishi, que te requiere a su lado.-repuso Kojiro. Kaoru se colocó entre ellos y el pelirrojo. A pesar de su aletargamiento por los analgésicos, él pudo notar algo diferente en la actitud de ella hacia sus padres.

-Mi deber es para con Kenshin.- repuso Kaoru. -Yo lo cuidaré de aquí en adelante porque quiero hacerlo. Ustedes no me pueden obligar a ser la enfermera de Enishi, ¿por qué no lo entienden?

-Eres nuestra hija.- comenzó Hotaru.

-La hija a la que abandonaron a su suerte para que Enishi hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Pero ya no más de eso.

-Ya veo. Este hombre te ha malinfluenciado.- dijo Kojiro. Y se puso a discutir con Kenshin sobre el tema. Disminuído fisicamente y en mala posición con el brazo encabestrado, ante el ataque el pelirrojo se empezó a estresar, al punto que una de las máquinas que lo monitoreaban emitió una alarma que una enfermera captó, sacando a todos del cuarto. Decir que con esto, Kaoru se sintió fatal, fue poco. No se quiso despegar de la puerta mientras estabilizaban a Kenshin y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía soportar que sus propios padres dañaran a quien ella más amaba y cuando la enfermera le indicó que Kenshin dormía y que estaba bien, furiosa, Kaoru estalló. Buscó a su padre dos pasillos más allá y lo enfrentó.

-¿Cuánto le debes a Enishi?-

Tartamudeando por primera vez en su vida al ver los ojos de su hija, Kojiro mencionó una cifra bastante alta, pero no imposible. Kaoru asintió. La indemnización tras el divorcio que le había dado Enishi era más que eso y aunque el dinero le haría falta para empezar su nueva vida, con lo que le quedaba sería suficiente. Se lo mencionó a sus padres quienes empezaron a agradecer. Ella los cortó.

-Ustedes fueron a dañar a la persona que más me importa y eso no se los voy a dejar pasar.- dijo furiosa.-Sin embargo me ocuparé de esa deuda. Pero no quiero que molesten a Kenshin ni quiero volver a verlos. De todos modos no creo que me extrañen.

Se retiró y calmándose, tomó aire y fue a ver a Enishi. Tomoe, que estaba con él, al verla le cedió su puesto.

-Me alegro de ver que no fue nada muy grave.- dijo Kaoru.- Nos diste un susto, especialmente a tu hermana.

-Lo lamento.- dijo un poco cansado, con la cabeza vendada.- Fue por mi culpa. El auto presentó una falla que no quise atender y ayer me estrellé cuando se me trabó el volante tomando la curva.

Genuinamente, Kaoru se alegraba de verlo vivo. Ella nunca lo odió, aunque a veces se frustraba y rabiaba por su causa.

-Es muy importante para mí ver que estás aquí. Sé... cómo son las cosas, así y todo pienso que si me visitas, es que no lo hice tan mal.- repuso el hombre de cabello cano.

Cuando Kaoru conoció a Enishi, a él le quedaba aún bastante cabello negro, y ella atribuía el blanqueamiento de su pelo al estres que pasaba por sobresalir en el trabajo. No le quedaba mal, a juzgar por el interés que causaba en las enfermeras.

-Una chica me dijo hace unos días que yo no sé ver las señales.- empezó Enishi de pronto.- Creo que si las veo, sólo que prefiero hacerme el tonto. Es más fácil. Luces mucho más linda que hace unos meses y tus padres me hablaron de un novio tuyo y creo saber de quién se trata. Dime, ¿estás con él?.

No había rabia en las palabras de Enishi, ni acusación. A Kaoru le pareció que el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado algo.

-Si. Tengo una relación con él.

-Con el pelirrojo.- Kaoru rió ante esa mención.

-Si.-

Enishi asintió, riendo.

-Lo sabía. Lo supe al verlo... se notaba a leguas que ese tipo gustaba de tí.

Kaoru bajó la mirada pensando en el mal rato que había tenido que pasar a causa de sus padres. Le habló de un modo prudente sobre el uso que le queria dar al dinero que él le dio de indemnización y que aún no había cobrado. A Enishi no le pareció justo que ella renunciara a eso a causa de Kojiro y sus malos manejos económicos y se lo comentó, pero Kaoru insistió en hacerlo. Al cabo de varios minutos aceptó.

Al salir Kaoru del cuarto y regresar Tomoe a su sitio, Enishi se quedó con una sensación agridulce en el pecho. Deseaba tener a Kaoru de vuelta, pero las cosas que ella le comentó le dieron la impresión de que él sin duda ya era su pasado. Se alegró de ver lo cordial de su trato y pensó que tal vez las cosas debieron ser de otro modo entre ellos. Él tenía sus gustos, pervertidos tal vez en algún grado, y pretendió que una chica como ella los satisfaciera. Kaoru hubiera sido mejor como su hermana o amiga, compañera de trabajo incluso, pero no como su mujer, simplemente porque había cosas que no compartían y estaba bien, porque eran diferentes y eso él no supo verlo. Pero había algo más sobre Kaoru. Ella era muy ubicada con los temas que trataba y ahora, viéndolo postrado, le hablaba de una deuda. Se le hizo extraño que se ocupara de esas cosas con tanta premura y de pronto se le ocurrió que se quisiera ir lejos. En fin, que ya no estaba en su poder controlar esas cosas, asi que le deseó la mejor de las suertes cuando ella salía de la habitación. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y no tuvo que preguntar para qué.

Después de todo, se conocían muy bien.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

De regreso en el cuarto de Kenshin, Kaoru se acomodó a su lado para mirarlo dormir. Le tomó la mano libre y lo acarició, entonces se sintió mal por lo sucedido y le dio tristeza.

Incluso Enishi que tenía un caracter difícil tenía a mucha gente aguardando noticias suyas, y ella y Kenshin sólo se tenían el uno al otro en ese lugar. Le resultaba muy duro pensar que sus padres no la querían, salvo como una moneda de cambio para Enishi. Le dolía que no se preocuparan de ella, que incluso su cuñada mostrara más comprensión sobre sus motivos para separarse y le diera su apoyo. Sus padres la juzgaban con dureza todo el tiempo y se sentía muy cansada de luchar con eso. Sólo no quería volver a verlos por un tiempo.

Si lo de Kenshin no resultaba, ¿quién podría sostenerla? No quiso pensar en eso y se obligó a tener una buena actitud. Ella debía apoyarlo, debia esforzarse por sonreírle cuando despertara y ya después resolvería su vida según lo que sucediera. Recordó lo de la canción y acomodándose, apoyó su cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche de Kenshin y transcribió lo que entendía. Al principio le costó y no siempre el diccionario tenía la palabra exacta que buscaba, pero cuando tras varios minutos las frases comenzaron a tomar forma, ella miró a su novio dormitar. ¿Esa canción la eligió a propósito? Su estado de ánimo cambió radicalmente.

"Si amor tú das

(seré un hombre de buena fé)

En amor vivirás

(y esta promesa no romperé)

Seré la roca sobre la que puedas construir

estaré allí cuando envejezcas

para proteger y mantener."

"Cuando hay amor adentro

(juro que siempre seré fuerte)

Entonces hay una razón por la cual

(te probaré que nos pertenecemos)

Seré la pared que te proteja

del viento y la lluvia

de las heridas y el dolor."

Riendo quedo, Kaoru miró a Kenshin. "La roca sobre la que puedas construír" Le parecía hermosa esa idea. Construír una vida a su lado. Construír una familia, tal vez, o construir lo que se pueda con su amor. Kenshin estaba dormido y sin embargo con su intención logró protegerla del dolor. Él la quería bien y ya no se lamentó de lo de sus padres. No se concentraría en quienes no la querían, sino en quien sí.

De pronto se preguntó: ¿Quién era Kenshin? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera aparecido tan oportunamente en su vida? Tras conocerlo, ella tenía mucha fe sobre las cosas buenas que podrían suceder en su vida. No creía en los ángeles y ahora creía. No sabía quien era Dios y ahora pensaba que debía andar por ahí. No creía que pudiera llegar a amar su vida, y ahora le gustaba.

Kenshin comenzó a despertar y ella cerró su cuaderno. Le pidió una disculpa por lo de sus padres y él pareció aceptarla, pero se notaba un poco incómodo.

-¿Es cierto que su ex esposo tuvo un accidente y está aquí?

-Si. Pasé a verlo hace un rato, mientras usted dormía.

-¿Y cuidará de él?

-¡No! Para nada. De ningún modo. Yo cuidaré de usted.

Notablemente aliviado, Kenshin la miró, tocándose el brazo. Había recordado un sueño que tuvo, cuando querían arrancarle su brazo izquierdo y eso lo llenó de desconcierto. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Kaoru se comunicó con Noriko y madre e hijo pudieron charlar.

Pasaron los días y Kenshin recibió su alta, asi que pasó a ver a Enishi que aún seguía internado. Tras saludarse y enterarse cada uno sobre el estado del otro, no se dijeron nada más, y no fue necesario, pero quedaron en paz con ese gesto.

Regresaron a casa y retomaron sus rutinas con las llamadas a norteamérica, las cenas con Kenshiro y los paseos al puerto. El control de la primera semana fue óptimo y la semana siguiente, tras ser debidamente monitoreado, también. Akagi muy sonriente le dio el alta médica y dio el pase para que su colega en Oregon, que le envió los datos del caso, pudiera hacerse cargo del seguimiento. En efecto, ya en la primera semana Kenshin notó la falta de dolor y con confianza, retomó su relación amorosa en todos los aspectos con su novia japonesa.

Kaoru en tanto quedó a cargo de todos las necesidades de Kenshin, tal como después de la primera operación, pero hubo un día en que ella fue quien requirió de cuidados. Esto, tras someterse a un examen relacionado con su fertilidad y que fue especialmente molesto. Los resultados estuvieron listos dos días antes del viaje a USA y un ginecólogo se los leyó. Deprimida tras lo que supo, Kaoru agradeció al doctor explicarle el asunto y se reunió con Kenshin afuera. No quiso hablar sobre lo que le dijeron y él entendió que era mejor no indagar. Pero le pidió que al menos, antes de irse, hablara con sus padres. Pesarosa, Kaoru lo hizo para informarles que se iba por un tiempo a Estados Unidos y ellos no le prestaron mayor importancia. De todos modos Kaoru quedó más tranquila con eso y pudo marchar en paz. No había nada más que decir.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El enorme avión salió de su aparcadero y tomó la pista para despegar. Tras recibir los permisos, tomó velocidad, la que aumentó considerablemente cuando encendieron las turbinas y todos los pasajeros quedaron pegados a sus asientos. Kaoru, nerviosa además con el ruido, miró a Kenshin.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó. Kenshin la miró con ternura y subió el posabrazos que había entre sus asientos.

-Ahora, mi amor... ahora nos vamos juntos.- dijo tomándola de una mano, justo en el momento en que el avión se despegó.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin Capítulo 7

 _ **Sosteniendo tu mano**_

Octubre 13, 2015

Notas de autora.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! Siempre me emocionan estas cosas, cuando los protagonistas se marchan a vivir lo suyo. Es lindo pensarlo. Lo de enlazar esta historia con un guiño a una más antigua fue inspiración de última hora. Me gusta pensar que la mayoría de mis universos alternos suceden en el mismo espacio tiempo.

Sobre el fragmento de la canción que traduce Kaoru, es "All for Love", escrita por Bryam Adams e interpretada por él, Sting y Rod Stewart. Se usó como tema principal de la banda sonora de "Los 3 Mosqueteros" del año 93.

Quiero agradecer por este medio a quienes me han escrito comentando. Son muy amables. Ya hemos pasado la mitad de la historia, asi que sigamos adelante.

Blankaoru.


	8. En Salem

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Esta historia está dedicada a Pola Himura._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

 ** _Capitulo ocho_**

 ** _En Salem._**

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

En medio del ajetro propio del Aeropuerto Internacional de Portland, Kaoru se encontraba empujando el carrito con las maletas suyas y las de Kenshin, camino a la salida, siguiendo a otros viajeros tras pasar por inmigración. El viaje desde Kobe a Tokio y luego el vuelo directo de once horas la había dejado agotada, sedienta y con los ojos irritados, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz de estar con él.

Kenshin claramente se veía de mejor ánimo a pesar de llevar el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo y reía y bromeaba con ella cuando se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y pasó por el lado de Kaoru sin fijarse en nada más que la menuda mujer madura de cabellos cobrizos que se apresuraba en venir hacia él. A Kaoru nadie tuvo que explicarle quién era ella y sonriendo conmovida por la escena, empujó el carrito para acercarse a ellos mientras se fundian en un abrazo que la conmovió por toda la ternura y alegria por verse que se expresaron. Sin duda se habían extrañado mucho, Noriko no podía soltar a Kenshin y él tampoco la dejaba ir. Se llenaron la cara de besos y al terminar de saludarse, Kenshin la dejó un momento para tomar la mano de Kaoru y respirar profundo. La joven lo miró de reojo al notar que temblaba un poco.

-Mamá, ella es Kamiya Kaoru. Aceptó venir conmigo. Es mi novia ahora.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Dijo Noriko muy asombrada.- Tú eres la joven que lo cuidaba, ¿cierto? Siempre te vi en las videollamadas, pero eres más bonita en persona.-

Kaoru sonrió con timidez y se encogió de hombros. Incluso bajó un poco la cabeza. Noriko la amó.

-Si tú eres la que cuidó y tiene así de feliz a mi hijo, sólo puedo darte la bienvenida a nuestro pais.- dijo la mujer en japonés.-Nunca dejaré de agradecerte que me hayas tenido al tanto de sus operaciones y sus progresos. Este malagradecido no llamaba nunca.- dijo, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hijo.

-Mamá, el horario lo hacía difícil...

-¡Kenshin!- gritó alguien.

Los tres japoneses miraron hacia la salida y vieron venir hacia ellos a una rubia preciosa de más de un metro setenta, corriendo aparatosamente a toda velocidad. Se agachó un poco y abrazó a Kenshin muy contenta.

-Hermano, por fin regresas! Mamá no esperó a que terminara de aparcar y corrió a verte y me dejó atrás. ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres Kaoru! Qué bonita eres y mírate, a la medida de mi hermano, jajaja... Bienvenida.- dijo, y la abrazó como si fueran las mejores amigas de toda la vida. Kaoru sonrió de medio lado y Noriko trató de bajarle las revoluciones a la rubia.

-Brenda, cariño, no seas tan invasiva con Kaoru. Viene de un lugar muy distinto...

El grupo se dirigió a la salida y desde allí al aparcadero. Tras acomodar las maletas en el pick-up de la camioneta, Brenda extrajo una smartphone y se sacó una selfie con los tres, y luego una foto a Kenshin con Noriko.

-Hoy es un día histórico.- decía entre risas.- porque llegó mi enano hermano mayor... ¡Con su novia!

Kaoru se subió a la enorme camioneta Ford de color rojo. Noriko se ubicó al volante y tras pensarlo un poco, decidió invitar a Brenda de copiloto, porque algo le decía que su hijo iría mejor en el asiento de atrás. Kenshin lo agradeció, porque quería prolongar la sensación de tener a Kaoru al lado suyo unos momentos más y tras apoyarse en ella, se quedó dormido.

Por fin estaba en casa.

La joven en cambio no podía dormir a pesar del cansancio. Estaba demasiado intrigada con lo del volante y la conducción del lado contrario al que estaba acostumbrada. Cada poco rato pensaba que se estrellarían con otro auto.

-Kaoru.- dijo Noriko en japonés a poco de avanzar.- ¿Tú hablas ingles?

-Estoy aprendiéndolo y entiendo. Pero cuando Kenshin hablaba rápido en casa, me costaba seguirlo.

-Ya veo. A mí me costó años, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¿Vienes a quedarte?

-No. Entré como turista.

-Oh!- exclamó Noriko. Enseguida le dijo a Brenda que Kaoru no venía por tiempo indefinido como pensaron al verla.-Esos son tres meses. No puedes pasarte un sólo día o podrias tener problemas y no podrás regresar. ¿Lo sabes?

-Kenshin me lo explicó.- repuso la joven.

Tras salir de Portland y tomar la ruta 5 hacia el sur, se encontraron camino a Salem. Con Kenshin dormido sobre ella y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, Kaoru se las ingenió para mirar el paisaje y sostener una conversación agradable con Noriko y Brenda, admirándose de lo grande que era todo allí, tan extenso. Y de ellas que eran tan amables.

Una hora después entraron a Salem y Kenshin despertó. Bostezando, preguntó cuánto faltaba.

-Estoy yendo a tu casa, hijo, para que puedas descansar y tomar una ducha. Por cierto, Kaoru, ¿dónde alojará?

-Mamá.- rezongó Kenshin.- No puedes preguntarme eso.

-En mi casa hay un cuarto disponible y podríamos hablar cosas de chicas.

-Pues te la prestaré otro día para su "día de chicas". Ella vivirá conmigo y no se hable más del asunto.- acabó autoritario.

-Jajaja, enano hermano, nunca te había visto así por alguien.- dijo Brenda de buen humor.

Una risita tímida de Kaoru les indicó que había entendido toda la conversación. Brenda se puso un poco seria y miró hacia atrás a la joven.

-Kaoru.- dijo de esa forma tan rara al pronunciar la "r".- Yo me iré la próxima semana a Chile, tenemos que tener nuestro día de chicas esta semana.

Kaoru la miró intentando componer lo escuchado para entender su significado. Asintió.

-Cuando quieras.

Al llegar a la casa de Kenshin, Kaoru sólo pudo pensar que las fotos que vio en el computador no le hacían justicia. Era enorme, tanto como las que vio de camino. De madera, dos pisos, hermosa, con mucho césped en el antejardín y un enorme perro que salió a recibir a Kenshin y no paraba de mover la cola y de lenguetear su cara. Tras el perro venía un hombre muy alto.

-Rey, amigo, te extrañé tanto.- le dijo el pelirrojo al golden retriever tratando de esquivarlo. En cuanto pudo, saludó a Dereck, el marido de Brenda que se encontraba desde temprano allí, ventilando la casa para el regreso de su dueño y enseguida le presentó a Kaoru, quien advirtió que Dereck era aún más alto que su esposa y él les ayudó a bajar las maletas. La casa de Kenshin definitivamente era mucho más grande que el departamento que compartieron en Kobe y sus muebles se veían muy cómodos. Y la luz... entraba tanta luz que parecía un sueño. Las cortinas, cojines y alfombras del lugar le daban un aspecto especialmente acogedor. Realmente quería quedarse allí.

Escuchó unas risas. Se asomó al patio trasero de dimensiones inestimables para ella y vio a dos pequeños rubios jugando. Algo en ella se estrujó en ese momento y apartó la vista. Brenda llamó a los niños para que saluden a "la tía Kaoru y al tío Kenshin" y los pequeños lo hicieron muy contentos, pero de inmediato volvieron a jugar con Rey.

Luego de preparar algo, comer y conversar, la familia de Kenshin se retiró para dejarles espacio. Al quedarse solos, Kenshin acercó a sí a Kaoru y le acarició la cabeza. Ella le rodeó la cintura.

-Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.- comentó al besarla.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

A pesar de sus deseos, Kenshin no permitió a Kaoru dormir. Cerca del mediodía ella percibió que era como medianoche y todo su cuerpo le gritó que buscara la cama, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de una mano intentando vencer el sueño también en él y se la llevó caminando a casa de Noriko para comer algo y aprovechar de disfrutar del rico clima.

-Tenemos que aguantar esto hasta la noche, Kaoru-dono. Si nos ponemos a dormir ahora nos costará más adaptarnos. Comeremos algo ligero, ¿está bien?

La joven no tenía ánimos ni para conversar y permitió que la guiara por la calle. El paseo fue más bien corto, porque Noriko esta a un par de cuadras de él, pero en esos pocos pasos que dieron miró en torno y le agradó el barrio. Parecía tranquilo y se respiraba otro aire.

Otro aire, otra vida.

A pesar de su entusiasmo por lo nuevo del lugar para ella y sus costumbres y su idioma, no mermó su cancancio, si bien le dio el ánimo suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Durante la comida tuvo una amena charla con Brenda y Dereck y pudo conocer a Seijuro, esposo de Noriko, que le pareció enorme y que, tras enterarse de su antigua afición al kendo la invitó a conocer su dojo.

-Qué bien. Alguien más para hablar en japonés además de Noriko.- comentó.-Supe que eres de Kobe. ¿Sufrió muchos daños con el terremoto del 2011?

-Entonces yo vivía en Nara.- repuso Kaoru.- La costa sufrió mucho daño. Aún se nota en Kobe.

-Yo soy oriundo de Fukushima. Me vine a los 24 años y después de fallecer mi padre el año 90, no regresé nunca más. Pero me siento más a gusto aquí y formé una familia. Me alegra que no hayas sufrido mayormente con el terremoto. Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Kamiya Kaoru. Me alegro que Kenshin te haya traído.

Brenda anunció a Kenshin que tenía una llamada telefónica por la línea fija y se separó de ellos para atender a un amigo que quería saludarlo. Kaoru se quedó con Noriko y Seijuro hablando sobre algunas cosas como la floración de los cerezos que recordaba Seijuro y la última que había visto Kaoru, unos días antes del viaje.

-¿Entonces fueron con Kenshin a mirar los cerezos en flor?- preguntó Noriko emocionada.

-Si. Preparé bocadillos y fuimos al parque a comerlos. Alguien nos tomó una foto de esas... instantáneas. Él estaba muy contento.

De su cartera, Kaoru extrajo una agenda dentro de la cual estaba la preciada foto. A Noriko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recibirla. Se puso una gafas para mirarla mejor.

-Míralo, Seijuro... se ve tan feliz.

-Lo veo, querida. Lo veo. También lo estoy mirando ahora. Es como si hubiera regresado otra persona.

Kaoru los miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿No siempre él ha sido así... hem... bueno?

-No es eso, mi niña.- dijo Noriko, regresándole las fotos y acomodándose las gafas que habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz.- Mi hijo siempre ha sido muy bueno, pero tal vez esto te oriente un poco.- dijo yendo a un mueble de donde sacó una foto de entre varias de una carpeta y se la enseñó.-Este es el Kenshin que salió de aquí.

La foto era de Kenshin mientras caminaba a la camioneta con su bolso de mano, el día del viaje a Japón. Reconoció la chaqueta y la gorra de béisbol que llevaba el día que se conocieron. No parecía un hombre feliz que iba a viajar, se veía sumamente cansado, su expresión causó un poco de pena en Kaoru.

-Quizá había dormido mal.- dijo en voz alta. Seijuro se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando Kenshin salió de aquí, estaba entregado. No sabía cómo le iba a ir en Japón, pero estaba cansado del dolor, muy cansado. Originalmente él iba a ser operado apenas pusiera un pie en tu país, pero la cirugía se aplazó. Luego se nos informó que sería en dos operaciones con un mes de diferencia. Lo supimos camino a Portland y eso lo devastó. Estaba harto. ¿Pero, te acuerdas, Noriko, esa primera llamada desde Kobe?

-Imposible olvidarlo. Mi hijo me llamó para contarme que ya había encontrado alojamiento y que estaba bien.- le explicó Noriko.- Dijo tal cual: "Una chica me trajo al albergue y me consiguió un cuarto". Su voz era diferente, incluso se rió. No lo podía creer, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír.

De inmediato, Kaoru rememoró ese primer encuentro. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, donde se asomaba parte de la espalda de Kenshin. Su corazón se hinchó de amor por él. No podía creer que ella pudiese haberlo inspirado si claramente había sido al revés.

-Kenshin es un hombre especial, él aguantó lo que pudo y me mostró eso a mí y me salvó. Mi vida era muy complicada cuando lo conocí, pero él enseñó que valía la pena luchar.- Dijo con absoluta convicción, logrando que Noriko y Seijuro se miraran. De pronto recordó aquella canción de One Ok Rock que tanto escuchaban.- Y yo sólo puedo sentir amor y agradecimiento hacia él.

Noriko reparó en las palabras de Kaoru pero no era el lugar para interrogarla sobre aquello, menos cuando Kenshin ya había acabado de conversar y regresaba con ellos, sentándose sin vacilar al lado de la joven. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar más profundamente con ella, pero veía como una buena señal la forma en que hablaba de su hijo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru en general siempre fue una chica solitaria. En su adolescencia tuvo salidas con amigas, no tantas como quiso, y cuando Enishi la vió todo eso teminó. Sus padres se encargaron de restringirla aún más, reservándola para el cano. Tampoco su familia era muy dada a reunirse. Por eso, cuando un par de días después divisó a las personas en casa de Noriko, no supo qué pensar. Se sintió asustada.

Eran todos enormes y había de todos los colores. Habían afroamericanos, latinos y estadounidenses. Hablaban fuerte y muy rápido y bebían cerveza y asaban carne y hamburguesas. Kenshin le tomó una mano al notarla dudar porque a pesar del cansancio estaba impaciente porque ella conociera a sus amigos. Ellos eran grandes personas y sabía que se llevarían bien. Le enseñaria a su "familia" completa.

-Yo crecí con estos hombres.- le dijo en japonés.- y son mis mejores amigos; uno de ellos trabaja conmigo y las mujeres que verá son sus parejas.- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¡Hey, qué pasa!- saludó, llamando la atención.

El "Ken" que se escuchó fue generalizado.

Cinco hombres los rodearon y uno a uno se fueron presentando a sí mismos con Kaoru, quien perdió el temor al verlos de cerca, escuchar sus voces y sus acentos. Estaban Ray, Peter, Frank, Steven y Carlos -a quien llamaban Carl-, todos muy amigables.

Las parejas de algunos de ellos se encontraban allí y la trataron de arrastrarla a su rincón para conocerla, pero Noriko las distrajo con una bandeja con bocadillos que les pasó y tomó a Kaoru bajo su protección, llevándola con ella. Le dijo que a ella también le parecieron enormes los americanos tras su llegada, pero que los amigos de Kenshin eran especialmente buenos y leales, y más de uno como un hijo más para ella.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin nuevamente y sus ojos se encontraron. Él caminó hacia ella, bajo la mirada expectante de sus amigos y la atrajo hacia su costado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A dónde te habías metido, cariño? No te separes de mí esta noche. ¿Me entiendes? Esta fiesta es para nosotros.

A Kaoru le llamó la atención que Kenshin fuera tan cariñoso delante de toda esa gente. Llegó a la conclusión que en efecto eran todos de su confianza y se sintió respaldada por su afecto. Sus amigos preguntaron sobre las compras en Japón y luego hablaron sobre algunos recuerdos graciosos en común que en algunos casos representaron teatralmente para que ella los comprendiera mejor. Con eso se pusieron nostálgicos y Peter, un afroamericano de unos 120 kilos, sacó una guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar algunas canciones que a Kaoru le parecieron vagamente familiares, acompañado de la voz inspirada de Kenshin. Todos acabaron coreando.

Peter comenzó a tocar los acordes españolados de una conocida canción de Bryan Adams, y Kenshin lo paró en seco.

-Amigo, no toques esa aún. Resérvala.

Kaoru, que disfrutaba del concierto improvisado, no entendió el que Kenshin vetara una canción. Fue Noriko quien notó el guiño entre los amigos y entendió mejor que nunca que su hijo estaba sanado en cuerpo y corazón.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin y Kaoru regresaron a casa caminando y ya en casa se dispusieron a compartir su cama occidental. Sobre el mullido colchón y entre las suaves sábanas de algodón se encontraron acurrucados el uno contra el otro, tomados de la mano, comentando de su fiesta y las vivencias desde que bajaron del avión. Ya habían vencido el malestar por el cambio horario en sus cuerpos y Kenshin quería conocer todos los pensamientos que tenía ella sobre el mundo que él le mostraba. Una palabra de Kaoru y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar la realidad con el fin de que se sintiera a gusto y decidiera quedarse siempre con él.

Al día siguiente Kenshin hizo una cita con el médico que lo trataría de ahora en adelante.

-Al parecer está todo bastante bien.- Comentó tras leer la copia del historial en inglés que le había enviado el doctor Akagi y ver las imágenes diagnósticas-. Aún deberás llevar el cabestrillo y dentro de unas semanas iniciarás terapia para recuperar movimiento perdido. Esta puede durar algunos meses y debes ser constante.

-Así lo haré.

El doctor se reclinó en su asiento y miró a Kenshin con detención, entrelazando sus dedos. Enseguida a Kaoru, que estaba sentada a su lado y que lo miraba muy atenta. El pelirrojo lucía distinto, aunque ni su peso ni su cabello habían variado. Irradiaba algo diferente.

Algo como paz.

-Dime Kenshin, ¿qué se siente vivir sin dolor de nuevo?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Kenshin no contestó. Sólo empezó a reir y el médico, entendiendo, rió con él. Se dieron la mano al despedirse y Kenshin quedó citado para pronto.

Al salir, tomaron un taxi y Kenshin llevó a Kaoru a conocer la oficina que tenían de la constructora donde trabajaba con su madre, hacían sus planos, planificaban sus proyectos y atendían a sus clientes. Se trataba de un edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos que se encontraba a pocos minutos de su casa a pie en un barrio comercial, cerca del cual había tiendas, cafeterías y un supermercado. Noriko estaba encantada con Kaoru y quería enseñarle todo. Llamó a su secretaria.

-Claire, por favor, prepara un poco de té para nosotros.

La secretaria asintió y en el cuarto de cafetería puso el hervidor eléctrico. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello rubio y la boca pintada de rojo intenso que miró a Kaoru con interés. Noriko le enseñó a Kaoru su estación de trabajo y la de Kenshin, que estaban separados por un biombo. En el lugar de Kenshin estaba todo ordenado como lo dejó antes de su partida y el de su madre en cambio rebosaba de post it pegados por todas partes para no olvidar nada. Tenía su computador también lleno de esos papelitos de colores.

-Acá está el plotter.- le dijo orgullosa a Kaoru pasando a un cuarto un poco más amplio.- Acá imprimimos los planos y los estudiamos sobre esa mesa, aunque a veces me toca hacer maquetas, porque hay clientes que no se sienten cómodos con la elevación del plano virtual.-

-Parece que es muy agradable trabajar aquí.- observó Kaoru.-Y el segundo piso, ¿En qué lo ocupan?

-Ahí vive Frank.- dijo Noriko.- La mano derecha de Kenshin. Tiene una entrada independiente por una escalera, pero él aquí cuida por las noches. Antes de él, esta casa le pertenecía a mi esposo, Seijuro. La casa atrás tiene un pequeño patio que es donde me entretengo cuando tengo poco trabajo. ¿Lo quieres conocer?

Kaoru siguió a Noriko pensando en encontrarse una decoración como de jardín zen o japonés en el lugar. Pero la mamá de Kenshin tenía otras ideas. Había un pequeño sendero de piedras y una banca bajo un refugio pequeño y el resto estaba lleno de arbustos y flores de todos colores.

-Es muy bonito. Es un pequeño gran lugar.

Satisfecha, la mujer mayor sonrió y los guió a la salita donde recibían a los clientes, para tomar el té.

Kenshin le contó a su madre cómo le había ido en el médico y que ahora se dirigía a la faena. Entonces Noriko recordó que había dejado algo en la tintorería y que quedaba a algunos metros de la nueva obra.

-No alcanzo a recogerlo hoy, pero tal vez tú puedas hacerlo.- dijo buscando en su bolso el ticket para retirar un abrigo de lana.- Y me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras.

Un poco contrariada al notar algo dentro de su cartera, Noriko repentinamente miró hacia la ventana y se quedó pensando.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Ehh? Oh, si... hem... acá está el ticket. Recoge mi abrigo, por favor.

Tras terminar el té, Kenshin y Kaoru siguieron a la siguiente parada en su agenda: La faena. Él se sentía tan animado con Kaoru su lado que quería mostrarle todo el estado de Oregón, todo su mundo, aunque por otra parte también estaba ansioso por reencontrarse con su cuadrilla de trabajadores y ver cómo andaban las cosas. Con el brazo encabestrado, Kenshin no podía manejar o podría ser multado, de modo que tomaron nuevamente un taxi. Apenas se bajaron y fueron divisados por los trabajadores, estos abandonaron sus puestos.

-¡Jefe!-

-¿Qué, pensaron que no volverían a verme?, jajajaja, no se librarán de mí tan pronto. Hey, Frank, ¿cómo se han portado estos haraganes?-

El tal Frank, uno de los hombres que estaba en la fiesta, resultó ser un tipo de un metro ochenta, delgado, ojos azules, que usaba el cabello castaño largo tomado arriba de la cabeza y usaba barba y bigote y que estaba a cargo en ausencia de Kenshin. Se acercó con su casco blanco.

-Bien. Jajaja. Me habían amenazado con hacer una huelga si no regresabas con sus figuritas de acción. buenas tardes, Kaoru.-

-Jajajaja, me parece estupendo porque por comprar esas cosas quedé desfalcado, asi que les pagaré a fin de mes con figuritas de Naruto, Bleach y Dragon Ball Z. Al que pidió el EVA 01 descuéntale dos meses.-

Kenshin y Frank se fueron a hablar sobre unos planos y la nueva tarea: Un edificio de dos pisos para un restaurante de comida fusión. Hablaron sobre los plazos y Kenshin pareció conforme con las gestiones de su reemplazante.

-Ha sido un buen trabajo, sin duda, atraer a este cliente. Con un poco de suerte, si quiere abrir una sucursal podemos hacer el trabajo nuevamente.- comentó Kenshin. Frank le preguntó sobre el resultado de su viaje, pues en la fiesta no habían tenido ocasión de hablar y se entretuvieron en eso varios minutos.

-Me alegro que ya no sientas ese dolor.- dijo Frank al concluír la visita.-Y también me alegra que te hayas traído una novia, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza aunque voy a extrañarte en las noches de juerga. Ahora... antes de que te vayas... me gustaría tratar un asunto contigo, no quiero faltar el respeto a tu novia, pero es privado.

Kaoru miró a ambos hombres e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta. Kenshin la atajó.

-Nada es privado entre nosotros.- le dijo en japonés. Kaoru miró a Frank y a Kenshin de vuelta y trató de hablar en inglés.

-Entre tú y yo nada privado. Pero si privado es de Frank, yo respeto eso. Esperar fuera.

-Gracias por entenderlo, Kaoru.- dijo el hombre genuinamente agradecido del gesto de hablar en su idioma. Sonrió. Se alegraba de que al parecer, Ken no se consiguiera una Yoko Ono.

-Tú dirás.-

-Recuerdas a Kevin Presley, ese de Coneticut?

-Si. El que sufría de lumbago cada semana. ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Nos puso una demanda por despido injustificado.

-¿Cómo que injustificado? ¡Ese tipo no trabajaba! Además seguí todos los pasos...-

-Lo sé, el hecho es que puso una demana y estás citado para dentro de una semana.-

Kenshin suspiró. No le hacía gracia ir a la Inspección del Trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas de su parte estuvieron bien hechas y tenía el finiquito como respaldo y el libro de asistencias.

-¿Algo más? Porque esto perfectamente lo pudo escuchar Kaoru.

-Si. Algo más. Vino una mujer a buscarte hace unos días, Audrey Wells.

La expresión de Kenshin cambió radicalmente.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo mirando por la ventana a Kaoru, quien se había encontrado un gato negro en la vereda.

-Regresó de Denver y quiere verte. Dice de no sé qué tema quiere hablar contigo. No quiso dejarte recado.

-No veo para qué. No tenemos asuntos pendientes.-

-Yo sólo cumplo con decírtelo. Mira, yo recuerdo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, ya éramos amigos y por eso decidí mantener esto en reserva y ni siquiera Noriko lo sabe. Esa niña que trajiste, Kaoru, parece buena persona, por eso... a veces los hombres nos confundimos con estas cosas que vienen del pasado, por eso no quiero que ella te atrape desprevenido. No sé qué intenciones trae.

-Gracias por contármelo.- dijo Kenshin, intentando disimular su tensión.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Desde la universidad has sabido ser un amigo leal conmigo.

Tras regresar de Afganistan y planear su empresa, Kenshin buscó a Frank, su compañero de estudios, para ofrecerle empleo en su constructora, porque siempre tuvieron una buena química en los proyectos que hicieron juntos. Tras algunos años, Frank ya se había convertido en su mano derecha y por eso quedó a cargo de las faenas cuando él marchó a Japón. Eran muy amigos.

Kenshin salió del lugar y se despidió de todos, prometiendo reintegrarse pronto. Alcanzó a Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru, le gustaría dar un paseo a la ribera del río? Es muy bonito, y está muy cerca. Le encantará.-dijo en su idioma nativo. La joven asintió y fueron hacia el enorme río Willamete que atraviesa la ciudad de Salem. Caminaron un rato, tomados del brazo, pero muy a su pesar la mente de Kenshin a veces se iba a otro lado.

¿Audrey de vuelta? Eso no sería raro. Lo raro era que quisiera verlo.

Recordaba muy bien los pésimos términos en los que se despidieron.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La tarde de chicas llegó antes de la partida de Brenda. Kaoru lamentó realmente no haber alcanzado a tratar más con ella, porque parecía una buena persona. Tenía siempre una sonrisa en sus labios y era muy divertida, pero sobre todo, muy acogedora.

-A mí no me extrañó que aceptaras ser la novia de mi hermano, si se notaba a leguas que estabas loca por él.- dijo Brenda mientras bebían un poco de alcohol, junto a Noriko y Kaoru.- Porque... ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo te vi cómo lo mirabas. Cuando yo hablaba con mi hermano por la videollamada, tú no mirabas la pantalla del computador, ni la cámara. Lo mirabas a él, ponías toda tu atención en lo que decía y pensé: "Esta chica está loca por Kenshin". Oye, Kaoru, ¿por qué no te casas con Kenshin y te quedas aquí para siempre con él? Podrían tener muchos bebés, tú eres muy joven y Kenshin siempre ha estado loco por ser padre y por eso se hizo esa casa con un patio tan grande, para que puedan jugar allí muchos niños.- dijo entusiasmada.-¿Cierto, mamá?

-Si. Cuando me pidió emplazar la casa en el plano, pidió mucho patio y jardín para los niños. Creo que el haberse criado aquí, tan solo conmigo y luego Brenda le hace desear eso.-

-Si, mamá, te imaginas, muchos Kenshincitos jugando, qué lindos serían.

La joven sonrió, un poco incómoda. Ignoró lo de los niños.

-Me encantaría quedar aquí. Salem muy bonito, bonitos lugares que caminar y visitar y todo grande, pero no poder quedar. No poder casar con Kenshin.

-Entiendo que es muy pronto.- dijo Brenda tras disimular una risita con el inglés de Kaoru.-Pero ustedes se quieren. ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Kaoru miró a Noriko primero, un poco nerviosa. Lo mejor sería decir la verdad. Les habló del encuentro en el parque y que esa misma noche tuvo que salir de su casa.

-Ah... vivías con tus padres.- dijo Brenda muy interesada.

-Hem... No. Yo vivir con mi esposo.-dijo. Brenda y Noriko se miraron.

-¿Eres casada?- dijeron a coro.

-No. Yo... yo separar de esposo y después divorciar.- dijo Kaoru.- Yo divorciada.

Nuevamente madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada, esta vez preocupada.

-¿Tu esposo era malo contigo?- preguntó Brenda. Kaoru asintió.

-Me casé forzada. Nunca pude quererlo ni darle fa...- miró hacia un lado.- No quería más esa vida.

-Tesoro.- le dijo Noriko.- A mi también me forzaron a casarme con el padre de Kenshin, y cuando mi hijo nació con el cabello rojo, su familia nos empezó a molestar por eso. Dudaban de la paternidad a pesar de que también es mi color natural...

-Pero ellos son iguales...- repuso Kaoru.- Ahora que los vi uno junto al otro, es innegable...

-Lo sé y él lo sabía, pero lo que pensaban los demás pesó más que nuestra relación. Por eso ya no quise volver. Pero y tu familia, ¿qué piensa de esto?-

Al bajar Kaoru la mirada, Noriko decidió cambiar de tema.

Brenda le contó su historia de amor con Dereck y otras cosas, como que había tenido que vender su casa en California para marcharse y hacer una enorme venta de garage con todos sus muebles. Partió con Dereck dos días después y prometió comunicarse vía messenger o whatsapp, ya que no había mayor diferencia horaria con respecto a su nuevo país de residencia. Noriko quedó muy triste y Kenshin y Kaoru los llevaron al aeropuerto.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La demanda interpuesta por el ex trabajador de Kenshin no llegó a ninguna parte, pero le llevó una pérdida de tiempo al pelirrojo en la Inspección del Trabajo. Fue ese mismo día que apareció Audrey por las faenas, para hablar con él y renuente, Kenshin aceptó. Salieron a tomarse un café, bajo la mirada preocupada de Frank.

Conversaron alrededor de una hora, tras lo cual, Kenshin regresó a su casa. Kaoru había limpiado y lo esperaba con la cena, recibiéndolo contenta. Al verla pensó que era muy afortunado de tenerla en casa, que era una verdadera preciosidad y que su comida estaba buenísima. Por su parte, Kaoru quería hablar algo con él.

-Estos días que me he quedado sola en casa me he sentido muy sola, a pesar de que Rey me entretiene. Pero usted sabe que a mi no me gusta ese tipo de vida y yo quiero hacer algo más limpiar aquí. Quisiera hacer algo, ayudar o trabajar...

-Cariño, no puede buscar un empleo por ahí si entró como turista. Pero buscaré algo para que pueda hacer. Quizá pueda tomar más clases de inglés y perfeccionar el manejo del idioma. O bien puedo hablar con Seijuro para que le de lecciones de kendo.

La joven pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Me gusta la idea. Le agradecería que me ayudara.

Mirando a Kaoru recoger la mesa, perdió el valor de contarle sobre la aparición de su ex novia y los motivos que tenía para ayudarla, porque eso implicaba remover viejas cosas de las que se avergonzaba, además, se trataba de algo relacionado con su negocio y en ese aspecto, no era necesario que Kaoru supiera. No se lo dijo ese día, ni al siguiente. Cuando lo comentó con Frank, él claramente tenía otra idea.

-Amigo, es cierto, no estás haciendo nada malo. Pero creo que deberías contarle a tu novia precisamente porque se trata de tu ex novia. ¿O no sabe de la existencia de Audrey?.-

-Lo sabe. Algo le conté.

Reflexionando sobre esas cosas, Kenshin llegó a casa esa tarde y se encontró a su madre tomando té con Kaoru. Lo estaba esperando y mientras Kaoru preparaba la cena, ellos hablaron aparte.

-Tuve que despedir a Claire y me he quedado sin secretaria. Desde hace un tiempo sospechaba que estaba tomando dinero de mi bolso y ahora que lo comprobé no puedo tolerar esa actitud, por eso mañana, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que fueras a la agencia de empleos para solicitar a alguien. Yo no tengo tiempo de lidiar con eso, tengo que ir al ayuntamiento a hacer unos estudios.

-Durante mi tiempo en Japón, Kaoru siempre me ayudó con mi trabajo. Ella dice que se aburre en casa y tal vez podría ocupar el puesto de Claire por un tiempo, después de todo tiene que marcharse. Además, yo mismo no puedo regresar a las faenas más que a supervisar por lo que haré trabajo de diseño y planimetría 3D, asi que estaré con ustedes más tiempo. A ella no le gusta estar sola.

A Noriko le gustó tanto la idea que pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que por sus problemas con el idioma, Kaoru no podría atender el teléfono, asi que al día siguiente la reclutó y le dió algunas labores simples que ella ejecutó con eficiencia. Era tan bonita y tan educada que aunque su dominio del idioma no era el mejor, las personas que llegaban a hablar con ella a la oficina alababan a su nueva secretaria. Noriko se sentía feliz y en el plazo de una semana Kaoru aprendió muchas cosas y el trabajo de Kenshin también se vió beneficiado con su presencia porque lejos de ser un distractor, se sentía con ganas de mostrarle lo que él sabía hacer y le ponía muchas ganas.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Un día viernes Noriko tuvo que irse antes y le dejó las llaves de la oficina a Kaoru para que cerrara. Cuando la joven lo hizo, se encontró con Frank que venía llegando a su departamento. Se saludaron con amabilidad.

-¿Kenshin sabe que estás sola aquí?.

-No. Me dijo que terminar un poco tarde, asi pensé caminar hasta casa. No muy lejos y aprovechar pasar por la tienda, para comprar algunas cosas.

Frank, preocupado tras mirar su sonrisa inocente, no perdió el tiempo y llamó a Kenshin al celular.

-Hola, Ken... oye, tu novia está aquí, afuera de la oficina... Entiendo, la pondré en un taxi.-

-Pero no es necesario un taxi, yo caminar.- dijo Kaoru cuando Frank cortó y se metió el celular al bolsillo. Soltando aire, él la miró.

-Pequeña, tú no eres de aquí y todo tu aspecto grita eso. Simplemente no puedes ir sola por ahí aunque tu casa quede a la vuelta de la esquina. Te acompañaré en el taxi, eso dijo Kenshin.

-Parece que Kenshin piensa que soy una inútil. No es necesario que me acompañe, Frank.

-Órdenes son órdenes.- repuso él.- Vamos al almacén para que compres lo que necesites.

Un poco frustrada, Kaoru caminó escoltada por Frank. Le daba verguenza que la acompañara pero tenía que reconocer que era un poco intimidante un país nuevo con costumbres tan diferentes. En el almacén pidió un litro de leche y otras cosas, y mientras salía, Frank se quedó comprando algo para él. En eso, la joven se encontró con la señora Claire quien tras saludarla se le acercó.

-¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, niña?-inquirió. Kaoru no estaba segura de si debía responder o no.- Supe que estás ayudando a Noriko.

-Bien. Gracias.- dijo tras dudar.

-Ya veo. Hasta que Noriko consiguió lo que quería. Una novia japonesa para su hijo. Ella le dijo a Kenshin antes de irse que no regresara sin una chica, es lo mismo con estos asiáticos, les gusta formar clanes.

-No, no... - comenzó Kaoru, pero Claire atacó.

-Noriko siempre se ha creído superior por ser japonesa y ninguna novia de su hijo le ha gustado. Supe de una, Audrey... a la pobre chica le hizo la vida miserable y por eso ella no se pudo casar con Kenshin y la correteó de aquí. Y Kenshin la quería, porque de pura pena y despecho se enroló para esos paises del Medio Oriente para que lo mataran y le fue peor. Si es muy mala, no lo sabré yo que trabajé con ella. ¿Lo ves? Apenas llegaste tú y me echó de mi puesto. Japoneses.

Despectiva, la mujer pasó de largo por el lado de Kaoru para hacer sus compras, justo cuando Frank llegó hasta ella.

-¿Qué te dijo esa vieja bruja?

La joven, helada, se obligó a contestar.

-Nada. Sólo me saludó.

Obligó a sus pies a moverse cuando Frank la guió afuera a buscar el taxi. Se sentaron juntos en la parte de atrás y mientras él se hacía cargo de las indicaciones, ella empezó a darle vueltas a las palabras de la mujer.

Andrew... Audrey... mientras caminaba a casa, forzó su mente a recordar qué le había contado exactamente Kenshin sobre ese nombre. La antigua novia, aquella que había tenido un hijo de su amigo Curt... Chris... si, era Chris.

¿Qué era todo eso que le había contado? ¿Sería parte del despecho por el despido o habría algo de verdad en ello? Ella nunca se consideró especial y ahora un hombre en dos meses de conocerla se la traía a su país, sin contar que se había hecho cargo de ella en Japón con todos los problemas que traía a cuestas. A favor de Kenshin podía decir, que una mujer separada era mal mirada. Si Noriko hubiera pedido una novia japonesa hubiera preferido una joven soltera y virgen.

-Kaoru, ¿estás bien? Ya llegamos.- escuchó a Frank decirle desde lejos. Fingió una sonrisa y tras darle las gracias, se bajó del taxi y entró a la casa. El vehículo partió y ella se quedó sola con sus pensamientos que eran como verdaderas dagas, porque Kenshin aún no había llegado para distraerla al menos de eso. Algo en su mente le dijo que si ni sus padres no la querían, resultaba raro que Noriko la quisiera tanto apenas verla y hubiera aceptado de tan buen grado darle el empleo aunque no estaba capacitada para eso... se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudió como si así pudiera dejar de pensar pero no podía evitarlo y ahora le dolía la idea repentina de que Kenshin pudiera haberle echado el lazo con tanta premura sólo por satisfacer el capricho de su madre. Se tendió en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Para su fortuna se quedó dormida.

Una hora más tarde llegó Kenshin agotado tras acompañar a uno de sus empleados a realizar unas compras de material. Encontró a Kaoru dormida y se sentó donde pudo en el sofá.

-Mi amor, despierte.- le dijo en japonés, susurrando las palabras. La joven se movió y él no pudo resistir la tentación de recostar su torso sobre ella y abrazarla.-Me encanta, Kaoru. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?

Kaoru abrió los ojos y lo miró de una forma tan adorable, que Kenshin le hizo el amor ahí mismo. Ella lo recibió muy cálida y correspondió a todos sus besos y caricias como si así pudiera ganarse lo que no se hubiera ganado ya. Por otra parte él sintió que cualquier experiencia previa que haya tenido era un pálido reflejo de lo que estaba viviendo.

-Te amo, Kaoru.- le dijo en ese momento, y luego al cenar y luego al acostarse. Ella se esforzaba por ayudar y él se sentía orgulloso de ella, sobre todo cuando al día siguiente, Noriko le preguntó si no podian hacer algo para que la joven pudiera alargar su estadía, porque era muy eficiente. Y su madre no solía ser sentimental en asuntos de trabajo

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

-Frank me dijo que el viernes te encontraste con Claire y ella te dijo algo.- le dijo Noriko el lunes siguiente cuando estuvieron a solas.- ¿Me puedes decir qué fue?

Kaoru no había tenido tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto porque estuvo muy ocupada con Kenshin limpiando el enorme patio trasero y luego paseando por ahí. Y claro, siendo besada y mimada por él en cada lugar de la casa, que era muy grande para ella. Sin embargo, cada que se acordaba, algo dentro de ella dolía, asi que no lo quería pensar.

-Nada importante.- contestó. Noriko no le creyó.

-Claire siempre fue una buena secretaria, pero tenía algunos defectos como persona. Es muy chismosa y a veces malintencionada. Por favor, no hagas caso de nada que pueda decirte, ¿está bien?

Kaoru asintió y siguió sus labores. Era 15 de Junio y cerca de las once de la mañana, Kenshin y Frank entraron raudos a la oficina porque tenían un problema. Uno de sus clientes se atrasó con un importante pago y avisó sobre la última hora, cuando Noriko y Kenshin ya no podían hacer nada para cubrir los sueldos de los trabajadores. Gran parte de su dinero en ese momento estaba invertido en la nueva obra y la otra opción era retirar parte de su patrimonio personal, que aunque temporal, no era algo que quisieran hacer.

-Lo mejor será hablar con los muchachos y decirles que en cuánto podamos les pagaremos.-dijo Frank.-Ellos entenderán.

-No, no, eso no es responsable.- dijo Kenshin.- Necesitamos cubrir esos sueldos. Lo mejor será retirar lo que queda en mi cuenta y algo de la de mamá.

Kaoru siguió interesada el tema.

-Quizá yo pueda prestar pagos dinero. Creo que alcanzar con eso, total que aqui no tener gastos.

-No, mi amor.- repuso Kenshin.- No puedo permitir eso.

-Cuadrella trabajar duro. Merecer paga. Yo no necesito dinero ahora, cuando puedas devolver a mi.

Si Frank tuvo alguna duda sobre Kaoru con respecto a adoptarla de hermana menor -una idea que tenía cada vez que la veía-, ahora estaba listo para hacerle un altar. No sólo era su gesto, sino que seguía hablando en inglés por consideración a él. Kenshin aceptó y con Kaoru se sentaron frente a la computadora para hacer una transacción electrónica.

Viendo la cifras en la pantalla, Kenshin, a su lado notó de inmediato que la cantidad que ella tenía en su cuenta era muy inferior a la que debía tener, si bien alcanzaba para pagar las quincenas.

-Creí que Enishi le había dejado una indemnización.- le comentó en japonés mientras ella vaciaba su cuenta para dejársela a él.

-No quise el dinero.- comentó la joven.- Y se lo devolví.

-¿Pero cuándo hizo eso?-

Con la cuenta en cero, Kaoru cerró su sesión bancaria y miró a Kenshin.

-Cuando estabábamos en el hospital.

-Y no me había contado.

-No encontré el momento. Estaba saliendo de su operación, no le quise molestar con mis cosas.

-Debió decírmelo. Me hubiera hecho cargo de todos sus gastos desde que nos vinimos.

-Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru con calma.- Usted hace mucho por mí. No es necesario que gaste de más.-

Al recibir el dinero en su cuenta, Noriko traspasó a la cuenta de cada trabajador su salario y Frank se fue tranquilo a la faena junto con Kenshin, tras darle las gracias nuevamente a la joven por ayudarlos con el problema de liquidez.

-No sé de dónde la sacaste, pero si viajas a Japón tienes que llevarme. Quiero una yo también.- dijo Frank manejando.- Tracy se come mi dinero.

-Espero que Tracy no escuche eso.

Frank suspiró largamente.

-No lo sé. No creo que le importe de todos modos. Las cosas no andan bien, pero... entre nosotros ¡nunca lo han andado!

Kenshin rió con el comentario y lo lamentaba por su amigo, que estaba metido en una relación tortuosa de terminar y regresar casa dos semanas. A él esas cosas demasiado intensas no le gustaban y por eso consideraba que se había sacado la lotería con Kaoru. Por la tarde fue a un control con su médico y de vuelta compró un ramo de flores.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

-... entonces el sábado 20 celebraremos el cumpleaños de Kenshin.- le dijo Noriko a Kaoru mientras acababan de ordenar para marcharse a casa.- Por eso ahora pasaré a encargar un enorme pastel a mi amiga Alice. Ella trabaja al otro lado del río y hace una masa tan deliciosa...

Para la fiesta de bienvenida de Kenshin, Kaoru recordó que había probado de un pastel excepcionalmente bueno. Le preguntó a Noriko si lo había hecho Alice y al recibir confirmación, decidió acompañarla.

-Kenshin me dijo que iría al doctor por la tarde asi que todavía no ha llegado a casa. Me gustaría aprovechar para llevar un pastelito.

-Es una gran idea, querida. Como queda en un barrio comercial, podemos mirar algo de ropa de las vitrinas, ¿qué te parece? Luego nos tomamos un café y si Kenshin quiere, lo llamamos para que nos acompañe.

Para Kaoru la idea no podía ser mejor. Tomó su cartera y siguió a Noriko a su camioneta. Tras algunos minutos se encontraron en el barrio comercial y pasaron a ver a Alice. Su pastelería era una casona acogedora, con vitrinas y pasteles de todos los colores, además de otro tipo de masas dulces que preparaba, y tenía un espacio para comer ahí mismo que Kaoru amó. Queria quedarse ahí y pedir un chocolate caliente.

-Necesito un pastel para este sábado.- dijo Noriko a su amiga tras saludarla con gran afecto. La mujer de cabello corto y cano abrió su agenda y consultó sobre detalles como la fruta de relleno y el tipo de cobertura, además de la hora a la que lo vendrían a buscar.

-Entonces es cierto que tu hijo regresó. Me alegro tanto.- comentó con sincera alegría.- Hace unos días me pareció verlo por ahí con su novia. Iba con un brazo encabestrado, asi que supongo que lograron operarlo.

-Si, lo operaron y quedó muy bien. Ahora debe empezar una terapia cuando le quiten el cabestrillo, pero, entonces conociste a la novia de mi hijo?. Es muy bonita, ¿cierto?- dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru, pero la respuesta las desconcertó.

-Bueno, Audrey siempre ha sido muy bonita.- Comentó Alice.- La maternidad le ha sentado de maravillas. En realidad, cuando escuché que Kenshin tenía una novia no pensé que fuera ella, tal vez me equivoque. ¿Y esta preciosa niña, es tu sobrina? Mira que bonita es.- dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru. Noriko, intuyendo el desastre, se excusó de manera muy amable para retirarse pronto de ahí y sacar a Kaoru.

A diferencia de Claire, su amiga Alice no era una mujer malintencionada o chismosa. Había algo muy raro que se desprendía de sus comentarios y para su desgracia, muy pronto se toparían con ello. A Noriko le bastó una mirada a Kaoru para comprender que ella sabía quién había sido Audrey en la vida de Kenshin.

-Iremos a casa y hablaremos esto con mi hijo.- dijo Noriko. Luego recapacitó.-No. Tú lo hablarás, porque yo no soy quien para meterme en su vida, pero esto te concierne a tí. A mí nunca me gustó esa muchacha, no es mala, pero no era para Kenshin y no sé qué tratos puedan estar teniendo ahora, pero estoy segura de que mi hijo no está siéndote infiel de ninguna manera, porque yo lo crié, yo lo eduqué, ¿entiendes, Kaoru?.-

Muy callada, Kaoru siguió a Noriko por el barrio. Habían estacionado en un lugar alejado para tener ocasión de mirar las vitrinas camino a la pastelería y en ese regreso fué cuando un enorme ramo de flores sobre una mesa de cafetería llamó la atención de Kaoru. Al mirar a las personas de esa mesa, el alma acabó por caérsele a los pies. En efecto, una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño cortado hasta los hombros, le tomaba a Kenshin su mano derecha. Ambos se veían muy sonrientes.

Sintiéndose muy incómoda y fuera de lugar, las palabras de Claire la golpearon repentinamente. Audrey había sido el amor de Kenshin y ahora se habían encontrado una vez más en una cafetería y ella se sentía repentinamente estúpida, humillada y fuera de lugar. Noriko en cambio no se quedó en su sitio y se adelantó para encarar a su hijo.

-¿Kenshin Himura, qué estás haciendo aquí? - exigió saber llegando a su lado.

Incómodo, Kenshin se puso de pie. Audrey también.

-Señora Hiko...

-Quiero saber qué está pasando.

-Mamá.- dijo Kenshin.- Es un asunto de trabajo.

-Ya veo. Es algo muy feliz por lo que se ve.- dijo Noriko sin intentar ocultar su suspicacia. Audrey se adelantó.

-Le pedi a Kenshin que me ayudara a rentar un lugar para poner una cafetería, porque me he asentado de regreso en Salem y él consiguió este sitio. Lo cité para agradecer sus gestiones y mostrarle como lo he dejado.

Noriko encontró sinceridad en el gesto de la joven y al mirar hacia atrás para decir algo se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no estaba con ella.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin capitulo ocho

En Salem

Octubre 22, 2015

Revisado el de 26 de Octubre 2015.

Notas de Autora.

Hola!

Olvidé mencionarlo en las notas de autor anteriores, pero queria agradecer sus respuestas ante la interrogante de "quienes se manchan más al comer hamburguesa". Al parecer las femeninas somos siempre más guapas, más simpáticas, multitareas y llenas de curvas, pero a la hora de comer hamburguesas con estilo, nuestros compañeros nos llevan la delantera. Como sea, una buena hamburguesa o una buena pizza o lo que sea rico siempre valen la pena. Como dice mi abuela, la plata mejor gastada es la que gastas en buena comida.

La historia está llegando a su final, ya saben que no me gusta componer historias muy largas y por otra parte, tengo dos que están en stand by. Gracias por acompañarme hasta hoy y un abrazo a todas.

Blankaoru.


	9. El honor de estar contigo

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Esta historia está dedicada a Pola Himura.Y este episodio en especial, a Lica, por su paciencia conmigo._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capitulo Nueve

El honor de estar contigo

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Estupefacta, Noriko buscó a Kaoru con la mirada por el lugar, pero ni las luces de ella.

-Mamá, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Kenshin a su espalda. Noriko, que podía intuír los sentimientos de Kaoru, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no quería que Audrey supiera que la novia de Kenshin los había visto y se había escapado pensando quizá qué cosas. Tampoco le iba a dar una cátedra sobre cultura japonesa versus la americana. Dentro de lo posible, quería cuidar la dignidad de la joven.

-Es sólo que... yo venía acompañada.- dijo a su hijo mirándolo con mucha intensidad. La alarma que se encendió en sus ojos le indicó que había captado el mensaje. Se despidió cortés de Audrey y tomó el ramo de flores.

-Y eso no era para Audrey por su cafetería?

-Claro que no, mamá, ¿cómo se te ocurre?. Es para Kaoru.-

Buscaron a la joven por el barrio comercial tras cerciorarse de que no estaba esperando en la camioneta. Noriko iba regañando a su hijo en su idioma por no haberle hablado antes de ese tema sobre Audrey.

-Se enteró de muy mala forma. Pobre niña... quizá qué está pensando. Llama a Ray y dile que Kaoru está extraviada.

Ray, uno de los amigos de Kenshin, era oficial de la policía. De inmediato se puso a patrullar el área buscando a la joven japonesa. Peter y Carl salieron en un auto a recorrer las calles cercanas a la casa por si regresaba, pero pasaron las horas y nadie tuvo noticias de ella.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La brisa fresca le puso la piel de gallina a pesar de estar a días del inicio del verano y Kaoru se sobó los brazos. Buena la había hecho. Tras salir corriendo del lado de Noriko abordó un autobús que vio por ahí y se bajó cuando tras pasar el shock inicial, decidió que había paseado suficiente. No tenía idea dónde estaba y ya era tarde, pero cada vez que consideraba llamar a alguien en su ayuda, pensaba que tendría que ver a Kenshin y no quería. Le daba mucha tristeza, además de verguenza lo que había pasado y sólo sabía que necesitaba pasar esa noche lejos de él. Lo sentía así.

Y no sólo de él. Lejos de todo.

Tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así, considerando que la misma madre y hermana de Kenshin habían dicho que él quería una familia numerosa y ella no podía brindarle eso. Audrey al parecer había sido madre, asi que no tenía ese problema de fertilidad y si Kenshin la elegía, Noriko no podría meterse entre ellos.

Pero entonces... ¿cómo era posible que él hubiese sido tan amoroso con ella pensando en otra? Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez ella estaba pensando mal después de todo. No era una adolescente y entendía de las relaciones hombre-mujer. Todo lo que había pasado con Kenshin lo percibió tan espontáneo y verdadero, pero aquello que le dijo Claire... la misma Noriko se mostró muy contenta con ella por ser japonesa.

No sabía qué pensar y se cerró de brazos. Temblaba, pero por los nervios que sentía.

-Una " _chinita_ ".- dijo un hombre tras ella. Kaoru no entendió qué le estaban diciendo, el término le era desconocido pero el hombre se adelantó y le cerró el paso.-Una " _chinita_ " que no es de aquí, parece.

Kaoru trató de ignorarlo y pasar por su lado pero él no se lo permitió, le pasó un brazo tras los hombros y de pronto Kaoru sintió que ponía la mano en su costado, atrayéndola hacia él. Se asustó mucho cuando la arrastró a un callejón y notó a otro hombre a su lado.

-Por favor, no me hagan nada.- suplicó en japonés al ser incapaz de recordar los términos adecuados en inglés.

-Cállate, _china_. La cartera.-

Temblando ostensiblemente Kaoru pasó la correa de su bolso por encima de su cabeza y entregó lo que le pidieron. No quiso pensar que dentro iba su pasaporte ni su smartphone. No llevaba dinero encima y esperó que no le hicieran daño al descubrir eso. Uno de los rufianes empezó a revisar y el otro abrazó a Kaoru como si fuera su novia.

-Eres exquisita. Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos.-

Kaoru no necesitaba entender a cabalidad ningún idioma para comprender las intenciones de ese hombre. Se puso a gritar y a pedir ayuda y en cuanto una mano se puso sobre su boca la mordió como pudo, con mucha fuerza. Sintió una bofetada pero no echó pie atrás en su llamado de auxilio y se revolvió entre ellos con toda su fuerza. La empujaron contra la pared y entonces uno de ellos salió volando con cartera y todo. Apenas tocó el suelo y viendo que las cosas se ponían difíciles, corrió a perderse. Mientras tanto, el otro recibió un puñetazo en plena mandibula, que le voló un diente y le trizó el del lado.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gritó fuera de si quien la ayudó cuando le fue a dar otro correctivo al rufián y este se puso en pie y salió corriendo. Al mirar a Kaoru, Frank, su salvador, la miró jadeando, con las manos en la cintura.-¿Qué no te dije que no debías salir a perderte sola por ahí? Deberías escuchar los consejos que te dan.

El moño que solía llevar sobre su cabeza se había desarmado y al parecer, estaba muy fatigado. Frank tomó su teléfono para llamar a Ray e informarle donde estaba y que Kaoru había aparecido.

-No quiero que nadie sabe que estoy aquí...- dijo Kaoru quitándole el teléfono. Frank la miró como si le hubiera salido otra nariz.

-¿Qué dices? Kenshin está desesperado buscándote y nos puso a todos en tu busca. Además, ese imbécil te robó la cartera, tienes que poner la denuncia...

-Entiender, pero no quiere verlo ahora.-

Fatigado, Frank soltó el aire. La había divisado a lo lejos y tuvo que correr como loco para alcanzarla antes que le hicieran más daño y ahora ella le decía cosas que no le cabían en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no quería ver a Kenshin si él respiraba por ella? Mientras pensaba en eso se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Kaoru sobre los hombros, aprovechando de recuperar su celular y llamar a su amigo Ray. Al dar su ubicación y cortar, miró de vuelta a Kaoru y se le escapó una risita al notar que la chaqueta le quedaba enorme. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se aregló su moño.

Ray llegó de inmediato en la patrulla y los llevó a la estación de policía para dejar la constancia del delito. Rato después, Frank acogió a Kaoru en su piso.

El lugar llamó la atención de Kaoru. Mientras en el primer piso estaba la constructora dividida en cuartos, arriba el lugar carecía de paredes divisorias. Ella podía ver en un espacio la cocina, y enseguida una mesa para comer y un cómodo espacio de estar. Un enorme mueble con radio y televisor y otras cosas como un PSP, blu-ray y un computador. Más allá la cama sobre una tarima y muebles de guardad, como también un biombo cerca de la cama. Al menos el cuarto de baño si estaba en un cuarto. Le gustó el lugar.

-Tienes que ir mañana a pedir copia de tu pasaporte.- dijo Frank al cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Acto seguido le ofreció la ducha y su cama para descansar, pero ella se conformó con el sofá luego de bañarse y ponerse una camisa de él que le quedaba como vestido. Se cubrió con una frazada delgada y Frank le encendió el televisor para que se distrajera. Él se quedó parado, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola de reojo en tanto ella se hacía bolita, como buscando desaparecer. No estaba muy seguro sobre cómo hablar con ella. Tal vez lo mejor era no inmiscuirse en el asunto y fue a preparar café.

En tanto, Kaoru se sentía muy miserable.

Más que miserable, impotente e inútil.

No sabía si era por lo mal que había resultado ese día, pero miraba su vida hacia atrás y le parecía que rara vez lograba tener el control de la situación. Primero forzada a casarse, luego su propio cuerpo le negaba la maternidad y encima su esposo que no fue de los mejores. Conocer a Kenshin fue sentir que el cielo le enviaba una ayuda, pero ahora se encontraba sola en un pais desconocido, sin dinero y sin tener hacia donde escapar. Era tan patétitca que un amigo de él tenía que ayudarla porque ni siquiera aquí tenía amigos propios.

Se estaba quedando dormida, aletargada por el baño y el cansancio, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en el sofá, a la altura de su pancita. Una mano acarició su cabello y asustada abrió los ojos, pensando en Frank, pero era Kenshin quien se encontraba allí.

Frank lo había llamado cuando estuvieron en la estación de policía, contándole lo sucedido y le rogó a su amigo paciencia en ir a buscarla porque ella no lo quería ver. Le dijo que era bueno esperar al menos hasta que estuviera más tranquila, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad Kenshin se aguantó de correr por ella por espacio de hora y media. Por su parte, Frank no preguntó qué había pasado, no necesitaba saberlo porque estaba seguro que debía tratarse de un malentendido y confiaba plenamente en su amigo Kenshin. Además, tampoco es que le gustara meterse en temas de parejas y según lo que había visto, claramente se trataba de eso.

-Vamos a casa.- dijo Kenshin sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la joven. Ella buscó a Frank con la mirada y éste asintió.

-Es lo mejor para tí, muchacha.- repuso el castaño.- Llévate la manta y la camisa y mañana me las devuelves.-

Sin decir nada, la pareja salió para abordar un taxi, después de que Kenshin estrechara la mano de su amigo y le diera las gracias. Este, al quedarse solo, puso un canal que le gustaba en el televisor y se acomodó con una cerveza fría. Inquieto, se pasó una mano por el cabello tomado.

Rayos. ¿Por qué Kaoru tenía que ser tan linda?

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras bajarse del taxi, Kenshin llegó a la puerta de la casa y Kaoru, que se había mantenido callada todo el camino, entró rauda apenas él abrió, subió veloz la escalera y alcanzó el cuarto de invitados. Se encerró bajo llave y corrió a la ventana para abrirla y salir de allí cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba pensando como una estúpida y reparó que estaba medio desnuda. No tenía a dónde ir ni a quien recurrir porque al parecer, todos los amigos de Kenshin acabarían entregándola y eso era el colmo.

Tomó aire. Estaba pensando mal. Debía calmarse. ¿Por qué quería escaparse? Lo más maduro era hacer frente a la situación y hablar como él quería.

-Kaoru, déjeme entrar.-lo escuchó decir al otro lado de la puerta.

La joven lo ignoró, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Estaba enfadada y dolida, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con su cabeza que pensaba de formas tan irracionales de pronto? Ella nunca fue de salir corriendo y ahora estaba aterrada con la idea de que Kenshin no la quisiera. Entonces supo que eso era..

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la ventana abierta, y abrazó sus rodillas.

Nunca antes había tenido una ilusión. Su vida había sido estructurada de modo que comprendió que cada etapa tenía un final, que los compañeros de la escuela se alejarían y la infancia daría paso a las responsabilidades. No tuvo tiempo para enamorarse y presionada, se casó, para vivir en el mejor de los casos, momentos de cordialidad y placer en la cama con su marido. Encontró por un tiempo, distracción en sus ocupaciones recreativas como el kendo o el flamenco pensando que así estaria bien, pero nada la habia preparado para su encuentro con Kenshin y como pronto empezó a anhelar su cercanía, su mirada y el sonido de su voz cuando la llamaba. Fue como un sueño sentirlo en ella y compartir su vida y su familia y sus amigos y de pronto su mundo se expandió junto a él. Amar a Kenshin implicó conocer un universo nuevo al que también quería y en el que se sentía acogida e integrada y no quería perderse de eso ahora que sentía con gusto que pertenecía a esa persona.

Por eso cuando vió a Kenshin por la tarde con Audrey se había olvidado respirar por varios segundos antes de echar a correr. Le dolía a horrores pensar que lo que Claire había dicho era cierto, que él pudiera querer a su antigua novia aún y vislumbraba ese hecho en que se enteró por otra fuente de que Kenshin y Audrey se veían. Le rompió el alma ver el ramo de flores sobre la mesa. La destrozó llegar a pensar que todo ese universo que él representaba para ella se lo entregaba por imposición de su madre

-Kaoru, por favor... hablemos...

Iba a decir "déjeme", pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. ¿Asi que esa tristeza extrema, esa sensación de miseria se debía al temor de perderlo? Nunca pensó que no podría soportar una situación así porque luego que él le planteara traerla a Estados Unidos, no se le ocurrió pensar que podría pasar algo así. Y ahora, ¿qué? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora nada. Sólo quería ser abrazada y que Kenshin le dijera que todo eso fue una mentira. No quería estar sin él. Era horrible. Tenía una rabia tremenda con él por el engaño y se reconocía que los celos la carcomían tras verlo con ella, pero por otra parte su corazón estaba gritando para que le abriera la puerta. Sus pensamientos eran tan contradictorios que sintió de repente las ganas de tomarse la cabeza y gritar.

Pensar la estaba torturando.

A lo lejos escuchó un tintineo que no logró abstraerla de sus cavilaciones. Kenshin había ido por el juego de llaves de la casa al no obtener respuesta de ella y abrió la puerta. La vió sentada en el suelo y se acercó rápido. Ella se puso de pie.

-Kaoru...

-¿Para qué me trajo aquí si todavía la quiere a ella? Yo no me merezco esto...- dijo la joven con rabia contenida, esquivándolo cuando llegó hasta ella.

-No es lo que usted piensa.

-Yo no tengo que pensar. Usted se encontró con ella y no es la primera vez. ¡Una señora pensó que ella era su novia! ¡Me dio mucha verguenza!-

-Lo sé. Y entiendo que me merezco esto y más por eso, pero si me dejara contarle lo que está pasando. Kaoru...

-No hay nada que contar, está todo muy claro. Apenas me devuelva mi depósito y recupere mi pasaporte, regresaré a mi pais y usted podrá hacer su vida con Audrey.

Noriko le había contado a Kenshin sobre lo sucedido esa tarde y él estaba al tanto de lo que había visto Kaoru, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan segura de lo que decía sonbre él y Audrey. Quizá era cierto que él no lograba entender la forma de pensar japonesa porque se había críado en occidente. De todos modos, debía reconocerse que sus actos, si bien no eran malos o faltos a la fidelidad, si se veían mal y en eso Frank había tenido razón. Fue un error no hablar con ella antes sobre eso aunque pensó que podría esquivar el tema.

-No entiendo de dónde saca que yo quiero hacer mi vida con Audrey si yo a quien amo es a usted. Aquí estoy, dando la cara por mi error de no contarle antes lo sucedido pero no comprendo por qué usted me dice esas cosas.

Kaoru se abrazó a si misma, evitando mirarlo pero escuchando atentamente sus palabras. ¿Era cierto que la quería?

Kenshin se había acercado lentamente hasta ella, notando sus ojos húmedos, aunque sin lágrimas y Kaoru se apresuró en evitar su miraba. Eso le dolió más que algún grito o una cachetada: saber que ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa y no confiaba en él.

-Vamos al dormitorio. Hay algo que quiero mostrarle. Por favor.

-Déjeme aquí.

-Kaoru, no tome esa actitud.- repuso él cansado, ya que su día laboral había sido especialmente estresante y buscar a Kaoru por todas partes no lo ayudó, asi como el susto que pasó la saber que había sido asaltada.-Tenemos que hablar de esto. Algo le pasa, además de haberme visto con Audrey. Por eso usted duda tanto de mí y quiero saber de qué se trata.-

-Sólo déjame sola.

-No, Kaoru... - dijo mirándola con intensidad.- Yo no puedo dejarla sola.

-Yo se lo estoy pidiendo.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso porque algo aqui está mal... ¿Alguien le dijo algo malo sobre mí?

Un leve espasmo en sus hombros y una alteración en su forma de respirar delataron a Kaoru.

-Por favor, no se encierre en sí misma con ese tema. Hablémoslo.- insistió Kenshin.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde la mañana y Kaoru se decidió.

-Alguien...- dijo la joven afectada.- alguien me dijo que usted me trajo porque su madre quería una novia japonesa, pero que la preferida suya era Audrey.

La sangre corrió a borbotones por las venas de Kenshin. Enfadado al máximo, se obligó a dominarse. ¿Quién pudo hacerle ese daño a su relación con semejante mentira? Encontraría a esa persona y la haría pagar.

-Asi que era eso... - dijo tenso. Decidido, la tomó de una mano y la obligó a salir de allí, entonces la arrastró al dormitorio común, sin escuchar sus protestas.

-No la soltaré, porque yo la amo y es mi única verdad en todo esto.- dijo sentándola en la cama. Kaoru temblaba cuando él buscó algo en el fondo del clóset, quitándose el cabestrillo para hacerlo más rápido y sacó una caja cuadrada. La puso sobre sus piernas.- Esto era yo antes de conocerla y usted me devolvió mi vida a un nivel que no puede imaginar. Por favor, abra esa caja y descubra quien fue Kenshin Himura. Entienda que yo no podría jamás engañarla porque yo... porque nunca antes conocí a una mujer capaz de tenerme deseando vivir más allá del dolor que conocí.

Mirándolo insegura, Kaoru puso su atención en la caja y la abrió, encontrando algunos frascos con medicamentos y varias epicrisis guardadas de anteriores hospitalizaciones de él. Kenshin no dijo nada, seguro de que ella sola descubriría algo que no había compartido con nadie, aunque algunos lo podían intuír.

Además de los medicamentos, Kaoru encontró unas hojas escritas a mano. Le costó descifrar la letra, pero comprendió que eran mezclas de las medicinas indicando cantidad de cada una y un cálculo de en cuánto tiempo sentiría los efectos. Lo peor era que los escritos se hicieron con diferentes lápices, como si se tratara de diferentes ocasiones y pronto entendió que eran prueba y error. Miró a Kenshin espantada.

-Usted estaba... ¿usted intentó?

Con una mirada triste, Kenshin la instó a seguir descubriendo. Cuando Kaoru sacó una carta de un sobre y leyó "Querida madre..." no pudo seguir indagando y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era una despedida. Kenshin se agachó frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

-En este Estado la eutanasia es legal, pero yo no estaba seguro de querer recurrir a alguien más para ese proceso y no sabía si encajaba en el tipo de persona que la puede recibir y decidí... Kaoru, usted tiene que comprender que yo ya no soportaba... fueron seis años de dolor y este había empeorado muchísimo en el último, mi médico intentó pararlo con medicamentos y no se pudo y pronto me encontré tomando morfina como si fueran pastillas dulces. El mes antes de irme no pude trabajar, apenas dormía y no encontraba una posición cómoda para estar, porque sentado o acostado dolía mucho. Continuamente estaba fatigado e irascible. A veces le grité a mi madre, le grité a todos. Después de una pelea especialmente fuerte con mi familia y con Frank, me sentí una carga y se me ocurrió... -Kenshin tomó aire.- Pensé en la posibilidad de... de... irme y probé algunas dosis de estas cosas que... conseguí por ahí. Casi lo logré una noche. Tuve dos intentos, además algunas sobredosis de medicamentos de modo accidental... esto... fue muy difícil para mí y para todos. Entonces surgió la posibilidad de operarme.

Espantada, Kaoru comprendió que Kenshin quiso matarse.

-Antes de irme me dieron una droga experimental para controlar el dolor que pareció funcionar un poco mejor que la morfina y sin efecto residual. En Japón mejoraron un poco las cosas y cuando la conocí yo me encontré rabiosamente, luchando para ignorar el dolor aunque en las crisis no podía. Nunca dejó de doler, pero yo soporté para poder mirarla un día más y luego otro día. Kaoru, por favor, tiene que creerme. Yo me esforcé para vivir para usted, no lo habría soportado si no la hubiera conocido, ¡No puede pensar que quiero a otra mujer!

-No, no, no diga eso.- repuso Kaoru, arrodillándose frente a él luego de dejar la caja a un lado y abrazándolo, con un nudo en la garganta.- Soy yo la que tiene mucho que agradecerle. Usted cambió completamente mi vida. No quiero escuchar nada más.

Kaoru recordó con pesar la foto que le había mostrado Noriko, además de otros comentarios. Si bien el mal que aquejó a Kenshin no era como una enfermedad terminal, se trató de algo que mermó su calidad de vida al punto que lo hizo perder el apego a ella. Y él le decía que siguió adelante tras conocerla...

Miró en sus ojos violeta y lo que vió allí le partió el corazón. Se sintió tan estúpida por haber creído las palabras de una desconocida y su confianza en él renació al punto que supo que lo del encuentro con Audrey tendría una buena explicación. Le echó los brazos al cuello y le pidió disculpas por su desconfianza, entonces él la tomó por la cintura.

Se quedaron abrazados, arrodillados junto a la cama. Ambos estaban demasiado emocionados como para decir algo más y cada uno enterraba la cara el cuello del otro. Fue Kenshin quien buscó sus labios primero y pronto sintió que ella le correspondía. Lo que siguió fue sobre la cama donde le repitió en todos los idiomas que conocía cuánto la amaba, y considerando sus amigos latinos y afro, fue en unos cuantos.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y remolón, Kenshin no quiso salir de la cama. Kaoru bajó a preparar algo de comer y le puso comida a Rey en su plato. Le parecía un perro muy inteligente, amistoso y muy limpio, además de tener su pelaje lustroso.

Bostezó un poco cansada mientras se lavaba las manos y comenzó a cocinar. Desde que llegaron de Japón, con un ánimo inmejorable por estar en su patria de acogida y en su comunidad, trabajando en lo que le gustaba y sin dolor, la forma de hacer el amor de Kenshin fue más enérgica, a veces más divertida e incluso más osada que en Japón. Pero lo de la noche anterior había sido especial, sumamente especial y aunque pensaba que tal vez lo había perdonado demasiado rápido por el asunto de Audrey, Kaoru sentía que debía confiar en él porque algo le decía que ese era lo que él merecía. De todos modos exigiría su explicación sobre el encuentro entre ellos, por eso hizo el más apetitoso desayuno que puso en una bandeja y subió al segundo piso.

Kenshin revivió con el delicioso aroma del café amargo. Se sentó ansioso por recibir la bandeja y Kaoru se quedó quieta al lado de la puerta.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente. Quiero saber por qué salió con Audrey, ¿o es que acaso aquí los hombres salen con otras mujeres estando comprometidos?

Kenshin pensó que en cierto modo si, pero no era bueno darle esa respuesta a la joven, menos cuando su estómago gruñía de hambre y ella tenía la bandeja.

-Si primero me alimenta...-

-Creo que usted no está en posición de poner condiciones.- dijo Kaoru. Kenshin suspiró.

-Se lo iba a contar de todos modos.

-Lo escucho.

-Audrey me contactó hace varios días y me pidió discreción absoluta con ese tema. Necesitaba mi ayuda porque necesitaba dinero y consejo.

-¿Acaso no tiene empleo?

-Es un poco más complicado. Le propongo algo. Vamos a verla después de desayunar.

-No, no quiero ver a esa mujer.

-Por favor, Kaoru.

Tras discutirlo y comer, anunciaron a Noriko que llegarían tarde al trabajo y se fueron a ver a Audrey. Llegaron a una casa de aspecto humilde, más pequeña que la de Kenshin. Audrey los recibió y en cuanto vio a Kaoru le sonrió con amistad brillando en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Tú eres Kaoru? ¡Qué linda eres! Ken no dejó de hablar ayer de tí. ¿Te entregó tus flores? Eran bellísimas...-

Shockeada, Kaoru recordó vagamente un ramo sobre la repisa. Siguió a Audrey al interior de su casa con Kenshin a su espalda. Un pequeño niño de unos seis años veía la tele.

-Chris, saluda a Kenshin y a su novia Kaoru.- dijo Audrey muy propia de si. El pequeño, de tez pecosa y sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente, hizo caso y volvió a su programa. Audrey tenía algunas facturas sobre la mesa y cajas por todos lados.-Disculpen el desorden, no he podido organizar este caos aún.

-Pierde cuidado.- repuso Kenshin.-Discúlpanos a nosotros por no avisarte que veníamos. Fue... algo impulsivo. Veníamos pasando...

-No te preocupes, Ken. Quería conocer a tu novia, de la que Frank habla tantas maravillas. Kaoru, eres muy afortunada de tener a un hombre tan solidario y responsable.

-No digas eso...- dijo Kenshin ligeramente ruborizado, pero Audrey miró a Kaoru.

-Tú tienes que saber que Kenshin y mi esposo Chris llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos y cuando mi prometido falleció en Afganistán, Kenshin prometió cuidar de nosotros a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. En realidad yo nunca necesité mucha ayuda hasta ahora que regresé a Salem, lo busqué y cuando le dije que necesitaba un hogar para mi y mi niño y una cafetería para alquilar, él se hizo cargo y nos encontró hermosos lugares. Es nuestro ángel.

Al saber que Audrey había engañado a Kenshin y lo había plantado antes de la boda, quedando además, embarazada de su amante, Kaoru se había hecho una imagen mala de ella. Pensó que era una especie de mujer inmoral o algo así, pero viéndola... su aspecto era recatado, su hijo se veía muy bien cuidado y su casa... lucía como la casa de cualquiera que no acababa de acomodarse tras una mudanza. Pero su actitud, su actitud amistosa y agradecida fue lo que acabó de inclinar la balanza a su favor. Audrey les ofreció un café y puso su cafetera a andar, sirviendo la mesa mientras la aromática bebida caliente se preparaba, esparciendo un aroma que incluso despertó los sentidos de Kaoru.

El pequeño Chris se levantó de su sitio cuando su programa de televisión terminó y se puso a jugar con algunas cosas de una caja mientras se sentaban.

-Me alegro que haber encontrado lugar para vivir y trabajar.- se encontró diciendo Kaoru.

-Gracias, linda. Era necesario cambiar de aire y salir de Denver.- dijo con cierta amargura Audrey, mirando a su hijo.- Estaré aquí un tiempo y quizá me mude más lejos.

-Espero que no sea necesario irte.-

Mirando a Audrey, algo tras ella llamó la atención de Kaoru. Era un marco de foto, claramente la foto de ella y Chris padre. Audrey siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, tomó el marco y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

-Es muy difícil seguir para una mujer sola con su hijo, por eso regresé a la ciudad. Aquí están los abuelos de Chris que quieren estar más cerca de él y yo... necesito protegerlo. Allá no podía por mi empleo lejos de casa, en cambio acá lo cuido por la mañana, lo llevo a la escuela y todo está cerca de mi negocio. Por la tarde lo recojo y me lo llevo a la cafetería. Es un buen niño, muy tranquilo y no da problemas, pero si nuestro Chris estuviera con nosotros, sería mejor.

-Entiendo.- dijo Kaoru, recordando sus sentimientos al imaginarse un mundo sin Kenshin.- Lamentar mucho pérdida tuya. Tal vez un día... sólo alguien aparecer de la nada y ayudar con tu vida, como Kenshin conmigo.

-Gracias.- dijo Audrey poniendo el marco en su sitio.-Yo no sé si eso sea posible para mí. Siempre he tenido claro que Chris no volverá, y en todos estos años no ha aparecido quien me haga sentir que puede ser mi nuevo compañero. Además, ahora es más dificil, porque un hombre no sólo tiene que gustarme a mí. Tiene que ser bueno con mi hijo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Audrey corrió a abrir. Mientras se ausentaba, Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru bajo la mesa y la apretó ligeramente.

-¿Ve que no había de qué temer?- dijo bajito. Kaoru solo asintió. Audrey entró seguida de Frank, quien los saludó. Kenshin le había pedido que pasara a recogerlos y se lo explicó a Audrey. Ella se entristeció ante la idea de que se fueran sin probar su café.

-Quédense... sólo un rato más, mientras lo prueban. Frank, tú tienes cara de que necesitas un café.- dijo Audrey animosa. El enorme hombre castaño miró de reojo a Kaoru y pensó que por su culpa había dormido bien poco, asi que aceptó el café.

Y si el chofer se tomaba uno, Kenshin y Kaoru tenían que volver a sentarse.

Tal como anticipó Audrey, el café de grano colombiano que les sirvió estaba de maravilla y tras compartir un agradable momento, los amigos se retiraron para ir al trabajo. Por un momento, al verla tan sola con su pequeño, Kaoru había sentido el impulso de quedarse a su lado y ayudarla, pero tenía sus obligaciones junto a Noriko aunque se lo planteó para el viernes por la mañana, aceptando Audrey de buena gana. Kenshin y Frank se fueron a la faena, donde el pelirrojo se deshizo en agradecimientos a su amigo por rescatar a su novia.

Mientras, en el trabajo, la reprimenda que recibió Kaoru de Noriko por salir corriendo y encima por el asunto del asalto fue colosal. Cabeza gacha, escuchó un largo reto que fue por momentos bastante duro y lo peor es que en cada uno de sus puntos tenía razón. Que pudo ser asaltada sexualmente, que se pudo haber caido en manos de quizá que psicópata, que debió pensar mejor las cosas y que había reaccionado como una inmadura chiquilla fueron algunas de las cosas que le dijo, sin embargo Kaoru, a traves de sus palabras pudo vislumbrar la preocupación de una madre postiza que había pasado un verdadero susto hasta que Kenshin le había informado, tras recibir la llamada de Frank, que todo estaba bien.

Noriko la apreciaba genuinamente y eso no pudo dudarlo. Más tarde se tomaron una hora para ver el asunto del pasaporte.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los días pasaron y las cosas parecieron retomar su ritmo habitual. Kenshin y Kaoru conversaron sobre Claire y sus palabras y la joven le pidió disculpas a Kenshin por desconfiar de él y no haber tratado ese tema antes. Sobre Kenshin, sólo tenía claro que si volvía a ver a esa vieja loca y mentirosa, le diría unas cuantas cosas que no quería que su dulce Kaoru escuchara. Le importaban un carajo los años de la señora, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso los días que vinieron, porque Impuestos Internos llegó a fiscalizarlos debido a una denuncia anónima por evasión y aunque tenían cómo imaginar quien hizo tal cosa, no tuvieron tiempo de ir a enfrentarla. Tuvieron que llamar a su contador y buscar todos los papeles que les solicitaron, confiados que todo estaba en orden, pero pasando un mal rato.

Eso no evitó que llegado el sábado, el cumpleaños número treinta y cuatro de Kenshin se celebrara con una buena fiesta como correspondía, con harta carne asada, harta cerveza y un enorme pastel, con música en vivo junto a sus amigos. Audrey no pudo estar presente por un compromiso con sus suegros, pero Kenshin la pasó fenomenal y qué decir de Kaoru que tenía esa sensación agradable de pertenecer a un grupo y la certeza de amar lo que amaba Kenshin.

A la mañana siguiente, Noriko se apareció por allí con panecillos recién horneados para desayunar con su hijo, mientras Kaoru seguía durmiendo pues había insistido en dejar todo limpio y ordenado antes de acostarse a dormir y en cuanto él la sintió llegar a su lado, le saltó encima con intenciones sexuales que ella aceptó de buen modo. Cuando terminaron y él se acomodó tras ella, Kaoru se encontró profundamente dormida en pocos segundos y ya por la mañana él no la quiso molestar.

Madre e hijo se encontraron conversando y repasando la última semana e invariablemente llegaron al tema de Kaoru. Le quedaba mes y medio en Estados Unidos y Kenshin no quería pensar en eso.

-Es complicada una relación a distancia, hijo mío. He pensado que en un tiempo más, podría hacer un contrato de trabajo para Kaoru y de ese modo, conseguir una visa para ella para que regrese por más tiempo.

-Yo la he animado a averiguar si puede postular a la visa U por el asalto que sufrió, pero Erick nos explicó que las visas U de este año ya se entregaron todas.

Noriko miró a su hijo. No sólo él no quería soltar a Kaoru. Ella tampoco.

-Es una niña tan linda.-dijo, mirando hacia el patio donde Rey olisqueaba algo.- Y si pudiera quedarse, sé que serías muy feliz. Podrían formar una familia y llenar este lugar de niños.

Kenshin miró a su madre preocupado, a la par que sorbía un poco de café.

-Sobre eso, madre, me gustaría explicarte algo.

-Dime.

-Seré directo. Kaoru no puede tener familia. Es imposible...

Repuesta del shock inicial, Noriko sonrió.

-Eso no es posible, cariño. Los milagros existen y...

-No es cosa de milagros, mamá. Ella... realmente no puede, está... probado mediante exámenes. Aunque le cuesta, puede embarazarse pero no pasar de allí. Ha sufrido varias pérdidas. - Dijo en voz apenas audible para Noriko.- Por eso... de ser posible... no quiero que menciones nunca más el tema de los niños. No delante de ella. No como algo que yo desee.

-Pero Kenshin... tu sueño siempre ha sido...-

-Ya no, mamá. Yo no quiero nada que Kaoru no pueda darme. Para mí lo más importante es estar con ella y que ella esté feliz.

Noriko recordó la llegada de Kaoru y algunos comentarios que le hicieron con Brenda. Se cubrió la boca por un momento, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto, ni quiso indagar más con su hijo.

-Pero dime, ¿qué piensas de ella ahora que han podido convivir más tiempo?

Acabando de pasar un pedazo de pan con café, Kenshin suspiró.

-Tiene que ser ella, mamá, la mujer que pase el resto de su vida a mi lado. Es que.. tú no te imaginas, yo la miro cada mañana y... sé que suena raro pero yo sé que no puede ser otra. Cuando yo la conocí me volvió loco. La iba siguiendo cuando llegamos a una plaza y se sentó por ahí. Entonces yo le inventé que estaba perdido...-

Conteniendo una risita de emoción, Kaoru, sentándose despacio en la escalera, escuchaba de Kenshin la versión real de su primer encuentro. ¿Asi que la iba siguiendo? ¡Qué psicópata! Pero escuchar esas cosas a poco de levantarse eran como un regalo.

-... Ella es muy fuerte, mamá. Aunque pienses que es una inmadura por lo del otro día, te aseguro que Kaoru es una mujer responsable, valiente, que siempre trata de salir adelante por sus propios medios. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella, por cómo se ha enfrentado a situaciones difíciles sin perder nunca esa amabilidad y esa chispa. Es, sin embargo, una mujer muy solitaria...

-Pues no se nota. Con todos tus amigos se lleva muy bien. Frank la adora.

-Es que ese es el punto... es como una joya que nadie había descubierto aún. Ni siquiera el marido que tenía sabía que ella podía ser tan... tan brillante como persona porque sólo se encargo de opacarla. A pesar de esa mala experiencia, ella me aceptó y no sabes lo honrado que estoy de que ella me permita ser su compañero.

Madre e hijo se sonrieron y escucharon algo que llamó su atención. Kenshin llegó a la escalera y descubrió a Kaoru con su pijama, sentada. Estaba emocionada por algo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Nunca nadie había dicho esas cosas de ella y en realidad, ella pensaba que se sentía honrada de ser su mujer.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Pasaron unos días y ya, más familiarizada con el barrio, Kaoru se animó a visitar a Noriko para encargarle un labial de esos de catálogo. Regresando a casa, un maullido de gatito llamó su atención, pero lo que encontró fue lamentable.

Se trataba de un felino que temblaba, en evidente estado de desnutrición, con todas sus vértebras notorias bajo la piel y la cola enrollada bajo el abdomen, en el cual había montones de pulgas circulando. Kaoru se le acercó y lo acarició, compartiéndole un poco de yogurth natural que traía en su bolsa de compras. El gatito lamió lo que ella puso sobre la tapa del envase para él.

Mirando bien al animal, resolvió que no podía ser un gato, porque tenía tres colores, asi que sólo podía ser una gatita. Le dio pena pensar que andaba sola por el mundo pasando hambre, sin rumbo y sin hogar, asi que la envolvió en un pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y se la llevó a casa. Allá le dio un baño, le dio algo de comer y le puso un lazo, aunque seguía viéndose feucha.

-Te llamarás Emily.- dijo Kaoru al recordar que había escuchado ese nombre por ahí y mientras ordenaba un poco la cocina, llegó Kenshin, a quien de inmediato la gata salió a recibir. En tanto Rey, un perro ya algo viejo a esas alturas, apenas y olfateó el aire ante la presencia del gato y siguió echado en su sitio.

-¿Y esta cosa?

-Es nuestra Emily.- repuso Kaoru tan campante. Kenshin pensó que al pobre animal le había pasado una aplanadora por encima y además, el lazo rojo se veía desmesuradamente grande para lo flaco que estaba.

-El gato se va. No me gustan.- repuso el hombre.- Los perros son los amigos, los gato son traidores.

-Por favor, quedémonos a Emily. Está sola y necesita un hogar...

-Kaoru.

-Por favor...

Kenshin se alegraba mucho de que por cosas del karma y el destino, Kaoru no fuera su hija porque no podia decirle que no. Feliz, ella tomó a su espantosa gata, a quien ya le había hecho una cajita con un cojin para que durmiera y la cobijó bajo su barbilla.

-Pero llévela mañana al veterinario para que le indique como cuidarla. Estando tan flaca, puede requerir otros cuidados.- Así lo hizo Kaoru al día siguiente muy temprano y le indicaron un desparasitador y otras cosas. Regresó muy contenta con su gata en una caja transportadora al trabajo y se la enseñó a Noriko.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Mi gatita.- dijo Kaoru feliz. En el mismo veterinario había comprado un collar más adecuado para el gato con un coqueto cascabel. También le había comprado un rascador y aunque Noriko no entendía qué podía ver Kaoru en ese animal tan feo, la dejó ser.

Más tarde llegó Frank. Venía a buscar a Kaoru para algunas vueltas que tenían que hacer. Ella llevaba una carpeta con papeles para el contador y otras cosas para el banco. Sostuvo una charla agradable con Frank durante los trayectos y le agradeció nuevamente la ayuda prestada unas noches atrás. Contento, él sólo podia pensar que era un encanto tenerla a su lado.

Nunca en su vida había envidiado algo de sus amigos, pero ahora se encontraba queriendo a la novia del mejor y más querido para él. Había hablado hacía dos días con la chica que salía para dejar las cosas hasta ahí y estar por lo menos más tranquilo.

-Hace un poco de calor.- repuso de repente.- Tomémonos un refresco y seguimos donde Noriko. No nos demoraremos.

A Kaoru le gustó la idea y lo siguió a un negocio para comprar un par de gaseosas. Frank le contó un chiste y ella rió cuando él de pronto comentó como al descuido, ya sin poder contenerse.

-Eres muy bonita.

Aunque no la miraba directamente cuando dijo esas palabras, algo en ellas hizo saltar su corazón y no era que se sintiera emocionada con la idea, era que intuía una intención detras. Sin dejar de sonreír, Kaoru le dio las gracias por el cumplido y sorbió de su botella. Se tomó su tiempo para hablar, cuando regresaron a la camioneta.

-Me recordaste a ex marido.- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-¿Qué dices?- No tenía idea que fuera separada.

-Lo que escuchas. Yo estuvo casada tres años con hombre que decirme esas mismas palabras. Él siempre vio en mí algo que quería tener y no tuvo conmigo porque yo... sólo ser la cáscara de sus ilusiones, de pareja y familia. Por eso yo esperar que él ahora rehacer su vida también, no con mujer que él piense bonita, sino con mujer que él piense valiosa. Esa ser indicada. Yo estoy con hombre valioso. Tú hombre que valioso para alguna mujer buena.

-Entiendo.- dijo Frank, sentado al volante y haciendo partir la camioneta. Miró a Kaoru sonreírle y su corazón se desbordó por ella. Esperaba que tuviera razón y apareciera pronto esa mujer que ella le decía, o tendría que presentar su renuncia a Norken.-Gracias por aclarármelo con tanta delicadeza.-

Resultó que pasando cerca del barrio comercial, vieron a Audrey caminando hacia su cafetería. Kaoru le pidió a Frank aparcar para saludarla y al bajarse, Audrey les ofreció algo fresco para beber. Aunque no tenía sed, Kaoru aceptó enseguida y se sentó en un lugar cómodo y fresco con Frank. Cuando Audrey llegó con los refrescos, Kaoru recordó que había dejado su nuevo teléfono en la camioneta y esperaba una llamada de Kenshin, asi que corrió a buscarlo mientras Audrey se quedaba con Frank. Cuando regresaba hacia ellos los miró hacer y consideró que hacían una linda pareja.

Sonrió.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Al regresar esa tarde a casa, Kaoru puso comida en el plato de su gatita, cuyo aspecto mejoraba y eso la complacía. Hacía mucho calor y decidida a darse una ducha, entró al dormitorio para buscar su ropa. Entonces encontró una caja misteriosa con una enorme rosa roja encima y una nota. Con sorpresa, recordó que ese día, veintiocho de Junio, era su cumpleaños.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la nota era de Kenshin. Le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y le pedía que usara el regalo que iba dentro de la caja. Kaoru pronto se encontró acariciando la suave tela de un vestido precioso color violeta. Emocionada, se bañó en tiempo récord, se peinó y se puso la hermosa prenda, mirándose asombrada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había dentro de una de las puertas del armario. ¿En verdad esa era ella?

Esbelta, de fina cintura y piernas bonitas. Cuello fino, labios llenos, ojos oscuros y mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan simple como ella cambiar tanto con una prenda?

El vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas estaba precioso como ninguno que recordaba haber tenido. Por suerte tenía unas sandalias color piel y cuando bajó al primer piso, se encontró a Kenshin impecablemente vestido de traje negro, de pie, delante de la puerta de entrada. Ya no traía el cabestrillo y lucía diferente. ¿Qué sería?

-Su cabello.- dijo acercándose.- Se lo cortó...

Lucía más joven y a su modo de ver, mucho más atractivo. Acarició su cabeza mientras Kenshin la miraba embelesado.

-Usted se ve bellísima. Tal vez no la saque a cenar como pensaba, alguien podría verla y querer robármela.

Tras besarse, subieron a la vieja, pero bien mantenida camioneta Chevrolet Silverado del año 97, de amplia cabina que era el tesoro de Kenshin, quien se puso al mando, contento de poder manejar de nuevo. Las calles estaban con poco tráfico y Kaoru pronto notó que guiaba por el medio. Eso le llamó la atención y recordó que tanto Frank como Noriko lo hacían de una forma normal, de todos modos, Kenshin sólo lo hacía cuando la calle estaba despejada del otro lado.

Llegaron a un restaurante donde Kenshin tenía una reservación. El lugar era de muy buen gusto y la comida, sabrosa. Kaoru nunca había estado en un lugar asi y relajados ambos, hablaron de su casa, del trabajo y de ellos, también bailaron. Pasaron un momento muy ameno y regresaron a su hogar, pero cuando Kaoru se iba a bajar de la camioneta, ya dentro del garage, notó que Kenshin no se movía.

-¿Pasa algo?

Kenshin la miró, con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad

-No quiero que se vaya.

La joven lo miró comprensiva y le acarició la mejilla marcada.

-Usted sabe que tengo que hacerlo. Me queda muy poco tiempo aquí pero si quiero volver a verlos, tengo que irme por un tiempo. Luego volveré...

-Pero sólo podrá venir por dos meses este año.

-Lo sé.

-Yo no puedo viajar de nuevo a Japón, debo permanecer aquí y ocuparme del negocio...

Kenshin puso su mano sobre la de Kaoru.

-Lo entiendo, mi amor... - dijo ella, percibiendo el calor que rabiosamente irradiaba su palma.

-¿Por qué no se casa conmigo y se queda siempre? Le darán la residencia permanente, no tendremos que separarnos más. Le queda como mes y medio más, alcanzamos a organizar algo...-

Kaoru rió.

-Sería lindo... pero...- deslizó con cuidado su mano entre el rostro de Kenshin y la palma de este.- Yo... yo no puedo... usted lo sabe. No será padre conmigo.

Fue tal la tristeza que la embargó al decir eso que buscó la manilla de la puerta para salir, pero Kenshin la alcanzó a tientas, de una muñeca. Kaoru no alcanzó a escapar.

-A mí eso no me importa. No quiero ser padre. Sólo quiero estar con usted, siempre.

-Pero... algún día...- dijo Kaoru con la voz ahogada.- Querrá, como todos.

Kenshin se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y tuvo la libertad para atrapar a Kaoru por la cintura y deslizarla sobre el asiento continuo de su vehículo hasta donde estaba él. Puso la nariz entre sus cabellos.

-Debió pensar en eso antes de acompañarme aquí, porque después de este tiempo, usted es mía, su fragancia y su cuerpo y su alma. Yo regresé a casa sano y salvo por usted y por Dios que si usted se va a Japón y no quiere regresar, yo dejo todo botado y me voy allá a instalarme a su lado. Puede pensar que soy un arrastrado y qué si lo soy, yo encontré algo que siempre quise tener y no me moveré un centímetro de su lado porque estoy seguro que aquí, abrazándola está mi lugar.

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero Kenshin la sintió temblar. Traspasando su cabello suelto, besó el cuello bajo su nuca y así siguió a cada lado de sus hombros. La joven movió la cabeza para facilitarle la caricia y pronto sintió que él le bajaba las tiras del vestido. Las manos de Kenshin masajearon sus senos y apretaron sutilmente cada pezón mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos con los pies. Él reparó pronto en el pulso que desbocado, percibía en su suave cuello y en su propio corazón igualando el ritmo.

-Vamos a la casa...- murmuró Kaoru, deseando ser tomada por él, pero Kenshin ya tenía otros planes. La levantó de una forma que la sorprendió por la fuerza que le mostraba, moviéndose él al asiento del copiloto y dejándola de frente sentada encima suyo.

-Pero yo la quiero ahora.- dijo chupando uno de sus senos, mientras sus manos apretaban el trasero de Kaoru antes de deslizarse entre medio de sus piernas. Ella lo abrazó por la cabeza y acariciando su centro sobre la ropa íntima con el pulgar, pronto aventuró un dedo dentro de ella. Enseguida se movió con el fin de liberar su miembro lo suficiente para penetrarla en tanto ella movía hacia un lado el puente de sus braguitas, abriendo el acceso para él. Bien erecto, Kenshin sintió a Kaoru bajar en él y atraparlo no sólo entre sus piernas, también entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo contra sus pechos tersos. Se sentía fantástico en ese lugar mientras ella llevaba el ritmo de la relación, subiendo y bajando. Aun cuando el espacio era reducido, no se sentían incómodos en la cabina.

Cuando uno de los senos de Kaoru pasó cerca de su boca, lo atrapó y le dio una caricia tal con su lengua, que ella tuvo que detenerse y arquearse hacia atrás para disfrutarlo con más intensidad. Kenshin la apretó hacia sí por la cintura y ella sintió una oleada de excitación con eso. Le gustaba esa fuerza física que él se atrevía a mostrarle por primera vez, le causaba un inmenso placer notar la intensidad de su abrazo, de cómo sus manos se enterraban en su espalda y su boca succionaba una de sus aureolas sonrosadas como si un dulce sabor adictivo brotara de ellas. Ella se frotó contra su miembro, gimiendo cerca de su oido.

-Te amo.- dijo Kenshin. Y se pasó al otro seno. Kaoru pensó que debía retribuir tanta generosidad y por eso se movió lo suficiente para quitarse rápido la ropa interior y volver sobre él. Se movió hacia arriba y abajo sin descanso, aunque variando los ritmos y guiándose por los gemidos de Kenshin. Fue así que descubrió a su vez una forma de moverse tal que rozaba algo especial en su intimidad y de ese modo encontró un genuino placer a la par que se lo brindaba a él. Fue ella quien se desató primero en su orgasmo y él la siguió con apenas segundos de diferencia.

Abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento, se repitieron innumerables veces cuánto se amaban.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin Capitulo 9

El honor de estar contigo

Noviembre 14, 2015.

Notas de autor.

He estado muy atareada por estos días por cosas relacionadas con mi familia y trámites que me tocó hacer. La musa ha estado medio esquiva y tengo otros trabajos que sacar adelante, asi que al menos hoy, me siento tranquila por sacar este capítulo. Ha sido más tranquilo tras el remolino que fue el anterior. Ya veremos el próximo.

Incluí la escena de la gatita Emily a modo de homenaje a mi cuchita que me acompaña siempre que escribo (Emilia), aunque tampoco es como un "Mary Sue" de mi mascota, a quien me la regalaron bien cuidada de una casa y que nunca ha pasado pellejerías. Quizá lo más traumático para ella fue la esterilización, pero por ahí anda, toda preciosa, jugando por la casa y durmiendo sobre mi ropa negra.

Ha sido muy entretenido adaptar los diálogos a los cambios de idioma, pero en especial los de Kaoru me han dado trabajo cuando habla en inglés con sus errores, y cuando habla en japonés de un modo correcto. Como soy muy distraida tuve que revisar el texto un par de veces para corregirla, encontrándome escenas en que le hablaba atarzanado a Kenshin siendo que entre ellos, a solas, se hablan muy formales, en su idioma natal.

Espero pronto llegar al final, para variar no estoy segura de si puedo condensar lo que me falta contar asi que si no termina en el próximo capi, sería en el once. O el doce... pero de que termina antes de fin de año, termina, señoras.

Cariños a todas.

Blankaoru.


	10. Ir y Venir

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Esta historia está dedicada a Pola Himura._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capitulo Diez

 _Ir y Venir_

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Noriko fue indulgente con Kaoru sobre su retraso al llegar al trabajo y la felicitó por su cumpleaños, aunque atrasado. Kenshin, en un acto un tanto egoísta, quiso ser el único que la saludara en ese día tan especial y no se lo contó a nadie. Ni siquiera Kaoru sabía que él sabía. No recordaba habérselo dicho, ¿o si? Después de todo, se habían contado muchas cosas cuando vivían en el departamento de Kobe.

Pero estaba FELIZ. No se podía sentir más afortunada de ser amada por un hombre como él.

-Debiste haberme dicho que ayer era tu cumpleaños.- le dijo Noriko cuando tras dejar a Kaoru en el trabajo, Kenshin partió a la faena.- Hubiéramos planeado algo con los muchachos, podría haberte dejado salir más temprano, ¡no sé!

De pronto Noriko reparó en que había algo diferente en la mirada de Kaoru y teniendo un presentimiento, bajó con disimulo la mirada a sus manos. Fue allí donde encontró algo distinto.

-¿Mi hijo acaso te...?

Kaoru ya no podía ensanchar más su sonrisa y levantando la mano derecha, le enseñó a Noriko el delicado anillo de oro con cinco hermosos cristales incrustados en él. Noriko rió con ella.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. ¿Te lo pidió? ¿Y cuándo será?

-No lo sé. Por ahora estamos comprometidos- dijo Kaoru muy contenta. Y la sonrisa de Noriko se desvaneció.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienen fecha? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Debería ser el próximo mes. Nos podemos permitir un matrimonio apresurado y podrías quedarte siempre...

-¿Apresurado?-

-Pues... si... - dijo Noriko algo noqueada por la calma de Kaoru.- Es la forma más rápida de alargar tu estadía y...

-Es que no quiero casarme para alargar mi estadía.- repuso la joven.- Quiero casarme para estar con Kenshin y compartir mi vida con él.-

-Pero entonces, mi niña, no veo el problema...-

-Noriko... Yo me separé hace pocos meses...

-Pero no porque te haya ido mal la primera vez significa que...

-No me refiero a eso. Es sólo que ese matrimonio me quitó muchas cosas. Me quitó la ilusión de soñar, de extrañar a alguien y tener la ilusión de un noviazgo. Eso lo he podido tener con Kenshin aun por poco tiempo, pero no he podido recuperar a mis padres que no quieren saber de mi tras separarme y me es muy importante tratar de mejorar la relación con ellos y anunciarles que quiero casarme.

-Te puedo entender, cariño, en especial lo que quieres hacer. No es fácil no regresar nunca más a tu patria y saber que allí no eres querida, como pasó conmigo.- dijo Noriko, guardándose la conversación que tuvo con Kenshin sobre su hermano que no quiso acogerlo y encima le habló pestes de ella. Eso la molestaba pero por el tiempo sin verlo y la distancia, ya no dolia.

-Por eso mismo...- dijo Kaoru, trayéndola de vuelta a la conversación.-... quiero hacer las cosas con tiempo para ganármelos de nuevo... quiero que, si me caso con Kenshin, estén aquí, en mi boda, pero no sé cuánto pueda tardar, por eso es imposible hacerlo en este tiempo que me queda, tampoco hemos fijado una fecha.

-Si, está bien, pero... sólo escúchame... cuando salgas de este país y quieras volver, sólo podrás hacerlo por dos meses más. ¿Lo puedes entender? Yo consulté sobre las visas de trabajo para ver si haciéndote contrato te podía traer aquí más tiempo, pero no se puede, no reunes las condiciones, no estudias ni tienes un título o eres sobresaliente en algo. Entonces, luego de esos dos meses tendrías que marcharte y podrias volver en 2016... ¿Crees que puedas sobrellevarlo? Tú ya notaste que es difícil comunicarse con los horarios tan desfasados y aunque estoy segura de que Kenshin muere por acompañarte, él tiene sus responsabilidades acá y sus terapias. Por otro lado, tú ya eres parte de nuestra comunidad, en el barrio te conocen y la casa de Kenshin es muy acogedora para tí. Tienes hasta una gatita. Si te quedas aquí, puedes seguir trabajando conmigo o estudiar si quieres. No te digo que te cases en dos semanas, pero procura fijar una fecha para dentro de este año. Tú conoces a tus padres, quizá te demore dos meses en convencerlos de venir... quizá podrías traerlos en Septiembre y vivir los preparativos de la boda desde el primer día. Tal vez quieras casarte en ese mes o en Octubre. Pero aún si tus padres no vinieran, puedes casarte por lo civil y y asi podrías entrar y salir del país mientras acabas de convencerlos para hacer algo por lo religioso, si quieres. Y si no quieren venir, allá ellos.

Poco a poco la expresión de Kaoru se descompuso. Si, ella había pensado en todo lo que Noriko le había dicho.

-Pero de todos modos, tengo que traerlos como sea...-

Noriko notó que Kaoru estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban notoriamente. Le pareció que eso no era bueno y cerró las persianas tras poner el cartel de "cerrado", agradeciendo que nadie las viniera a visitar. Enseguida guió a Kaoru para sentarse en un sillón de la salita de espera.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. ¿Dije algo que te lastimara?

-Es sólo que... sólo...- comenzó Kaoru, intentando forzar una sonrisa que no resultó.- Es sólo que yo no tengo nada...- tomó aire.- ... nada que ofrecer a Kenshin. No tengo ningún respaldo...

-¡Pero cómo! Tú eres el mundo para mi hijo...-

-No es eso. Es que yo no... - Kaoru se notaba muy incómoda.- No puedo ofrecerle nada. No puedo... aportar con mi familia, no puedo darle hijos y yo sé que él quería tenerlos... -

Noriko comprendió, o creyó hacerlo.

-Ay, cariño... - dijo, acariciándole el cabello.- No pienses en eso ahora. Mi hijo quiere vivir su vida contigo, lo he visto feliz como nunca antes y eso lo has logrado tú. Tú solita.

-Pero es que... yo no tengo nada especial. Noriko, yo no tengo mayores estudios y todo lo que sé no sirve para desenvolverme de manera práctica como lo hacen las mujeres acá, que trabajan. Cuando me separé de mi esposo anterior me fui a Aoi a vivir con una amiga. No pude encontrar un empleo más que de cajera, con un jefe asqueroso. Mis padres no quieren verme desde que me separé y al final que sola soy un verdadero desastre. Incluso aquí, cuando sali corriendo y me asaltaron... es sólo que a veces me siento muy tonta y poca cosa y sinceramente no sé qué puede ver Kenshin en mi, él que tiene educación, un trabajo y buenas relaciones con los demás. Por eso necesito regresar a Japon y contactar con mis padres para al menos, hacer algo bien.

Noriko miró a la joven. Se puso de pie.

-Pienso que está bien que quieras mejorar tus relaciones, Kaoru, pero no te puedes comparar con Kenshin. Él tiene por lo menos once años más que tú. A tu edad, ya estaba estudiando y entrenándose como militar, porque es lo normal para un muchacho aquí, sin embargo no era perfecto y tenía sus problemas como individuo y un genio bastante malo. No puedes ponerte como meta llegar a ser perfecta para venir a casarte, porque eso no sucederá, tampoco puedes compararte a las mujeres de aquí que conozcas porque acá es normal que una mujer estudie y ejerza, pero puedo decirte que aunque no sabías nada sobre ser secretaria, trabajas mucho mejor de lo que hizo Claire que si tenía formación profesional. Retomando sobre lo que has visto aquí y piensas que a mi hijo le puede gustar, no olvides que tú vienes de otra cultura y eso Kenshin jamás, ni por asomo lo ha cuestionado. Si te quedas y algo llama tu atención, podrás aprender junto a él lo que te interese o conocer personas más afines a tí para tener tu propio círculo de amigos. Yo veo que tienes muchas cualidades, incluso cocinas mejor que yo y aprendes rápido el inglés, eres mucho más íntegra que otras personas, discreta, inteligente y noble además de bellísima, pero eres muy insegura. Mi hijo se ha enamorado de tí y ha podido estar tan cerca de ti que conoce en buena parte como eres, entonces, no creas que debes mejorar o demostrarle algo, porque no es necesario. Lo que quieras hacer, hazlo por tí y convence a tus padres de que vengan contigo para que te complazcan acompañándote el gran día. Y sobre los hijos... Kenshin me ha dicho lo que piensa sobre eso y créeme que él quiere vivir contigo y nada más. Si no puedes ser madre como quieres, siempre hay formas de lograrlo, si no quieres no importa, hay muchas formas de alcanzar la felicidad y casarse y tener hijos es la idea más aceptada, pero no la única. Como sea, eso es algo que tienes que hablar con él. Sé que a mi hijo no lo conoces de más de medio año, incluso yo misma creo que es una locura lo que voy a decirte pero... ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco más? Quizá a tu regreso puedan dar el paso para asegurar tu estadía por acá. Porque, ¿tú tienes alguna duda de que amas a mi hijo?-

-Ninguna duda. Yo lo amo. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces feliz? Si ya te lo pidió es que es lo que más quiere. Y tú... ¿qué es lo que más quieres?

Kaoru miró a Noriko muy contenta tras notar que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

-Unirme a Kenshin. Estar aquí con él.

Sonriendo, la mayor agregó.

-Tiene que ser pronto. Si se casan, quiero llevar un lindo vestido de fiesta. Tienen plazo hasta Sepiembre, Octubre a más tardar para fijar una fecha.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La casa de Audrey necesitaba algunas reparaciones y Kenshin y Frank fueron a encargarse. Kaoru ayudó a la joven madre a preparar algunos bocadillos para cuando los hombres acabaran de instalar algunas ventanas nuevas y Chris revoloteaba alrededor de los varones. Frank le enseñó a usar un martillo y en ese momento se convirtió en el héroe del chiquillo.

Kaoru pudo ver en Audrey a una madre muy preocupada en todo momento de su hijo, pues no le quitaba el ojo de encima, mirándolo desde la ventana. Tras terminar la labor, Kenshin entró para asearse antes de comer justo cuando Audrey y Kaoru ponían la mesa.

-¿Y tu amigo?-preguntó Audrey.

-Quedó afuera con Chris.- dijo Kenshin como si nada. Entonces Audrey se apresuró en ir al patio trasero. Kaoru la siguió y juntas vieron a Frank enseñándole a Chris una cinta métrica.

-Mira, mamá.- dijo el pequeño sonriendo y sacando un poco de la lámina metálica color amarillo.- El tío Frank me dijo que yo mido 3, 61 pies (1.10 mts) Mamá... crecí.

-Si, cariño, creciste.- repuso Audrey repentinamente contenta.

Frank inclinó levemente la cabeza al pasar en medio de las dos mujeres con Chris siguiendo sus pasos y mientras Kenshin se instalaba para comer, él se fue a lavar las manos. Tuvo que hacerle un espacio a Chris que quería lavarse las manos a su lado, con una cantidad desmesurada de jabón que le costó enjuagar, haciéndolo reir. Los bocadillos estaban demasiado sabrosos y Audrey les agradeció la ayuda y la compañía cuando se despidieron.

Kenshin y Kaoru regresaron a casa en su vieja camioneta, conversando sobre algunas fechas tentativas para su matrimonio. Kenshin quería casarse antes de que ella viajara, pero Kaoru le pidió paciencia, regresaría en un mes porque para ella era muy importante traer a sus padres y tener tiempo de preparar su boda personalmente. Para la anterior sus padres se encargaron de todo e incluso el vestido se lo habían elegido.

-Si no quieren venir no habrá nada que hacer, pero debo intentarlo. Entonces, Kenshin... ¿ Finales de Septiembre?

-Me parece una buena fecha.- dijo Kenshin tras reflexionarlo un poco.- Aunque sigo pensando que la próxima semana...

-Kenshin...

-Ya, ya, está bien. Pero debe considerar que una cosa es lo que nosotros queramos y otra, las fechas que efectivamente podamos conseguir. Mañana me pasaré por el registro civil para preguntar sobre eso.-repuso animado.

De vuelta en casa se asearon y fueron a la cama. Con cierto fastidio, Kaoru notó que le había venido la regla, asi que se preparó para dormir como mejor pudo y cerró los ojos. Aunque hacía calor al inicio de la noche, pronto se puso fresco y despertó con frío. Kenshin dormía dándole la espalda, asi que ella se amoldó a él buscando su calor, a la par que se tapaba hasta la barbilla y luego lo abrazó por la cintura.

Le gustaba tocar la barriga de Kenshin. Era firme y agradable a su tacto. Deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta con la que él dormía y se complació con el calor de su piel. Movió un poco la mano y se topó con el borde de su slip y despacio, metió el dedo meñique primero, llevando pronto el resto de sus dedos debajo de esa prenda y sintiendo el vello de esa zona rozar su palma. Y algo más.

Repentinamente animada ahogó una risita cuando tomó el miembro en reposo del pelirrojo. Le pareció llamativo que algo así creciera tanto y bastó darle un masaje muy sutil para que en efecto, cambiara su tamaño. Su textura era sedosa y firme a la vez y movió la mano hacia arriba de modo tal que pudiera aflojar la tela de la ropa interior para moverse debajo con más libertad. Entonces, sujetando firmemente su pene, movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces teniendo su recompensa en un gemido de Kenshin, que más bien pareció un ronroneo, en tanto se movía un poco para quedar recostado sobre su espalda, suspirando y gimiendo de cuando en cuando. Él mismo deslizó su slip hasta medio muslo, entregado a la caricia mientras ella seguía el rítmico movimiento sin soltarlo, preguntándose si sería capaz de causarle una importante reacción sólo con su mano.

La respuesta llegó cuando, tras algunos minutos, un poco de humedad salió de su miembro erecto. Traviesa, aunque con el brazo un poco cansado por el ejercicio repetitivo, decidió llegar hasta el final e intensificar el sube y baja de la masturbación que hacía. Pudo notar cómo el tensaba repentinamente su cuerpo y aunque con una mano intentó detenerla para no mancharla, ella no hizo caso, acomodándose un poco para darle un apasionado beso en la boca que él respondió con ganas, tomándola de la muñeca para detenerla definitivamente, pero la joven alcanzó a hacer un movimiento final que fue suficiente para precipitar todo.

Con un gemido un poco más fuerte, Kenshin se derramó. Kaoru, divertida, lo soltó y le puso un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida se dio la vuelta cuando el pelirrojo muy despierto, se levantó para asearse, murmurando algo entre dientes. Regresó pronto y se acomodó tras ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura de esa forma que a ella le causaba maripositas y jurando revancha.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Noriko le había comentado a Kaoru que tenían que comprar algunos cascos nuevos para dar de baja otros que tenían. La joven pensó en que al pequeño Chris le encantaría tener uno y luego de preguntarle a Noriko, tuvo la autorización de salir más temprano ese día. Se fue a la faena y Kenshin le dijo que pasara al contáiner que hacia de oficina a elegir uno. Ella buscó uno que le pareció pequeño y estaba en buenas condiciones, recordando que Kenshin le había explicado que los de color blanco correspondían a los supervisores y pensó que al niño le haría ilusión tener un casco de capataz. Muy contenta, se dio vuelta y tropezó con algo, justo cuando Kenshin y Frank entraban discutiendo algo sobre un envigado.

-¡Ay!-

El tobillo de Kaoru se dobló al intentar pisar para mantener el equilibrio. De inmediato el pelirrojo la levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada y la sentó en el escritorio. Frank vio con estupor cómo su tobillo se hinchaba y enrojecía.

-Te llevaré al hospital para que vean eso.

-No ser necesario. Yo ponerme bien, a veces me pasa, no grave.

-Se ve muy hinchado.- repuso Frank.- Mejor ve con Kenshin a que te atiendan ese pie.

Kaoru miró a ambos hombres, suplicante.

-De verdad que estoy bien. Además, no puedo ir al hospital ahora. Le dije a Audrey que iría a verla a su cafetería... no le puedo fallar.

La joven trató de pararse, pero el dolor la obligó a doblar la rodilla y apoyarse en su pie sano. Frank le quitó el casco que había robado.

-Supongo que Audrey no se molestará si esto se lo voy a dejar yo y le doy tus disculpas. Mientras tanto, Kenshin te puede llevar al hospital y ya vas más tarde a verla.

-Gracias, gracias, Frank, te lo agradecezco mucho. Es muy importante que ella se sienta acompañada.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en Kenshin para ir a saltitos hasta la camioneta.

-Si, lo sé, es una madre sola.- dijo Frank siguiéndolos.

-No, no es eso.- dijo la joven ayudada por Kenshin a subir al vehículo.- ¿No has notado, Frank, lo triste que está siempre? Acompáñala, por favor. Yo iré pronto a tomar un poco de té.

-Iremos pronto.- La corrigió amorosamente Kenshin antes de rodear la camioneta para subir.- Frank, por favor, ve a dejarle su regalo a ese niño. Llegaremos en un par de horas.

Frank se rascó la cabeza y tras despachar a los trabajadores ese día, se arregló un poco y guió su vehiculo hasta la cafetería de Audrey. Le dio verguenza llegar sólo con el regalo de Kaoru y encima le había calado hondo lo que ella dijo de la mujer porque tenía razón, asi que pasó a comprar un regalo para el niño. Se decidió por un kit de constructor, con algunas herramientas de juguete. Ese chiquillo era muy tierno.

Él había conocido a Audrey un poco en la época en que pasó lo de su traición a Kenshin y la recordaba como una mujer vivaz de sonrisa espontánea. En menos de un año pasó a ser la mala de la película con toda la carga social que eso implicaba, escapó con el amor de su vida y lo perdió de manera trágica. Pero al menos pudo tener a su hijo. La Audrey que él conocía ahora era una madre precupada, trabajadora y muy seria. Sus ojos sólo brillaban cuando veía a su hijito... ciertamente el cambio era muy grande.

Sólo por eso decidió llevarle un presente a ella también. Algo tonto. Le compró un bonito espejo, de esos que podía llevar en su bolso. La encontró en la puerta de la cafetería y le contó lo de Kaoru.

-¿Pero podrá venir? Si no, sería mejor decirle que descanse y que venga otro día.-

-Ella dijo que tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero por si acaso, envió este regalo para Chris. Y bueno... este es de mi para él pero no alcancé a envolverlo.- repuso, mostrándole su bolsa.-. ¿Y el niño?

-Ohhh... No tenías que molestarte.- dijo Audrey gratamente sorprendida con ese gesto.- Amará este regalo. Está tras el mostrador. Por favor, muéstrale tu obsequio. Él te admira mucho.

Aún cuando le sonrió, Frank pudo ver que esa expresión no llegó a sus ojos. Kaoru tenía razón sobre ella y eso lo intrigó. Se dirigió al sitio tras los pasteles en exhibición.

Kaoru.

Le gustaba Kaoru y aún siendo indebido, no lo podía evitar, pero de alguna forma, sus sentimientos eran más manejables desde que ella lo puso tan sutilmente en su lugar. Si ella necesitaba algo y no estaba Kenshin cerca, él corría a proporcionárselo. Si ella no hubiera manifestado sus deseos de venir a este lugar, él ni se hubiera molestado, pero eso equivalió a una orden.

Sonrió por anticipado al cambiar el foco de sus pensamientos hacia el pequeño. Su corazón se conmovió al verlo tan pequeño en su mesa, pintando con sus crayones un libro de Avengers.

-Hola, muchacho!- Lo saludó. Chris, al verlo, dejó lo que hacía y saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Frank!

El castaño le presentó los regalos y el niño alucinó con eso. Se puso de inmediato el casco que le quedaba enorme y el cinturón con herramientas de plástico. Frank notó una caja con bloques de Lego y le contó a Chris que él de niño también tenían de esos bloques y se dispusieron a armar una torre sobre la mesa mientras Audrey atendía a algunos clientes que llegaron. De cuando en cuando Chris simulaba que atornillaba o clavaba algo con sus herramientas y Frank le indicaba, como buen capataz, que tenía que hacer. Audrey, que les preparó dos vasos de chocolate, los sorprendió discutiendo si su torre tendría estacionamiento para naves intergalácticas o no.

-Te digo que no las necesitan, hijo. Créeme, si se pueden teletransportar como Gokú, eso no será necesario.

-Pero Gokú puede porque tiene la técnica de la teletransportación, pero los humanos como Bulma no pueden y necesitan las naves.

-Bulma no aprende porque no ha querido. Ya ves a Videl que incluso vuela.

-Si, pero porque ella fue entrenada por Gohan...

Esta última frase, dicha con muy buen ánimo por parte del niño, orilló a Audrey a dejarles su chocolate y porcionar un pastel cerca para mirarlos.

-A ver, enano, comprende... desde miles de años antes que tú nacieras, yo ya veía esa serie. No vas a saber tú más que yo.

Al final hicieron el estacionamiento, que si no les servía para las naves, al menos lo sería para hacer fiestas en las alturas. A Frank se le ocurrió combinar la torre con esas pistas de carreras Hot Weels y Chris le siguió de inmediato, aserruchando con su herramienta las piezas que iba a colocar.

Fascinada al ver a su hijo tan contento, de mala gana Audrey se levantó para atender un cliente que venía llegando, notando que eran sus amigos. Kaoru llegó saltando en un pie y apoyada en Kenshin. Como se pondrían a comer, Audrey llamó a Chris y Frank a la mesa que dispuso para ellos. Ambos llegaron corriendo, compitiendo por quien se sentaba antes y ella pronto pudo notar que su hijo al parecer había encontrado un nuevo héroe, a juzgar porque procuraba imitar a Frank. Si éste tomaba pastel, el niño también. Si sorbía su taza de café, el chico lo hacía con la suya de leche. Y así se le pasó volando la hora, viendo a su hijo contento como hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando lo fue a acostar, miró en los libros que Chris coloreaba, y notó que a todos los Thor les había dibujado un círculo arriba de la cabeza, tal como el moño que usaba Frank. Se tapó la boca reprimiendo una sonrisa y saliendo del dormitorio, bajó rápidamente a la cocina, apretando los libritos contra su pecho.

Entonces se permitió llorar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

De vuelta en casa, Kenshin cargó a Kaoru esta el segundo piso. Ella estaba temerosa de que acabaran rodando por la escalera, pero él la cargó con total seguridad y la dejó sobre la cama.

-¿Le duele?

-No, ya no. El analgésico que me dio el doctor hizo efecto. Además, le dije que no era tan grave y usted no me creyó.

Sin decir nada, Kenshin se metió al baño para asearse y enseguida la ayudó a ella.

-Audrey estaba muy contenta hoy, ¿verdad?- dijo la joven.

-Claro que si. Estaba un poco sola pero ahora la tiene a usted de amiga.-

Ese comentario hizo a Kaoru sonreír mientras lo abrazaba.

-No, no creo que haya estado feliz por eso. El niñito también estaba feliz.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo a Kenshin sentir curiosidad por los pensamientos de su mujer.

-Está bien. Los dos estaban felices. ¿Por qué cree usted que lo estaban?

-Por Frank.- repuso la joven.- Él había llegado antes y jugaba con Chris. Creo que él puede hacer felices a ambos.

-¿Frank?- De inmediato Kenshin pensó en Frank, en sus fiestas y en la novia que había despachado tras varios años de relación enfermiza.-No lo creo. Digo, es mi amigo, pero no lo veo ahí...

-¿Por qué no? Es de la edad de Audrey, es atractivo, enorme y muy protector, pero con alma de niño.

-¿Asi que piensa que Frank es atractivo?- dijo Kenshin repentinamente tenso.

-Ehh... claro. Es decir... es guapo.- dijo Kaoru con sinceridad.- Creo que a Audrey puede llegar a gustarle...

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué piensa de mí?

-Kenshin Himura, no estamos hablando de usted. No puedo creer que me esté preguntando...

-¿Soy el tipo de hombre al que usted se daría vuelta a mirar?

-Si. Lo es.- dijo tajante.- Y aun si hay otro más guapo al lado, o veinte más, usted es el que yo quiero, el que tiene toda mi lealtad.- dijo terminando en una risita. ¿Kenshin estaba celoso?.- No puede pensar que yo... ¡No! Frank es como mi hermano. Fuchi.-

Kaoru apagó la lámpara de su lado de la cama y mientras se dormía, Kenshin pensó en Audrey. La pobre mujer no la había pasado bien y él se alegraba que alguien como Kaoru la tuviera en estima y se preocupara por ella. Besó a su novia sintiéndose afortunado de tenerla y pensando en aquellas cosas que jamás podría contarle. Menos ahora con esta amistad que las mujeres tenían.

Audrey lo había buscado porque tenía un problema serio, sobre el cual le pidió mucha discreción. Él pensó que tal vez la seguía algún novio abusador, pero nada de eso, aunque luego de lo que supo, hubiera preferido eso. Audrey había descubierto que su niño era abusado por un familiar cercano e incapaz de enfrentarlo y echarse a toda la familia en contra, había decidido huir con él.

-Su profesora me alertó de algunos dibujos que hacía.- le había dicho a Kenshin.- Y yo noté que se hacía pipí en la cama, pero nunca pensé en algo como esto. El psicólogo le pudo sacar un nombre y eso me devastó, sólo pude huir hacia aquí porque se trataba de alguien... alguien... muy cercano y no pude encararle. Por favor, ayúdame a conseguir una casa y un local de comida donde pueda trabajar, llevo algunos meses donde una amiga, pero no la quiero molestar y mi niño se siente incómodo con su pareja que es dado a beber. Kenshin, mi hijito es muy bueno y no se merecía esto y yo... me siento tan mal por no haberlo cuidado mejor...-

Kenshin se había sentido muy conmovido por la historia, guardando reserva. Pero es que había algo más que lo impulsaba a callar y ayudar sin hacer mayores alardes y es que después de tantos años, era algo que le seguía molestando en la conciencia.

Fue en 2010. Había ido de visita donde Audrey para verla como solía hacer y enterarse de cómo estaba su pequeño Chris, de apenas unos meses. Ella le había comentado que quería ir a Denver, donde se encontraba su familia de origen, pero Kenshin no podía dejarla ir, pues sentía que podría cuidar de ambos. Él creía que tal vez tenían una oportunidad, después de todo Chris le había pedido cuidar de su familia y dentro de todo el desconcierto, confusión y dolor que vivió en esa época, pensó que podría formar familia con ella.

Conocía a Audrey tras ser su novia y sutilmente empezó a seducirla, de modo tal que acabaron teniendo relaciones sexuales. Se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, de su soledad y sus tristeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que era por una buena causa pero cuando llegó la mañana no tuvo la reacción que quería. Audrey se había levantado de la cama para informarle que no lo quería ver nunca más en su vida. Que le había arrancado de la piel lo último que quedaba de Chris y que cómo podía ser un hombre tan bajo y miserable que se aprovechaba de unamujer con el corazón roto por el duelo y con un pequeño hijo como ella. Como él estaba consciente de su proceder, no pudo hacer otra cosa que admitirlo y pedir disculpas, pero para Audrey, el daño estaba hecho. Cuando recordaba la forma en que lloraba avergonzada esa mañana, todavía se sentía un estúpido. Ella se marchó a Denver a los pocos días.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años, cuando falleció el padre de ella, para que se reencontraran y se perdonaron todas sus faltas, pues con el tiempo y la lejanía Audrey pudo ver su mal proceder anterior hacia él, sin embargo para Kenshin esto que hizo lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo más. Para él no valía haber sido engañado primero o que le dijeran que esta mujer era una traidora. La última noche con ella la obtuvo a la mala y forzando bastante la situación. No la había obligado, pero la manipuló para obtener el sí que quería. Fue un poco tal vez como lo que hizo Enishi con Kaoru, ofreciéndole a cambio su libertad. Sin embargo, al menos Enishi había ido de frente con respecto a sus propósitos. Audrey no lo entendió hasta que él terminó en ella, se acomodó y empezó a hablar de una casa con un perro. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a Audrey.

Miró dormir a Kaoru y acarició su contorno con la yema de los dedos.

Audrey había jurado guardar ese episodio en secreto y él también, empezando su relación desde cero basado en el respeto mutuo. Ninguno quería perjudicar al otro y ahora, viendo que Kaoru y Audrey eran amigas, Kenshin sabía que jamás se lo contaría. En realidad, no lo veía como un acto de tener poca confianza hacia Kaoru, no era necesario decírselo y protegía la dignidad de una mujer a la que había pisoteado sin proponérselo. En ese aspecto se sentía tranquilo y confiaba en que ese secreto jamás saldría a la luz.

En sueños, Kaoru se movió, dándole la espalda. Le gustaba cuando hacía eso porque él podía amoldarse a ella y sentir que la cuidaba. Le hubiera gustado, algunos años atrás, saber que ella llegaría para tener más paciencia y no apresurarse tanto en conseguir las cosas que ahora tenía. Él sabía que a veces Kaoru lo miraba con admiración por sus relaciones con el entorno, su trabajo y otras cosas, pero nada llegó hasta él por ser un privilegiado. Tenía sus heridas de guerra y se preguntó si ella hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo cuando llegó destrozado fisica y mentalmente en 2009, o si hubiera sido capaz de calmar su frustración cuando su matrimonio tuvo que ser cancelado a principios del mismo año. Se preguntó si Kaoru lo hubiera entendido cuando siendo joven, tuvo que agarrarse a puñetazos con algún compañero molestoso y lo echaron de una escuela. Si de haberlos visto juntos a él y a Frank la primera vez, cuando ellos se conocieron en 2005, hubiera reparado en él o en su amigo.

Por primera vez, pudo ver en su vida la seguidilla de aciertos y errores que lo habían llevado a esa situación. Kaoru sin duda había llegado en el momento justo y se preguntaba, de no haber vivido lo que le pasó con Audrey, si él hubiera podido dejar pasar el episodio de Kaoru con Enishi en su última noche. Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho porque no hubiera podido entender la desesperación de un hombre que veía cómo la mujer que él pensaba, amaba, se le escapaba de entre sus dedos. Todo eso tenía que pasar y lo único que tenía claro era que el buen Dios que lo miraba desde arriba jamás lo había abandonado, como llegó a pensar en su momento.

Cerró los ojos, llenándose del tenue perfume que despedía el cabello de su mujer. No podía estar más contento y más agradecido por ella. En el primer piso, en tanto, Emily salía de su caja de dormir caminando sobre sus patitas aún algo torcidas y la cola en alto y en su paseo dio con Rey, que dormitaba. Se acomodó cerca de su cuello y el perro gruñó un poco, pero luego la dejó estar.

Mientras, al otro lado del río Willamette, acostada con su hijo, Audrey se alegraba de no haber comentado a nadie lo sucedido con Kenshin y se sentía tranquila. Era de público conocimiento el mal que ella le había causado y la única forma de retribuir la bondad que le había mostrado y el aportar con una amiga tan maravillosa como Kaoru, era llevarse a la tumba el secreto sobre aquél nefasto último encuentro sexual que tuvieron, sobre todo porque ella se dejó llevar por él y al día siguiente se arrepintió, culpándolo y aún cuando le había aclarado eso hacía poco tras su reencuentro, él no se perdonaba. Era un buen hombre, sin duda y no mereció nada de lo que ella le hizo.

Aunque pensaba que ella misma no necesitaba formar pareja, la idea solía deslizarse a ratos en su cabeza, pero en esto necesitaba conservar la mente fría, porque no podía arriesgar a su hijito confiando en alguien. Sin embargo, Chris se sentía muy a gusto con Frank y eso no dejaba de llamarle la atención, pues si bien era un niño educado, no era dado a entusiasmarse con algún adulto, menos al poco tiempo de conocerlo por temer un poco de los hombres.

Besó a su hijo y justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sonrió, recordando algo.

Dentro de su bolsa, en el estuche de maquillaje, había quedado el espejito que Frank le había dado.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los días transcurrieron en calma y Julio llegó con la celebración del dia de la independencia, su calor y su verano. Tras conocer el fallo positivo de Impuestos Internos hacia ellos, Norken se fue de vacaciones por dos semanas y Kaoru tuvo ocasión de hacer varios paseos a la playa y a las montañas del estado, acampar y de vivir momentos memorables con su nueva familia antes de retomar sus labores. Le pareció lindo poder ver a Kenshin desenvolverse en otros ambientes y supo más que nunca que en este nuevo país quería establecerse. Conforme se acercaba la fecha de retorno a Japón se arrepentía de no haber querido casarse antes, pero sentía que aplazar la boda hasta su regreso era lo mejor para ver el asunto de su familia con calma, además, Kenshin había reservado una hora para la primera semana de Octubre en el Registro Civil, lo que además les daría tiempo de cumplir con los papeles que les pedirían para asegurar que su relación era real y no una artimaña para que la ciudadana japonesa obtuviera su Green Card, aunque en parte algo de eso había.

Durante el tiempo de relajo el manejo del inglés de Kaoru mejoró considerablemente, al punto que prefería hablarlo con Kenshin cuando estaban solos para mejorar su fluidez. Un par de veces por semana visitaba a Chris y ayudaba a Audrey con algunas cosas porque además de su amistad, le encantaba ver cómo se relacionaba con su hijo y siempre que la veía cansada hacía pequeñas cosas por ella para aligerar su carga o le daba ánimos, haciéndole ver que las cosas pronto iban a mejorar.

Y claro que mejorarían, si cada que iba, le pedía a Frank que la llevara y este, sabiendo que su porción de pastel estaba asegurada, le hacía caso de muy buena gana. Luego Kenshin la iba a buscar y Frank solía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

De más está decir que Kaoru sonrió complacida para sus adentros, cuando Audrey le comentó que Frank se había aparecido el día anterior por ahi sin ningún motivo aparente más que tomar un poco de café y que había terminado ayudándole a servir un par de mesas, con el cinto de herramientas que Chris le colgó a la cintura. Algo brilló en los ojos de Audrey y Kaoru cruzó los dedos para que resultara lo que ella pensaba.

Tras el breve receso por vacaciones, Noriko puso un anuncio para buscar a una asistente personal temporal y como solía hacer todos los días, se comunicó con Brenda para saber cómo iban las cosas. La mujer le contó sobre el clima del país, que la gente se quejaba de que no llovía pero que a ella no le parecía tan frío como le habían asegurado que sería. También le contó que había pintado su casa y que se sentía feliz. Luego le preguntó a Noriko cómo andaban las cosas por allá.

-Kaoru tiene que regresar la próxima semana y tu hermano anda con un genio de los demonios. Claro que a ella le sonríe y le da por su lado pero ayer se encontró con Claire y le dijo hasta de qué se iba a morir y que se preparara, porque nuestro abogado había iniciado un juicio por robo, por injurias y otras cosas más.

-Mamá, no te creo... ¿Kenshin?... ¿Es por lo que me comentaste el otro día que le dijo Claire a Kaoru, cierto?

-Si, cariño. Esa mala mujer le hizo mucho daño a Kaoru y por eso tu hermano se va a ir con todo en contra de ella. Lo que pasa es que como Claire nos denunció a Impuestos Internos y nos hicieron las auditorias y todo eso, nosotros descubrimos que se había perdido una buena cantidad del dinero que pasaba por las manos de ella, cuando yo la enviaba a depositar. Si no hubiera pasado lo de Kaoru, tu hermano lo habría dejado pasar, pero le dijo a nuestro abogado que se fuera con todo en contra de esa arpía.

-Bueno, mami, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. No es justo que Claire salga con las manos limpias de todo esto.

-No, mi cielo, no lo es. Oye, pero mándame fotos de tu casa para ver cómo quedó...-

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

A finales de Julio Kaoru tomó las manos de Kenshin y besándolo, se despidió de él. Prometió regresar dentro de un mes y haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, se encaminó a los detectores.

Pero para Kenshin no era tan fácil dejarla ir. La sujetó por la muñeca y la abrazó fuertemente. Le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y que por favor no se retrasara un día más de lo previsto, porque él no quería pasar más tiempo que ese sin ella. Kaoru le dijo que ella tampoco quería y tras un nuevo beso, desapareció entre las personas que iban al mismo lugar que ella.

Kenshin se quedó dando vueltas por el lugar unos momentos y luego decidió marcharse cuando anunciaron el despegue del vuelo directo con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Se sintió extraño cuando abordó su camioneta y no la vio a su lado. No le gustaba eso.

Antes de que pasara una semana su entorno ya estaba deseando que volviera Kaoru. Sin ella, Kenshin andaba de un pésimo genio y aunque rendía perfectamente en el trabajo y en otras actividades, se notaba mucho en él la falta de ella.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras tres meses fuera, regresar a Japón sorprendió a Kaoru. Sentía que se había ido por miles de años, sin embargo en su lugar de origen todo seguía igual, con el ritmo fluido y ordenado que lo caracterizaba. Salem le había parecido colorido, pero a momentos, caótico, desordenado y peligroso, sin embargo las personas que allí vivían acabaron por conquistarla y hacerle ver que allá podía establecer su futuro hogar.

Kenshiro no pudo mantener reservado el pequeño departamento que ella compartió con Kenshin y no tuvo problema en alojarla en una pequeña habitación que él, avisado de su llegada, preparó para ella. Allí la joven pudo descansar y reponerse del jet lag que le dejó el viaje. No perdió el tiempo y en cuanto se encontró con ánimo, decidió marchar a Nara, con el fin de hablar con sus padres. Le quedaban veintitantos días para convencerlos.

El día antes de ir, conversó un rato con Kenshiro, contándole la decisión que ella y su hijo habían tomado, para indagar si él querría acompañarlos en ese día. Siempre que lo miraba la sobresaltaba el contundente parecido con Kenshin y más extrañaba a su prometido, pero luego se desquitaba charlando con él mediante Whatsapp o Messenger, usando la opción de videollamadas cuando se podía.

Lo extrañaba. Y lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía, pero hacer esto era lo correcto.

Al día siguiente partió a Nara y afortunadamente sus padres estaban en casa. No mostraron mayor emoción al verla de regreso aunque al menos la hicieron pasar a su casa y ella pudo notar algo distinto en ellos. La joven se sentó cuando le indicaron y tal como le había aconsejado Noriko, les habló sobre su próximo matrimonio sin perder tiempo. De ese modo tendrían tiempo de asimilarlo.

-¿Vas a casarte con ese tipo que te acompañó?

-Así es, padre.

-¿No te parece apresurado? ¿Acaso te has embarazado de él?

-No, mamá. Te aseguro que no...

-Yo te noto un poco más rellenita. Pienso que te has embarazado y por eso la prisa.

El comentario no cayó bien en Kaoru, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo por dar la segunda parte de la información.

-Kenshin es ciudadano estadounidense. Él vive allí. Ambos estamos seguros de querer permanecer juntos y casarnos es la manera de hacerlo. Si él viviera en Japón, llevaríamos un noviazgo más largo.

-De todos modos es muy apresurado.- repuso Kojiro.- Hace pocos meses te separaste de Enishi. Esto no se ve bien.

-Lo comprendo, padre, sin embargo esta vez se trata de mi decisión. De mi elección. Si todo sale bien, nos casaremos en Octubre y me gustaría mucho que por esta vez me apoyaran y me acompañaran en ese día, en mi patria de acogida.

-¿Entonces te quieres ir definitivamente a ese lugar? Estados Unidos es muy diferente a aquí, además está muy lejos...-

-Lo sé, papá. He estado ahí los últimos tres meses y sé que quiero estar allí. Pero no es por el lugar, es por Kenshin. Si él viviera aquí, yo no tendría la necesidad de moverme. La familia de Kenshin me recibió muy bien, incluso me consiguieron un empleo en su empresa familiar. Kenshin es constructor y su madre arquitecta. Tienen amigos muy buenos, personas que llegué a apreciar. Siento que formo parte de ellos.

Kojiro se sirvió un poco de licor. Le ofreció a Kaoru, pero ella desistió. Le puso un poco a Hotaru.

-Enishi habló con nosotros después que te fuiste y él salió del hospital.- dijo de pronto.- Nos habló de tus problemas de fertilidad, que no eran descuidos de tu parte y también sobre que él... no fue un buen marido para tí.

-Tal como nos decías.- dijo Hotaru desviando la vista.

Kaoru miró a sus padres con atención al escuchar esas palabras. Kojiro se tomó su licor.

-Tu marido fue... muy crudo respecto a algunas cosas que nos contó. Nos aseguró que por respeto a tí y nosotros no nos contaba otras tantas, pero dijo que podía entender el que quisieras irte de su lado y el que nunca hayas podido verlo como un compañero con el cual proyectarse. Nos habló de cómo te orilló a dejar tus pasatiempos, cómo pasabas todo el día sola en casa y como perdiste a tus amistades. Fue muy enfático en decir que él sido el responsable de tu desdicha y tras informarnos que te habías hecho cargo de mi deuda, él dijo que no nos volvería a ver.

Asombrada a más no poder, Kaoru era incapaz de creer en eso.

-Pero... no puede ser posible...-

-No se quedó en eso.- dijo Hotaru.- También nos culpó a nosotros con respecto a dejarte sola y no apoyarte cuando tú nos hablaste de tus problemas. Enishi nos habló de una mujer bonita, educada, que siempre que invitaba a sus superiores a cenar era el comentario obligado de ellos al día siguiente por lo amena que eras. Nos contó que hubo más de una cuenta que ganó gracias a que encantaste a sus invitados.

-Nunca me dijo eso... - murmuró Kaoru, sintiendo aguarse sus ojos. Ella supo de las cuentas ganadas, pero nunca lo asoció a su desempeño como anfitriona.

-Creo que siendo justos, nosotros no hemos sido buenos padres.- dijo Kojiro.- Y siento pesar con respecto a que ahora que hemos descubierto el tipo de hija que tenemos y a la nobleza que nos mostraste haciéndote cargo de mi deuda con tu indemnización, te vamos a perder porque encontraste en otro lugar lo que aquí no supimos darte. No me gusta que te cases tan pronto pero si lo has decidido tú, no puede ser peor de lo que te elegimos nosotros. Si has venido hasta acá para pedir a estos malos padres que te acompañen en ese día, aún cuando no lo merezcamos, iremos, hija. No te preocupes. Indícanos que necesitamos para viajar. ¿Pasaporte?-

Como si estuviera viviendo dentro de un sueño del que no quería jamás despertar, Kaoru se apresuró en abrazar a sus padres como hacía años no hacía. Hotaru y Kojiro la abrazaron de vuelta y permanecieron así largos minutos.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Noriko notó algo diferente esa mañana cuando Kenshin cortó la comunicación por Whatsapp. Reía y la tomó por la cintura, le dio dos vueltas y la dejó en el suelo.

-Está tan feliz, mamá. Kaoru... mi Kaoru, recuperó a sus padres. Incluso la invitaron a alojar con ellos para ponerse al día. Y dijeron que venían

-Ay, hijo, es fabuloso. Ya me parecía raro que alguien no quisiera a esa niña. Me alegro que no se la perdieran.

-Mamá, si la hubieras escuchado... -

-Me basta mirarte a tí...- dijo Noriko abrazando a su hijo.- Ahora que sabemos que vienen sus padres nos debemos preocupar de comenzar a organizar todo, al menos para tener opciones para cuando Kaoru llegue y pueda elegir lo que quiera.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El tiempo con Kaoru en casa fue de mucho provecho para la familia Kamiya, en especial porque con los conocimientos adquiridos en Norken, Kaoru pudo ayudar a Kojiro a mejorar en algunos aspectos su propia empresa. La joven pudo volver a dormir en su antigua habitación de soltera y pudo conversar con su madre sobre cosas que antes no debía pero que ahora, como mujer, podía tratar.

Sintió, en cierto modo, que volvía a empezar.

La primera videollamada entre Kojiro, Hotaru, Kaoru, Noriko, Kenshin y Hiko fue muy emocionante. Se presentaron y los padres de Kaoru se sorprendieron un tanto al ver a japoneses al otro lado del mundo que hablaban perfectamente el idioma. Mañana en Estados Unidos, noche en Japón. Noriko les habló sobre aspectos generales de una boda en Occidente y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que ella había decidido, pero quisieron colaborar con la mitad de los gastos, a pesar de que no había más familia para invitar e irian sólo ellos dos y Tae.

-No es necesario que aporten con nada.- dijo Noriko, pero Kojiro insisitió. De todos modos, la lista de invitados de Kenshin no era muy larga asi que tampoco es que fueran a gastarse lo que no tenían. Luego del desplante que le había hecho al hermano de su madre, aquel que lo rechazó por su crianza estadounidense, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de invitar a esa parte de su familia.

Hotaru y Kaoru se entretuvieron mirando algunas revistas de novias y dieron con un modelo que le había gustado mucho a la más joven. Enamorada por completo de ese vestido, la joven decidió llevarse la hoja y buscar uno parecido en Salem o en Portland.

Preparó su maleta de viaje con pesar de dejar a sus padres y les compró pasajes para el veintiocho de Septiembre, así Kojiro tendría tiempo de organizar su empresa para que funcionara sin él. Se despidió de ellos y pasó por Kobe para agradecer a Kenshiro su preocupación, dejarlo invitado al matrimonio y despedirse y luego se dirigió al aeropuerto de Tokio.

Hizo todo ese trayecto con calma, intentando memorizar cada cosa y cada lugar de la patria que dejaría. La nostalgia la invadió al caer en cuenta que difícilmente volvería atrás y sintió pesar de dejar a sus padres atrás ahora que los había recuperado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Además, sólo podía pensar en volver a ver a Kenshin y siendo así, abordó el avión con la ilusión de la nueva vida que forjaría con él. Tuvo su recompensa varias horas después, cuando lo encontró en el aeropuerto de Portland, esperándola con una sonrisa. En ningún momento de su viaje dudó en regresar a su lado y entre sus brazos confirmó que ese era su lugar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba preparado cuando una mañana, dos días después, el test de embarazo dio positivo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto diez

Ir y venir

Noviembre 23, 2015

Notas de autora

El próximo capítulo es el final. Hay un importante detalle que no he resuelto aún sobre este par, pero que se verá allí.

Es interesante todo lo que uno aprende a veces de formas insospechadas. Cuando comencé este fanfic, sabía que las personas podían comunicarse via whatsapp o Messenger, pero hasta que mis padres no salieron de viaje que no los había probado a fondo. No sé si es idea mía pero Whatsapp me pareció más estable para hablar con ellos cuando andaban lejos de casa y ahora me siento más segura al mencionarlos como el medio por el cual Kenshin y Kaoru se comunican cuando están apartados.

No tengo mucho que contar. Supongo que siendo así, las cosas están bien.

Cariños a todas.

Blankiss.


	11. El comienzo

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Esta historia está dedicada a Pola Himura._

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

 **Deseando Vivir**

Capitulo Once

El Comienzo

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Con el test de embarazo marcando positivo, Kaoru, sentada en el borde de la tina miró a Kenshin que estaba de pie a su lado. Luego miró sus piernas y estas se tornaron borrosas conforme las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar. No era justo lo que le pasaba.

Sentía que su pecho estallaría de amor en cualquier momento por ese pequeño ser, sin embargo sabía lo que vendría más adelante. Instintivamente se abrazó la pancita pensando que no quería que eso sucediese y notando su gesto, Kenshin, con un nudo en la garganta se acercó y la abrazó, haciéndola levantarse y asegurándole que todo estaría bien, aunque ni él sabía bien cómo. Se preguntaba en qué momento había podido suceder eso. Al llegar a Estados Unidos por primera vez, Kaoru se había puesto en manos de un ginecólogo que le había recetado un anticonceptivo oral, pero ella lo dejó luego del segundo mes porque le había caido bastante mal. Se habían intentado cuidar con preservativos, pero al parecer no lo hicieron correctamente.

A conciencia, Kaoru se puso ese mismo día en manos de un especialista para que la ayudara a sostener su embarazo, siempre acompañada de Kenshin. El doctor miró los exámenes y las imágenes diagnósticas que ella se había hecho en Japón y escuchó lo que ella dijo sobre lo que sabía de su condición pero no quiso aventurarse con una promesa que él sabía de antemano, no podría cumplir. Sin embargo le recomendó empezar a tomar esa misma tarde unos medicamentos especiales y hormonas para sostener el embrión. El ecógrafo, una semana después, sepultó cualquier ilusión que pudieron hacerse.

"Bradicardia fetal. Desprendimiento de trofoblasto."

Esa noche Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron muy callados a su casa. El perro no ladró y sólo Emily, cada vez más grande y bonita se les acercó y se restregó contra el pantalón de él. La verdad, Kenshin se sentía muy afectado y de ese modo tuvo una pálida idea del modo en que debía sentirse ella. El médico había sido muy tajante sobre la imposibilidad incluso de un milagro por el grado de malformación inoperable en uno de los órganos reproductivos de Kaoru y enterado de su mala tolerancia anterior, le recomendó otro tipo de anticonceptivo oral, le habló de los inyectables y de otros métodos como los preservativos, ajustándolos según los días de su ciclo menstrual para evitar pasar por lo mismo.

Mientras Kenshin calentaba la cena, Kaoru se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio y miró hacia afuera. No era fácil soltar ese sueño, pero tampoco quería dañarse a sí misma ni seguir preocupando a Kenshin como lo estaba en ese momento. Ella sabía de antemano sobre este resultado en cualquier intento, pero aún así dolía vivirlo una vez más y ya no queria que siguiera doliendo. No quería que él tampoco sufriera. Se arrancaría las secretas ideas que tenía de tener un hijo suyo, para nunca más dejar de sonreírle. Ella no necesitaba un engendrador. Necesitaba a su compañero y sólo quería cuidar de él. Ya más adelante decidirían qué hacer si querían agrandar su familia. Se obligó a no pensar en que tal vez Kenshin si quería ser padre...

-¿Cariño? La cena...

Haciendo acopio de valor, Kaoru respiró y trató de mostrarse serena. Kenshin le acarició una mejilla y ella se esforzó en llevar una charla amena. No hubo quejas ni lamentos aún cuando sus ojos brillaban. Jugó con su gatita mientras veían una pelicula y fueron a acostarse. Ella le dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos, que él era lo más importante en su vida.

-No se preocupe por mí, por favor, ya he pasado por eso. Estaré bien.-

Esa noche, abrazándola en su cama y sintiéndola tibia y hecha bolita a su lado, Kenshin pensó que no era justo que ella sufriera y cargara con todo eso y sólo había una forma, a su parecer, de hacerle ver que él estaba con ella y terminar con una situación similar a futuro. Tomó su decisión y tras conversarlo con Kaoru por la mañana y asegurarle que no echaría pie atrás, fue a hablar con el médico tan pronto como pudo para no interferir con sus planes de boda.

Unos días después que Kaoru completó el proceso de aborto, Kenshin se sometió a una vasectomía.

Sólo los más cercanos a Kenshin, es decir, su madre, Hiko y Frank se enteraron de lo que había sucedido. Afortunadamente Noriko tenía a una asistente, de modo que Kaoru tuvo la tranquilidad para vivir el proceso sin la presión de retomar enseguida el trabajo. Kenshin se apoyó en Frank para que la construcción no sufriera de atrasos mientras él acompañaba y cuidaba de su mujer y el castaño no tuvo problemas, diciéndole que lo más importante era estar con Kaoru.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Frank tenía sus propios asuntos, como ir por las tardes a buscar su taza de café donde Audrey. En esos días que Kaoru anduvo en Japón él salió un poco más temprano una tarde y fue a ver a la mujer, después de todo Kaoru se la había encargado. Llegó en un mal momento para Audrey, pues justo había llegado una mujer con sus amigas a celebrar su cumpleaños y la tenían muy ocupada, sin posibilidad de ir a buscar a su hijo a la guardería.

-Quédate un momento mientras voy a recogerlo, Frank.

-¿Estás loca? Yo no sé cortar el pastel en rebanadas como lo haces tú ni hacer la leche con chocolate así de buena. Dime dónde debo ir a buscar a Chris y te lo traigo. Voy en el vehículo, no demoraré.-

A Audrey le pareció una buena idea y de inmediato llamó a la guardería dando las señas de Frank para que le entregaran al chico. Este llegó y una de las mujeres a cargo salió con Chris de la mano. El niño lo miraba con ilusión.

-Viniste a buscarme...-

-Tu madre tenía mucho trabajo, por eso vine.

-¡Viva! - exclamó, levantando sus bracitos. Frank lo levantó como si no pesara nada y lo aseguró en el asiento trasero.-¿Por qué voy atras?.- preguntó curioso, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

A Frank le pareció poco probable que Chris entendiera sobre las precauciones y leyes del tránsito.

-Porque... este es un nuevo juego; esta es una limusina y tú eres un señor. Yo soy tu chofer e iremos con tu madre que es la reina.

Alucinando, Chris llegó feliz donde Audrey y la tarde se hizo corta en la pequeña cafetería. Los tres se fueron muy contentos hasta la casa de la mujer y tras entrar, Chris corrió a encender el televisor cuando empezaba su programa favorito "Hora de Aventura". Quería ver a Jake, el perro y mientras Frank ponía la mesa para la cena, mirando de reojo se fue quedando pegado en la historia. Se sentó junto al niño y se rieron de los mismos chistes.

Audrey terminó de calentar un guiso que había preparado y le extrañó que sonara el timbre de la puerta, pero fue a atender de todos modos. Empezó una tanda de comerciales y un nuevo juguete de Ben 10 llamó la atención de Chris. Frank se giró un poco para mirar quien venía.

-Te extrañaba, hermanita. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudabas acá? Me costó mucho dar con tu casa.

Chris giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar esa voz y eso llamó la atención de Frank. El niño bajó la mirada y se puso inquieto.

-Lo siento, Ralph. No sabía que venías y estoy a punto de acostarme...- dijo Audrey, titubeando.

-¿Qué es eso? Hum... huele a... ¿guiso?

-Si, pero...-

Un hombre corpulento, un poco más bajo que Frank entró en el lugar, apareciendo en su campo visual. Cuando se miraron, pudo notar su innegable parecido con Audrey.

-¿Y tú eres... ? -preguntó el recién llegado. Lucía una amistosa sonrisa y tenía un aspecto agradable.

-Frank Benson.- dijo el castaño. Se iba a levantar, pero sintió que Chris lo tomaba de la camisa. Decidió quedarse donde estaba y fue cuando Ralph descubrió al niño.

-Oh, mi sobrino favorito está aquí.- dijo tomándolo en brazos y sacándolo de su lugar junto a Frank. El niño no quiso ser besado a modo de saludo por su tío y de alguna forma rara, Frank decidió que necesitaba recuperar al muchacho cuánto antes.

-Ya nos ibamos a la cama con Chris.- dijo Frank por impulso.- Vamos, Chris, despídete de tu tío.- dijo al acercarse a ellos y recibir al niño en sus brazos. Chris lo abrazó por el cuello y Frank pudo notar algo en los ojos de Audrey... ¿cómo lágrimas? Le restó importancia y se lo llevó al pequeño al segundo piso. Cuando los fue a dejar sobre su cama, el niño se aferró con fuerza a él.

-No me dejes solo. No dejes que suba. No me gusta su juego, me duele...- susurró el niño. Frank se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo. ¿Era cierto lo que él pensaba o había escuchado mal?

-Yo te cuidaré.- dijo Frank.- Lo prometo, pero dime... - titubeó al formular su pregunta y decidió mejor no preguntar. Sólo dijo: - Quédate aquí. Yo me haré cargo. Nadie que no sea yo o tu madre entrará a este cuarto.

El niño lo miró suplicante y el hombre cerró la puerta y bajó la escalera con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Qué lástima que llegué tan tarde y no pude estar más tiempo con mi sobrino.- dijo Ralph tomando un poco de agua.- Los días están muy bonitos todavía, podríamos ir a la playa.- comentó.

-¿Quién te dió mi dirección? - Quiso saber Audrey, tensa.

-Mamá, por supuesto.

Frank miró a Audrey hablar con su hermano. Su expresión corporal era cerrada y claramente no estaba cómoda.

-¿Qué le hiciste al niño? - Lo encaró Frank. No iba a perder su tiempo jugando a las visitas con alguien que había causado que su pequeño perdiera la sonrisa.

La pregunta tan directa incomodó a los hermanos.

-Frank, por favor, mantente al margen de esto.- dijo Audrey sumamente avergonzada. Ralph se había puesto rojo y Frank decidió que definitivamente había algo muy raro. Se acercó a Ralph.

-Quiero saber qué le hiciste al niño.- insistió.- Una simple pregunta.

-No le he hecho nada. Sólo jugué con él, como todos los tíos... - respondió el hombre. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa y Frank se estaba molestando.

-Ese chico es cariñoso y se descompuso nada más verte. Ha jugado con Kenshin, con Carl como si fueran sus compañeros de juego y es mi amigo personal. Yo le he prometido que nunca más le harás algo que le duela y por Dios que voy a cumplir.

Ralph pudo notar la furia ardiendo en la mirada de Frank.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes cómo son los niños. Mentirosos... tal vez está enfadado conmigo porque no le dejé hacer algún capricho...-

Audrey comenzó a llorar y Frank pudo reparar en lo nerviosa que estaba, en lo incómoda, en lo... ¿dolida? Ciertamente no estaba bien. ¿Ella sabía algo?

-Mi Chris no es un mentiroso.- dijo Frank muy seguro. -Vete y no vuelvas.

-Estás cometiendo un error.- dijo Ralph nervioso.- Hermana, dile que yo nunca...

-No me llames hermana...- dijo Audrey con las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas.- No después de lo que le hiciste a mi hijo. No quiero que vuelvas nunca más a mi casa, ni que te acerques a ninguno de nosotros.

-Audrey...

La mujer no se pudo controlar más y en un ataque de histeria, cayó sobre su hermano, golpeándolo en el pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que dañar a lo único bueno que tengo, a lo que más quiero, por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¡maldición!

Con suavidad y fuerza a la vez, Frank separó a Audrey y la orilló a calmarse. Su hijo estaba asustado en el segundo piso, seguramente atento a todo lo que pasaba abajo si es que no los estaba espiando y no necesitaba verla así. Ralph masculló algunas palabras y se fue rápidamente del lugar, entonces Audrey se sentó a la mesa y tomó del agua que le trajo el castaño. Ella se tomó la cabeza y le contó la historia de cómo fue descubriendo el abuso, en voz baja. A cada palabra, Frank sólo deseaba ir tras Ralph y patearlo hasta matarlo pero entendió que ese comportamiento no sería bueno en esa situación. Audrey y Chris lo necesitaban.

-¿Pero por qué no lo denunciaste? ¿Ves que por eso él ahora te encontró y el niño tuvo que enfrentarlo?-

-Tal vez pienses que soy una madre negligente.- dijo Audrey muy consternada.- Y tal vez lo sea. Sólo te puedo decir que si esto lo hubiera hecho un profesor de mi hijo o un vecino, te aseguro que lo hubiera denunciado y si no lo hubieran encarcelado, lo hubiera matado yo misma, pero mi hermano...

Frank comenzó a comprender... Audrey no estaba en una posición fácil. Se preguntó a sí mismo, si de haber sabido algo así de su padre a quien amaba, hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo sin sentir que se le atoraban las palabras.

-Mi madre no me creyó cuando le conté lo que pasaba, dijo que Ralph era un buen hombre. Cuando le insistí se puso furiosa conmigo, dijo que era su hijo adorado y que si iba a la cárcel ella moriría de la pena. Me dijo que la culpa era mía que no educaba bien a mi hijo, que era desordenado y con sus juegos incitaba a Ralph. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me sentí con eso? Resolví mudarme y le pedí ayuda a Kenshin para venir hasta aquí, pero... aún cuando fui a poner la denuncia, no pude. Sólo vi imágenes de quien fue mi amado hermano y yo creciendo juntos. Yo amo a mi hijo, no te haces una idea de cuánto, pero esto también es muy dificil para mí.-

-Entiendo que no es fácil y sé que temes una avalancha sobre tí que no puedas soportar si lo denuncias y te cae la familia encima. Pero él es un enfermo, está suelto y es un peligro para otros niñitos. Denúncialo, y te aseguro que tendrás todo mi apoyo en esto y si alguien habla mal de tí lo haré picadillo. Hazlo. Chris se merece sentir que está seguro y no que tiene que esconderse debajo de su cama cada vez que toquen el timbre.

Al día siguiente, sosteniendo la mano de Audrey y con Chris en brazos, Frank entró a la estación de policía a poner una denuncia tras hablarlo con Carl y escuchar los pasos a seguir. Mientras el niño alucinaba con una amable oficial que lo tomó bajo su cargo, Audrey relató, muy nerviosa y temblando, todo lo que sabía. Tenía los dibujos de su hijo e informes de la psicopedagoga. Frank narró todo sobre los nervios de Chris la noche anterior y el caso pasó a investigación, pero mientras, pondrían una orden de restricción contra Ralph para no acercarse a la casa de su hermana. Lo que sucedió después no fue fácil para Audrey, menos cuando su madre sufrió un pre-infarto y le echó la culpa a ella por la pena que le había causado abriendo un proceso contra su hermano. La novia de este tampoco de quedo tranquila y la acosó telefónicamente cuando Ralph fue encarcelado. El propio corazón de Audrey se retorcía de dolor al saber a su hermano privado de libertad, pero tal como prometió, Frank estuvo con ellos, encarando a quienes los quisieran hacer sentir culpables en instancias que ellos eran las víctimas.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

-Muy bien. Ahora, para pasar al segundo cambio debe soltar el acelerador, apretar el embriague... -

La camioneta se paró repentinamente y ambos japoneses se movieron violentamente hacia delante y atras. Suerte que iban con el cinturón.

-Ups.- dijo Kaoru, mirando con cara culpable a su novio.- Lo siento.

Suspirando, Kenshin le indicó que reiniciara el ignitor para comenzar de nuevo la clase. Kaoru sabía guiar y entendía varios conceptos, pero le costaba pasar las velocidades.

-¿Y si me compra un auto automático? Asi no tengo que aprender esto.

Habían ido a un lugar tranquilo de la ciudad, casi sin tráfico para que ella pudiera practicar tranquilamente en la camioneta. Tras dos horas en las que aprendió a estacionar entre otras cosas, emprendieron el regreso a casa. Ella pudo conducir un poco pero al acercarse a la avenida principal, cambiaron lugares y enseguida, Kenshin torció un poco la dirección del auto y se fue guiando por el medio de la calle mientras conversaba relajadamente con ella sobre la fiesta de matrimonio y el depósito que habían hecho al banquetero.

-¿Por qué hace eso?- preguntó repentinamente Kaoru.- Si sabe que está mal y es imprudente... ¿Por qué insiste con eso?

-¿Oro? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Usted lo sabe. Vamos sobre la linea divisoria. No debería ser así.- dijo ella. De inmediato Kenshin rectificó la marcha.

-Lo siento.- comentó un poco avergonzado.- No volverá...-

-Pero dime por qué lo haces.- insistió Kaoru.-¿O es tu manera pasiva de ir contra la autoridad?

Se detuvieron ante una luz roja y Kenshin miró a Kaoru. Suspirando, editó en su mente el motivo de esa costumbre... o precaución aprendida hacía ya muchos años. La luz del semáforo dio verde y avanzaron.

-El enemigo solía poner explosivos dentro de las casas o edificios, una vez se lo conté. Yendo por el medio de la calle recibiamos un poco menos de impacto cuando se trataba de objetos que volaban hacia nosotros. Sólo... es sólo que después de eso cuesta recorrer una ciudad sin estar a la defensiva.

Kaoru tocó el brazo de Kenshin y acercándose, se recostó ligeramente en él, arrepentida de preguntar, después de todo, él hacía eso sólo cuando podía. Le dio pesar darse cuenta que, tal como él dijo una vez, nunca regresó del todo de la guerra y ella sintió la necesidad más que nunca de quererlo y confortarlo, tal como sucedió cuando llegaron a casa.

Unos días mas tarde, Kaoru se fue a encargar su pastel de bodas donde la amiga de Noriko. Kenshin había encargado un sabor especial y ella le llevaba además, los muñecos que los representarían para que coronara el pastel. Mientras lo hacía, Kaoru pensó en su mamá y en que le gustaria que estuviera allí viendo esas cosas con ella. Repentinamente sintió mucha nostalgia de su entorno y tras despedirse de la pastelera, pasó por la cafetería de Audrey para saludarla, ya que le quedaba de camino y quería un poco de compañía.

-Qué bonita te ves.- dijo Kaoru al notar que llevaba el cabello peinado de otra forma y un sentador vestido.-¿Estás enamorada?

Audrey se ruborizó y sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso.

Kaoru no le creyó, pero aceptó un refresco y le contó cómo iban los preparativos de la boda. Ya le estaban confeccionando su vestido y se sentía muy ilusionada.

-Pero... disculpa que te lo diga. Entiendo que tú ya te habías casado antes y no resultó. El que estés con tantas expectativas ahora es milagroso...- Mencionó Audrey.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la más joven, sorbiendo su limonada.

-Es solo que... tu entusiasmo... tú sabes mejor que nadie que esto puede fracasar...

-No fracasará.- dijo Kaoru sin perder su buen ánimo.- No con Kenshin. Si mi primer matrimonio falló, fue porque el novio no era Kenshin, pero ahora todo está bien.- fue la sencilla respuesta.

Audrey quedó encantada con esas palabras y ese entusiasmo. Desde que engañó a Kenshin y perdió a Chris, sentía que nada bueno le podía esperar y por eso no se metía en ninguna relación. Tampoco era una mujer especialmente feliz o animosa como su amiga y pensaba que nadie la miraría.

-No te preocupes, ya llegará el que es para ti, si es que no lo conoces ya.- agregó Kaoru, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Oh, no... no, Kaoru. Yo estoy bien así, sola.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo, pero dime, sinceramente... ¿Qué piensas de Frank?

-Oh, bien... Frank es un hombre bueno. Es muy valioso para mí y mi hijo, pero...

Kaoru miró su reloj de pulsera y levantándose, le dio un beso a Audrey y anunció que tenía que correr a la modista. Cuando Audrey se levantó para despedirla, se tropezó con el enorme cuerpo de Frank que no sintió llegar tras ella.

Frank y Kaoru intercambiaron una mirada y ella salió del lugar con una sonrisa. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Noriko, comenzó a dar saltitos y a palmotear.

-Si!

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Los padres de Kaoru llegaron quince días antes del matrimonio, cuando había poco que elegir. Harían una boda religiosa además de la civil, pues Kenshin decía que queria casarse por todas las leyes. La primera vez, Kaoru se casó por lo civil, asi que ni tenía ningún impedimento religioso

Kojiro, Noriko, Hotaru y Hiko simpatizaron de inmediato y le hicieron a Kenshin una jugada por la que no dejaría de reclamar hasta muchos años después. Lo sacaron de su casa para instalar allí a los padres de Kaoru. Él regresó a la casa materna.

-Pero mamá... es mi casa, allá está mi mujer...

-¿Qué gracia tendrá la noche de bodas si no esperas un poco?- Dijo Noriko muy seria.- Ya, deja de reclamar y mete la maleta de una vez en tu cuarto.

Tal como Kaoru tuvo en su viaje un reencuentro con sus padres y su infancia en su dormitorio de soltera, él tuvo ocasión de dormir en su antiguo cuarto y ver las cosas del niño y adolescente que fue. Noriko no le había cambiado nada, esperando quizá que un día él volviera. Estaban sus pósters de Michael Jackson y de expertos en motocross, su cubo Rubik, sus viejos cuadernos de la escuela y entre sus hojas encontró cartas de amor de cuando fue niño y le gustaba una compañera. Había fotos de él y Audrey y también, fotos de su época militar y muchos recuerdos de antes de eso. Se dio cuenta que no todo en su vida había sido dolor antes de conocer a Kaoru y había tenido cosas muy buenas. Sólo podía sentirse agradecido.

Dejó de alegar por su regreso forzado. Abrazó a su madre al salir de su cuarto y le dijo lo mucho que la quería.

Mientras, Kaoru intentaba componer sus votos sobre una hoja de papel. Noriko le habia explicado que era la costumbre allá hacer un pequeño discurso para la pareja durante la boda. Hotaru se acercó a su hija y le preguntó por qué, siendo que todos ellos eran japoneses, no hacían un matrimonio con elementos de su cultura.

-En esta cultura creció Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru.- Y su cultura es mi cultura.

-Eso me recuerda...- repuso Kojiro, que se tomaba un té con Rey a sus pies.- Algo que escuché hace un tiempo y tal vez te pueda servir. Sólo debo saber... Kenshin profesa la fe cristiana, ¿no?-

-Así es.- dijo Kaoru.- Cree en Dios...

-Pregúntale a... esa cosa por Rú. Hem... déjame recordarlo... Rut y Noemí.- dijo pasándole el smartphone, aparato que él no entendía a cabalidad. Kaoru abrió el buscador y buscó lo que dijo su padre. Encontró una historia de dos mujeres pero cuando leyó las palabras que una le dedicaba a la otra, supo que eran para ella.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tae llegó unos días después y Octubre comenzó con días más frescos. Kaoru llevó a su amiga y a Hotaru de compras y Kenshin le mostró la constructora a Kojiro. Consternados, el día 2, escucharon la noticia sobre un tiroteo en un lugar varias millas al sur de Salem llamado Roseburg. A Kojiro eso no le gustó y se lo hizo saber a su hija.

-No me gusta que te quedes a vivir aquí, con tanto loco suelto abriendo fuego.

-Son casos aislados, papá.

-La casa es grande para mí y tu madre, Kenshin parece un hombre que sabe negociar. Si tienen que irse de aquí algún día, puedes volver a tu casa.- dijo el hombre intentando no demostrar su preocupación. Kaoru lo miró y lo abrazó emocionada.

El día 8, Frank, Carl y Peter se llevaron a Kenshin de despedida de soltero. Bebieron todo lo que encontraron y llegaron a ese punto en que mientras los demás dormían la borrachera, Kenshin y Frank seguían despiertos, ligeramente inclinados sobre la mesa, teniendo una conversación más o menos así:

-No sabes... es que no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que por fin hayas encontrado a la indicada. Yo sabía... pero es que yo sabía que había una para tí. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, bro.

-Gracias, amigo. Amigo... gracias por ser mi amigo.

-No, Ken...- dijo Frank con los ojos vidriosos.- Gracias tí por ser mi amigo. Qué amigo, tú eres mi hermano, mi bro.- repuso, golpeándose el pecho con el puño a la altura del corazón.

-Tú también eres mi hermano... -dijo Kenshin arrastrando las palabras.-No, eres más que eso... tú eres todo, tú eres mi padre. Nunca olvidaré que cuidaste de mi familia y mi negocio mientras estuve fuera.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.- dijo Frank abrazando a Kenshin de lado, como macho que era.- Tú me diste la opotunidad de trabajar cuando nadie me contrataba y estaba lavando autos aún cuando ya estaba titulado. Tú creiste en mí, por eso tú también eres mi padre.

Se tomaron el último trago, abrazados y luego se pusieron a cantarle al amor. Despertaron a sus amigos y armaron un feliz, aunque desafinado y ebrio coro.

El día 10, en un vuelo procedente de Santiago de Chile, llegó Brenda y Dereck, con sus hijitos para estar en la boda. No podían faltar.

Con todo en regla desde el punto de vista legal, Kenshin y Kaoru contrajeron nupcias por lo civil el dia 14 de Octubre de 2015. Dos días después, el 16, lo hicieron en la iglesia, con todos sus amigos como testigos.

Muy nerviosa, Kaoru se subió al auto de época que habían contratado junto con su padre. Decorado con cintas y flores, los demás autos tocaban el claxon al verlos pasar y algunas personas levantaban las manos en señal de agrado hacia la novia. Como nunca antes se sintió acogida en su nueva patria y Kojiro, emocionado, más que la primera vez que la entregó, tuvo la certeza de que su hija sería muy feliz en aquel lugar.

Mientras, en la iglesia decorada con flores blancas, Kenshin estaba nervioso. A su lado Frank, su padrino, le decía que todo estaría bien.

-Va a llegar. No creo que luego de venir de tan lejos escape.- repuso en broma. Kenshin sólo miraba hacia la entrada y a su iglesia semivacía, pues sólo habían invitado a unas cincuenta personas, pero todos fueron.

Todos, con excepción de uno. Con una espinita en el corazón, Kenshin notó que Kenshiro no estaba.

-¡Viene la novia!.- gritó una niñita con una canasta de cintas y corriendo tras ella, Chris llegó hasta Audrey, su madre. La mujer tomó a su niño en brazos y sonriéndole radiante, miró a Frank. Este le guiñó un ojo: Le había pedido ser su novia el día anterior y ella dijo que si.

Notaron la variación de la luz cuando el auto estacionó afuera y el corazón de Kenshin se aceleró en forma descontrolada. Ansioso miró hacia la puerta y vio a su preciosa japonesa hacer su aparición del brazo de su padre.

El vestido de escote princesa y ajustado hasta la cintura, contaba con una amplia falda de encaje que le daba un aspecto de princesa. Elegante y sobria, Kenshin sólo pensaba que la amaba, que la amaba a rabiar y que ya quería que terminara la ceremonia para abrazarla y darle de besos y quererla, quererla... quererla. Cierto, la conocía de hacía unos seis meses quizá, pero ya había querido quedársela desde el día uno. Para él no era descabellado ni apurado hacer esa boda... para él era una cuestión vital tenerla a su lado, más al ver que Kaoru venía sonriéndole y pudo notar que también estaba feliz. Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir el peldaño de desnivel y Kojiro se la entregó, pidiéndole que la cuidara y la protegiera.

Empezó la ceremonia. Noriko también se sentía feliz de ver a su hijo tan contento e iniciando una nueva vida. Llegado el momento, él leyó sus votos a Kaoru, emotivos al punto que le costó a la joven contener las lágrimas. Cuando le tocó el turno a ella, sacó un papelito doblado de entre su ramo de flores y tomó el micrófono.

-Yo no entiendo, la verdad, mucho en qué consiste esto de los votos. Vengo de muy lejos, de un lugar donde todo es diferente. No sé si hice bien con lo que escribí, sólo sé que Kenshin y ustedes deben conocerlo mejor que yo, pero Kenshin me enseñó sobre su fe con sus actos por eso, espero que él me disculpe por no usar mis propias palabras, porque, mi amor... es como si fueran mías.- dijo algo nerviosa, poniendo su papel delante de ella.- "No insistas en que te abandone ni me separe de tí, porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré. Donde tú habites, habitaré. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo... y tu Dios será mi Dios."- leyó la joven, notando cómo Kenshin movía los labios. ¡El conocía esa cita!.-Yo...- quiso añadir.- ... me siento muy agradecida de la comunidad que me recibió tan bien, pero aún más agradecida con el hombre bueno que me enseñó que el dolor se puede superar y que las lágrimas se van un día. Me hizo sentir, cuando más sola estuve, que era digna de respeto y preocupación y que un abrazo sincero y cálido puede... - se detuvo con la voz quebrada, para reponerse.- ... un abrazo puede ser el mejor refugio y el mejor apoyo. Y que un hombre no tiene que ser mi dueño, pero si mi compañero y de ese modo... adueñarse de mi corazón.

Terminados los votos y la ceremonia, Kenshin y Kaoru corrieron a su auto alquilado y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad. Al llegar a la fiesta, en un local cerrado por el frío que ya hacía, ya estaban todos allí y tras las palabras de sus amigos, dieron paso a la cena. Más tarde a la fiesta, donde disfrutarían de música en vivo. Fue entonces que Kenshin subió al escenario con sus amigos. Se quitó la chaqueta del frac y se dirigió al micrófono. El resto pasó a ocupar los diferentes instrumentos montados allí.

-Ustedes saben que... este día hemos querido compartirlo con todos ustedes. Pero para llegar a este día, con Kaoru vivimos juntos algunas cosas y en ese sentido, hubo una canción que definió nuestros primeros momentos juntos. Bueno, más de una. Le pedí a mi buen amigo Peter que tocara la guitarra y que ensayara conmigo y cuando le dije, "Peter, acompáñame a casa a cantarle esto a mi mujer"... ¿Qué dijiste, Peter?

-Ni loco dejo que mi talento se pierda entre cuatro paredes.- repuso el aludido.- Estas tres canciones son para lucirse tocándolas.- dijo el enorme hombre de color agitando con sus dedos las cuerdas de su guitarra.- Por eso incluí a los muchachos. No ensayamos mucho pero ¡vamos!-

Atrás de ellos escucharon las baquetas de Frank marcando los tiempos y empezaron la música. ¿Era cierto? ¿Fight the Night? Nadie entre los invitados la conocía, sólo ella y Kenshin se la cantaría. Los invitados formaron un semicírculo tras ella, dejándola a la vista de Kenshin, como un punto de luz con su vestido blanco.

-"Viene la lluvia otra vez... tantas cicatrices no desaparecerán... este es el precio de la guerra... y lo pagamos con el tiempo..."

Escuchar esa canción de la fabulosa voz de Kenshin y en vivo no tenía comparación porque le añadía una fuerza que no siempre se apreciaba en el mp3. Evocó sus vivencias en el departamento de Kobe, sus derrotas y preocupaciones. Le pareció que se trataba de una vida vivida por otra persona y no por ella y entonces la canción terminó. De inmediato comenzaron los acordes de otro tema.

-"Cuando es amor lo que das (yo seré un hombre de buena voluntad)... Entonces vivirás enamorado (defenderé mi causa, no cambiaré) Seré la roca sobre la que puedes construir, estaré allí cuando seas mayor ..."

Ella conocía esa canción... ¡Lo recordaba! Él se la dio a traducir y ella sintió que esas cosas él se las prometía en serio. Peter hizo la segunda voz y "Todos por Amor" de Bryam Adams salió perfectamente interpretada. Pero al parecer, quedaba una y eso llamó su atención. Ellos como pareja, no tuvieron tiempo de tener una tercera canción. Su relación hasta el momento había sido muy corta. De hecho, la segunda no la escucharon juntos más de una vez pero era lindo que él se acordara de eso.

Peter con maestría inició un sonido parecido al flamenco. A Kaoru le pareció reconocer ese sonido... era como algo que él intentó tocar la noche de bienvenida de Kenshin y este no le dejó seguir, pero, poniendo atención a la música, era algo que le pareció familiar... una de esas canciones que todo el mundo conoce aunque en su caso, nunca supo lo que decía, pero le encantaba.

Al parecer ahora que manejaba el idioma, se enteraría.

-Para amar realmente a una mujer... para entenderla... tú debes conocer su profundo interior. Oír cada pensamiento... contemplar cada sueño... y darle alas cuando ella quiera volar...

Imágenes de su primer matrimonio la asaltaron con esas palabras. El aislamiento al que Enishi la sometió, la soledad, el impedirle seguir con las cosas que le gustaban. El corazón de Kaoru latió fuerte.

-... Luego, cuando te encuentres inevitablemente refugiado en sus brazos... - fraseó Kenshin mirándola con una sonrisa deslumbrante.-... sabrás que realmente amas a una mujer. Cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que la necesitas realmente. Cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que ella es la elegida... Porque ella necesita a alguien que le diga que esto durará por siempre. Entonces dime... ¿realmente has amado a una mujer?-

No era de extrañar que Peter haya querido dar el concierto para más personas con la tremenda destreza que mostraba con la guitarra. Kaoru ya amaba esa canción, estaba decidida a pedirle a Kenshin que se la cantara todas las noches. Es que le salía tan bonito...

Audrey miró a Kaoru de reojo. Qué afortunada era. Kenshin nunca, cuando fueron novios, le había cantado algo y eso que ella supo que había sido integrante de una banda. Pero se alegraba realmente de que así hubiera sido, de que no la hubiera llegado a querer tanto aunque tal vez él así lo pensó. Se sentía tranquila porque él tenía a su amor. Y el de ella estaba jugando con sus baquetas contra la batería, llevando el compás.

-... y cuando puedas ver tu futuro en sus ojos... realmente sabrás que amas a una mujer... -

Con excepción de Kaoru, quienes conocían la canción pudieron percatarse de un sutil cambio en esa parte, pues se hacía mención a los hijos que tendrían y no entendieron que Kenshin cambiara "hijos" por "futuro". Más de alguno aventuró que quizá se le había olvidado con los nervios y había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque daba un poco lo mismo. Las decisiones de la pareja, por muy amigos que fueran no estaban para ser analizadas ni juzgadas por ellos. Noriko, contenta, con Hiko a su espalda, también se dejaba llevar por esa hermosa canción y su significado.

Al terminar la canción, Kenshin agradeció a todos por la atención y el respeto durante su pequeño concierto y junto a sus amigos, bajaron del escenario para dejarles el espacio a los verdaderos músicos que habían contratado. Se sintieron muy cómodos tocando como banda pero... era la fiesta de Kenshin y no se la iba a pasar cantando. Kaoru se acercó emocionada a él y echándole los brazos al cuello le agradeció su regalo. Entonces Kenshin la apartó ligeramente. Había visto algo tras ella.

O más bien, a alguien.

Con su chaqueta en una mano y un pequeño maletín en la otra, Kenjiro se acercó a él. Se saludaron.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Me salió una operación de veinte horas, de ahí mi retraso.

Despacio, Noriko se acercó al que fue su primer esposo como si viera un sueño y lo saludó. Era la primera vez que lo veía en 26 años. Hotaru se acercó a Kaoru para preguntar quien era el caballero y Tae también quiso saber.

-Es el padre biológico de Kenshin.

-Pensé que el señor Hiko era su padre.- dijo Tae.

-No, él es el esposo de la mamá.

Afortunadamente quedaba cena para Kenshiro, asi que lo instalaron por ahí. Kenshin y Kaoru fueron a acompañarlo y Noriko, que lo miraba de lejos, veía a su hijo y su padre conversar.

-Deberías ir con ellos.- dijo Hiko a su espalda.

-No es necesario.- repuso la mujer.- No a estas alturas. Él siempre fue un hombre casado con su carrera, tanto que en su vida no hubo espacio para defender a su mujer o a su hijo, en fin, no quiso luchar por una familia y si quiso sacar un doctorado. O tal vez si hubo espacio para su familia y se acaba de dar cuenta, después de todo se esforzó por llegar aquí. Me pregunto si todo lo que logró tras dejarnos compensó el hecho de no ver crecer a su hijo. Como sea, es algo que nunca sabremos, pues es muy reservado. Tal vez a su modo, ha sido feliz.

-¿Y cómo estás con eso?-

-Cariño.- dijo Noriko acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.- "Eso" quedó atrás para mí. Kenshin, que es sangre de su sangre siempre estará presente y ellos deben resolver su tema. Vamos, bailemos, la música está muy buena.

-Te ves muy guapa con ese vestido.-dijo Hiko muy galante y la sacó a la pista donde Audrey bailaba con Frank y en brazos, este tenía a Chris.

La fiesta fue de amanecida para la gran mayoría, porque Kenshin y Kaoru se retiraron temprano a su casa. Unos días después, cuando las visitas provenientes de Japón se fueron, ellos se marcharon de luna de miel a Hawai.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kaoru miraba su anillo de matrimonio y se lo quitó unos momentos para mirar en su interior. "Kenshin Himura, 16-10-2015" decía. A pesar del corto noviazgo, sentía que la decisión había sido acertada.

Con sus papeles de ciudadanía al dia y todo eso, Kaoru se encontró pronto inmersa en su nueva vida estadounidense. Le pareció muy bonita la lluvia que cayó tras su regreso de su luna de miel y disfrutó escucharla mientras Kenshin le hacía el amor en su dormitorio.

El problema sobrevino al día siguiente, cuando tuvo que ir a trabajar y seguía lloviendo. Kenshin la llevó en la camioneta y a la tarde pasó a buscarla, llevándole unas coquetas botas de agua de regalo.

-Dime la verdad...- dijo Kaoru un día, mirando por la ventana.- ¿Tanta agua es normal?

Kenshin se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por la cintura desde atrás.

-No, cariño. No lo es. Debió llover más, pero ya sabes, así es el cambio climático. Y espera que comience a nevar y tengamos que despejar el sendero todos los días de nieve.- dijo de buen ánimo.

-No te creo...- dijo la joven espantada.- ¡Eres un tramposo! No me dijiste nada de eso.

-La idea era traerte conmigo, no darte un motivo para tomar el primer avión de vuelta a Japón. Pero relájate, cielo. Te acostumbrarás.

Con toda honestidad, Kaoru no podía verle el lado amable a tanta agua. ¡Estaba asustada! Había visto en los noticieros cuando sólo se podia ver el techo de las casas.

-Acá el escurrimiento es muy bueno, asi que no nos inundaremos. Kaoru, tienes que verle el lado bueno a todo esto. Nadie nos vendrá a molestar y nos haremos muchos arrumacos.- dijo Kenshin animado.

La simpática discusión se vio interrumpida por la noticia de un ataque terrorista en París, Francia, con muchos muertos. El Estado Islámico se adjudicó los atentados. Kaoru seguía las noticias con espanto.

-Esto no me gusta.- murmuró Kenshin. Unos dias después, cuando Francia decidió atacar objetivos militares, tuvo malos sueños con eso. A principios de Diciembre tuvo un sueño especialmente malo.

-Debes estar tranquilo, mi amor.- dijo Kaoru esa madrugada mientras le daba un té de melissa.- Ya se fue el mal sueño.- dijo, mimándolo como un niño pequeño.

-Soy reservista hasta los 45 años.- Soltó Kenshin y a Kaoru le pareció que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.- Y estoy en condiciones físicas para presentarme si soy llamado.- agregó, mirando el abrir y cerrar de su mano izquierda.- Lo que para tí es una realidad lejana, una pesadilla, en caso de guerra nos podría afectar.

-No es posible.- dijo Kaoru.- Mi amor, nada sucederá, te lo prometo. Este gobierno ya tiene soldados en todas partes, no tienes que ir a pelear.

-Es sólo que... que... - Kenshin se tomó la cabeza con las manos, ansioso, sentado en la cama.- Lo sé también, es poco probable pero... me siento asustado... Disculpa, no entiendo que lo comprendas. No importa.

-Pero dímelo y entenderé. Kenshin, ¿Qué pasa?-

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Kaoru, sentada, tenía la taza con los restos de la infusión aún entre las manos.

-Todo este tiempo que yo... intenté sobrellevar... todo ese tiempo que no estuviste conmigo, que no nos conocíamos... viví con las secuelas sólo por vivir, porque tenía que hacerlo y ahora que por fin me ha llegado algo bueno, algo... algo como tú y yo quiero vivir, entiendes? Estar bien para tí, para tocarte...- dijo Kenshin regresando donde ella y quitándole la taza, dejándola sobre el velador.- Yo quiero tocarte todas las noches, y quiero vivirte y quiero disfrutarte y no quiero que nada empañe eso.- terminó, tomándola fuertemente por la cintura.-Sólo estoy deseando vivir toda mi vida contigo.

El pecho de Kaoru subía y bajaba bajo el pijama de algodón que llevaba y tras notar sus labios rojos y sus mejillas ruborizadas, Kenshin se lanzó. No demoró en desnudarla y tumbarla sobre la cama para luego quitarse su ropa y ser recibido y abrazado por ella. La penetró de un empellón y no dijeron nada más durante el acto. Ella pudo entender sus temores y su necesidad haciéndolos parte de si misma y cuando él terminó, agotado sobre su cuerpo, ella lo cobijó sobre su pecho. Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura.

-Vivir por vivir... - murmuró Kaoru, acariciando el rojo cabello de Kenshin.- Desear vivir... Es fácil ahora que estamos juntos. Siempre habrá nubes negras en nuestro cielo, pero cariño... detrás de las nubes está el sol. Ya nos encontramos, ya estamos juntos... jajaa, estoy divagando, cierto? - dijo medio adormilada. Kenshin estiró las frazadas sobre ellos y la siguió abrazando. Qué cómodo estaba. Que divagara todo lo que quisiera. Amaba su voz.

-¿Qué me decías?.- ronroneó. Quería escucharla un poco más. Kaoru se obligó a recordar en qué estaba.

-Que ya nos encontramos, mi amor. No permitiré que te alejen de mi lado. Quiero vivir también, todo mi tiempo contigo.

-Hum... - murmuró ronco.- Te amo, Kaoru.

Se quedaron dormidos mientras la lluvia caía sobre su hogar y Kenshin no dejó de abrazarla en la noche, sus temores disipados. El mundo siempre fue mejor cada que estuvieron uno en brazos del otro y si se están preguntando sobre si siguieron juntos, la respuesta es si, juntos una larga vida. ¿Sobre si fueron felices? Desde luego. Kaoru encontró al impulsor de sus alas y Kenshin a la compañera leal que siempre buscó. Pero aunque suena paradójico, en realidad no lo fue, porque se aman hoy y se amarán mañana, como siempre han hecho desde que se juntaron.

El matrimonio fue un nuevo comienzo.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin capítulo once

El Comienzo

Fin **Deseando Vivir.**

Diciembre 6, 2015

Notas de autora:

"All for One" y "Really loved a Woman" pertenecen a Bryam Adams

"Fight the Night" pertenece a One Ok Rock.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Un nuevo fic terminado y con un poco más de ilusión que otras veces. Agradezco a todas quienes me acompañaron hasta aquí y me hicieron llegar sus comentarios. Ha sido muy interesante leer sus palabras y hablar sobre eso. Aún debo un par de reviews y veo difícil contestarlos esta semana.

Mientras escribía esta historia me repuse de algunas desilusiones y también recuperé la confianza en mis narraciones, además de componer un tipo de relato que me acomoda mucho. Me he llegado a sentir muy relajada contándoles de un Kenshin soldado y una Kaoru con problemas que en cierto modo pueden parecer algo alejados de nosotras, pero que mirando bien, es más común de lo que parece: La infertilidad.

Al principio de la historia me planteé que Kaoru jamás seria madre biológica y créanlo o no, fue muy difícil apegarme a esa idea. No tienen que estar de acuerdo conmigo en esto pero, tal como aprendemos que sólo "emparejados" podemos alcanzar la felicidad (en especial si esta pareja es del sexo opuesto), pues cuando nos emparejamos se nos dice que sólo con hijos la felicidad de la pareja puede ser plena, y si son propios, mejor (Y luego de los hijos vienen los nietos y se debe morir rodeado de la descendencia). Debo reconocer que por esta misma idea me costó llegar al final planificado, porque me hacía ilusión escribir de un Kenshincito o una Kaorucita. Me temblaron las manos cuando mandé a Kenshin a hacerse la vasectomía pero, pensé que podrían ser felices de ese modo porque se puede, es posible si ambos así lo deciden.

El personaje de Frank terminó ganando cierta popularidad y en verdad fue muy grato hablar de él, de cómo termina criando un hijo no propio al que ama como si fuera suyo y con su señora. Me gusta pensar en Frank, procuraré tenerlo en mente para algun día hacer otra cosa.

Noriko también fue todo un amor de personaje y es que Kenshin no podía ser tan amable si no tenía una buena crianza y una mamá cariñosa. Hiko apareció poco, pero tampoco me iba a explayar mucho sobre él. Cuando escribí sobre Brenda, pensé en una youtuber de acá llamada "La gringa loca". Sobre Enishi, no era un malo tan malo y merecía a alguien acorde a sus gustos. Sobre por qué no salió más, no es que yo lo haya olvidado. Simplemente salió del horizonte de Kaoru. Pasa lo mismo con Kenshiro y Noriko. No había nada pendiente entre ellos, porque el tiempo zanjó cualquier cosas. Ya no estaban en la vida el uno del otro.

Como un datito de esos raros, sepan que al principio Kenshin no iba a ser constructor ni Noriko arquitecta. Ambos tendrían una granja y de hecho, la primera relación sexual de Kenshin y Kaoru sería en suelo norteamericano... literalmente. Los iba a mandar al granero a tener un lemon de aquellos, pero ¿qué paso? Que se me ocurrió que con lo que gana un granjero en un año con los problemas ecológicos como los que hoy vemos (Y vamos, que Kenshin tendría una granja normalita), podía pasar que Kenshin no tuviera para el viaje a Japón ni otras cosas que pudo permitirse allá, como arrendar un departamento o ayudar a Kaoru, por eso le cambié la profesión y lo mandé a vivir a la ciudad. Sobre su otra profesión, como soldado, leí bastante para componerlo y de hecho encontré una entrevista a un soldado chileno que sirvió al ejército de los Estados Unidos, en la que basé algunas características de Kenshin, como su manía de manejar por el medio de la calle.

Cuando comencé esta historia hace ya varios meses, ni por asomo se me ocurrió que llegaría a Diciembre con ella. Fue así que tras terminar "Perro Viejo" hace unos días caí en cuenta que tenía que finalizar esta historia y sin duda habría un matrimonio y entonces, decidí esforzarme y terminarla para el día de hoy, porque conmemoro algo especial

Estaba muy nerviosa entonces para esta fecha, hace años, el 6 de Diciembre, cumplí el sueño que tuve durante una década y rodeada de mis seres queridos, ya en el Registro Civil contraje matrimonio con mi amor. Dos días después fue por la iglesia y estuvo bien bonito, no excento de chascarros. Antes que se pregunten si hice trampa en este matrimonio de Kenshin y Kaoru y puse algo mío, no fue así. Nada nada. De partida, el Rober no canta. XD y mis hermanas y hermano menor me llevaron a la iglesia en la camioneta de la familia.

Un abrazo a cada una.

Blankiss.


	12. Anexo Final

Notas de Autora.

 _Lo que van a leer a continuación es el verdadero final de este fanfic. Lo escribí a continuación de todo lo que se leyó en el capítulo anterior, tras un gran atentado en la vida real que se vivió en Francia. Si no lo subí entonces es porque ya traía bastante carga emocional con todo lo que pasó después como para añadirle más cosas. Además me consideré malvada por hacerles eso a esta hermosa pareja._

 _Supongo que todas la tensión mundial que hay últimamente me lo trajo a la mente y por eso decidí subirlo. Como les dije, lo escribí junto con el episodio anterior por eso es más corto y por eso esta historia no muestra ningún hecho premonitorio en especial, Corea del Norte ni se menciona, la guerra dura poquito y los países europeos son más activos en esto. Nada ha sido modificado, aunque al final añadí unas líneas el día de hoy para redondear mejor el final._

 **Deseando Vivir.**

 **Final anexo.**

por Blankaoru.

Tras diversos atentados en países del primer mundo, al año siguiente Francia, Alemania y Gran Bretaña declararon la guerra al Estado Islámico y sin remordimientos atacaron puntos en medio de países vulnerables como Siria o Libia. Rusia lanzó una advertencia para que dejaran de atacar y Estados Unidos anunció su adhesión a los ataques. Los peores temores de Kenshin se hacían realidad y Kaoru recordó lo que dijo su padre sobre refugiarse en su casa y le pareció una buena idea emigrar y sacar a su esposo de allí, pero cuando Rusia realizó una amenaza seria a Japón, supo que en ningún lugar estarían seguros, aunque al menos evitaría a Kenshin ir a la guerra. China, del lado de los rusos, hizo un bloqueo económico a Occidente y debido a que pocos producían sus propios productos, la escasez de algunas cosas de empezó a notar.

La bolsa de Hong Kong se desplomó, pero el gigante asiático estaba dispuesto a eso con el fin de establecer su supremacía económica por sobre el resto del mundo. La bolsa de Tokio se fue al piso y la de Nueva York también. Por extraño que pareciera, la de Sao Paolo aguantó, pero lo cierto es que en la realidad de Kenshin y Kaoru, la construcción se frenó dramáticamente. Kenshin tuvo que liberar a más de la mitad de sus trabajadores de planta y se vio obligado a tomar trabajos muy pequeños, bajando todo lo posible los presupuestos. Noriko se vio obligada a cerrar la oficina que tenía y trabajar en su casa para poder arrendar la propiedad y generar recursos, asi que Frank decidió salir de allí. Audrey tampoco pudo seguir pagando el alquiler de su casa y Kenshin los invitó a ambos a vivir a su casa con el pequeño. Audrey montó una pequeña cafetería en la residencia y así, como una sólida familia, se acomodaron como mejor pudieron.

En 2017 los peores temores de Kenshin se hicieron realidad cuando recibió el llamado de acuartelamiento. Tras recibir el adecuado acondicionamiento militar, fue enviado al frente, afortunadamente a prestar servicio de vigilancia parecido a lo que había realizado en el pasado, pero durante los cinco meses que estuvo fuera Kaoru sintió que moría cada día sin tenerlo a su lado y él sólo podía pensar en la tranquilidad de dejarla acompañada en casa. Sin embargo el frío y el agua constante de Oregon bajaron mucho el estado anímico de la japonesa y sólo el empeño por no ver zozobrar a Norken la hicieron mantenerse de pie, al frente de la empresa junto a Frank cuando Noriko cayó enferma. Trabajó rabiosamente cada día, hasta 13 horas diarias en la parte administrativa dejando a Frank la parte de las faenas, rezando al Dios de Kenshin para volver a verlo. Tuvo la navidad más triste sin él, desanimada e incapaz de vislumbrar estrellas en su cielo.

El último ataque de los aliados occidentales había sido brutal, sin precedentes por la forma y el mundo lo condenaría más tarde por las bajas civiles, pero por lo menos habían aniquilado a la amenaza. China no pudo continuar su bloqueo al contar con una población descontenta con el gobierno debido a la pobreza que había regresado y que no pensaban tolerar tras el auge después del 2000. Rusia no quiso seguir abogando por los paises pobres, obligados por las coalisión tras un ataque que caló hondo en el país, clamando por paz. El resto de los paises también la pedían, pero el costo en la conciencia de las naciones fue muy alto.

En enero del siguiente año terminó el conflicto y Kenshin regresó en febrero. Tuvo el privilegio de volver vivo, luego de cuando un cuadro de cólera que lo tuvo por las cuerdas, haciéndole bajar diez kilos por lo menos. Aún en su puesto de vigilancia tuvo que matar por vivir y resistir ataques de grupos aislados.

-Pero regresaste.- le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin con lágrimas en los ojos al volver a verlo. Él la abrazó y lloró, de modo que Frank y Audrey salieron del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Poco a poco en 2018 la economía comenzó a reactivarse y Norken comenzaba a recibir nuevos trabajos. Kenshin comenzó a recuperar su alma en compañía de su esposa, orgulloso como nadie de los frutos de su esfuerzo. La empresa fue una de las cinco del rubro que no había quebrado en el Estado y eso lo tenía maravillado de la gestión de su mujer. Juntos comenzaron a levantar todo de nuevo en compañía de sus amigos.

En 2019 Frank y Audrey se decidieron y contrajeron matrimonio. Chris fue el más contento, pero también la pequeña Anne, aunque con un año de edad no tuvo como enterarse. Alquilaron una casita por ahí cerca y nunca dejaron de colaborar en Norken... Frank y Kenshin sólo afianzaron más su amistad. No sé... sinceramente si existe algo más grande que "tú eres mi padre" entre ellos, pero debe haber un tipo de amor muy grande entre ellos que los une.

Sobre Noriko, recuperada de su enfermedad y en compañía de Hiko, retomó sus labores de arquitecta y el cuidado de su familia. Los padres de Kaoru siguieron en su casa en Nara. Japón había recibido algunos bombardeos y su respuesta había sido brutal, de lado de los Estados Unidos y aunque su economía y algunas ciudades se vieron perjudicadas, el espíritu japonés no les permitió rendirse y se levantaron para ponerse a trabajar como siempre habían hecho. Ellos estarían bien.

En Julio de 2020, con un presupuesto más modesto y su enorme jardín convertido en huerto, Kenshin y Kaoru, tomados de la mano, fueron a recoger a su primera hija al centro de adopción. Caroline, de un año y medio llegó a los brazos de la pareja y al año siguiente se le uniría Robert, tras años de papeleo. Sus vidas se tornarían más caóticas con ellos pero de un caos bonito, de juguetes regados, de besos pegajosos. De invasiones infantiles a su cama los domingos por la mañana y de volver a ver el mundo como niños, a través de los ojos de sus hijos.

Yo no dudaría en decir que fueron felices. Tuvieron mucho más de lo que pensaron tendrían el día que se conocieron. Empezaron de nuevo y aunque a veces tuvieron miedo, siguieron adelante. Los tiempos malos quedaron atrás y no volverían a separarse nunca.

 **Fin.**

Diciembre 6, 2015

Revisado en Abril 22, 2017


End file.
